Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls
by LEAH Forums
Summary: Set in the MWPP era. Five friends, Samantha, Julie, Megan, Heidi and Shannon from Ravenclaw try their luck at romance with Marauders, Slytherins and many others, all while trying to keep out of trouble with the Head of Slytherin house, Professor Malfoy.
1. Ravenclaws and Marauders

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 01 – Ravenclaw's and Marauders

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan

--------

Many of you may notice that some of the characters in   
this story are the same as that of Lily Evans; A History by Bethany.   
That is because this story was written by members of the Lily Evans; A History forum with Bethany's consent.

--------

Lily Evans walked blindly through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She wasn't even sure where she was intending to go when all of sudden she walked straight into James Potter.

"Heyya Lil," said James softly, "Watchya been up to?"

"Err, well nothing really," Lily looked at James and knew she had never given up on her feelings for him. She looked into his deep hazel eyes. She had spent so much time thinking about him that she new she still felt the same as always. It was at this moment she knew she wouldn't care what happened afterwards, she just wanted one small kiss from her boy-hood crush. Unknowingly she drew closer to James. Slowly the distance between them became smaller and smaller. Lily never broke eye contact until there lips met and her eyes instantly closed.

James slowly realised what was happening and lifted his hand to her cheek leaning into the kiss with enough force to push her up against the wall. Lily's heart fluttered and her pulse raced. Her mind fogged over in a blissful haze. She never wanted this to end.

--------

Peter Pettigrew walked straight past Sirius and his girlfriend, Kassie Philips on his way to the Gryffindor common room. Instead of investigating the couple he skirted around them. If he had looked all he would have seen was Sirius snogging Kassie senseless.   
"I-- I-- I love you, Sirius," Kassie whispered against his neck.   
"I love you too, Baby." Sirius moaned into her ear which he was currently nibbling.

Instead Peter turned and went the other way, only his wand light to guide him. A brighter person than himself would have brought the Marauder's Map, but no one had ever accused Peter knowingly of being a bright person. So he walked on, obviously to the fact that he was being followed. "Dang them and their hormones," Peter muttered to himself as he walked. "How in the hell do I get back to Gryffindor tower, anyway?"

"This way!" a voice suddenly said from behind.

Peter jumped, spinning around and tripping on his cloak. He fell flat on his face, his jaw slapping the stone floor. "Owww..." he moaned. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Peter said stupidly from his position on the floor.

A figure walked into the pool of light coming from Peter's wand and bent down to examine him. "Wormtail, that looked like it hurt, mate."

Peter looked up, horrified to see James and Lily standing above him. "W-What are you doing here?" he asked, scrambling to his feet and touching his aching jaw.

"We are here to snog right in front of you," James said simply. He pointed his wand at Peter, tying him up. "Now don't go anywhere." he added, chuckling as he dragged Lily towards him and kissed her.

Peter watched horror struck as James and Lily just kept kissing. After a few minutes he got very bored and started to drift off into sleep.

Lily was pulled closer to James again, and brushed her lips against his briefly before pulling away grinning.

"Aww Lils, don't tease me like that!" pouted James

"Did I hurt wittle James' feelings?" replied Lily with mock concern.

"Mmm-hmm, so how are you going to make it up to me?" asked James playfully.

"Like this," Lily pulled James closer and kissed him softy on the lips again. Slowly she opened her mouth slightly and touched her tongue to his bottom lip. James was shocked for a split second before properly reacting.

James' hand found her face and he slowly caressed her cheek. His other hand went up to her head as he spread his fingers through her red hair. His fingers cupped her head as he pulled her as close as she could.

Lily deepened the kiss, longingly. This was what she had always wanted, to stand in some dark hallway and kiss James Potter. It was still a new feeling to her, and she still tried to convince herself that this was real, that she was not actually dreaming; that his lips were really pressed up against hers, and his tongue was really exploring her mouth. The thought that it really was him made her smile a little as she let out a small moan into his mouth.

James couldn't hold back his smile. He had made Lily moan. He pulled back from the kiss to survey the scene. Some where between kissing and... well, kissing, he had pushed her up against a wall and had his hands on either side of her, trapping her in place. His body held hers against the wall.

His eyes flickered to her piercing Green. If the kiss didn't take his breath away, the look in her eyes did. Lily's eyes looked so warm and inviting, all he wanted to do was kiss her again. He leaned in closer to her mouth before...

"What do we have here?"

James jumped off Lily like the speed of light, his face bright red to turn and face a smug Sirius and Kassie.

"Gee, what does it look like Sirius? James is snogging another random girl," said Kassie, rolling her eyes.

"Wha…what? She's not some random girl!"

"Honestly James, what do you think Lily would say?"

"I'd say I like it," replied Lily. Kassie nearly fell to the floor in embarrassment and shock. After she got over her shock a grin split her face.

"So you two finally got together then?"

"Looks like it," replied James dryly, "Now if you will excuse us, I think it's time for you all to leave, and do take Peter with you...his snoring is getting to me."

Sirius grumbled slightly as he pulled Peter off the floor by the ropes. "Stupid James...snogging Lily..." "Take Peter away, Sirius, I want to snog Lily...honestly he's such a... a...I don't know what he is but as soon as I do you'll be the first to know. I mean he didn't even tell me he and Lily got together...."

"Sirius!" Kassie interrupted, "They just got together, give them a break. If they need to snog in dark hallways, by all means let them. Do you remember when we first got together? We were in every hall in every corridor. I don't know how often we were caught snogging, but it was a lot."

"Kassie?" Sirius asked

"Hmmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

Kassie turned her face flushing as she stared at Sirius. For years she had been shrugging him off, but just this once she thought she'd get him all but good. Trying to contain her grin, she said, "Yes."

Sirius' mouth fell open in shock and he dropped Peter. The shorter wizard slept on, oblivious. He swallowed. "I'm serious."

Kassie decided to ignore the possible pun there and she tilted her head to the side, looking in his eyes. "Who said I wasn't?"

Sirius was stunned for half a moment before he lunged on to Kassie, smothering her in loving kisses all over her face and neck. Between each kiss he muttered 'I love you' 'I love you' 'I love Kassandra Phillips'

All Kassie could do was sit there and giggle, since she couldn't exactly throw Sirius off of her. Plus there was also the fact she always loved it when he did that. A thought suddenly occurred to Kassie.

"Sirius...Sirius...hold it for a second," she said between kisses.

"What is it my love?" asked Sirius with delight.

"Err, are you going to propose again?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Will you purpose again... properly. You know, flowers candles..."

"And dinner and dancing under the moonlight? Yes indeed! It will be the best proposal you ever had!" grinned Sirius cheekily.

"Ha-ha, you realise I never have had one before? Well, except the many... MANY times you have asked me,"

"Why did you say yes?" asked Sirius off handedly.

"Because I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Kassie's voice trembled as she said this.

"Really?" Sirius asked his jaw dropping. "No jokes. You want to be with me forever?"

"Of course I do, Sirius. Don't you want to be with me for forever?" she asked eyes pleading with his.

Sirius paused before saying his next words and Kassie's heart just about shattered. _'He doesn't want to be with me forever.' _she thought tears welling in her eyes.

"It's just..." Sirius started but paused again. Kassie was having a hard time keeping the negative thoughts out now. ".... I've never had someone say that to me before. From the first time I laid eyes on you I wanted to hold you and kiss you and be with you for all eternity. I never ever in my whole life thought I'd meet the perfect girl. But here you are. And it's like a freaking miracle that we even found each other let alone that you said yes to me. And... Kassie what's wrong?" For tears were now streaming down her face like rivers. "What did I say wrong?"

Kassie hiccupped and wiped the tears away. "Nothing. You said every right. Everything was perfect. Now ask me again."

"Kassandra Leigh Phillips, will you marry me? Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Yes! Yes! Yes, of course I will!" And Kassie threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a sweet kiss. Sirius wound his hands through her black hair, cupping the back of her head and pulling her closer. Kassie played with the short hair at the base of his neck and deepened the kiss.

Sirius pulled away and smiled at Kassie."What?" she asked

"C'mon, I want to show you something." And Sirius grabbed her hand and started to pull her away.

"Wait, Sirius. What about Peter?"

"What about him?"

"We can't just leave him there. Do something."

"All right, all right." Sirius poked Peter in the ribs. Peter snorted in his sleep but didn't wake. "Oy, Pete, get up." He shook the other boy and this time Peter did wake. "Finite." Sirius whispered and helped the other boy up. "Go to bed, mate. I'll see you later," Sirius pushed Peter in the right direction and Peter stumbled away. "Now let's go."

Sirius pulled Kassie along to a closet and opened the door. "Oops, sorry mate. We'll find another closet. Who's that you're with Moony?"

"Erm, well this is Julie. Julie this is Sirius and Kassie,"

"Uh, hi," Julie said smiling.

"Hi," Sirius and Kassie simultaneously

"Well, mate," Remus said grabbing the door handle, "I'll be seeing you later then." and he slammed the door shut in their faces. "Now," Remus said to Julie, "where were we?"

"I think we were right about here," Julie pulled Remus down into a kiss.

"Ah, right," Remus whispered against her mouth. Julie giggled and then deepened the kiss, but in the middle of the kiss the door opened again. "What now?" Remus moaned.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice cackled. It was Filch. Julie and Remus stood there with shock plastered on their face. Julie was frozen in fear.

"_STUPEFY_"

And Filch keeled over right outside the door.

Remus stuck his head out to see who would be so bold.   
James and Lily were standing there giggling to themselves.   
"Run" James said, "we'll deal with this."

And Without another glance back Remus and Julie bolted up the corridor.

After running for what seemed like hours Remus slowed down almost to a stop.   
"Where and what do we do now Julie," said Remus

"Well," said Julie "There's a nice dark little alcove I found in my second year here. Don't ask how. Maybe we should just hide in there for a little bit until Filch has calmed down."

"Sounds like a plan," said Remus

So Julie dragged him further along the corridor until she found her secret place.   
"Here we are," she whispered quietly as she pulled on Remus' robe stepping backwards until she bumped into something.   
"Ohhh, ouch," it said and Julie turned with a fright and stepping out of the light came Sirius and Kassie looked slightly put out and a little ruffled.

"Er, Hullo again!" said Julie smiling.

"Hello... are you down here for a reason?" asked Sirius annoyed.

"Filch caught us, but then James knocked him unconscious, and told us to run away... so we did," replied Remus knowledgeably.

"No worries, we'll leave you two at it," cut in Julie, still clutching Remus' hand, "How about we go to the shrieking shack?" Remus paled.

"Did you just say the Shrieking Shack?" asked Remus.

"Um...no. Hey look at the time! I've got to avoid awkward questions right now, tootles!" replied Julie quickly, and regrettably dropping Remus' hand she started in the opposite direction. Remus stared after her before he yelled out "Julie sweetie wait," Remus ran up to her and took her hand.   
"I'm sorry Juls I have just had a long week. Maybe you should come with me I need to tell you something."   
"Ok" Julie suppressed a sniffle "Where do you want to go," she asked.

"How about the library I know a place where we can talk quietly," and with that Remus slipped his arm around Julie's waist and set off for their talk.

Remus walked at a very fast pace towards the library. Julie was getting a little panicky about what he had to tell her that was so important. Every now and then she would steal glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking and after a while noticing a small amount of sweat on his forehead.

"_This must be drastic_" she thought to herself but hurried along just as fast.

Remus pulled Julie into the Library and along 3 shelves of books and down the fourth isle. Until he reached the middle section where he started scanning the shelves.   
Julie looked at him a little puzzled.

"Remus, what are you looking for? I thought we were having a talk."

"Shhhh," Remus said, "I need to concentrate for two seconds." Remus continued to look until he came past a book.

"Advanced Transfiguration," Julie said "What's that have to do with our talk Remus?"

Starting to look more worried, Remus pulled the book half way out of the shelf and pressed the three gems on the side of the book suddenly a walk way big enough for one reasonably small person appeared in the shelf.

"After you my dear," Remus said as Julie walked past him into the next room.

Julie stood looking at her surroundings there was a little wine rack in the left corner and a bed it looked like the most comfortable bed Julie had ever seen.   
"No," Julie thought to herself "Remus wanted to talk to me not hmm." anyway.

"Remus you wanted to talk so what do you want to talk about."

"I think you need to sit down sweetheart this might come as a bit of a shock."

Julie looked at him nervously but sat down on the edge of the bed anyway willing to get herself comfortable.   
"You know I really like you Julie you're the best girl I have seen in a long, long time."   
Here Remus stopped to let what he just said sink into Julie's head.

"But there is something you need to know about me before we continue with this great thing I think we have. I also need to know how you feel about me before I tell you this."

Julie tried to speak but found nothing would come out

"I, I, I," she stammered. "I love you." she said rather fast and in one breath. "Remus nothing you could say or do to me is going to change that!"She leant forward and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

Remus was slightly shocked. "I think I love you too, Julie, I really do, nothing has felt this right in sooo long, this is why I brought you here. I need to tell you this before it goes further and we break each others hearts."

"Just tell me, please Remus."

"Ok here goes," he took a deep long breath. "Julie sweetheart I'm a werewolf."

Julie stared wide eyed at Remus for a couple of minutes.   
"Is that it?" she said sounding relieved "all you wanted to tell me was that you are a werewolf."

"Yea," Remus said a little down about having to tell her he really wished he was a full human sometimes it always seemed to hurt him more when he saw the girls run away from him.

"Remus look at me please," Julie said with a stern note in her voice.   
Remus looked up as if he was just noticing she was still there.

"Remus when I said I loved you I meant it. People are supposed to accept there friends and lovers for who they are."

Here Remus set out a sigh of relief Julie was the only girl he had ever told about his condition and she didn't flinch at the sight of him.

I love you sooo much Julie, I hope you understand that now I can never let you go."

"I don't ever want you to let me go," Julie said in a whisper.

--------

Meanwhile Sirius and Kassie weird pondering just who this Julie girl was

"Remus seems to be spending an awful lot of time with her" Kassie said to Sirius as the got back to Gryffindor common room. It was now 3am on Sunday morning and Remus was not back yet.

"I wonder what house she's in," Sirius replied

"She's a Ravenclaw if you must know Sirius," Remus had snuck in quietly behind them.

"Remus, mate, where have ya been?" Sirius yelled slinging his arm over Remus' shoulder.

"I've been with Julie, you should have guessed that by now Sirius! I thought you were a smart."

"Smart arse more like it," Kassie replied.

"Yea but you love me though," Sirius put on his best puppy dog face and his eyes had a mischievous sparkle to them.

Remus was just about to head up to his bed when Sirius reached out still looking at Kassie with a twinkle of lust and grabbed Remus robes.

"So, when, where, and how?" Sirius asked in one breath.

Remus realised he wasn't going to get away as easy as this was Sirius and getting away from him was very difficult when he wanted answers.   
"Well," Remus said with a sigh as he sat down on the couch facing the fire.

"Her name is Julie Walsh and she's a 5th year Ravenclaw," Remus said this a little too fast Sirius was eyeing him with great interest by this point.

"AND," Sirius urged on.

"OK, OK I'm getting there," Remus replied, "I met her one day after Potions class. Remember when I said I had left my homework on animagi in Transfiguration and I doubled back to get it?"   
"Yea," Said Kassie and Sirius simultaneously.   
"Well, Julie was there talking to Professor McGonagall about her O.W.L.S, I think, and I couldn't help it I was transfixed."   
"Ohhh," Kassie said "That's sooo sweet Remus. So when did you guys actually hook up."   
"It was a couple of weeks ago, actually," Remus replied it was getting late he had had a long day and Julie was a very active girl he was just thinking of how cozy his bed would be when he was brought back to earth by Sirius speaking.

"And you are officially going out or are you just snogging in closets?" Sirius asked sounding very...well serious

"Well I told her about... you know?" and Remus made some weird gesture with his hands.

"You told her about the map?!" Sirius sounded shocked.

"No, you prat. I told her about my being a werewolf," Remus slapped the back of Sirius' head.

"Ow, that hurt. And why the hell did you do a thing like that, Moony?" This time Sirius was shocked.

"Well, I mean.... I think I.... well.... I love her. And I couldn't lie to her about where I was every month, so I took to that place in the library and told her. And she was ok with it."

"But..." Kassie's mouth dropped open

"I know I love her, Kassie. There's just something about her that makes me feel special around her."

--------

Meanwhile Julie was wandering the Astronomy tower when she heard a crash from behind.   
"Who's there," she asked preparing her wand.   
"Oh, it's you, Julie," out of a doorway to the side came Samantha one of Julie's best mates.   
"What are you doing up here... AND DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"   
"Ok, ok I'm sorry Jules, geez, I just thought you were Filch, sorry. He's always trying to come up here and catch people," Sam said sounding slightly angry. "As if that squib has nothing better to do, GEEZ. Sometimes I just want to so badly to kick him"

"Anyway," Julie said snapping Sam out of her Squib hating rant.   
"What would you be doing up here, and doing it _with,_ I might add."   
"Uh, ummm, yea, well, you see it's kind of hard to explain," Samantha stammered a little and Julie noticed she was getting nervous.

"Hey, come on Sam, it's ok! I understand, I'm a girl too remember," Swinging her arm over Sam's shoulder, "You can tell me who! I won't say, I promise."

Next minute Julie heard another noise coming from somewhere behind Samantha.

"Sam who is that?" she pressed on urgently.

Just then Severus Snape stepped out of the darkness.

"What in the name of Merlin?!" Julie looked like someone had cast the imperious charm on her. Her face was emotionless just staring from Samantha to Snape.   
"Its okay, Julie, me and Severus are 'Together' we just didn't want anyone to know right now considering the reputations of Slytherins."

"But, but, but," Julie was just transfixed it was like she had had the grey lady just glide through her.

Finally she got out what she had thought was a lump in her throat "He's a Slytherin for crying out loud," and with that she pulled her wand on him.

Snape's eye's were like pools of black oil, but just then he opened his mouth almost to speak in his defense when there was another crash coming from the stairs. But neither party was really worried about who caught them right now.   
"What a situation to walk in on," came a cheerful voice.   
Julie and Samantha let out a sigh then stiffened again as they saw the stern looking grey eyes of there very own Defense teacher Professor Malfoy.

"Ummm, Uh, ummm, Mmm," Julie and Sam stammered together.   
"Sooooo," Professor Malfoy drawled. "What a cozy little place for a meeting. I wonder what is so good about this little hide out at night," Her eyes landed straight on Snape at this point. "And someone from my own house I would never have believed it." She stared around at Julie and Samantha.   
"Ravenclaw girls, am I right?"   
"Yes, Professor," Julie said nervously. Staring in those cold grey eyes was very disturbing at times.   
"10 points from each of you ladies," she said with a smirk. "And Detention Mr. Snape, I suggest you follow me to your common room, it is out of hours you realise."

--------

Kassie and Sirius were sitting in the common room staring wide eyed at Remus "You love her or you think you love her," Kassie said sounding in awe.   
"I LOVE her," Remus replied " I really, really do I wouldn't tell her about my Werewolf condition if I didn't! You guys, Peter, James, and Lily are the only ones that know."

"Excuse me I have to go find her now," Remus quickly got up and left via the portrait hole.

Sirius and Kassie stared at each other with amusement.   
"Now, where were we?" Sirius said to Kassie with a smirk his playful eyes back in motion.

Next minute the portrait hole opened and in walked James and Lily looking extremely snug.

"I wonder where Remus and that Julie girl have got too," Lily said to James.

"Well, they sure as heck aren't here. Remus just left to find her," Sirius said making sure his voice sounded annoyed about being interrupted again.

Lily and James jumped at Sirius's voice.

"What are you doing here," Lily and James asked simultaneously.

"Well last time I checked this was the Gryffindor common room, geez, and people think I'm the dummy."

"We could ask you the same thing," Kassie said with a smug look spread over her face. "Remus said you guys said saved him and Julie from Filch. How did you manage that without getting in trouble with another teacher?" Here she sounded very impressed with them both.

"Well see there's the thing," explained Lily, "He couldn't exactly tell anyone," she trailed off.

"What? Why not?" asked Kassie.

"We kind of threw him in the closet and ran away."

Silence greeted Lily's statement.

"That's better than I thought!" exclaimed Sirius, "Wait, that shouldn't have taken you long to do that. So where have you been?"

James turned brick red, "Well, we were searching for another closet... because we wanted to play Exploding Snap... in the dark... after hours... in a closet... it's fun, you know? But before we could find one we ran in to Snivellus."

"Oh, no! Not that grease bag!" groaned Kassie.

"Well what happened?" asked Sirius with delight.

"We thought he'd pull his wand or take points or something, but he didn't. It was so odd, but then he said something that made our jaws drop," responded James, ending his last sentence. After a few long seconds Sirius finally said,

"WELL, WHAT DID HE SAY!"

"Oh, you wanted to know? He said something about a 'Hot Date' I thought that someone had already messed him up, so we just turned and left."

"And that's what taken you so long?" asked Sirius, arching his eyebrow.

"We, uh, decided to play exploding snap," responded Lily uncertainly.

Kassie patted Lily's arm. "Of course you did sweetie."

Lily was saved from answering as Remus re-entered the common room.

"I thought you were going to look for Julie?" asked Kassie.

"I was, and then I remembered the map might help."

"Oh yeah, it's upstairs in my trunk," replied James.

"Alright thanks," replied Remus as he bounded up the staircase towards the boys dorm. He began searching around until he heard a voice.

"There you are!" Remus jumped and turned around to see Julie standing in front of his bed.

"What? But, but…how?!" gaped Remus.

"It's amazing what you can do with a broom and an open window," she grinned happily.

"Look Julie, I don't think..." Julie cut him off with a kiss,

"Remus, its 3:30 in the morning, its bedtime! Sleep. Now. Good," She led him to the bed and fell asleep in his arms.

Slowly all of the Marauders and the girls drifted up to their rooms to fall asleep, thinking about the very odd day they had, had.

--------

The next morning Remus woke up to a strange feeling. There was extra heat coming from the left side of his body. Slowly he tilted his head down to see the sleeping form of Julie, her arm draped over his chest. He gently ran his fingers though her hair, careful not to wake her.

On the other side of the room Sirius was getting up in his groggy state. He didn't make a noise because he knew his mates would want to sleep, even if he couldn't. Sirius slowly trudged down to the common room before taking a step back to check the time. It was 6 AM, he wondered if anyone else was awake. Surprisingly Kassie was.

Kassie lounged peacefully on the soft velvet couch in the Gryffindor common room, all alone. Lily was and the Marauders were currently sleeping in, like every normal person, leaving Kassie alone to read her book. She became so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice her boyfriend, the one and only Sirius Black, had entered the common room from the boys staircase. Upon entering Sirius eyes locked on to Kassie's relaxed form. She looked so angelic to him, sitting there oblivious to the world around her. He quietly made his way around the couch to the other side of her. She gave him no recognition, so he plopped down on to the couch beside her. Kassie jumped,

"Sirius! You scared me half to death!" exclaimed Kassie.

"Awe, don't I always?" asked Sirius with a smile. Kassie just smiled and gave him a loving kiss. As she began to pull back his hands went around the back of her head and neck pulling her closer to him, unwilling to let go of her. Kassie just smiled knowingly and prepared herself for the usual make-out session, as was common between the two of them. Sirius stopped pulling her closer to him and just sat there with his arms around her kissing her softly. Even after being together for so long, neither had lost the spark that happened when they kissed. Kassie's heart started to beat faster, her blood rushing, and her mind in a blissful haze.

After a few moments of kissing Sirius began to push her down through the force of his kisses. She lay with her back firmly squashed between Sirius and the couch. Sirius kissed her with a new wave of passion and exhilaration. He finally broke away from her mouth to drop kisses along her jaw line, all the way up to her ear.

"I love you," he told her huskily, going back to kissing her.

"I love you too," she breathed.

Sirius' hand moved down her sides and towards her stomach and he lightly traced circles with his fingers on her flesh. He went back to kissing her passionately as his hands slowly slid up, raising her shirt with them.

"Sirius…wait, Sirius," Kassie pleaded with him. Regret tore across his features and sorrow filled his eyes.

"Kas, I... I'm so sorry. I know what you think about sex. I'm really sorry; you know I'm not going to pressure you into anything you don't want to do. I jus-"

Kassie silenced him with a short but meaningful kiss, "I just tried to say, not here. We can't here. I know that you know somewhere better than this."

Sirius took a moment to understand exactly what she meant. Slowly he let his grin re-surface as he bent down to kiss her. Without breaking his kiss he got to his feet and out his left arm around her back while his right went underneath her legs. He lifted her up to carry her off as she let a small gasp from the sudden movement. Slowly she pulled back and snuggled her head into his chest, allowing him to carry her though random rooms and doors she never knew existed. Slowly they stopped in a large old room. It was almost empty except for a few old and dusty chairs. But before she could make any comment he transfigured one of the chairs into a giant king sized bed. He transfigured another chair into a muggle radio, and it began to play a few soft songs in the background.

He walked back up to her and began to kiss her softly, yet forcefully. She brushed her hands up to his shirt and broke the kiss momentarily to pull his white shirt over his head She threw it to the side and ran her hands down his bare back. His hands went for her shirts buttons. He fumbled awkwardly with them as his hands were shaking with the realization that this was indeed Kassie, and this was really happening. He unbuttoned the last one and let his hands slip up her sides. He drew her closer as his hands firmly grasped her shoulders and let his hands slide down her arms, taking the shirt with it. He let his hands fall to her bra, unhooking it with great ease.

A blush crept up onto Kassie's face as she realized that she was completely topless for the first time in front of him. He just pulled her closer to him, kissing her with more urgency. His right hand cupped her head pulling her deeper into the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth, while his left hand dropped down to her skirt. She let him pull her closer towards him as her hands dropped down to rid them both of his belt. Sirius' lips left hers and began to travel down towards her neck. His breathing was rough and ragged, as if he were panting. Kassie had undone his pants button and began to pull at his pants to let them fall to the ground. With one swift kick he sent them to the other side of the room. Kassie's skirt fell to Sirius' will shortly after that. They continued to undress each other until they were left with nothing but the warmth of each others hands around them. Slowly Sirius led Kassie to the bed. He slowly pushed her down until he lay completely on top of her. Sirius pulled away from the kiss and looked down on her.

"I don't think I can hold back anymore," he told Kassie, giving her one last chance to back out.

"Then don't."

--------

Sirius and Kassie lay together afterward in each others arms. His hand played with her hair, as she lay beside him, happily remembering what had happened. Sirius moved his other hand over to hers, grabbed hold and pulled it up to his mouth. He gave her a kiss on the back of her hand, turned to her and whispered "I love you Kassie," She looked up at him and knew that her heart in his hands, and she loved it. She smiled back at him and whispered

"I love you too Sirius."

--------

Just as dawn broke the window of the Gryffindor boys dorm room Julie was slowly waking from her sleep. As she went to roll over she realised she was not alone.

As she quietly moved she noticed the sleeping Remus sleeping peacefully next to her. _"I really should get back to my dorm room. Sam, Megan, Heidi and Shannon will be wondering where I am,"_ she thought to herself as a smile played across her lips.

As she got to gather her clothes she noticed a cheeky grin peaked out from a bed to her right.

"Well, well, well... hello there, Julie isn't it?" James smiled cheekily.

"Umm yea, hi," Julie said in a whisper "Did I wake you?"

"Ohh no, no, I've been awake for awhile now don't worry about me."

"Sooo, um, I mean to say thanks for yesterday. You know with Filch and the closet and things."

"Ahh, that! Don't mention it. I don't like to see my mates get into trouble, not unless I'm involved in making it if ya know what I mean."

Julie started to make her way towards the door when James called her back.

"Sooo. What's going on with you and Moony then?"

"Moony?" Julie asked looking confused.

"Ohhh, yah Sorry. Moony is he nickname, I meant Remus."

"Ohh, ok, well considering everyone else knows, you might as well too."

"Gee thanks" James smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"I love him and he loves me. Could you tell Remus when he wakes up that I didn't want awkward questions from my dorm mates so I left and didn't want to wake him?"

"Yea sure." James said.

"Thanks." Julie smiled and walked out.

James smiled to himself and turned back towards before he heard _Thump, Thump, Thump._ He whirled around and threw open the door to see Julie sitting at the bottom of the staircase, rubbing her back.

"You ok?" James asked as he stared down at her.

"Yea I'm fine," Julie replied, "Just tripped that's all."

"Well; do you want me to help you up?" James asked looking worried.

"Sure, thank you, James!" Julie smiled.

"No problem," replied James as he pulled her up, "Just do me a favour?"

"Oh no! Indebted to a Marauder?" she smiled, "Yeah, sure."

"Just, don't break Remus' heart ok? He's been through a lot," Her smile faded as she replied,

"I don't intend to," She smiled weakly one last time before heading out of the common room. James watched her go warily, before turning around and heading back up the stairs to go and change.

When he re-entered the common room he saw a sleepy Remus poking his head out from behind his curtains. He surveyed the room around him. He looked deep in thought but James didn't have to wonder what about.

"You just missed her mate," explained James.

"Did she tell you why she had to go?" asked Remus, his insecurity taking over.

"Relax Moony; she wanted to get back to her common room before her friends wake up, to avoid awkward questions."

Remus let out a sigh in relief before he said, "You know, if we were to get Wormtail a date, we'd all finally be happy with our relationships."

"Actually, I thought I saw him snogging that Hufflepuff girl. What's her name?" James frowned, puzzled, "Oh yeah her name was–"

--------

Julie made her way though the winding corridors until she reached a giant portrait that was the Ravenclaw common room. She whispered the password ("The Sims 2") before sneaking up in to her dorm room she shared with 4 other girls. She crept about towards her bed before a voice made her jump.

"So, where have you been?" asked what Julie thought was Samantha's voice.

"I think the real question is where haven't you been?" she retorted into the dark.

"Out snogging boys all night, unlike you," responded what Julie could only know as Megan's voice.

"I'd like to see the proof of that."

"One; you're holding a broom. Two; it's 6 in the morning, and Three; you weren't sleeping in your bed last night," That was Heidi, Julie could tell.

"Alright, you all caught me, I happen to wake up early every morning and go flying, see here's the broom," she responded, holding up the broom she used to break into Remus' dorm room.

"We're not that stupid, Jules, who was he?" asked Shannon, still not happy about being forced awake for the confrontation.

"Who was who?" asked Julie, although she already knew her playing dumb routine was nearing the end, she just needed a major change of topic.

"The boy you were snogging," stated Sam matter-of-factly. Julie just smiled.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be asking you these questions? Or did you not tell them about your astronomy tower outing last night?" Sam's mouth fell open with shock.

"The Astronomy tower? With who?!" asked Megan with delight.

"No on-"

"Severus Snape," cut in Julie. The other girls mouth's dropped open as they stared at Sam. Julie just smiled as she knew she had deflected the ball away from her and Remus.

--End Chapter 01


	2. Friends Come First

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 02 – Friends come first

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan

-------

Many of you may notice that some of the characters in  
this story are the same as that of Lily Evans; A History by Bethany.  
That is because this story was written by members of the Lily Evans; A History forum with Bethany's consent.

-------

In the secret room Sirius Black and Kassie Phillips were snuggled up in a warm embrace. Sirius's eyes opened slowly and took in his surrounding's finally realising where he was he rolled over to find Kassie lying peacefully asleep next to him.  
  
"Kassie, baby, wake up," Sirius gently shook her shoulders until she woke up.  
  
"Huh, what? Oh, five more minutes, mum, I didn't get very much sleep," With that she rolled over.  
  
Sirius let a grin light up his face, "Kassie, babe, its Sirius wake up sweetie,"  
  
"Oh, hey you," she said sleepily.  
  
"Can you sit up I need to ask you something."  
  
"Oh Sirius sweetie you were great," Kassie giggled it would be just like Sirius to ask how he was.  
  
"No, Kassie, although thanks," he smiled.  
  
"Do you still want to marry me is what I meant," He face becoming very serious.  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Um, well, I think if you do we could wait until after we have finished at Hogwarts"  
  
"Yes, of course I still want to marry you and I think after Hogwarts would be perfect" Sirius let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"What was that for?" Kassie asked  
  
"Oh nothing I just love you that's all," Sirius replied, "I love you too Baby I meant it all yesterday."  
  
"Yea I know," Sirius said, "So what are we going to tell everyone,"

-------

"Shirley Hanson."  
  
"No way!" gaped Remus, "Pete's been snogging Shirley Hanson? That ditzy blonde from Hufflepuff? I thought she was dating Craig Simmons!"  
  
"Wormtail may be making a girl cheat!" realised James, "Unbelievable!"  
  
"I said who, what, now?" asked Peter, still half-asleep.  
  
"Anything you want to tell us Petey?" asked James, eyebrow raised.  
  
"If this is about my und–"  
  
"Stop it! Don't finish that sentence!" cut off Remus with a shudder, "He meant about a girl."  
  
"Tell you? Girl? Sure, can you not tie me up and snog in front of me anymore?"  
  
James put his hands up "Alright, I promise I wont," Peter smiled in satisfaction before James said, "But Remus doesn't."

Peter let his mouth fall open in shock before something clicked in to place,  
  
"Remus got himself a girl?"  
  
-------  
  
"Severus Snape," cut in Julie.  
  
Three blank stares watched her, dumb-struck. Megan was the first to cut out of it.  
  
"Common Jules, what did Sam do to you to deserve such an insult?"  
  
Shannon and Heidi broke down in laughter, but stopped at the look on Sam's face.  
  
"She IS kidding, right Sam?" Sam's face just turned a brighter shade of red.  
  
"That's not right. Not right at all," said Heidi, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh Sam! You could do SO much better!" groaned Megan.  
  
"Go snog Tag, Megan," shot Sam.  
  
"I plan on it," retorted Megan.  
  
"So what's going on?" asked Shannon.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" asked Sam, rolling her eyes, "We're dating."  
  
"Dating? Why didn't you tell any of us?" asked Heidi.  
  
"Because, I was afraid you'd all do what Julie did, and pull your wands on him."  
  
"Ha-ha, good one Julie! You did let out a curse right?" praised Megan in a joking way.  
  
"The kid walked out of the dark Sammy, what was I going to do? Say, 'Hey, nice weather up here.' no, I wanted to save us," replied Julie, she shuddered as she said, "I'm sorry I didn't notice his messed up hair."  
  
Shannon made a disgusted sound. Sam knew the girls were just joking around, but it was enough.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry you all disapprove of him, but I'm the one who's dating him. Not all of you. He makes me happy, ok?" said Samantha really fast, as she sat back down on her bed.  
  
"Aww Sam! If he really likes you, like he says he does, then we approve. But if he hurts you, we get to beat the grease out of him." said Shannon, smirking.  
  
"and we reserve the right to crack jokes about the two of you," grinned Heidi, "I am the queen of evil, after all."  
  
"You mean I'm the queen of evil, right Heidi?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Nope, I am." stated Heidi.  
  
"No, we're all not. Professor Malfoy is." Julie corrected them. 

-------

After a good nap Julie woke up to the sound of whispering  
"Come on Sam you can't be serious it's Snape."  
"Look, Heidi, you're one of my best friends but please you don't understand he's very complex," Sam replied.  
  
"Yea, but, he's yucky and he needs to wash his hair," Megan said.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to listen to you put my boyfriend down. I really like him and I'm happy and if you guys were any kind of mates to me you would be happy for me."  
  
And with that she got up and stormed downstairs to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"What's got into her?" Megan asked Heidi oblivious to the fact they just put down their best mates boyfriend.  
  
"I think Snape did," Julie said to Megan making Megan and Heidi jump.  
  
"Owww, EW, mental image, no thanks," Shannon said covering her face with a pillow.

"Yea, I don't want to picture Snape with anyone let alone one of my best mates," Heidi replied  
  
Julie and Megan started to get ready for breakfast Heidi and Shannon followed slowly.  
  
"I hate mornings," Heidi mumbled it so bright and cheerful, "It's just wrong." 

"Yea I totally agree," Shannon whined.  
  
-------  
  
Once entering the great hall Julie, Megan, Sam, Heidi and Shannon sat down at the Ravenclaw table just in time for owl post.  
  
Just then Shannon looked up to see one very large tawny barn owl and one black Raven heading straight towards the Ravenclaw table each holding a bunch of 12 long stem red roses and a card.  
  
The large tawny barn owl deposited his delivery right in front of Julie while the black Raven headed in Sam's direction...  
  
"Well, what does it say?" Shannon nudged Julie

"Umm, Dear Julie," She started. "Thank you for the best night of my life. I love you so much."  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwww," Heidi Shannon and Megan said together.  
  
Shannon then turned to Sam who was staring at the card that the Raven left with the roses.  
  
"Well, time to hear what yours says from lover boy over there," Shannon said pointing to the Slytherin table...  
  
"Well, um," Sam replied. Sam flipped open the card and let her eyes scan down it. She let out a small sigh, blinking back light tears. She knew the others eyes were on her, so she read it aloud:  
  
_When you look into someone's eyes the world around you stops.  
You don't notice anyone else because eyes are the window to the soul.  
When you look into someone's eyes you can easily understand them.  
Instantly you feel as if you know them because eyes are the windows to the soul.  
When you look into someone's eyes you are able to know their emotions you become contagious to how they feel.  
Because their eyes are the windows to their souls.  
  
Always thinking of you,  
SS_  
  
The surrounding group of girls let out a collective sigh.  
  
"Wow, that was... deep," said Megan.  
  
"I don't get it," admitted Shannon un-abashed.  
  
Julie just shook her head, "It was a sad day for Ravenclaw when we were sorted in."  
  
Shannon just crossed her arms in a huff, "I was just joking!"  
  
"Who knew Sna– Severus could be so sweet," said Heidi, "You do forgive us right, Sam?"  
  
"I was mad? Oh yeah! Yeah, just don't be mean to him, ok?"  
  
Heads nodded around the table. Small chit chat was made around the table about nothing in particular until Heidi suddenly exclaimed  
  
"Oh shoot!"  
  
"What's wrong Heidi?" asked Shannon.  
  
"I forgot to do my Potions homework! I had Quidditch practice last night, then Charms club, and then the Dueling Club and I forgot all about it!" Heidi took out of her bag her quill, ink, and parchments, and began to scribble down her work. Julie leaned over and ripped off an empty bit of parchment off the end.  
  
As the others continued to talk she wrote a short, yet sweet note on the inside, and Heidi scribbled away at her homework. When Julie noticed the others were so engrossed in their conversation she stood quickly and told them,  
  
"I'm going to see if i can get more toast off someone."  
  
When no one gave her any notice she turned and walked towards Remus at the Gryffindor table. His back was towards her, but she knew it was him.  
  
She stood to his right and bent over startling everyone as she asked  
  
"Oi, can I steal some toast?" They all turned to look at her, and she saw Remus smile. She slid the note in to his hand, gave him a peck on the cheek, and grabbed some toast and left quickly, knowing her friends may be watching. She smiled as she remembered the fact none of the others knew who the flowers were from.  
  
She slid back in to her seat, re-joining the conversation on Sam giving Snape hair-care products The others were none the wiser.

-------

At the Gryffindor table Sirius, Kassie, James, Lily, Remus and Peter were sitting having a very uneventful breakfast.  
  
Sirius leaned over to Kassie and whispered in her ear, "We will have to tell them sometime sweetie, they are our best friends."  
  
"I know I'm just waiting for the right time there are certain places to discuss this stuff and the Great Hall is not one of them," Kassie replied.  
  
Lily looked up at them "Discuss what, Kassie?" she asked, looking straight into the black haired witches eye's  
  
"Nothing," Sirius and Kassie said rather fast, grabbing James and Remus' attention, Peter, being to busy stuffing his face, didn't even bother to look up.  
  
"Okay, now you have to tell," James said

"I know that guilty look anywhere, Sirius Black, what have you done?" Remus looked him hard in the eye.  
  
"Um, okay, can you meet us in fifteen minutes by greenhouse three there is something we need to tell you. ALL of you.

-------

Kassie and Sirius slipped out of the great Hall first, heading to the green houses ahead of time to prepare what they would say. Kassie sat with her legs curled tight to her torso, her back up against green house three, as Sirius paced around.  
  
"Should we put down mats or something?" asked Sirius worriedly.  
  
"What for?" asked Kassie, perplexed.  
  
"Well, incase they faint!" he pointed out  
  
"They won't, Sirius, at least i hope not," she added under her breath. They stayed in silence for a while.  
  
"There our friends, they won't act like that, they will be happy for us. They may question it, but in the end they will be happy for us," reasoned Kassie, trying to convince herself.  
  
"When are we ever happy for you?" asked James jokingly. James and Lily had just appeared from behind the greenhouse wall, James' arm around her waist. Peter was the next to appear, a stack of toast in his hand. Remus filed in last, as he kept throwing longing glances to the Hogwarts doors, as if hoping someone would come out.  
  
"So what's up?" asked Lily, snuggling closer to James' warmth.  
  
"We, uh, have something to tell you," responded Sirius weakly.  
  
"Naw, really?" retorted Remus, "I thought we always stood outside."  
  
Sirius ignored Remus' comment (although he did shoot him a glare) and began his hefty speech.  
  
"Me and Kassie...that is to say Kassie and I..." he trailed off, "When a witch and a wizard love each other..."  
  
Lily's mouth dropped open as she said, "Kassie! You're pregnant?!"  
  
"WHAT?! No! What Sirius is trying to say is he proposed."  
  
"Yeah, so? He proposes to you every month."  
  
"Well, it was different this time," replied Kassie.  
  
"How so?" asked Peter, always the last to get things.  
  
Kassie just smiled as she said, "I said yes."  
  
The next thing she saw was a blur of shocking red hair before Lily tackled her in a take-down hug. James on the other hand just stood and gaped at the couple,  
  
"You're joking right?"  
  
"No, she really did say yes!" responded Sirius.  
  
"No, that's not what i meant. You're Fifteen Sirius! FIFTEEN! You can't get married when you're fifteen! Did you ever stop to think about it?" replied James.  
  
Sirius temper started to flare; luckily neither of the girls were listening to the conversation as they lay on the ground in giggles and pure joy. "Yes, I did think about it! Why can't you see i love her? I WANT to marry her James! I thought you'd know that by now."  
  
"I didn't question you loving her Sirius, I questioned you marrying her," said James, a sharp edge in his voice.  
  
"How about you butt out, Potter? I will marry Kassie, whether you like it or not," Sirius started to walk away, but before he turned the corner he shot James a look over his shoulder and said, "And we are going to get married after Hogwarts you moron."  
  
James just glared back at Sirius before the latter whipped around and walked back towards the castle.  
  
James looked back at Remus and Peter, "Can you believe this?"  
  
"Yes, I can James. It's really no big deal. They plan on getting married after Hogwarts, so they have two more years to back out of it," replied Remus, "Besides, they really do love each other."  
  
"But to think that far in to the future? I don't know how he would see it through."  
  
"Don't you ever think about the future James? Don't you wonder how long you and Lily will last? If you had the same love for her as Sirius has for Kassie, then you don't want it to end. They are the kind of love everyone wants James," replied Remus.  
  
"You're right Remus."

James turned around and headed in the same way as Sirius. Peter mumbled something about food and left too. Remus took one last look at the girls, blissfully obliviant to what had just happened. He shook his head and walked back towards the castle, searching for Julie in hopes of pre-class snogging.  
  
-------  
  
James found Sirius sitting in the common room, staring blankly in to the fire. James walked up behind him and said in a loud clear voice, "Sirius, I'm really sorry."  
  
Sirius growled, "Just go away, Prongs, you've said enough."  
  
"Yes, I've said enough, and I wish I could take it back, Padfoot, I really do. It wasn't right for me to question your love and marriage ideas. I'm really sorry for what I said. I am happy for you."  
  
"You mean it?" Sirius asked James.  
  
"Definitely," The two boys cracked grins at each other.  
  
"Congrats Mate-" James would have kept going but the bell rang, signaling they were officially late for class. 

-------

James and Sirius were totally out of breath by the time they reached Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Prongs you realise we are twenty minutes late for this class right," Sirius said.

"Yea, and do you realise that will probably be 20 points each from Gryffindor," James replied.

"Yea, well, Kassie and Lily can make that up double in Transfiguration anyway so no need to panic. Just smile sweetly and sit down," Sirius said.  
  
Just then the Defense against the Dark Arts door flew open 

"Well, well, well, Mister Black and Mister Potter so nice of you to join us," Professor Malfoy drawled.  
  
"You realise by now that you are twenty minutes late for my class which shall result in forty points taken from Gryffindor sit down and there is no need for talking."  
  
Professor Malfoy moved to sit behind her desk.  
  
"As this is a theory lesson please put your wands away and get out your Defense theory and basics and read Chapter four, no talking shall be needed."  
  
-------  
  
Heidi and Julie were quietly writing at the back of the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom  
  
"Hey, do you have any idea where Sam is? I haven't seen her all morning," Heidi whispered to Julie.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Singe. I said no talking in my classroom 10 points from Ravenclaw," Heidi scowled at the Professor  
  
Just then someone tapped Julie on the back. Julie turned around to see Shannon holding a note.  
  
She took it and turned back towards Heidi.  
  
_I saw Sam walking towards the painting of Barnabas the Barmy, Shall we question her later?_  
  
Julie and Heidi looked at the note Shannon had given them then at each other. Julie wrote on the parchment

_No remember we said we'd leave her alone._

Julie re-folded the note and flicked it high and behind her towards Shannon. Professor Malfoy saw movement out of the corner of her eye, so her head snapped up.  
  
"What was that?" she snapped. No one spoke up.  
  
"I said. What. Was. That? Someone speak up before I take away points."  
  
"What was what, professor?" asked Julie innocently. Megan stopped snogging Tag behind their books to look at her, as Heidi turned away, desperate not to get anymore points taken.  
  
"What ever it was that was flying through the air, Miss Walsh. Passing notes again?"  
  
"No, ma'am," replied Julie unabashed. Julie and Professor Malfoy had a stare down, as neither was willing to look away first. Eventually Julie broke the gaze as Heidi kicked her hard in the shin to get her to stop, as she bent over in pain, clutching her shin.  
  
"If I even see another note, you all know what the penalty is?"

Everyone nodded. It was in Professor Malfoy's nature to take your note, read it out loud to the class before charming it onto the board for the rest of the day. There were some very embarrassed people the first day in her class, but the point got across.  
  
Everyone returned to their work. Julie tried to but a folded piece of paper hit her right between the eyes.  
  
_Come on! We have to! It's our right job to make fun of her and Snape take care of her. Besides, don't you want to know what happened?  
  
P.S: MAGIC IT TO ME YOU MORONS!_  
  
Heidi thought a moment before scribbling down,  
  
_with any other boy; yes I'd want to know. But Snape? NOO thank you! You know what people do in there. The mental pictures are enough  
  
Julie's PS: Yes Empress Shannon is rolling her eyes_  
  
Heidi folded the paper and sent it stealthily towards Shannon.  
  
Julie and Heidi went back to their work, but Julie was stopped yet again as another note hit her square between the eyes. Da Shannon could reply fast. Julie unfolded the note and started to show Malfoy before she stopped and kept it to herself. This one wasn't a note from Shannon, this one was from Remus, and she'd be damned to share it.  
  
Soon Shannon's note returned to their table.  
  
_I don't care! I want DETAILS! When she tells us you can always pretend it's you with someone else, like you Heidi, maybe you can think of a certain Mr. William Turner?_  
Julie gaped at the note before grabbing it and scribbling down;  
_Will Roberts? As in Lily Evans boyfriend she broke up with to go out with Potter?! THAT Will?_

She sent the note towards Heidi.

_Shannon: HOW DID YOU KNOW? Julie: Maybe, i mean... she broke his heart; i was there and...well. Things happen. You know we never DID find out who those roses were from._

Heidi passed the not e to Shannon for her to add i her two Knuts.

_Hey! We didn't we were too wrapped up in the lover boys poem! So... who is he?_  
  
_  
Hey GUYS! What are we talking about? -Megan  
  
Can you believe i have a Secret admirer? D - J  
  
No, i really can't -H  
  
really though, who is he j? -S  
  
I don't know! Really i don't! -J  
  
you're not fooling us! Who sent you the other note then? -H  
  
Other note? What other note -Empress Shannon  
  
that was not a note! You're just seeing things. -Julie (who isn't dating ANYONE)  
  
I am not! You have to tell us, you know that right. Actually, i believe you! Your now coming on a double date with Wills friend and Will and i. -The Creator of the Three (H)  
  
Hey, Tag and i should come with! There's that cute shop in Hogsmeade! -Sweets (M)  
  
Hmm, what are you going to pick? Go on the date and piss off mystery boy? Or, Please L.B. and tell us the truth? (ES)  
  
Hey look! There's a minute left in class, Bye!  
  
Gah! TELL US YOU EVIL, VILE, LITTL-_  
  
Just then the bell rung and everyone began to file out of class. Julie was on her way out, trying to avoid Shannon Heidi and Megan.  
  
Suddenly two strong arms wound around her waist and pulled her back. She grinned up at Remus before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. She saw out of the corner of her eyes the other girls were watching her with shocked expressions. She turned around in his arms and dug her head into his neck. He rocked her back and forth while dropping random kisses all over her face.  
  
"Hullo Luv. I quite enjoyed your note back to me," Remus told her.  
  
"'Lo Rem, and i quite enjoy you," she grinned up at him. I think it's time to feed you to the friends. Be afraid. Be very afraid."  
  
She and Remus walked up the girls, who were still watching them intently.  
  
"Oi, you lot. This is Remus. Remus this is Shannon, Megan and Heidi, they're my best mates and dorm buddies," Remus extended his hand to each of them.  
  
"Oi, Remus. We need to get going!" shouted Sirius from down the hall.  
  
Remus sighed and kissed Julie one last time, "Sorry milady, duty calls," Julie giggled before kissing Remus again and sending him on his way.  
  
"You're dating a Marauder?" Shannon finally asked.  
  
"Yes. You want one too? I hear Peter may be free," Julie grinned as Shannon just scowled.  
  
"So," said Megan finally, "Let's go find Sam!"  
  
The four grinned wickedly before heading up towards the common room to begin their search.

-------

Meanwhile Samantha had found Severus waiting for here in the Room of Requirement.  
  
"Hello Sevvikins," She said giving him a hug she always called him Sevvikins it was their own personal joke.  
  
"Hi Gorgeous," He said before kissing her passionately

Inside the Room was a gorgeous wooden table draped in Green and Silver.

"WOW," Sam said as Severus went and poured some pumpkin juice into two identical wine glasses.  
  
"You've outdone yourself first the flowers which by the way I loved now this."  
  
Severus came up and raised her hand to his lips planting a sweet chaste kiss to it.  
  
"Am I allowed no privilege as to spoil to girl I am smitten with?" he asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Well, yes, but this is all in one day you realise I just don't want you to go all out because of me," Sam said with a shy smile she really did love the attention.  
  
"I just wanted to spend some time with you without your friends walking in and interrupting us," Severus said raising his wand and dipping the lights while lighting some black candles.  
  
"Ohhh Severus this is gorgeous. You know my friends are just looking out for me don't you? And I will have to explain to them why I skived off Defense against the Dark Arts."  
  
"You don't have to explain anything to anyone unless we get caught and we won't will we?"  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Don't answer it," Severus whispered in Sam's ear before kissing her passionately  
  
"Sam, we know you're in there," Shannon said  
  
"Ohhh, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD," Severus yelled making Sam Jump back from him.  
  
"What's wrong Severus?" Sam was looking at Snape carefully.  
  
"Your friends are at it again can't they just leave us alone I want to spend time with you not all five of you," Severus said with a sigh.  
  
"You don't like them do you?" Sam asked looking upset.  
  
"Of course not," Severus stated they are interfering people, I hate people who interfere in others business.  
  
"Severus, how much do you like me?" Sam asked.  
  
"I like you a lot, Samantha, you know that," Samantha was looking into his eyes now she could really get lost in those pools of clouded emotion.  
  
"Well you realise they are my friends and for you to have anything with me you have to be able to get along with them too."  
  
"BUT I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH THEM AM I," Severus yelled, bringing tears to Sam's eyes  
  
"No, but, you WERE going out with me," Sam yelled back and decided she couldn't be in the same room with him anymore and ran out leaving Severus standing in the middle of the decorated room looking as though someone had hit him with a leg-locker curse, while Shannon and Julie ran after Sam leaving Megan and Heidi staring at the Snape.  
  
Finally Heidi raised her wand advancing on him.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her you greasy git! I've never seen her so upset."

--------

Megan grabbed Heidi by the arm and muttered "Let's get out of here," Heidi hesitated for a moment before tucking her wand away. She made a half turn to leave, but spun around so fast, and punched Snape straight in the gut. Snape doubled over in pain from the blow. He sunk to his knees as he realised what had happened with Samantha.  
  
Meanwhile Shannon and Julie were desperately searching for Sam. After she had ran past them she darted down the corridor and out of sight. After what had seemed to be an hour, and no sign of Sam, the girls slowed down their search.  
  
Each girl took to wondering the castle in hopes of hearing Sam anywhere. Julie was walking down an old and dusty corridor on the fifth floor. She took to rounding the end before she struck in to something hard.  
  
"Ow!" Julie looked over to see what she had hit and saw James Potter on the ground a little ways away.  
  
"Julie? Oh hello! What are you up to?" he asked her as they got up.  
  
"I'm looking for my friend. Sam, do you know her?" she asked. James nodded his head so she went on, "Well I think she just broke up with her boyfriend. She took off running and now we can't find her anywhere."  
  
James looked at her puzzled. "Her boyfriend? Who was she dating?"  
  
Julie hesitated a second, but decided to tell him the truth, "Severus Snape."  
  
"Snape? Snivellus? Grease-head!" she nodded at him "Odd taste in guys she has."  
  
"Well that doesn't matter. If you find her could you find me, Megan, Heidi, or Shannon?"  
  
"Yeah, sure thing. Are you going to go find Remus now?" Julie hesitated a moment, was it right to go find her Boyfriend instead of her Best friend? James seemed to have read her mind, "Don't worry about Sam, I'm on the case. There's not a place in this castle i don't know. I think he and Sirius are in the great hall." Julie smiled and thanked him before heading off.  
  
-------  
  
Julie descended the last stair case before the great hall. As she reached the last step she heard nearby laughing. As in her nature, she turned towards the source of the voices. She let her mouth drop in shock.  
  
Some feet away Remus and Sirius stood with three 6th year Hufflepuffs. One of the girls, with light brown hair, had her hand on Remus' shoulder. The girl took no shame in flirting openly with Remus as her friends giggled at her side. Julie tried to blink back the tears as she saw Remus flirt back. Sirius looked like he wanted to roll on the floor and laugh until he cried. The brunette slid her hand down Remus torso; Remus looked slightly shocked but did nothing to stop her. She leaned in closer and whispered suggestively to him, before turning on her heel and walking away with her friends in tow. Remus gaped at her receding form.  
  
Julie decided to sneak up behind them, so she could have the first say without Remus noticing she was there. She crept closer but on hearing Sirius speak she stopped.  
  
"You're really lucky mate," Sirius informed him.  
  
"Oh? How so?" asked Remus, not sure if he really wanted to know.  
  
"You can have any witch at Hogwarts. Just look at those three. Like i said before, you're very lucky Moony."  
  
As much as Remus wanted to say no, he couldn't. He knew he couldn't go against Sirius, because he would never drop it until Remus admitted his way. If he just agreed right away he might be able to stop that from happening, give Sirius his victory now and he won't remember in fifteen minutes.  
  
"Yeah, i guess you're right," Remus told him.  
  
Julie couldn't take it anymore. Any girl he said? Well he'd better start looking. She pulled off her sweater and bunched it up in her hands. It was the same sweater Remus had given her a few nights ago after she said she was cold as they walked around her lake. She went right between Remus and Sirius, making sure her shoulder hit Remus' forcefully. Remus saw her go past and grabbed her arm to spin her around so she faced him.  
  
The look on her face made his heart plummet to his feet. How long was she standing there? Had she heard and seen everything that had happened? He thought his questions were answered as she lent in and gave him a peck on the lips. He sighed, relived. He couldn't imagine how he could talk his way out of it.  
  
"Hey honey," she said, staring him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Hey, love, you ok?" Remus asked her worriedly.  
  
"Just peachy. Here's your sweater back," she thrust the sweater into his chest he almost had to stagger back a step.  
  
Remus didn't understand her sudden violence. "Are you sure you don't need it?" he asked her, eyeing the goose bumps on her arms.  
  
"No, take it. I'm sure some other girl will need it, maybe you should give it to that nice Hufflepuff friend of yours." Remus' face fell, she had seen it all.  
  
Remus' throat tightened in to a knot. He finally whispered, "What do you mean?"  
  
Julie let a tear fall down her cheek as he replied, "I don't want it, _Lupin_. Give it to your next girlfriend. You said it yourself; any girl at Hogwarts would love it."  
  
With that she turned her back on him and ran. She ran as fast and as far as possible. She wanted to hide where no one, (Especially Remus Lupin) could find her.  
  
-------  
  
James rounded the last corner, his finger still Sam's dot on the Map. He had to hand it to Sam; it was a very good place to hide.  
  
It turned out Sam had taken refuge in the West tower. This part of the castle was rarely used. Over time, a lot of dirt and dust had built up around here. James came to a halt in front of a giant set of doors. He opened the door quietly and slipped into the room.  
  
It was small, dusty and dimly lit. Even with the little light that trickled through the window he could make out Sam's sobbing figure. She lifted her head up when she heard the soft click of the door closing. She saw James standing there, and went back to sobbing.  
  
James moved awkwardly towards her, wondering what he had gotten himself into. James never understood girls _feelings_ he just wasn't that kind of guy. All the same, he knelt beside her and patted her on the back.  
  
"I'd ask if you were ok, but I can tell you aren't," he told her grinning. She mumbled something incoherently at him. When she noticed he hadn't answered she lifted her head up and asked again,  
  
"Why are you here James?"  
  
"I like to take strolls round here. Honestly though, I came looking for you."  
  
"I must look like an idiot for crying so much."  
  
"Naw, your friend recruited me to find you, because I am THE best."  
  
"And you have the best ego," she added dryly.  
  
"The perks of being perfect," he told her grinning. Sam couldn't help herself, she laughed too.  
  
"So what happened?" James asked. Sam launched into the story of what happened to her and Severus.  
  
"I just don't get why he can't understand that my friends are important, and they are just looking out for me?"  
  
"He has no empathy, because he has no friends," Sam punched James in the arm.  
  
"Really though, why can't he understand that we were all friends first, before him."  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, maybe you should listen to what he's saying. You should talk to your friends and get them to give the two of you some more space."  
  
Sam arched an eyebrow, "You realise you're sticking up for Snape, right?"  
  
"SHH! I keep trying to think of you with someone else. Say someone who is NOT my enemy?"  
  
Sam laughed and looked up at James, "You're a really good friend."  
  
"Quite, Adams! I swear, child! You're going to ruin my reputation!"  
  
Sam just giggled. They began talking out her problems, Sam ignoring all the cracks James made at Snape.  
  
-------  
  
After Sam was all cried out, she and James headed back to the main part of the castle. They went in to one of the more used hallways. All of a sudden there was a force gripping Sam's shoulders tightly.  
  
"Have you seen Julie?" Remus asked her.  
  
"No, sorry," she replied. Remus walked over to the wall and slid down into a slumped over sitting position.  
  
"What's wrong Moony?" when he realised Remus wasn't going to talk Sirius said,  
  
"He and Julie broke up."  
  
"What!?" Sam and James both said at the same time.  
  
Sirius explained what had happened and that Remus was running around the castle at an alarming rate, looking for her.  
  
"He almost got beaten to a pulp when he grabbed her friend Megan. Her boyfriend, Todd? Tog? Tag? That's it, Tag. He was about to beat Remus for grabbing Megan like he did to you. So what's going on here?"  
  
James explained what had happened to Sam.  
  
"Snape, eh? Come on gents, were off to Slytherin common room," Slowly the three other boys headed down towards the dungeons. Sam, who was just about to go back to her own common room whipped around.

"Why go there?" she asked. Sirius turned back to look at her,

"Revenge is fun."

-------

Sam staggered back to the Ravenclaw common room. She entered in to the soft blue room and saw the familiar lumps. In the section they had claimed as their own sat the rest of the girls. Long ago they had established that as their area, and if you were to use it,  
  
well you'd be subjected to the wrath of Shannon.  
  
Sam surveyed her friends. Julie was sprawled out on one couch, a pillow over her head, shaking from the sobbing she was doing. The others had evidently stopped trying to comfort her. Heidi sat in a big blue squashy arm chair doing her homework that rested on the arm of the chair. Shannon was sitting on the other couch reading her newest book _How to Be Evil: An Empress' Tale_. Megan and Tag were on the other end of the couch, doing what they normally did...snog. Everyone and a while Megan would giggle or moan over Tag, this was a common event so the others were able to ignore it now.  
  
Sam walked around to the couch Julie was on and plopped down by her feet.  
  
"Hey Jules, I heard about what happened. It seems were both having a horrible day."  
  
"How'd you find out?" she asked, taking the pillow off her head, which she hadn't done in a long while.  
  
"Remus ran up to me ranting about where you are. He's really worried you know."  
  
Julie's eyes went dark, "Good," She flopped back down and covered the pillow over her head again.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Shannon, putting down her book. Sam began to explain what happened that morning with Snape and what had happened with James. By the time she finished, Julie was sitting up, Shannon's book was on the coffee table, Heidi's homework was closed and (Miraculously) Megan and Tag had stopped snogging.  
  
"Were being stupid you know," Julie told Sam.  
  
"For crying over guys?"  
  
"No, well. Maybe. I meant there's a case of fire whisky in the kitchens with our names on it."  
  
No one else said anything as the two girls got up and headed towards the kitchen.

--End Chapter 02


	3. Snivellus Pays

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 03 – Snivellus Pays

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan

-----------

Heading towards The Slytherin common room, Sirius, James and a very sad looking Remus came across a slinking figure emerging from one of the side corridors.

"Lumos," James whispered as his wand tip lit up.

"Whose there?" Sirius asked, wand raised.

"What the hell are you doing down here Potter?" Severus looked at James then to Sirius and Remus. "Come to throw another punch at me have you? Well you can go away now I don't want nor do I need it thank you."

"You hurt a mate of ours, Snivellus. Why should we just let you walk away?"

"I actually think he's hurt already," Remus whispered to James.

Sure enough Severus came into the light showing him holding his side with a mark of pain plastered onto his face.

Sirius laughed "Oh, this is precious, who beat you up? Or is this just an act so we don't break every bone in your body for what you did to Sam?" Sirius looked menacing.

"Oh, don't tell me your her friends too, her other friends are bad enough, let alone you idiots as well," Severus said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't cover you in boils or better yet, beat the crap out of you right now, Snivellus," Sirius said advancing on him with his wand raised

"Look I didn't intentionally hurt Sam. Hang on I don't need to explain myself to you," Severus turned and started to walk away.

"We're not finished with you Snape," it was Remus' turn to speak.

Snape turned around

"I'm finished talking to you so if you'll _excuse_ me."

But before Severus could take another step Sirius and James were upon him Sirius raised his fist and right on target hit Snape square between the eyes James punching anywhere within reach.

"Have a heart you greasy bastard, you say you like this girl, but you break her heart, she spent nearly an hour crying on my shoulder as to why she was so upset," James's fist collided with Severus' jaw with a noisy crack that echoed through the corridor.

"Stop, James, Sirius, lets get out of here what if we're caught we shouldn't be dueling within school and muggle dueling at that. COME ON."

And with that James, Sirius and Remus bolted back up towards the Gryffindor common room leaving a bruised and bloody Severus lying unconscious on the cold stone floor.

-------

Slowly the trio started to slow down and come to a walk. They ambled down the halls in silence. Sirius led the way, guiding through the castle with ease. James was in the middle, still aware of what had happened. Remus lagged behind, he had not been an active participant in the beating, his mind was too occupied with his own troubles. Neither James, nor Remus had noticed when Sirius had turned down the wrong corridor, and farther east than the Gryffindor tower.

Sirius led them to a little room, far out of the way, behind secret passages that led to more secret passages, and flights of stairs. He took them to a little spot they had found back in third year. He opened the door and the boys followed him in, now aware of there surroundings.

"Wow, I think Gryffindor tower looks very different today," said James rolling his eyes.

"I think I want to know what's going on here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked James angrily.

"Where is this sudden interest in this Sam girl, James? Did I not see you last night with Lily? Don't you dare think you can drop Lily like you did with all those damn girls before her!" Sirius yelled, getting red in the face.

"What are you going on about?! I do not LIKE Sam that way! I'm with Lily, not Sam. She is just a friend. You know what Platonic is? That's us. Get a grip Sirius, I'm in love with Lily, and as much as i think she needs serious help, Sam loves Snivellus," James finished, hoping to get his point across.

-------

Heidi pressed the towel to her face; she needed all the relaxation she could get. Between the many clubs she joined and led and the grueling Quidditch practice she just had. Her captain had went all out, forcing them to work for so long, and so hard that it took Ryan Station to fall off his broom in pure exhaustion before the captain let the team go and change. She had left for practice after Sam and Julie had gone to get drunk.

So Heidi was the last one left in the change room, but she didn't mind. It was at times like these that she really thought that enough was enough, and it was time to quit before she got a headache. She decided that she would take her time today, not just hurrying from place to place. Slowly, she gathered her things and walked out towards the pitch. A blur caught her eye, high above her.

She looked up to see someone doing laps around the pitch. They were as graceful on the broom as they did loops and moves. She could tell from the persons build it was indeed a male. She watched him for a few moments, just looking up at him in the middle of the pitch. She didn't know if she looked like a fool, and frankly, she didn't care. She watched the figure, studying him. He wore red and gold, obviously a Gryffindor, his talents gave away that he had to be on the Quidditch team. And if he wasn't, Gryffindor didn't know what they were missing.

She was so caught up in thoughts she hadn't notice the figure caught her staring and was beginning to descend towards her. As he neared the ground Heidi finally noticed he was coming to see her and began to blush. _This is weird,_ she thought, _I NEVER blush!_ But she was as she finally saw who it was that she was watching. It was Will Roberts. If lashing before was bad, she had no words for this. Her friends had teased her that morning, she had told them something happened, but the truth was that nothing had.

"Hey Heidi!"

"Hey Will, how are ya?" she asked him, her face returning to normal.

"Just flying off some steam, you know?" Did she ever! She flew so often the pitch was like her third home (first being her real home, second being Hogwarts in general)

"Yeah, I don't think there's life without it!" she laughed.

"It's great to meet another Quidditch enthusiast," he said honestly.

"Well it won't be so great when i beat you in a race!" she said with a grin. It was second nature to be so competitive.

They flew their legs over their brooms and sped off around the pitch in a race.

-------

Will sped as fast and as far as he could, he had to beat Heidi. He saw the finish line and knew that he was going to win. Then it hit him. Literally that is, Heidi's shoe had hit him right between the shoulder blades. Her shoe fell to the grass, but before it hit Heidi swept below and caught it. She sped ahead as he slowed down and stared at her in bewilderment. She crossed the finish line and turned to him,

"I win."

"What the heck was that?" he asked her, shocked.

Heidi just shrugged, "I do anything to win."

He raised an eyebrow to her statement, "You cheat to win? I thought you were a Ravenclaw."

"Well, maybe I'm a Slytherin at heart," she stated bluntly.

"I don't know what you are, but i think i like it. You're very entertaining you know that?"

Heidi paused a moment before speaking, she was unsure if she should say what she wanted out loud. She let her cares go, and said, "The way I hear it, you could use some."

Will regarded her a moment before saying, "You mean Lily?" Heidi nodded, unsure of what to say. Will and Heidi headed up to the stands, to sit and talk.

"I guess I always saw it coming. I mean, the way they look at each other. They way they always talked about her. It was like I was never really there for her,"

Heidi looked at him for a second before stating her reply, "You were there, Will, you were there when he wasn't. She still had feelings for you, if she didn't you would never have been with her in the first place."

"Still, though. One thing we were together, and then she's off snogging James? You'd think we would actually talk first."

Heidi had always taken pride in saying anything she wanted, anytime, anywhere. So why was it she couldn't say what she wanted to in front of Will. She gulped back the lump in her throat,

"I think she was an idiot to give you up."

Will looked at her for a moment.

Then Will did something Heidi had expected the least, he kissed her.

-------

"So th' duck shays, 'I don't need to moo fer you!'" with that last word Julie sloshed the bottle of whiskey all down the front of her. She and Sam had been in the corner of the kitchens for a long time. A very long time. They hadn't known how long they had been there, but then again they didn't know much about anything at the moment.

Only that if they stopped drinking the pain would return. And so with enough empty bottles to fill a cubical scattered around them, they sat in a blissful haze, talking about nothing, and how guys just suck.

Sam walked up to the nearest house-elf (again) and started to try and get him to dance. When the elf had done what all the others had, run off, Sam sat back down. The two girls bluntly ignored the numerous bottles of Sober-Me-Up that the house-elves kept sliding towards them.

They sat in their corner, drinking their whiskey ("Isn't there anything better?" Julie had asked) and talking about how guys suck. Sam just moped over Snape and the fact he couldn't handle that someone had real friends, not just slaves, or cronies. People she liked to be with, for the most part. Julie on the other hand, was peeved at Remus for flirting more than his stupid little comment. So they drank until the repeating voices fell to hums, and the ever-repeating scenes they saw when they closed their eyes started to blur and fade a little.

"I wish sevvy-wevy would wash his hair," said Julie, extremely intoxicated.

Apparently this was funny enough to have the other drunk rolling around on the floor laughing; tears streaming down her face. Eventually Julie started laughing in pure mirth over nothing in particular.

The two lay there laughing until Sam finally asked, "What are we laughing about?"

"I thought you knew," replied Julie, "Oh well, must not have been important."

"Sevvikins really is a greasy git," stated Sam.

"I'M A GOOD GIRL!" started wailing Julie

"BUT HE'S _MY_ GREASY GIT!" wailed Sam even louder.

So the two drunken idiots continued sobbing over there suppose-to-be loves.

--------

Shannon descended the stairs from the girls' dormitory. She scanned the room for the sight of any of her friends. None were there, except Tag and Megan, who were in the middle of a screaming match. The whole common room was deserted, so Shannon turned around to go back up and wait for their fight to end, or anyone else to return. She stopped short, catching their conversation.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANT IT?" screamed Megan. Her face was bright red from her evident anger.

"We're not ready for it, Megs! You can't keep it! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU CAN'T!"

"Yes, I can, Tag! It's mine! YOU MAY BE A COLD HEARTED JERK BUT I AM NOT!" she screamed back at him

"Well it takes two, so it's partly mine. You can't do this! You can't have it!"

"I can, you arse, and I will," Tears streaming down her face, Megan took off up the stair case. Tag stayed behind watching her go. When he could see her no longer he smashed the glass table in front of him, shattering it in to a million pieces. Shannon took off after Megan.

She found Megan curled up in a ball sobbing in the bathroom the girls shared. Shannon went and put a comforting arm around her, letting Megan sob in to her shoulder. Eventually she calmed down enough for Shannon to ask,

"Megan, sweets, what's wrong?"

Megan looked up at Shannon with tears still streaking down her face,

"Oh, Shannon! I ... I ..."

"What's up Megs, come on, you can tell me."

"I'm Pregnant."

Shannon's mouth dropped. This was not happening. No, one of her best friends was not pregnant. It just couldn't happen. Could it?

The look on Megan's face told her it could. Oh, how it could.

"You're sure?" she whispered.

"I took a muggle test, it's over there," she pointed to the counter. Shannon got up to look, "It was positive, so I tried another one. It was positive too." Megs broke back down into sobbing.

Shannon took the strips and looked them over. She knew it was wrong, but she smiled to herself.

"You're not pregnant." Megan looked up at her,

"Yes I am! I took that test twice!"

"And they both came back negative; you read the colours wrong," Shannon smiled down at her, box in hand, "blue means negative."

"Oh," Megan couldn't say any more than that. There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"I don't think you know how much of a relief that is! I really couldn't believe it. We only forgot the charm once and, well ..." she trailed off.

"I think you should go tell Tag," Shannon advised.

"I will, eventually," she said simply.

"He deserves to know, I mean he thinks he's a father right now. He needs to know, from you."

"Yeah you're right, but i don't think this changes a lot. I mean i still want children, but you heard him, he said no. I can't believe he said no!" she was starting to get angry again. She got off the floor and began towards the door. Shannon looked around one last time before calling back out to her,

"Megan?"

"Yeah?" she said, popping her head back in.

"Were you really going to keep it?" Megan smiled,

"Yeah."

-------

Heidi pulled unwillingly back from the kiss. To say it was amazing would be a gross understatement.

"Heidi?"

"Hmm?" was her only reply, afraid words would betray her.

"Will you go out with me?"

"You think i could say no to that kiss?" she asked playfully.

-------

The conversation with Tag hadn't gone well at all. Instead of being happy with each other, they continued to fight. Megan asked him if that was how he would always re-act when the situation came. Then they fought over potential kids. Megan had had the last line before storming out of the common room,

"Is it that you don't see kids in our future? Or do you not see me."

Shannon had to (again) follow after her. She was able to convince Megan to go and talk it out over a cup of hot chocolate in the kitchens.

-------

As Heidi pulled away from the snog session she heard her stomach growl. That was right; she was so busy she had skipped dinner. A decision she was currently regretting.

"Aww, you a little hungry?"

"Only a little," she said rolling her eyes, "want to go to the kitchens?" Will looked at her oddly. "What's wrong?"

"You know how to get to the kitchens?" he asked her.

"Yeah, we learned back in second year. Well Julie actually did."

"Wow, that's impressive, how'd she find out?"

"She used to talk to the portraits," Heidi saw the look Will gave her and continued, "Well, even she admits she's not the sharpest tool in the shed. She used to ask them to tell her secrets about the castle, but hey, it worked didn't it?"

"You have some weird friends," he told her, throwing his arm over her waist as they walked up to the castle.

Heidi just muttered under her breath,

"You have no idea."

-------

Meanwhile after James had thoroughly (after a lot of smacking to the back of Sirius's head) convinced Sirius and a sulking Remus that there was NOTHING between him and Sam.  
They decided to make their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"So absolutely nothing then," Sirius said to James.

Remus was brought back to reality with a loud smacking noise.

"NOTHING," James yelled after hitting Sirius harder for like the 10th time to the back of the head.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Ouch mate,"

"Well, you can be very stupid, can't you? Maybe, it was one to many Bludgers to that brain of yours," James said with a grin.

Sirius looked over to Remus who was sitting staring out the window.

"Hey, Moony, what's wrong mate?" Sirius walked over to Remus and sat down.

"Nothing," Remus said not looking at either of them.

"You can't hide that look from us your upset. What's she done?" James came over and sat down on the other side of Remus.

"Julie broke it off," A tear fell down Remus' face

"I told her everything and she called it off because I was an idiot."

James got up and walked over to his trunk.

"Why, Moony, you said you loved her and she did say she loved you right?" Sirius was looking worried for his friend

"It was the conversation she saw me having with you the one about all the girls, I think it upset her. I haven't spoken to her since she threw the jersey back at me," Remus was nearly in full tears by now.

James came back and sat down handing Remus a bottle of Butterbeer.

"Thanks James but I think I need something stronger,"

Just then Sirius got up,

"I've been saving these for something like this I never hoped I would have to use them but hey" and with that 3 crates of Firewhiskey appeared at the end of Sirius's bed

"WOW!" James said "How come you never told me about those?" James looked kind of hurt.

"Well, I didn't think you needed them and it looks like Remus does so hey what the heck lets get a little drunk, shall we?" Sirius said with a mischievous grin.

"Plus, we could always celebrate the fact that we gave Snivellus something he had coming for a long, long time," James and Sirius laughed.

-------

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"I can't believe Sam is with Snivvy," Sirius stuck his finger down his throat as if to make himself throw up.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS OVER," Remus slurred swaying slightly.

James got up and wobbled to stand next to Remus and slung his arm over his shoulder.  
"Mate you, you, you, you'll figure it o-o-o-out.

Sirius laughed so hard that he fell off the bed into a pile of empty Firewhiskey bottles.

"Ouch, mate," Remus tried to make his way over to Sirius but tripped over on the edge of the rug and fell face first onto Sirius's knee.

James laughed so hard he slide down the wall.

"We are sooo drunk," James slurred.

"We should stop drinking this wirebliskey," Remus mumbled

James and Sirius looked at each other contemplating what Remus had just said.

Just then there was a weird noise coming from Remus himself.

"Moony, mate, what's wrong?" Sirius and James tried to get up but fell onto each other.

"Wait," James said to Sirius "I think he's laughing!"

"S'good ta see you laugh moons," exclaimed James.

"He's snot sad! Are ya Remmy-Wemmy?" asked Sirius.

"I was sad?" he asked confused, "Ohhh, yeah, that. Darn shame ya know? She wassa great girl!"

"Not as good as Kassie though. She's a dollsies," replied Sirius, not know what he was saying.

"Do you fink Lils wants some Whisbiky?" asked James, before grabbing a bottle and heading for the door. Sirius, Remus, and Peter followed after him. But even the three other drunks winced as James went tumbling down the stairs. The boys were silent, waiting for him to say something before,

"S'hat was fun! You gotta try it!" James hadn't even bothered getting up. Sirius, taking James word for it, jumped down the stairs after him,

"WWHHHHEEE... OUCH!" Sirius frowned in pain, "that hurt!" Sirius looked as if he was about to cry before Lily and Kassie walked up.

"What do think you guys are doing?" Lily asked, eyeing the two boys lying at their feet. 

"Jumping down the stairs," stated Sirius as if it were obvious, "WATCH!" Sirius jumped up, ran up the stairs and out of sight. Out of no where Kassie let out a small shriek as she watched Sirius tumble into view. He reached the bottom, landing on James, who was cracked up in laughter. Sirius jumped up yet again and grabbed Kassie's hand, pulling her up the stairs.

"Jump with me!" he begged her, pulling her toward the stairs again. Kassie looked at Sirius as if praying he has joking, but as her first foot hit the stairs she knew he wasn't. She tried desperately, pulling on his arm. When she gave up on lightly tugging she pulled his arm as hard as she could, which wasn't the best idea as they were already on the stairs. The two of them fell backwards, Kassie screamed again, but Sirius just went "WHHEEE!" again. 

Kassie was pulled to her feet by Sirius, "No, no, sweetie, we have to go HIGHER!" Kassie was sick of his little game so she successfully tripped him, bringing him to the ground. When he moved to stand back up she sat on him.

Lily however, went up to James and plucked the whiskey bottle from his hands. She was about to scold him before another blur caught her eye, Remus was also rolling down the stairs.

She watched him roll right towards her, but only thought to get out of the way before it was too late. Remus crashed in to Lily, pushing her to the ground. James crawled up to Lily and threw his arm around her.

"Come on, Lils gimme a kiss, ok?" James slurred to her. She just pushed James off.

"I don't believe you guys. You all got drunk?" No one answered her question.

"Bloody alcoholics!" cursed Kassie. Sirius seemed offended.

"Hey, hey, hey! I am NOT an Alcoholic ... I'm a drunk. Alcoholics go to meetings." At this the guys fell back in to peels of laughter. 

"Why? Why do you do this? Especially jumping down stairs."

"Oi! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled James suddenly.

Kassie and Lily were shocked, and confused. "Who?"

"Remus o'couasre. He and wass-her-name broke it."

"Broke what?" asked Kassie, still not understanding James' slurring.

"The thing! Their s'not dates no more!" Kassie finally understood as she turned to Remus, "Awe, Remus, are you okay?"

Remus' eyes grew dark as he growled, "Just peachy."

"Look, you guys have got to sober up. You'll be in a lot of trouble if someone finds you. Come lay on the couch, we can't carry you up to the dorms." said Lily. Kassie turned to Lily and said,

"We have to get them a sobering potion from the kitchens. I know they have one down there."

"I'll go."

The two girls turned to look at Remus, who they hadn't expected to talk.

"I don't think you should Remus i mea-"

"I said I'll go. I need to go for a walk anyway," he cut her off. Not leaving room for any argument, Remus turned and left the common room.

-------

Upon entering the kitchen, Shannon and Megan had to take a step back to clearly see the situation. Julie and Sam were curled in to balls in the corner of the kitchens with around 20 bottles surrounding them, some full, some empty.

Cautiously they walked up to the pair, unsure of what to do. Shannon bent down and tapped Sam on the shoulder,

"Sam, sweetie, put the bottle down."

Sam looked at Shannon as if she had asked her to jump off the astronomy tower. Sam took a short swig of the bottle before clutching on to it for dear life.

"SAM!" Shannon said more forcefully, "Put. The. Bottle. DOWN!" Sam just stuck out her tongue before dropping her gaze back to her bottle.

"Give me that bottle Sam,"

"You wants the bottle?"

Shannon hesitated, yes she wanted it, but what would Sam do? "Maybe."

"FINE! Take the bottle!" with that Sam whipped the bottle at Shannon's head. But, as Sam was seeing about three Shannon's it clearly missed her.

Sam was unfazed to this, as she grabbed a new (and empty) bottle. She began muttering "My bottle," repeatedly. Shannon rolled her eyes and watched Megan try and do the same to Julie.

Julie had been less violent, but as her bottle was taken away from here she got up and decided to hop from table to table. Megan chased her on to the Slytherin table, and jumped after her from table to table, as Julie started yelling things like "You can't catch me!" and "I AM SUPERWOMAN!" Eventually Julie stumbled and they watched her disappear between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. All they heard was a meek "Ow."

Shannon now turned her attention back to Sam who was currently walking towards her. Sam's finger pointed right at her. "You're not very nice, Shannonunon. You try to steal my drink. MY DRINK! She's an idiot!" Sam said suddenly looking at Julie as she re-emerged. Sam went to take a step before tumbling into Shannon.

"Now we lay-off on the drinking. Okay?" Shannon asked. She knew her efforts were pointless, but she had to try.

"Snape is SOO Sexy! He was mine, but he's an arse. He's cold, and bad. He doesn't like you. He doesn't like me. Shannon does Snape like me?" She asked quickly

"Yes Sam, he likes you alot."

"LOOK I'M A FROG!" yelled Julie. Shannon turned to face her and saw she was standing on a table again, in a crouching position. "Ribit."

All of a sudden she heard the door open. She prayed it wasn't a teacher, and as she turned around she let out a sigh in relief. It was Heidi, and Will. _Will?_ She thought to herself. She pitied the poor couple, only imagining how it must look to have one girl crouching on a table repeating Ribit, and one girl laying on another table, trying to drum a beat.

Shannon quickly yelled to Heidi,

"Thank goodness your here. We need a little help, unless you can't tell."

"What _happened?_" she asked.

"They took it upon themselves to get drunk."

"Crap."

"Tell me about it. Um, are you sure he should see this, he wont get scared off or anything?"

Heidi turned to Will, "You know how you thought my friends were crazy before? That's nothing compared to us drunk?" Will just shook his head and nodded towards Julie (Who had her tongue sticking out in attempts to catch something)

"I can tell." Heidi just smiled and thanked whoever for his understanding.

And so the four of them set to work, trying to coax the girls in to calmness. Out of no where Julie just fell to the ground, staring at the doorway.

Remus had just walked in.

-------

Now Remus wasn't the best drunk. He did what many would; he mistook a great deal of things. It took him a good 10 minutes trying to remember how to get in to the kitchens ("Poke the apple?") so when he saw the scene in front of him his mind drew half a blank. That half being the fact he and Julie were in a fight.

"Julie!" he exclaimed walking up towards the tables. All the sober people's mouths dropped as he draped his arm around Shannon instead. Remus turned to her in all his drunkenness and said,

"Hey, sweetie,"

Shannon was in shock. He was sorely mistaken! She was not Julie, but she was aware of the fact Julie was watching them intently, not as drunk as before. Shannon was about to shove Remus off of her and point him in the direction of Julie, but there was one thing stopping her.

His Lips.

Pressed up against hers that is. She was stunned for a moment before she took it all in. Remus was reeking of alcohol; she could practically get drunk off his breath. _Did he inhale the stuff?_ She thought to herself. She was lost in the fact that they were kissing that when she felt his tongue touching her bottom lip she jumped a fair few feet back, off of him.

Some where before the beginning and end of the kiss Julie had gotten up and stood right beside them. Remus looked at the both of them in awe,

"You're not Julie," he said pointing at Shannon.

"NO SHIT!" she hissed at him.

"I–" Remus began, but he was stopped by a large slap, straight across his face. He turned to see Julie, tears streaming down her face, pulling away from the slap.

"I'm sorry," he said before she bolted off, out the door.

Megan grabbed Remus by the collar, and shoved a sobering potion in to his mouth. Remus drank the entire contents before staggering a few seconds. He looked around at the pissed off faces, remembering what had just happened.

"Shit."

Remus bolted out after Julie.

-------

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Remus said over and over as he searched for Julie. There were only so many places the girl could go.

It took him a moment to realize he had the map with him and he whipped it out, searching for the familiar name. "I'm so stupid." he swore to himself as he saw her in the alcove in the library. He made his way up to the library cursing to himself the whole way. He pulled out the well known book and went inside. Julie was curled on the bed a heap of blankets covering her sleeping form. She looked beautiful, absolutely beautiful. And then he saw her tear streaked face and his heart broke all over again. He walked to the bed and knelt beside it grasping Julie's hand and burying his face in the sheets. "I'm so, so, so, sorry, Julie. I never meant any of that. I'm a stupid jerk. A very stupid jerk. I just said that to keep Sirius off my back. But it was no reason. I love you. And I hate that you're hurting like this. And I hate that I'm the one that made you hurt. And if I could turn back time I would go back and tell the truth, but I can't. And ... I don't know what else to say, except that I love you so much and I'll never ever put you through that again," Remus heard a sniffle and looked up. Julie was awake and looking at him.

"Did you mean all that? Did you mean what you just said?" She asked a single tear falling down her face.

"Of course, I meant it, Julie. I love you so much, and I know I'm an idiot. But I'm a very sorry idiot," Remus chocked out.

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay what?" Remus asked.

"Okay, I forgive you," and she held open her arms for him to come into.

"Really? You forgive me? After I was such a jerk?"

"Yes, especially since you are the kind of jerk that acknowledges that he is a jerk and is sorry for him being a jerk," Julie laughed and pulled him into a kiss

-------

Meanwhile back in the kitchens Megan was trying to hold Sam's arms behind her back while Shannon forced some sober-up potion down her throat. While Heidi tried to explain to Will why her friends were drunk in the kitchens in the first place. 

"Well, you see ..." she started "they both had a bad day with their own respective boyfriends and decided alcohol would solve that problem. And ..."

"Heidi!" Will interrupted. "I don't care why your friends are drunk. They have their reasons; you don't need to explain them away."

"See!" Sam yelled "Sevvikins would never say that!" Shannon took the opportunity of having Sam's mouth open to pour the potion down her throat. "Hey!" Sam said getting her bearings back "What are we doing here? And why do I feel like I have a massive hang over?"

Megan sighed in relief and let her go. "It's a long story, Sam. Why don't we go to our dorms and talk to you about it?" She then grabbed one of Sam's arms as Shannon grabbed the other. "Bye, Heidi." she said and then in a whisper "Good luck, girl." and with a wink left the couple standing in the middle of the messy kitchen.

--------

The kiss between them was sweet and passionate. Julie felt all her problems float away. It felt great to kiss him again, nothing could go wrong.

She giggled against his lips as she felt his hand caressing her cheek. He was so perfect; she felt his breath float in to hers. She pulled him on to the bed, so he sat beside her. She broke the kiss to plant soft kisses along his strong jaw line.

He muttered something out loud that made her blood run cold,

"Shannon."

Julie pulled away instantly and glared at him, a knot in the back of her throat. She couldn't hide the hurt she was feeling, "What did you just say?"

"Not...nothing, I swear," he choked out, "I was just thinking about what just happened."

"Well at least you have your memories," she said with an oddly detached voice. She just turned and ran out of the room, all the way up to her common room.

Remus was left sitting in the old room hidden in the book.

"What ELSE can go wrong?" he yelled to himself before burying himself in to the pillows.

-------

After Shannon had finished shoving down the rest of the sobering potion and Sam had straightened herself out.  
They said goodbye to Heidi and Will and left for Gryffindor tower.

"Come on, Sam, it's nearly 10pm, if Filch catches us it's or necks," Shannon cried.

"Go ahead, I couldn't care less right now if Filch catches me, it's been a bad day," Sam replied a tear falling down her cheek.  
"Why can't I ever be happy? I always get broken and everyone treats me like glass, I'm not a child, i'm not fragile, I HATE THIS!" Sam screamed.

Shannon ran back over to Sam and slung an arm around Sam's shoulder and dragged her behind a tapestry.

Sam took this chance to start blubbering on Shannon's shoulder.

"Why can't I be happy? I want what Julie and Remus had, they were so in love. Severus said he loved me, I think I love him too, but I can't go back to him after what he said. Friends are important to me."

Shannon didn't quite believe what she was about to say until it came out.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I know you're not a child, but we are your best friends we are only looking out for you," Shannon whispered.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Sam yelled.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't want to speak to you right now, it's thanks to you, Julie, Heidi and Megan that i'm in this state if you hadn't come looking for me then Severus wouldn't have got angry and we wouldn't have fought!"

"Sam," Shannon sounded upset

"Just leave me alone, Shannon, I need to be by myself."

Sam got up and ran leaving Shannon very upset behind the tapestry.

She decided to go for a walk a long quiet walk she needed to think but then again when Sam started to think it didn't always turn out good.

As Sam was walking along she saw a dark movement on the ground ahead.

This snapped Sam out of her thinking and she suddenly realised she made her way towards the dungeons.

"This is not good, not good," she whispered.

Just then the lump on the floor ahead gave another jerk.

"Whose there?" she called.

"Mmmmsmit," The lump replied

Sam suddenly realised where she had heard the voice before and ran forward dropping to her knees at the semi unconscious form of Severus Snape.

"Severus?" Sam said sounding worried.

"Huh wa," Severus said incoherently.

"Sev, its Sam, what happened?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yelled Severus finally realising who was helping him.

"No matter what I do, I get hurt," he mumbled to himself.

"Who did this to you?" Sam said taking a closer step and raising her hand. Which was a bad idea as Severus flinched at the sight of it.

"Your buddies," Severus replied taking a step back from her.

"Okay, Heidi maybe be strong and a good sports player, but I doubt she could do that to you," Sam looked shocked that Sev would even suggest this.

"Not them, you stupid girl. Your other friends, Black and Potter"

"WHAT?!" Sam sounded shocked then realised what had happened.

She took a step forward again to where Severus was standing and took his hand.

"Its okay, I promise nothing is going to happen anymore," Sam started to look angry.

Severus was avoiding her gaze and looking at the floor.

"Look at me, Severus," Severus slowly raised his head "You need to see the nurse." Sam wrapped an arm carefully around his back and helped him up.

"I don't need your help, Adams," Severus said trying to push Sam's arm away.

"Oh, yes, you do," She replied as he winced and grabbed his side.

"Fine, but you are to tell no one about this, understand?"

"Fine."

Sam and Severus walked along towards the hospital wing quietly for a few moments before Severus stopped and turned to Sam.

"What is it, Sev?" Sam said looking worried

Severus just stared at Sam for a few minutes as if only just realising she was there and she was holding him upright.

"Sam," Severus said sounding a bit far away.

"Oh, to hell with it," he said out loud.

"To hell with wh ..." Sam tried to finish her sentence but Severus had stopped her as he drew closer to her and kissed her softly and urgently on the lips.

Sam stood there in shock for a few moments. It was only a few hours ago He was yelling at her in the Room of Requirement. At this thought Sam pulled back slowly

"Sam," Severus said sounding broken.

Sam was looking at Severus as her fingers came up to touch her lips.

"Sam, I'm so sorry, I should have ..."

But what Severus should have or shouldn't have done was chased straight out of Sam's mind as she leaned back in for another kiss more urgent and more passionate than before ...

A few minutes later Severus and Sam broke apart looking flustered.

"We really should get you to the hospital wing i'm going to kill those guys friends of friends or not" Sam said out loud to herself.

"Lead the way my lady," Severus replied the smile now back on his face in full force.

------

The next morning dawn bright and beautiful. The trees swayed in the cool breeze, the birds sung loudly, everything was calm and perfect.

Too bad the all the students of Hogwarts could say the same. Remus had tossed and turned all the night before, not having slept a wink. His mind replayed what had happened over and over again. Ironically enough, the same could have been said for Julie. She had got back to her common room and listened as each of the others filed in after her. Oddly enough, she heard Sam come in last.

Sam was in complete glee from last night. She had finally got Sevvy up to the Hospital Wing, where she got yelled at from Madam Pomfrey for being out so late. After one last kiss from Snape she left to return to her dorms.

Heidi and Will had stayed in the kitchens, enjoying the food and snogs and food ... and more snogs. Finally around 11:30 they had dashed up to their separate common rooms albeit unwillingly. 

Megan had just drifted the castle afterwards, thinking about children and still reeling over what Tag had said and acted. Shannon was a little on the upset side, she tried to pass it all off, Sam was just angry when she said that to her. And Remus. That was all just a big huge mess, but it wasn't her fault, _he_ had kissed her. Not the other way around. So she dropped all the guilt in her stomach as she fell asleep, and woke up to the same feelings.

When Heidi's alarm clock went off, all the girls rolled out of bed and went about their usual routines. Granted Megan and Julie went insanely slow, while Sam and Heidi were incredibly fast and happy. Shannon was in between, having bursts of energy before slowing down.

"You know what today is?" asked Heidi to the others.

"The worst day of my life? No wait, that was yesterday," replied Julie dryly.

"Don't be so sad! What i was going to say was it's the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor Quidditch game!" she responded eagerly.

"Ohhh, so you're playing your new lover boy? Hope you don't go easy on him ... again," joked Sam, smirking. Heidi's only response was to chuck a shoe right at her head, which had missed because Sam had ducked. Despite any problems they were having they all burst out into laughter.

"Come on, it's breakfast and i'm _Starving!_" exclaimed Shannon.

The girls left the room and descended the stairs. Megan saw Tag sleeping on the couch, but just turned away and walked out of the room, the girls following out after her. They slowly made their way out to the great hall. As the door was in sight Julie walked so slowly, it was as if she were stopped.

"Maybe we should eat in the kitchens instead. It'll be less of a crowd," Julie trailed off as Sam grabbed her arm and dragged her to the great Hall.

"Need food now," she said bluntly. On Julie's insistence, they slipped in to the great hall quietly and made their way down to the very end of the table. Julie shrunk in her seat, trying to go un-noticed. They girls talked and ate for a bit as people flittered in and out of the hall. When another figure approached the table, he went un-noticed.

Will plopped down beside Heidi, slinging his arm around her and giving her a kiss hello.

"Hello ladies!" he greeted the rest of them, "are you all feeling better?" Julie whipped a roll at him, hitting him on the cheek, "I'll take that as a no."

"Ignore her, we all do," said Heidi, but catching the death glare on Julies face added, "Kidding! I'm kidding! She's had it rough."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she stated sarcastically. Heidi had no time to reply as Charlie Zader, captain and keeper of the Ravenclaw team approached her.

"Eat up Heidi; we need you focused for the big game. I hope you practiced the Ditch and roll like I had you do yesterday."

"I did Charlie, it's going to be okay, go eat something for yourself, you need food too."

"Later. Have you..." Charlie trailed off, finally catching sight of Will,

"What are you doing here? Trying to take out our team mates?"

"No I–" started Will before getting cut off.

"Then trying to overhear our battle plans? That's low Roberts. I can't be–"

"ACTUALLY," cut in Will, "I'm sitting here eating breakfast with my girlfriend, if you don't mind, and if you do, I don't care."

"Girlfriend?" he asked, turning to Heidi. He got confirmation with Heidi's nod, "I see how it is. Singe, we'll talk later." With that he turned and walked to the other end of the table.

"Wow, tensions are really high for this game!" said Megan.

"Yeah, but everyone can't wait to see Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor," smirked Heidi.

"Haha, that's a good joke," said Will laughing.

"Who said i was joking? We have a much better team then last year!" replied Heidi hotly. The other girls just shook their heads, it was common knowledge you NEVER pick a fight with Heidi over sports.

"I'm not denying you have a good team, but i think Gryffindor's is better. We have Potter, who holds the record for goals scored, Black has hit more things alone then the Hufflepuff beaters combined. Not to mention Patrick is one of the best seekers."

"That is nothing! I told you before our team had new people on it, were going to take you guys down."

"I doubt it."

"WELL DON'T!" yelled Heidi crossly, "We don't need your crap, just leave if you think so lowly of us."

"Heidi, don't get mad please, i'm just saying–"

"And i'm just saying leave," she retorted, cutting him off. When he didn't move she said, "NOW!"

"Fine, but you owe me an apology later," said Will before getting up and leaving.

"I'm done, lets get going," said Megan.

"Good idea," replied Shannon.

The girls rose and began to leave the hall. As they reached the giant oak doors, they had just been opened and the Marauders were walking through it. Shannon heard Julie mutter a vulgar swear word before walking on the farthest side of the group. Remus caught sight of her and grabbed on t her wrist as she went by. Julie pulled her wrist as hard as she could and kept walking.

Shannon watched her walking quickly down the hall as she heard Remus sigh heavily beside her. She had a sudden wave of anger and turned to him, "You brought this on yourself you jerk." She didn't wait for his reply before taking off after Julie, walking at her pace.

"Julie, will you please talk to me?"

"It's not like i'm ignoring you Shan," she replied, not slowing her pace.

"Well you won't say two word to me. Are you mad at me?" Shannon held her breath waiting for her answer. Julie stopped abruptly.

"Am I mad? No. You didn't do it, nor did you ask for it. It's just i look at you and i remember what he did. It's just a little hard."

"He was drunk when he kissed me, plus he thought it was you," she replied soothingly.

"Yes, I knew that. But then he found me and we talked then we kissed and he ..." she cut off, remembering what happened.

"He what?"

"He moaned your name," Shannon's mouth fell open in surprise. The poor girl, she thought. The rest of the girls had caught up to them, so they all began walking again.

--End Chapter 03


	4. Heidi and Quidditch

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 04 – Heidi and Quidditch

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan

-----------

At quarter to 1 Heidi had set off for the Quidditch change rooms for the game. She walked in silence, brooding over Will's words. As she reached the change room she opened it and entered like she always had.

She only vaguely noticed that as she entered everything went quite as the other members just looked at her before breaking out in to whispers. Heidi did as she normally would and changed quickly in to her robes, before starting her stretching.

"So you're dating Roberts?" asked Mary Fisher, another Chaser, just like Heidi.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Heidi, still stretching.

"Oh everyone knows now!" said Sarah Walton, the Ravenclaw Beater.

"Wow, things get around Hogwarts quickly," said Heidi dryly.

"So, um, you're friends with the Gryffindor team now?" asked Jenna Smith, the third chaser.

"Well i don't have anything against them, and i do se where this is going. No i won't hold back just because i'm dating someone on the other team."

"Are you sure? Because if you do, i'm afraid we can't have your personal affairs stopping this team's advancement." said Charlie professionally.

"You're kidding right? You want to throw me off because i'm dating someone on the other team?! That's ridiculous! I don't believe this!" said Heidi, slamming her locker closed in frustration.

"Calm down Singe, i'm just saying we'll see how this goes. If your not up to par i will ask you to step down."

"It will be, don't worry," replied Heidi angrily.

"Were trying not to Heidi, but it's hard when you're being called a traitor ..." trailed off Mike Wilson, the other Beater.

"I'm being called a traitor?" asked Heidi in disbelief, "By whom?"

"Well it's just a term H; it doesn't mean that much. Let it go."

"I don't understand this! People date other houses all the time!"

"But not when both are on their Quidditch teams," put in AJ Cook, their Seeker.

"That doesn't matter. I'm not going to go easy on him," she said fiercely, "I'M NOT!"

"We believe you, Singe, but I will be watching you."

They heard the cue to line up on the exiting dock and wait for their team to be called out. No one said anything as they waited, emotions running high. Heidi felt as if she could punch a hole through the wall. She mounted her broom and zoomed around the pitch with the rest of the team. She caught sight of her friends, huddled under blankets cheering her on. She smiled at them before settling on to the grounds.

Charlie and Emily Tankard shook hands and the game was declared started. Heidi set to work trying to out-do herself. It was a good 5 minutes before a goal was even scored. Using the weave, she, Mary, and Jenna had taken the Quaffle up the pitch to the other end. When they reached the polls Mary took the shot and got it through the hoop on the far right. Will looked crest fallen, but Heidi ignored it the best she could.

She couldn't let Will distract her, her future spot on the team depended on her playing her best game, and showing no mercy.

So the game raged on, nothing very exciting happened. The score was 70-60 for Ravenclaw, 4 of the goals were made by her. Her team was starting to get desperate to keep the Gryffindor's score from rising. As the Quaffle was being taken down the pitch by Mary, a Bludger had come out of nowhere and struck James Potter, sending him flying to the ground.

Heidi whirled around to see Sarah Walton looking smug. She was so angry she yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Sarah?"

"Playing the game! Calm down H, i know I almost hit you but Pot–"

"Why did you hit him? That's against the rules! You MORON! He didn't even have the Quaffle!"

"GIVE IT UP TRAITOR, STOP DEFENDING THEM!"

"SHUT UP! You stupid cheating FILTH! We're above that!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. This was the straw that broke the camels back. She had to snap, and this was her breaking point.

Sure enough a penalty was called on Ravenclaw, and Emily called a timeout to asses the damage to James. All the players touched down to the ground for a break.

"SINGE, WALTON. HERE. NOW!" yelled Charlie. Heidi pushed through the crowed of Potters friends, who had come down from the pitch.

"What was that?!" ask Charlie.

"She's sticking up for Potter."

"NO! I'm sticking up for morals, but you wouldn't know that, seeing as you have none. She shouldn't have hit him. We aren't Slytherin's."

"Good point Heidi, Sarah, don't do it again. Now we have to go through a free shot. Plus now they will play dirty."

Charlie had no idea how dirty it would get until they were back in the air. Sure enough the air was filled with bludgers all over the place, people rammed in to each other and everything got worse. Sirius Black had hit a Bludger at her, which she barely missed, only skimming her arm (though still hurting). A penalty shot was called for her to take it.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she faced Will, Quaffle in hand. She threw as hard as she could, and it looked as if it were going in before Will hit it downwards, blocking it. People all around her hissed. She knew was going to be in trouble for that.

She continued on with the game, getting back not only her missed penalty shot, but three other goals too. She was improving her game. Then she saw it,

AJ Cook was going in for a dive. He raced down as fast as he could, his arm out stretched. She was so caught up in him going for the snitch she failed to notice Sirius hitting a Bludger straight at her.

The next thing she knew, there was immense pain in her stomach as she was plummeting down to the ground. She heard distant screaming, before everything went black.

--------

Megan was watching the game enthusiastically when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around all smiles. Then she saw who it was, her smile quickly turned into a sneer.

"What do you want, Tag?" Megan asked sounding exhausted.

"We need to talk," Tag said raking his hand through his short blonde hair.

"You did enough of that last night. Now I'm trying to watch the game," Megan turned just in time to see James Potter fall down to ground in a heap. "He didn't have the Quaffle, what was Walton thinking?"

"MEGAN!" Tag shouted over the outcries from Gryffindor.

"What?!" she shouted whipping around to stare him in the face.

"What's going on?" Asked Julie hearing the yelling match.

"None of your business, Walsh!" Tag yelled at Julie.

"Do not yell at my friends, Tag. If you have a problem you take it up with me," Megan snapped turning back to the game trying to ignore Tag.

"I was trying to but you were ignoring me. We need to talk about ... you know?" He pointed at her stomach and then did a bad imitation of rocking a baby.

"What is he talking about, Meg?" Sam asked giving Tag a confused look.

"I have no idea," Megan glared at Tag. Tag gave her the puppy dog eyes and Megan melted. She sighed, kept her face resolute, and turned to Julie, Sam, and Shannon and said "I'll be back in a little bit, okay? I'll explain after the game," And Megan stormed off grabbing Tag's arm on the way out.

"That was weird," said Julie following them out of the stands.

"What is weird is that she ignored him this morning and wasn't snogging him under the blanket," Sam said watching them too. "Don't you think so, Shannon?"

"Hmmm? Sorry? What?" she asked pulling off a completely innocent face.

"You weren't listening to that?" Julie asked shocked.

"No, not really," Shannon shrugged.

"Tag and Megan are fighting," stated Sam giving Shannon a look that said, "And you know why, don't you?"

Shannon sighed. "Don't tell Megan I told you, but she thought she was pregnant and she told Tag and he didn't want it and she did and then I told her she read the thing wrong, and so she hasn't told Tag yet and it's this whole big thing where she doesn't think he wants kids ever," Shannon said this all in one breath and when she finished both of the other girls were gapping at her like fish out of water.

-------

Meanwhile Megan and Tag where under the bleachers having a heated discussion. 

"What the hell do you mean you're not pregnant?!" Tag shouted back at her.

Megan kept a resolute face on as she said "I read it wrong okay? I was wrong. I'm not pregnant. But the question still remains that if I were would you want it?"

Tag sighed. "Megan, I love you, alright and if you were pregnant and if you did want this baby then the answer is yes. Of course I'd want it. You think I would refuse my own flesh and blood, especially if she looked as hot as you?"

"But you said ..."

"I didn't know what to think. You just laid it on me and I was thinking the whole time how you had all this school left and all this life left to live and if this baby came then all that would go away. You wouldn't be at school; you wouldn't be here, Megan. And I don't know how I would live without you here."

Megan smiled and pulled Tag down into a deep kiss.

"I love you, too, baby," she whispered into his ear. "Now can we please go finish watching the game?"

-------

"And what? You were just not going to tell us?" Sam sounded furious.

"Well, you both had a lot on your minds and then you got drunk and besides it wasn't my story to tell. Megan is so going to kill me," Shannon sighed turning back to the game. Gryffindor had just fouled Ravenclaw and Heidi was going up for the penalty shot. She missed.

"Forget Megan killing you, I'll murder you right now!" Julie stood up and started to charge at Shannon. She pulled Shannon down in a heap on the floor to have Sam fall down on them too. The girls started laughing as they heard a moan from the below the stands. They peeked under to find Tag and Megan kissing.

"Now can we please go finish watching the game?" Megan asked.

"Awww!" Shannon said making kissing noises "Did you two make up?"

"Shannon! I'm going to kill you!" Megan said running out from under the stands. She made her way up the bleachers with Tag right behind her. 

"Oh, well," Shannon shrugged from the ground where she was still a tangled mess with the other girls. "Just another person to add to the list."

"Another person to add to the list?" Megan asked looking down at her. "Who else wants to kill you?"

"Oh, just me," Julie said trying to untangle herself from the others.

"When were you going to tell us, Meg?"

Megan had the decency to blush. "Well, after the game sounded good," just then there was another outcry from the Gryffindor's. "What was he thinking?" Megan moaned. "Have they been playing this dirty the whole time?" Not waiting for an answer she shouted up to her team. "HEY! WE'RE NOT SLYTHERINS, HERE! PLAY FAIR!"

Just then Heidi whipped around as she saw AJ Cook go into a dive. Megan saw it coming before anyone else "Oh, shit," she whispered as Sirius Black swung his bat at an oncoming Bludger hitting it straight at Heidi. "HEIDI!!!" Megan shouted as the Bludger made contact with her stomach. Everyone started screaming at once and Heidi fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"OH SHIT!!!" could be heard perfectly from Sirius' mouth. As Madame Hooch sailed right up to him. "I swear I thought she had the Quaffle!" Sirius gasped looking down at the body on the ground. "I swear it." he whispered over and over. "She had the Quaffle. I swear she did." Madame Hooch gave him a stern look as he dove down to the ground and landed beside Heidi's limp body. Madame Hooch followed him as did the rest of the Quidditch pitch the students in the stands were being held back by a magical barrier, but four of them had got through before it had got them.

"What were you thinking, Black?!" the one with long brown hair was yelling as a young man with blonde hair held her back. "She didn't even have the Quaffle!" she struggled with all her might to get free of the man's grip.

"I thought she had it!" Sirius yelled back at her being held back by James who had a black eye. "I something red and so I hit the Bludger at her. I thought she had it, I swear," It looked as though if Megan could get free she would personally beat Sirius into the ground, that is if her other friends didn't there first.

"There was no one near her! No red, no nothing! You hit it at her because she was on the other team and we were going to win," This statement thoroughly pissed Sirius off.

"That's not how it was, Docura! I'm not like that! I thought she had the Quaffle!" Megan stopped struggling and glared at Sirius, as soon as Tag's grip on her loosened the ripped free and headed right for Sirius. Sirius's eyes widened in shock and he struggled to get free from James. When James saw Megan heading their way he shoved Sirius behind him and stood in the way.

"Look, Docura, if Sirius says he saw the Quaffle then he thought he did. I personally think he needs to have his eyes checked out for problems." James joked

"Not funny, Potter. Now move," Megan said pushing James aside with surprising strength. "You don't joke about things like that." Megan pulled her arm back and punched Sirius right in the eye. 

"Ow!!!" Sirius took a step back and covered his eye. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Obviously you have never met my brothers," Megan said over her shoulder as she walked to the stretcher Heidi was on.

-------

Julie, Sam, Shannon and Tag watched Megan head towards Heidi. Julie wheeled back to Sirius, still angry over Heidi,

"You stupid Marauders are all the same, you don't think about anyone other than yourselves."

"Sod off, Walsh," said Sirius, getting angry on Remus' behalf.

"Make me you little idiotic bastard. I don't believe you hit her," growled Julie right before her last blow, "You deserve to be in Slytherin, you're no different than your family."

Sirius' eyes grew dark as James grabbed his arm from doing something rash. "You stupid bloody bitch, i'm glad you and Remus broke up, he deserves better then trash like you," Julie launched on top of Sirius, delivering blow after blow to his face. She made sure to hit him right where Megan had to increase his pain. She felt someone grab around her waist, pulling her off of Sirius. Trying as hard as she could, she punched him a few more times before letting herself be taken away struggling again.

I don't believe you hit her," growled Julie right before her last blow, "you deserve to be in Slytherin, your no different than your family."

"Let go of her, Lupin," said Shannon angrily. Only then did Julie turn around, to she was looking right in Remus' eyes. She jerked out of his grip, angrily. She turned on her heel, and walked towards Heidi, Tag, Megan, and Will.

-------

"Jules wait," begged Remus, leaving the others behind, "Please, just talk to me."

"Sod off, Lupin. I don't want to hear your lies."

"When have I ever lied to you?" he asked.

"When you told me you loved me," she said walking faster. James had caught up to Remus and grabbed his arm, dragging him back to Sirius.

"She doesn't want to talk to you mate," reminded James, "I don't want to see you ending up like Sirius," he added, point at the figure still on the ground, clutching his bloody nose.

The girls had all made their way to Heidi. She was still unconscious on the stretcher; Will was by her side, holding her hand.

"Is she ..." trialed off Sam. They all knew what she meant. Did she survive a fall from at least 30 feet high? Will nodded his head, "Professor Malfoy said she's going to be fine, but has to go to the hospital wing so Madame Pomfrey can check properly. She said she didn't know when she would wake up." Will dropped his gaze on to Heidi's still form. He ran his fingers through her hair, and squeezed her hand.

"At least we know she's not a traitor now," they over heard Mary Fisher saying.

"I WANT POTTER, BLACK, DOCURA, WALSH, OVER HERE NOW!" yelled Professor Malfoy. Slowly James, Sirius, Megan and Julie gathered by her. She ushered them inside the castle and down towards her office in the dungeons. They all walked in silence, Sirius trailing behind, clutching the handkerchief the professor had given him to his still bleeding nose. When they reached her office she slammed the door behind them.

"Despicable, all of your actions were disgusting. Fighting like that. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Black had NO RIGHT to hit Heidi," said Sam hotly.

"I THOUGHT SHE HAD THE QUAFFLE!" screamed Sirius angrily. James put a hand on Sirius shoulder as a way of calming him.

"Professor, why am I here?" asked James.

"Weren't you a part of that fight?" she asked him.

"No Ma'am, I didn't do anything."

"A likely story. Yes, yes, so what was that fight about? Surely not just Miss Singe?"

"Personal things Ma'am," replied Julie. Professor Malfoy glared at her for half a moment.

"30 Points from Gryffindor for attacking Singe without the Quaffle. Close your mouth Black or it will be more. 50 points each from Ravenclaw for attacking Mr. Black. Dismissed," she stated clearly.

The four students left the room and stood in the corridor. Julie and Megan turned to leave.

"Walsh, wait," Sirius said abruptly. Julie turned to him, her fist clenched by her sides. "I'm sorry."

"Wha ... what? I can't say I was expecting that."

"Well, i'm sorry for calling you trash, and for saying Remus is better off without you. It's just you really pissed me off with that family quote."

"I'm sorry too Sirius, I was wrong, I was just mad about Heidi, and Lupin."

"He really misses you, you know?" said Sirius, hoping to help fix it for Moony. Julie just looked away.

"Then he shouldn't have kissed my friend."

Sirius and James' mouths dropped, "He what?"

"He kissed my friend, Shannon, right in front of me. Look, go talk to him about it. I don't want to anymore."

With that she started to leave. Megan said a quick and quiet sorry before taking off after her.

-------

"Did Docura just apologize?" Sirius asked taking the handkerchief of his nose.

"Yeah, that's got to be a first," James said with a laugh. "Now let's find Moony and have a nice long talk with him." Sirius agreed and limped away with James.

-------

When Megan and Julie walked into the hospital room there was a group of people surrounding Heidi's bed. Megan clenched her fists and grinded her teeth when she saw Mary Fisher.

"Oh, look who came to Heidi's bed side?" Megan ground out. "The team that thought she betrayed them because she was dating a Gryffindor." 

"Megan keep your cool," Julie whispered, "We don't need anymore points taken away."

"I suggest you guys get out of here before I snap again," Megan growled out and pointed to the door. The Quidditch team slowly left the room leaving the girls and Will.

"How is she?" Megan asked alot calmer

"Well ..." Will started.

"Out! All of you!" Madame Pomfrey said as she tried to usher Will and the girls out of the Hospital wing. "My patient needs rest!"

"But, Madame Pomfrey, what's wrong with Heidi?" Megan asked desperately.

"She has bruising to the stomach, two broken ribs and her left arm is broken, and so is her back," she said pushing Megan out the door. "She will be back in one piece by tomorrow."

Shannon sighed in relief; Heidi was going to be ok after all. They all filed out of the hospital wing, Will last after pecking Heidi on the lips.

The girls turned on Will, as he closed the doors to the wing behind him.

"You'd best be apologizing to her," said Sam aggressively.

Will held his hands up, "I plan on it."

"You know, I was talking to AJ and he said she was going to be kicked off the team for dating you," said Shannon. Will was completely shocked.

"What? That's insane!" he responded eventually.

"Yeah, he said they see that now. Since Black knocked her out they know your team thinks she's no different."

"Well, at least they won't be as angry with her now. Plus look what happened to Sirius." 

Megan smiled ruefully. They started small talk, but were silenced as they heard people approaching.

"Look, we can talk about this after, when he stops bleeding. But i think you know what it's about, what happened last night."

"H ... how'd you know?"

The voices rounded the corner. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter came in to sight. Julie tensed up behind them. James paused a moment, before continuing walking.

"'lo ladies! You to Roberts. Were just off to the hospital wing for Sirius. You two punch hard," James finally stopped talking. The four guys walked by them towards the wing. Remus stopped and turned to Julie, grabbing her arm.

"Julie, please talk to me. Even if it's just for a little bit," he asked her.

Julie put on a shocked expression, "Wow, look at that! You do know my name," Remus didn't bother hiding his hurt expression. He pulled her closer, his nose almost touching hers,

"Please Jules, I love you."

Julie blinked back her tears, "No you don't, if you did then you never would have let that happen."

"I care about you, Julie."

Julie took a step back, releasing herself from his grip.

"Don't kid yourself Lupin, you never cared."

She turned away from him, facing the others. Everyone turned away, pretending not to have listened in. James, Sirius and Peter all looked away as Remus turned to look at them. He looked back to Julie and walked in front of her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. It took a few seconds to register what was happening. When she did she pulled away from him. He opened his eyes and looked in to hers.

"Don't say I never cared."

"What's the matter Lupin? Aren't you going to say Shannon's name again?" Shannon's heart dropped to her feet as she watched Julie turn away again, this time walking. She looked back at Remus, who was staring right at her. She blushed bright red before turning away.

Remus sighed heavily, turning back towards the other guys and walking past them towards the hospital wing.

-------

Sirius sat in the hospital wing, staring at closed curtains across from him. He knew the girl he hit was inside them. He swallowed the lump in his throat, before pulling back the curtains. Heidi eyes were flickering open.

She finally kept them open long enough to rest her eyes on Sirius.

"Black," was her only acknowledgement.

"Hey there Singe," he replied. He walked over to her bedside, sitting down. She tried to sit up, but pain seared across her ribcage when she moved.

"Look, i'm really sorry for hitting you. I swear, I thought I saw you with the Quaffle, I really didn't mean it. I'm not a monster, I swear. Look your friends got revenge for you but I rea–" Sirius started talking really fast, but was cut off by Heidi laughing.

"Yes apparently they really gave it to you," she said, seeing how Sirius face was covered in cuts and bruises. "Let me guess, Shannon?"

Sirius shook his head, smiling, "Nope, Megan hit me once in the eye Julie did the rest."

"Wow, you must have really made her mad."

"Well I, uh, kind of said it was a good thing she and Remus broke up." Heidi gaped at him.

"You didn't?!" Sirius shook his head, "You did. You moron."

"Yes, I can tell that now," he said laughing, "so you're not mad?" he asked nervously.

"Nope, you were just doing your job. Besides, you're right. My friends did get you back for me."

"Thanks," he said grinning.

"Be a dear and call Madam Pomfrey, I'd like to move around by tomorrow."

Sirius gave her one last grin before sticking his head out and calling for the nurse. He re-emerged and looked down at her,

"You better get better quickly, Will almost died when he saw you falling. He hasn't left your side until he had to be dragged out of here," Sirius had no clue if that was the truth, but he knew that was what she would want to hear.

Sirius left her alone, and a potion was pressed in to his hands as Madam Pomfrey hurried by, "Drink this then you can leave." Sirius guzzled down the potion and left the hospital wing with his three best friends, feeling better then ever.

-------

Too bad the feeling didn't last. Slowly throughout the day Sirius became more and more despondent. He became upset over what had happened to Heidi. The glares and hostility between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor didn't help either. Along the way Ravenclaw's would whisper and laugh as Sirius passed by. They would make their remarks and try and send mild hexes at him when he wasn't looking.

Sirius just sucked it all up and went through the day. Not even Kassie was able to cheer him up. All he could think about was Heidi up in the hospital wing. When he passed her friends in the library he tried to ease his nagging thoughts.

"Hey girls," said Sirius. He got an un-enthusiastic greeting back; most were pre-occupied with their studying. "Have you guys seen Heidi lately?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" asked Megan.

"I was just wondering how she is," responded Sirius.

Julie sighed and closed her book, "She's broken 2 ribs, that will take a few days to heal, she broke her wrist, but that has been fixed," Julie paused a moment, "but the worst part is she has broken her back, Madam Pomfrey said it will take at lease a week to heal."

Sirius blanched, he had come to see them hoping for comfort. What he felt was no where close to it. He thanked them and walked out of the library, and up to his common room.

Julie went back to her book, but soon closed it. "So where is Sammy?"

"She said something about going to the hospital wing for her headache," replied Megan.

"She was awfully chipper this morning, did anyone else notice?" asked Shannon.

"I saw that too, do you think she is over Snape so soon?" asked Megan.

"More like did she gain some common sense?" asked Julie. The three girls started laughing.

-------

Meanwhile, up in the hospital wing Sam was making a visit.

"Hey, sweetie," Sam said.

"Ugh, you know I hate that name, Sam!" exclaimed Snape good-naturedly.

"And that's why I use it. It's how I torture you," laughed Sam.

"Come here, love," he commanded her softly. She came and sat on his bed, "So were okay then?" he asked her.

"Never better," she replied smiling. He pulled her down on to the bed and began to kiss her gently. They lay there, just enjoying each others company.

"How long are you going to be in here for? She asked him.

"Well apparently I have internal bleeding, so i will be here for a few more days."

"I'm going to hurt them so much! They put two people I care about in the hospital wing!"

"Two people?" asked Snape. Sam slapped herself mentally. Of course he didn't know he had been up here all alone.

"Heidi was hurt during the Quidditch game."

"So she's here with us?" he asked her. Sam nodded, "They never do leave us alone do they?"

Sam glared at him, "Stop it, Sev, i'm warning you. Don't insult my friends."

"I was only kidding, sweetie, I don't want to fight with you ever again," he smiled up at her.

Sam leaned back down and began to kiss him again.

-------

POTTER, BLACK GET YOUR FAT OVER PROTECTIVE ARSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sam screamed she was standing out in the middle of the Quidditch field watching a red blurs flying around

"Shit, what have we done now?" Sirius sped towards James and descended towards the small black figure on the ground.

"Um, hi Sam, how's things?" James asked stupidly

Sirius whacked James upside the head, "Look at her face you idiot she's obviously not pleased and I'm guessing by the way she was screaming it's got something to do with us," Sirius whispered the last part to James but Sam heard.

"Damn right it's got something to do with you BOTH of you," Sam was highly livid by this point no one had seen her, this angry since second year when some stupid first year lost Ravenclaw 150 points in one class.

Sam strode straight up to James and shoved him right in the chest making him fall into Sirius and both of them falling to the ground

"What the hell was that for, you crazy women,"

"That was being the most annoying over protective jerks on the face of the planet, I can't believe that you took every thing I said literally the other night," At this point Sam had tears running down her face, Sirius made to get up but Sam was faster, as she drew her wand right at Sirius's chest.

"Don't move I mean it! Of all the stupid things to do, you beat him UP! Do you realise Severus is now in the hospital wing for 2 weeks he has internal bleeding ... YOU GAVE HIM INTERNAL BLEEDING, YOU NUTCASES!

"Look, you were crying, you were so upset, we were defending you!" James said not taking his eyes of Sam's wand.

"Yes, I was crying, I wanted someone to listen to me, not someone to ACT for me, numbskull."

Sam's eyes were so fixed on James she didn't notice Sirius move up so fast and made a run for her knocking her down.

"Get off me, you lazy lump," Sam screamed

"Not until you hear us out, Sam, you need to know that we care about you and we don't like to see people get hurt by Snivellus," Sirius spat his name.

"HIS NAME IS SEVERUS! I LOVE HIM! I don't care what you think of him or me or both of us together and he loves me," And with as much strength as she could muster she pushed Sirius off of her and headed straight for the Ravenclaw common room.

"I wonder if any teachers heard that," James said after a few minutes walking slowly back to the Gryffindor Common room Just as the turned the corner into the corridor that lead to the fat lady a black haired witch followed closely by a shock of red hair came charging at them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SIRIUS BLACK?" Kassie screamed.

"Wow, by tonight I'm going to have no ear drums left when did girls get so loud," James whispered to Sirius's cowering form.

"No joking, James," Lily said

"Is it true you beat up Snape?" Kassie eyed Sirius unbelievably he didn't answer straight away.

"Oh, help me, Merlin, tell me you didn't."

"Umm, we can't say that," James said looking at the ground

"And why not?" Lily looked nasty to put it mildly

"He hurt a friend of ours," Sirius and James said together.

"Well, if that was her screaming, I don't think you have to worry about her being your friend anymore," Lily replied.

"Yeah well we already figured that out," Sirius snapped back at Lily. 

"Oh, don't you dare start in on me, Sirius. I was just telling you how it was," Lily glared at Sirius and was surprised when he didn't yell back.

"I'm not starting in on you, Lily. I was ..." Sirius trailed off.

"My mate, here, has had a bad day that's all," James finished for Sirius.

"Not bad, horrible. Did you know I broke Singe's back? I can not believe that. And Snivellus is in the hospital wing, and I've been beaten up by 3 girls in the past 2 days. And all of them don't look strong enough to lift weights. But see here?" Sirius pointed to a scar over his left eye. "Docura gave me that. And see this?" now he pointed to a scar on his right cheek. "Walsh gave me that. And this bruise here?" Sirius lifted up his shirt and showed a bruise on his chest. "Adams just gave me that by poking me with her wand" 

"Wow, Sirius, and I thought you were the strong one. But honestly you let three girls beat you up?" Lily laughed.

"I didn't let them, I insulted them or something. And I'm telling you those girls are strong."

"What are we talking about?" Remus asked as he came through the portrait hole.

"Just about how weak Sirius is." Kassie replied. Everyone else laughed along with her.

"Now what's this I hear about you having a girlfriend?" Lily asked Remus.

"Nothing, that's what, we broke up. I was an idiot and now she won't talk to me. I gotta go," And Remus walked away so quickly the others didn't have a chance to stop him.

-------

Remus ran through the halls without looking back he couldn't face anyone right now.

It was bad enough Julie wasn't talking to him but to have everyone question him about it was another thing.

Remus' mind was so full of thoughts he hadn't realised he'd made his way to the hallway of the Ravenclaw common room.

"If only," He whispered

Just then the portrait to the Common room swung open and out walked Heidi, Sam, Megan and Julie.

Heidi saw him first and made to push Julie back inside the portrait but she caught Remus' eyes and glared her most hateful glare.

"What do you want now, Lupin? You resulted to stalking me, you can give that up now," Julie said as she made to pass him.

Remus reached out again for what seemed like the thousandth time to grab her arm but Julie was ready she whipped her wand out and aimed at his face.

"Don't touch me you evil, evil piece of human flesh," She drawled.

"Julie, please, you have to talk to me, I want you to hear me out, please be fair," Julie nodded, noting the pleading sound in his voice.

"I really love you," Remus said

Julie didn't know what made her do it but her wand dropped Remus' face showed signs of relief at finally getting through to her until her hand collided with he side of Remus' face with a resounding SMACK.

"Don't you speak those filthy words to me. You have no idea what they mean keep the hell away from me Lupin."

Julie stormed off with Megan and Julie running after her.

Sam walked up to Remus.

"Come with me," She said quietly

"Why?" Remus sounded worried

"Look just trust me, I would like to speak to you."

Sam took his arm and led him towards the library and down the transfiguration aisle.

"What does everyone know about this place?" Remus asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't tell, Julie told me about it when she told me about you two."

Sam pressed the buttons on the book and walked in.

"Right Remus sit, we have a long talk ahead."

Remus walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed  
"I don't think it's such a good idea for me to be in here with you.  
Julie hates me enough as it is without your help" Remus stated.

"Shut up, and listen you moron my help is exactly what you need," Sam replied.

"Oh, really now, how are you going to help me? You saw how Julie reacted she thinks i'm stalking her now. I CAN'T WIN!" Remus screamed.

"Look, you have been slapped once tonight, do I really have to do it again?" Sam looked at him.

"I love her, I WAS DRUNK!" Remus was getting very upset.

"I know you love her, I believe you that is why i'm here to help you, she needs you no matter what she says to me or anyone else and I know you need her too," Sam replied.

"Why do you want to help me I helped beat up your darling Snape."

"No, you didn't granted you just stood there, but Sirius and James did all the work which they paid for," Sam smirked at this she was almost as good as Professor Malfoy. "Plus, i'm doing this more for my mate than you. Julie is my best friend and she is really upset, saying Shannon's name like you did was not right and you know it we just have to get her to listen to you."

"How are we going to do that?" Remus was getting more confused the prospect of talking to Julie and getting her to listen was important but he didn't see how it was going to work.

"I'll get Julie to meet me in here at 9pm tomorrow night."

"How's that going to help me?" Remus sounded confused.

"Geez," Sam said smacking Remus over the head. "I thought you were smart! I'll TELL her that I'll be here as I have issues again with Severus, but I actually have already told Severus I'd meet him in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey said he'd be out tomorrow," her face broke into a grin at the thought of having Sevvikins back.

"Anyway, I'll tell her that i'm here, but you be here instead either early or later because if she sees you before she gets there she might put two and two together we are Ravenclaw's.

"I'll get James and Sirius to help me as they owe me so majorly for what they did to Severus to perform some spells on the door or something so she can't leave and you guys can have it out ok"

Remus looked up at Sam. "You'd do that for me?" he smiled.

"Yes, but I would mainly do it for Julie, she is my friend after all. Tell James and Sirius to meet me here tomorrow lunch time I will be waiting and they will pay dearly if they are late."

Sam got up and moved to leave but Remus grabbed her arm and pulled her around into a hug.

"Thank you sooo much, you have no idea what this means to me, Sam, THANK YOU!" and with that he turned and left.

Sam couldn't help but put a smile on her face.

She loved playing match maker.

-------

Sirius rubbed his wrist. After so many flickering of spells and enchantments they were finally done getting ready to seal the door. James, Sam, and he had gotten together over lunch and Sam told them all the details and what to know. Before they could start the charms the bell had rung, so they promised to meet after dinner.

The three continued their Monday as usual, attending all their classes. When Sam walked in to the great hall for dinner she knew it was her turn for her part in the plan. She looked solemnly down at her plate; Julie had asked her what was wrong, so Sam told her to meet her in that old, secret library room at 9 that night. As Julie looked away Sam had smiled to herself, everything was perfect.

That was almost an hour and a half ago. The three had to return to the library and began casting all the charms they thought were necessary. Now they had finished and stood back, admiring their work.

"Alright, lets go over the charm checklist," said Sam briskly, "Silencing charm?"

"Check," replied Sirius.

"Door Reinforcement?"

"Check."

"No-Pain charm?"

"Check," said James grinning. They had added that, just in case.

"Does one of you remember the triggering charm?"

"Yes, yes Sam. No worries," The three of them had set up a wide range of locking and sealing charms, all which would be activated when the trigger word was said. This way they wouldn't have to cast all the charms before Julie tried to escape.

"And the counter curse?" she asked worriedly, she didn't like the thought of them not being able to open the door.

"YES! We know already!" exclaimed James.

"Alright, well in ... almost half an hour they'll show up. Lets hope they come out together."

"Or only one will come out alive," chuckled James, Sirius laughing with them.

"Hmm, well I better be off, I have some ... things to do. Don't forget to get Remus down here, don't forget to lock them in, and I will meet you back here at 5am to let them out," with that Sam said her goodbyes and departed up to the hospital wing. 

Just after she left, Remus entered the library. He looked as pale as ever, as the full moon was tomorrow night. He looked at the guys, who smiled and nodded back at him.

"Where's Peter?" asked Sirius, noticing the missing marauder.

"Taking a nap, he said. He went up to the common room either way."

"You ready for this?" asked James.

"You mean ready to be yelled at 'till she's blue in the face? Yeah i'm as ready as I'll ever be," Remus retorted, looking at the ground.

"Moony, there's still time to back out if you want to, we could find Sam and tell her to actually meet Julie down here."

Remus was saved from answering as Sirius spoke first,

"Nope, there's no more time, she's just outside the library!" he said, pointing down to the map out-stretched in his hand. The three boys ducked out of the row of books and into the one next to it. They watched between the books and empty slot as Julie walked by, and in to the room.

Sirius took out his wand, ready to perform the spell, as James clapped Remus on the shoulder,

"Now the rest is up to you."

Remus swallowed the lump in his dry throat and entered in to the room after her.

-------

Remus said nothing as he entered the room. Julie hadn't seemed to have heard him enter, so he took these moments to watch her while she was calm.

The only thing was that she didn't look calm at all. She looked extremely upset, and was gazing down at a picture she held in her hand. Remus caught sight of the picture and his heart stopped. 

It was a picture of the two of them together. Julie was holding on and hugging Remus. Remus' face was full of laughter. He smiled to himself, he remembered the day that picture was taken. It was one of the first days they had been together. Berry Snouter, the boy always with a camera at hand, had taken their picture one day in the halls. When he had developed the picture he gave it back to them. He wondered to himself if she was thinking the same thing.

He had no more time to wonder as she had finally seemed him out of the corner of her eye. Hastily she put the picture away in her pocket as she stood up and gave him the best glare she could muster.

"Wha ... what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Look, we really need to talk," he began before she cut him off.

"You've said that a lot of times Lupin, and every time I tell you the same thing. No, I don't WANT to talk about this! There's really nothing more to say!" she responded. She couldn't bear being stuck in this room with him any longer, so she made a bee line for the door.

She was relived to see that Remus didn't try and stop her as she went past him. She pulled the handle of the door. She was dismayed when it didn't open. Julie pushed the door in anger, willing it to open but nothing happened. She whipped out her wand and did a simple unlocking spell, but that hadn't worked. Finally she whirled around on Remus, seeing him sitting in a chair calmly.

"Open it Remus!" she ordered him angrily.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Were locked in here."

"You dirty rotten jerk! You know I don–"

"Sam locked us in."

"WHAT?!" Julie asked shocked.

"Well, scratch that. James and Sirius locked us in, but it was Sam's plan.'

"SAM, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed, as if Sam could hear her. Julie sunk back against the wall, her head in her hands in the fetal position. Life bites she thought sadly.

"You seem to know about this, when are they going to let us out?" she asked resolutely.

"Tomorrow morning," Julie almost toppled over at his words.

"Tomorrow?! As in we are spending the night here!" she said more to herself.

"Heaven forbid you're in here with me," said Remus dryly.

"Well, I really hate you right now, you KNOW that."

"Look Jules," he said, rising and kneeling at her side. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm really sorry. Please believe me! I was just drunk and stupid. I jus–"

"Stop it, Lupin," she said, throwing his hand off of her. Remus sighed heavily. Life just really hated him. He just kept running though all the hard times of his life as he lay down on the floor, his hands over his eyes.

"Damn, I need a drink," she sighed.

"Now THAT we do have," Remus replied pointing up to a few bottles of wine that she had noticed the first time they had been in here.

Julie regarded the bottle heavily, "I want to drink it, but after that night with Sam, I think I'd best lay off."

"I don't think I'll ever touch another drop in my life," Remus said out loud.

Julie replied with a sour, cold voice, full of false concern, "What's the matter Lupin didn't you like kissing my best friend in front of me?"

"For the last time, I thought that was YOU!" he retorted angrily.

"What's sad is when it WAS me, you thought it was her."

"Please, it was just a stupid mistake!"

Julie paused a moment, she looked down at the ground, tears filing her eyes. She wanted to say it, she had to, "Maybe us being together was too."

Remus' heart dropped to the floor. He had heard her clearly, and wondered if she meant it. He didn't feel that way; all the times he made her feel so alive and so happy.

"Do you really feel that way?" he asked her, before holding his breath in anticipation.

"No, well ... Yes, in a way. At the beginning you made me happier than I have ever been. But then this happened, and I just have to wonder if it was worth it. To feel like crap. You gave me the best time of my life Remus, but you also gave me the worst times along with it."

Remus sucked in a deep breath. He didn't know how to respond to that. He knew she was angry at him but he never thought of how sad she must have had felt too. If only he hadn't been such an arse.

"I'm sorry," he meant to say it louder, but it only came out as a whisper, he hung his head down. She never responded to him, she just kept to herself in the corner. It was a little more than an hour later when she next spoke,

"Of all the places in the castle you just had to pick here?"

Remus smiled to himself, "Don't you like the room? It's so nice and quiet and out of the way?"

"Don't get me wrong, the room itself is great, it's the memories I have problems with."

"Memories?"

"What did you forget?"

That's when he started to remember. He had placed it to the side of his brain. He remembered the first time he brought her here.

Julie looked at him nervously but sat down on the edge of the bed anyway willing to get herself comfortable.

_"You know I really like you Julie you're the best girl I have seen in a long, long time" Here Remus stopped to let what he just said sink into Julie's head._

"But there is something you need to know about me before we continue with this great thing I think we have," I also need to know how you feel about me before I tell you this".

Julie tried to speak but found nothing would come out

"I, I, I," she stammered.  


_"I love you" she said rather fast and in one breath. "Remus nothing you could say or do to me is going to change that"  
She leant forward and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.  
Remus looked shocked._

_  
"I think I love you too Julie I really do nothing has felt this right in sooo long this is why I brought you here I need to tell you this before it goes further and we break each others hearts"_

He was brought out of his memories by the sound of Julie laughing. I forgot how i loved her laugh He turned to her and caught her eye. 

"I can tell by the glazed over look, you remember too."

Remus grinned despite him self and Julie's heart melted as she looked away quickly, she really missed his smile.

"How could i forget? I mean, you're the only one out side of the Marauders, Lily and Kassie that knows"

It took a few seconds for that to click in. When it did she sighed, "Not everyone cares Remus, I didn't. I know a few others who wouldn't. You'll find happiness." Julie started thinking that since her relationship with him was shot to hell, if they ever became friends again, maybe he could set him up with someone. She smiled in spite; she knew he and Shannon hit it off.

Remus, on the other hand, dived back in to memories of the night he told Julie the truth,

_"Julie sweetheart i'm a werewolf"  
Julie stared wide eyed at Remus for a couple of minutes.  
"Is that it" she said sounding relieved "all you wanted to tell me was that you are a werewolf".  
"Yea" Remus said a little down about having to tell her he really wished he was a full human sometimes it always seemed to hurt him more when he saw the girls run away from him._

"Remus, look at me please," Julie said with a stern note in her voice.  
Remus looked up as if he was just noticing she was still there.

"Remus when I said I loved you I meant it people are to accept there friends and lovers for who they are"

Here Remus set out a sigh of relief Julie was the only girl he had ever told about his condition and she didn't flinch at the sight of him.

I love you sooo much Julie I hope you understand that now I can never let you go"

"I don't ever want you to let me go" Julie said in a whisper.  
  
But he had. He hated to think of it but he had let her go through his idiotic actions. He had only really thought about how he placed all his feelings in her hands, which he never noticed she had done the same. He didn't notice when he dropped her heart in the dirt, and in to the pain.

He looked up at her; Julie sat across the room in an old chair, lost in thought as she stared at a spot on the floor. He didn't know what was worse, her yelling, or her looking so ... hurt

When she looked up again Remus was sitting on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest, face in hands; hands on knees.

Julie slid over to him and poked him in the side. "What's wrong, glum chum?" she asked him. When Remus looked up his eyes were bloodshot and there were tear stains on his face.

"I broke your heart," he said simply, "I promised not to and I did. I can't believe I was so stupid." he put his face back into his hands and his shoulders started to shake from his sobs.

Julie patted him on the back awkwardly, after a few minutes Remus had composed himself, and Julie was back in the chair. Remus waited a few minutes before speaking again,

"I saw the picture," Remus said, trying for another stab at conversation. She sighed and pulled it out again.

"You know, it's the only one of us."

"Shame, we should have tones," he smiled, "We look so happy."

"True, but it's not like people take pictures during the sad times. You'd think that we'd have cameras in our faces all the time lately, if we did," Remus laughed at her analogy.

"I really do love you Julie, I just wish I could show you that."

"I can't get over it Remus, I just see you kissing her over and over, and I hear you saying her name every time," Remus saw tears falling down her face so he put his hand back on her shoulder.

When she didn't push it away he pulled her into a hug.

-------

Together they sat like that, him holding her in his arms like the old times. The buried his head on to her shaking shoulders. Slowly they rocked back and forth, both comforting each other in their own way.

Slowly Julie became calmer and finally sighed down into his neck. Remus felt her hot breath on his neck, as it shot a tingling sensation down to his toes. Remus couldn't hide his frown when she began to pull away again.

"Stop it Remus," she whispered as she got up and walked to the other side of the room.

"Stop what?" he asked her retreating back.

She took down a glass and the bottle of wine, poured herself a glass and took a sip before replying,

"Stop caring."

"I can't Jules, I lo–"

"Well don't! I don't want to have feelings for you anymore. I don't want to be hurt again."

Remus had no response as he looked away. Finally he looked back at her and saw she had finished her glass of wine.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked her.

"Why do you have to be a moron?" she retorted.

"Your poor, poor friends."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Are you always this ... this ... stubborn? This evil? Do you always have to hold stupid grudges?"

"Yes, i'm evil, i'm stubborn, and I hold grudges. Is that what you want to hear?"

"No, actually. What I want to hear is, 'I forgive you,' how is that so hard?"

"Excuse me? What has gotten in to you Lupin?"

"Like you're the only one that cared."

"I was the only one that did. I cared; I didn't run off and kiss James, Sirius or Peter."

"I WAS DRUNK!" Remus began to yell. He felt bad for yelling, but he couldn't stop. He had lost control; the wolf was starting to take it from there.

"YOU WEREN'T AFTERWARDS! AND BEFORE THAT? MR 'I can have any damn girl I want,' OR DID YOU FORGET THAT?!"

"CAN YOU NOT JUST DROP IT? Is it REALLY that hard? I made a MISTAKE! Okay?"

"NO, IT'S NOT OKAY! How do I know you won't do it again?"

"Damn it Walsh, I SWEAR I won't ok? Please just let it go, okay? You're miserable, i'm miserable. Let's just end it!"

"I can't. I can't forgive you."

Remus ran his hands through his hair in anger.

"You already forgave me, REMEMBER? Or was that all lies?"

"Don't you DARE turn this against me!"

"Look, now we have a great little relationship built on little lies! ISN'T THAT JUST FANTASTIC!?"

"That's the thing LUPIN! We don't HAVE a relationship; you took care of that damn problem!"

"WHY? Why did I have to fall in love with someone as stubborn as you?"

"STOP SAYING YOU LOVE ME, YOU LITTLE LYING BAS–"

"I WON'T STOP BECAUSE I DO! Why don't you open your damn eyes and see that? JULIE WALSH, I LOVE YOU! Nothing you say will change that!"

"STOP IT!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO!" Julie suddenly stopped, realising she said that out loud. She clapped a hand over her mouth, as Remus started grinning. So there's hope for us after all.

Julie retreated back to her corner, facing the wall so she wouldn't have to look at Remus. Remus went about doing nothing, falling back in to his memories. They sat in salience for a good two hours before anyone spoke.

"What time do you think it is?" Remus asked Julie, not turning to look at her.

"Late. You always wear a watch, shouldn't you know?"

"Oh yeah," Remus remembered, checking his watch, "Holy!"

"What time is it?" came Julie's voice.

"2 AM," he told her.

"No wonder i'm so tired," she said out loud.

"Well, you take the bed, go to sleep."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll take the couch. Go on, go to sleep. We still have school tomorrow."

"Uh, well ok. If you're sure," Remus didn't reply, or turn to look at her. He listened to the sound of her scraping chair, and her footsteps over to the bed. Using his wand he extinguished most of the lights. He dozed off there on the floor a little while later.

Julie dazed off for a few minutes, before sitting up, awake. She looked over to the couch to see it oddly empty. She scanned the room in the dying fire light and she a figure lying on the ground. She got out of bed and stood beside him. She saw the rythematic breathing as his chest rose and fell slowly. She knew he was asleep. She kneeled down beside him, and gently shook him.

"Remus, come on, get off the floor," she said softly.

"What, Julie? Is something wrong?" he asked, half-asleep.

"Come on, up you get," she said, pulling him up. Remus stepped in the direction of the couch, but Julie was pulling him the other way. She led him over to the bed.

"Julie, I-"

"Shh, lay down," she said, pushing him on to the bed. She walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in beside him. She snuggled up to him as he wrapped his hand over her waist. Together they fell asleep.

-------

At Five o'clock the next morning Sam waited in the shadow beside the library waiting for the boys. She didn't have long to wait for the boys as she heard them appear right next to her.

"Come on, we have to let them out," she said quietly.

Sirius pulled out his wand and unlocked the library door. Quietly the three snuck in and headed to the Transfiguration section. The sealed door appeared in front of them. Sirius performed the counter curse, and they opened the door quietly. They entered in to the dimly lit room cautiously. James flicked his wand to light the candles. Sam gasped and Sirius and James just laughed.

Remus and Julie lay curled up together. Her head was on his chest, with her arm over his waist. Remus had his chin resting on her head; his hand was slightly lower than her hips. They were both sleeping soundly, but not for long.

"OI, lovebirds, get up! We have to make a dash for it!"

"Wha ... what? Megs, five more minutes ..." mumbled Julie.

"Julie, open your eyes."

"Uh ... what? I – REMUS!" Julie suddenly was aware of exactly where his hands were and how close they suddenly were. She shot out of the bed as Remus rolled off the other side of the bed, after being yelled at.

"What? Whaddad I do?" asked Remus.

"I. You. But. Bed. HOW?" Julie sputtered.

"Bed?"

"We were in the same bed!"

Sirius sighed, "You two are still fighting?"

"Darn straight!" yelled Julie.

"Eight hours and you solved nothing?" asked Sam. Sadly Julie finally noticed Sam was there. She ran at her and tackled Sam to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Julie asked Sam, pinning her to the ground.

"I thought you would work it out, and then you wouldn't kill me!"

"YOU LITTLE ... UGH!" Julie said, letting Sam up.

"So if you two worked nothing out, then why were you sleeping together?"

--End Chapter 04


	5. Behind Closed Doors

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 05 – Behind Closed Doors

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan

-----------

She looked over at Remus who was back on the bed, a pillow over his head. He didn't care about what the other people were talking about. He felt horrible. It was the full moon tonight and he got no where last night He blew his one shot with her. His body _hurt_ it was part of his pre-moon pain that he always felt. He didn't want to move. 

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he head Julie yell, curiosity overtook him and he peeked out at her. She seemed to be yelling at her friend. Why did she hate him so much? He never would know. He watched her friend try and say something to her before Julie stormed off. He just looked back under. He felt something move on the bed by him. He took the pillow off his head and looked over to see his two best friends sitting beside him.

"Alright, what happened?"

"She yelled, I yelled. She screamed, I screamed. She cried, I held her. She yelled again, I yelled. The only highlight was her admitting she still loved me," he said smiling.

"Good, so why aren't you together?"

"She doesn't WANT to love me."

"Adams, you ok?" James asked.

"See i'm afraid to say i'm not, 'cuz I don't want you to go and beat her in to the hospital wing," sighed Sam, "I didn't think she'd be this mad."

"Look, she'll be better in a few hours."

"Like she was with Remus? Trust me; she's really bad to fight with. Physically or Emotionally."

James said, "Alright, next plan. I was thinking that 8 hours had them almost together what if we lock them in for a whole weekend –"

"No."

"What'd you say Remus?" asked Sirius.

"No more plans. She'll talk to me when she wants, and only then."

Then Remus got up and headed towards his common room. The others lagging along behind him.

-------

Elsewhere in the castle, Heidi was up in the hospital wing, just waking up.

"Here you go Singe, drink this," said Madam Pomfrey, thrusting a beaker of lime green potion in to her hands before leaving again. Heidi uncorked the bottle, pulling a face. She hated this stuff. She downed it in one gulp, coughing from the after tastes.

Heidi dazed off from boredom. It was way too early for anyone to visit her. Or that's what she thought.

"Hey sweetie," came a voice beside the curtains. Heidi smiled broadly, she knew that voice.

"Will!" she exclaimed. Will came towards her, taking his hand from behind his back, revealing a bouquet of flowers. She took them and put them on the bedside table. Will leaned down and gave her a firm but sweet kiss. 

Heidi pulled away afterwards, and smiled up at him. "I believe you owe me something?"

"I'm sorry, you were right and I was wrong."

"And?"

"I'm really, really sorry?"

"And?"

"I love you."

Heidi paused for half a moment. She couldn't believe him. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I love you Heidi, I know it's weird and so soon. But I don't think I have ever been this happy. You're really amazing; I really do think I love you. Look, it's ok for you not to say it back to me; I just thought you should know that I really care about you."

Heidi was completely breathless. She just stared at him, gaping, for a few seconds. Before she finally un-glued her throat.

"I ... I think, I love you too, Will."

He grinned down at her, before settling down beside her for a nice long snog.

-------

Sam chased Julie through the hall but as Julie knew the halls a lot better than Sam, Sam had her work cut out for her.  
Next minute she heard footsteps chasing after her.

"Sam, SAM slow down would you, you could out run a cleansweep at the pace your going." Sam turned around and saw James running towards her.

"Why is it no matter where I go, I always end up running into you?" Sam smiled slightly at James but James didn't notice.

"I thought you might like to use this and considering I still feel like I owe you I thought I might help you look for Julie." James grinned.

"Oh, well, okay, what's that?" Sam said pointing to a grubby piece of parchment in James's hand.

"This, my dear Samantha, is the secret to the Marauders success," James smiled at Sam.

"Well when you feel like you can spill the beans come and find me but right now I need to find Julie Merlin only knows how much she hates me right now," Sam looked at the ground.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Geez, Adams, no patience eh? This is a map, a map of the entire school including school grounds."

"What, how?" Sam stuttered.

"Not very fast on the uptake are ya Sam?" he replied.

"Hey shut up and tell me what your plan is," She replied.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," James said tapping the parchment with his wand.

Sam took a step forward and looked at the map the parchment had little spider webbed lines spiraling out of control all over the place.

"Ah ha!" James said sounding excited.

"Here she is! In the astronomy tower!" James looked confused.

"What is it, what?" Sam said sounding worried.

"No, no, it's okay," he said trying to wipe the map so Sam couldn't see. But Sam was too quick and grabbed the map out of his hand and ran for it before stopping dead.

"I don't believe it, it can't be, she wouldn't do it" Sam said as if saying this would make true.

There sitting on the roof of the Astronomy tower was Julie but she wasn't alone sitting next to her was Severus, Sam's Severus.

"Come with me," James said looking for all the world at Sam as if she would shatter.

"We need to get up there," Sam sounded annoyed.

"Okay quietly, come on," James lead the way and Sam looking slightly sad dragged her feet behind.

-------

Meanwhile

"You love Sam right?"

"Of course I do," Severus replied.

"Well what does it feel like?" She asked.

"What love?" Sev replied.

"Of course love, what do you feel when you look at Sam," Julie asked getting rather impatient.

"Well, Julie, it's kind of scary to start. I used to look at Sam and feel like something was bursting to get out. I felt like I was going to be sick every time I felt like talking to her. I realised only recently that it wasn't that I was trying to throw up my guts to talk to her it was my heart trying to reach out to her," Severus said this all rather fast as he was never one to show emotion.

"Wow," Julie said.

"I can't believe I am going to say this, but I know how much Lupin loves you, Sam tells me mostly everything," Severus said this quietly as willing to not to get Sam in trouble for gossip.

"I know he does, I love him too, but he hurt me so much,"

"Do you want to tell me what he did? Sam hasn't got that far," Severus said.

"He, he, he got really, really drunk and kissed my best friend," She stifled a cry

"What? He kissed Sam?" Severus sounded angry.

"Oh what? No, no, not Sam gods no, we were getting drunk at the time this happened but we saw it all. Well I did Sam was being held up by Megan and Heidi, I think," Julie was looking at the ground it was bad when guys saw you cry even when it was a guy you didn't like much and he had mutual feelings for you.

"Sam was getting drunk," Severus tried hard not to laugh.

"He kissed Sh-Sh-Sh," She couldn't bring herself to say the name.  
The name Remus had spoken while she kissed him. The name of the girl he thought was her the girl who he broke her heart with.  
One of her best friends.

"Shannon," Severus said.

"Yea," Julie nodded.

"I have heard about her from Sam. They aren't the best of friends are they," Severus said watching Julie closely.

"No not really Sam and Shannon seem to clash alot."

"I don't want to fight with Sam, but I feel like she is plotting behind my back," Julie mumbled.

Severus thought to himself as he saw Julie drown herself in a new fit of tears.

"If I want to keep Sam, I have to be nice to her friends too, she believes I can do it, so I will do it," Severus thought to himself.  
He reached out to touch her shoulder and when Julie didn't object He pulled her into a hug letting Julie let it all out.

Sam and James stood in a quiet alcove off to the side watching the scene play in front of her Severus was being nice actually being nice to HER FRIENDS.

"Yay, he understands," She whispered to James. James just smiled.

"Maybe Snivellus isn't as bad as we thought maybe he just needed someone like you to bring him out."

"So," Severus said lifting Julie off his shoulder.

"Yea," Julie mumbled yet again.

"Please tell me indulge my imagination for a few minutes what did you and Sam get drunk over what did she do?" He asked with a grin

"Eh? Well we were kinda mad at you and Remus and I don't remember quite what we did. I do remember jumping up on the table and Megan chasing me, and then I pretended to be a frog ..." at this Snape snorted. "... I know we were so stupid. Getting drunk does not have good after effects."

"Not at all," Snape said smiling a little tiny smile.

"Did you just smile?" Julie gaped at him.

"No!" Snape said smiling again.

"Yes you did, and there you go again!" Julie burst out laughing and Sam in the shadows with James smiled too.

Sam turned to James and was about to tell him something when Julie stood up and walked away bumping right into Sam and James.

"What? You guys spying on me? Don't you trust me with your boyfriend, Sam?" Julie snapped out shoving past them.

"Julie, wait. Julie?" Sam went after Julie and Julie whipped back around.

"You betrayed me, Sam. I thought you were my friend and then you pull this ... this crap on me and you expect me to be okay with it. Like I'm supposed to thank you for frustrating me about my life more. I told you, Sam, I told you ... I don't want to talk to him. I wasn't ready yet. And you locked me up with him for hours. You betrayed my trust, Sam, and I don't know if you can ever be my friend again."

-------

Julie stormed off and went straight back to the common room. She saw Megan lying on the couch with her head in Tag's lap. Tag was playing with Megan's hair while Megan attempted to finish an essay for Bin's class. "Hey Julie, what was so important about the Goblin war in 1373? Was it ..." But Megan stopped dead when she saw Julie's tear streaked face. "Julie, what's wrong? What did Lupin do now?" Megan sat up and untangled Tag's fingers from her hair. "Go to bed, sweetie." Tag did as he was told and Julie took his vacated seat.

"It's not him," she said. "It's Sam, I told you guys I didn't want to talk to Remus 'cause I wasn't ready but she locked me in a room with him for hours. And thought that I'd just be ecstatic about it."

"She did what?" Megan exclaimed in complete and utter shock. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she's a bitch, and wanted to see HIM happy," Julie said

"Oh come on, Julie. I'm sure she didn't mean it that way," Megan said some what soothingly.

"NOW YOU'RE TAKING HER SIDE?" Julie screamed at her. Megan flinched but didn't back down.

"I'm not taking sides, Jules. Now calm down and be reasonable," Megan tried to grab her hand but Julie jerked it away and stood up.

"Reasonable! REASONABLE!!! Megan, I'm fighting with the guy I love and my best friend just betrayed me! How am I supposed to be reasonable about that!"

"Julie! I don't want to fight with you!" Megan yelled back tears coming to her eyes. "I don't want to fight with you, okay?" Megan whispered, "I'm sick of everyone fighting all the time. I'm sick of the drama."

"Oh so now your sick of me?" Julie accused.

"No, god damn, Julie. You're twisting everything I say."

"I am not. That's what you said," Julie said a bit quieter.

"Then you are not listening correctly, because I did not say I was sick of you. I said I was sick of everyone fighting all the time. I don't want everyone fighting. You and Remus, Sam and Snape, you and Shannon, me and you," Megan said the last part so quietly that Julie had to strain her ears to hear her.

"Look, can we talk tomorrow, Megan. I'm really tired and extremely irritable."

"Yeah, sure," Megan said dejectedly, "tomorrow." Julie went up the stairs dragging her feet. Megan went back to the couch and collapsed on it. "My life sucks."

-------

A few minutes later Sam stumbled into the common room and plopped herself down on the spare armchair facing the fire.

"Oh, hey, Sam, what's up?" Megan said looking at her.

"Meandjuliefought," she whispered.

"Yeah, I know, you okay?" She got up from her essay and went over to Sam.

"No, what did she come in here saying all this stuff about how much she hates me and how much of a BITCH I am?" Megan noticed the tears threatening to fall.

"Yea, something like that," Megan said "Then she yelled at me and stormed off." she added.

"I'm going to bed hopefully she's asleep and I can just forget this whole thing ever happened," Sam said sounding a little too hopeful.

She got to the top of the girls dormitory and opened the door and there was Julie sitting wide awake on her own bed looking at photos and crying AGAIN.

"Uh, hi Julie," Sam said sounding hopeful

"What do you want?" Julie said looking up and straight at Sam but not actually seeing her.

"I need you to hear me out Julie this is important."

"What's there to hear you locked me in a room with a fricken werewolf ARE YOU INSANE?!" She screamed.

"Have you failed to notice that I wasn't the only one?" She replied.

"YOU PLOTTED THIS BEHIND MY BACK?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

"WE ARE FRIENDS, JULIE, IF YOU DARN WELL LISTENED TO ME YOU'D KNOW THAT!" Sam screamed back.

"FRIENDS DON'T DO THAT TO EACH OTHER!" Julie yelled.

"YOU LOVE HIM, I KNOW YOU DO, JULIE, YOU NEED TO ADMIT THAT YOU STILL LOVE HIM!" Sam screamed.

"OF COURSE I STILL LOVE HIM, YOU IDIOT, BUT WHAT PART OF NOT WANTING TO TALK TO HIM DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"

"I understand the you love him and you are hurt Merlin knows I have been hurt many times before I know just how you feel," Sam said willing to keep her voice down as to calm Julie down too.

Julie didn't know what made her do it but she walked straight up to Sam and slapped her. Sam staggered with shock and clutched her face tears streaming down her face.

Julie stood there saying nothing.

"I hope that was worth it, Julie, I really do hopefully your Ravenclaw mind will help you eventually see sense and realise that he loves you, and me and James were only trying to help you see this". 

"Remus needs all he can right now his friends that CARE about him," and with that she ran out of the room and out the portrait

-------

Today was the day. Will was getting so nervous it was the day Heidi was to come out of the hospital wing. Will was going to ask her to go to Hogsmeade weekend with him tomorrow.

As he made his way to the hospital wing he started to sweat.

"I hope she says yes," He thought to himself.

Just as he got to the Hospital doors Sirius Black walked out.

"I'll come check on you later, Heidi, and again, I'm sorry," he yelled back.

Sirius caught Will's eyes and they stared at each other for a bit.

"Hiya Will," Sirius said.

"Hi," Will said begrudging sp?

"What are you doing up here?" Sirius asked him.

"I'm here to see my girlfriend actually, Black, what may I ask are you doing?" He bit back.

"I'm here seeing Heidi, I felt bad for knocking her off her broom the other day in the Quidditch match, I thought I would bring her some flowers to cheer her up and brighten her corner of the room," He replied.

"So you decided to bring my girlfriend flowers," Will said

"Your OH-- Sorry mate, I didn't realise she was with you," Sirius replied.

"Excuse me," Will said, pushing past Sirius into the hospital wing.

"SHIT! I always manage to put my foot in it, damn, damn, DAMN," he said out loud.

"You do have a knack for it don't you, Black?"

Sirius spun around and heading straight towards him was his own gorgeous girl, his Kassie Philips.

"I was wondering where you were," Kassie said speeding up and planting a kiss on his lips.

"MMMmmmmmmm, that I have missed," kissing Kassie back with more passion then was controllable.

"Come on lets go back to the common room I want quality time with my man," Kassie replied dragging him off.

-------

Meanwhile back in the hospital wing.

"Hey, baby," Heidi said as she saw Will walk towards her.

"Hi," Will said glumly

"What's wrong?" Heidi asked sounding worried.

"Nothing," Will said looking at the floor. "I just saw Sirius Black leave he said he had brought you flowers and stuff."

"Oh," Heidi said. "OH!" She understood now.

"No, no, no, sweetie, Will, you misunderstood Sirius is not like that he's taken and i'm not interested in him."

"Oh, okay," Will said sounding embarrassed.  
"I love you, Will Roberts," Heidi said making Will look up  
"You're not going to lose me that quick unless you get rid of me yourself," Heidi smiled making Will smile too.

"I love you too, Heidi, and I won't be getting rid of you at all," Will replied with a grin.

"I was actually coming up here to see you and get you ready to leave," Will looked at Heidi with a hopeful smile.

"Yup, a couple more potions and a few more minutes I should be right as rain," Heidi giggled.

"Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow Heidi," He asked rather fast.

"I would love to Will that sounds great," she grinned.

"Well I have to go professor McGonagall about something I'll come back later to pick you up okay,"

"Okay, Will, thank you," as Will waved goodbye Heidi flopped back onto her bed.

"I love him, I actually love him, WOW!" Heidi Squealed.

-------

Julie never went very far; as classes were due to be starting soon enough and she still had classes to attend. _I hate Tuesdays_ she thought angrily. Julie trudged around the lake, willing to calm herself before DADA with Professor Malfoy. _Why does the world hate me? Why do i have to fight with everyone? I'm so evil! Damn you Lupin, you have screwed up my life! _She thought angrily. She heard the warning bell in the distance and grudgingly left towards class. _At least i have history today, and then I can sleep_ she thought desperately.

Julie walked to the class room slowly; she didn't want to face what was inside. She had class with the Gryffindor's and her fellow Ravenclaws, which meant everyone she had fought with was going to be packed together in one room again. She just hoped one of the Gryffindor girls or Ravenclaw guys (excluding Tag) would let her sit with them. She opened the door slowly, after checking her watch and seeing their was one minute left until the bell. Julie quietly slipped through the doors.

Indeed everything she feared was in front of her. Sitting all in the back corner were her dorm mates, Kassie and Lily, and the marauders. Sam was turned in her desk, talking to James, while Lily and Kassie were chatting to each other. Sirius was talking to someone, _Remus_, who was sitting with his head down on the desk. Peter was talking to Tag, as Shannon and Megan were in another conversation. Julie slipped by them quietly, not attracting any attention to herself and walked up to a table as far away as table. After asking, Julie sat down between Chris Pocket, and Mike Gold, fellow Ravenclaws.

The bell rang just as Professor Malfoy swept in to the room. "This is going to be a study session, work with the people at your table to fill out this assignment. When you are finished I will collect them."

"Can we choose partners, if we are not sitting beside them?" asked Sirius. Julie was puzzled by his question, all four of them were at the same table, and could easily work with the people around them, but when Sirius' eye fell on her it dawned on her. She looked away hastily, not noticing Malfoy saying no. Mike was forced to hand out the sheets, so when he returned they began. They worked quickly, as Ravenclaw standard, and were the first to finish. Julie couldn't help but laugh along with their jokes. She could feel pairs of eyes on her.

Class ended quickly enough, everyone being excused just before the bell rang. That meant she had to go to history.

"You have Binns next?" asked Chris.

"Yup, i usually sit far away from you though," Chris put on a fake-hurt look,

"I feel so outraged."

"Aww, Wittle Chrissie mad?" she cooed jokingly.

"Nah, come on. You want to sit with me today?" he asked.

"Hmm, but of course!" she said happily. Chris threw his arm over her shoulder, and started walking with her in step. "No one can ever say no!" he laughed.

"Hardy, har-har. Somehow I doubt that." she said laughing. He would have kept talking but there was a small explosion behind them. They both whipped around to see the marauders down the hall, having set off fireworks. Sirius was glaring at her, but she had no idea why. Instead she just laughed and kept going on to History, Chris walking beside her.

-------

"You won't find me entertaining in here you know, I plan on sleeping," she told him a little while later, as they sat in the classroom. They took this class with the Hufflepuffs, so Julie was at ease, away from the marauders. Still, when Mike slid in beside her she jumped a little.

"So, you can't stay away from us eh?" he said jokingly.

"No Mike, never can say no to you," she replied dryly. He laughed and hit her on the back, so she turned around and hit him back in the shoulder. He hit her again in the shoulder, so they began playing shot for shot. Julie was surprised when they finally stopped that she was smiling and laughing again. Maybe she just needed to be around other people for a bit. Embrace a change. Julie rubbed her arm, before rolling up her sleeve and looking at the bruise. She laughed out loud as she saw the purple appearing on her arm, compared to the darker one on Mikes. She chanced a look over at the others; they were all looking glum and uncheerful. She felt really bad looking at them. She was about to go over and say something, but Professor Binns appeared before she could make it. Chris grabbed her arm and made her sit down.

-------

after 24 games, varied between Hangman, tic tac toe and SOS, Julie had finally given up and fell asleep. A little while later she got nudged awake by Chris. Angrily she glared at him,

"What?" she hissed.

"I didn't know you were dating Lupin," he said looking at her.

"We were dating, but now we aren't, bec – wait, how did you know?" she asked.

Chris' face turned red, as he handed her a note, "Your friends sent this a while ago ... I got a bit curious."

"You little jerk!" she hissed, grabbing the note. Chris just shrugged and went back to sleep.

_Good call Jules, sitting with two guys! You should have SEEN the look on Remus' face he-- Megan_

you have to talk to me sometime you know! -Sam

Julie laughed and rolled her eyes. Remus was jealous over Chris and Mike? That was odd. Julie put the note in her binder and fell back asleep.

-------

Sam, Shannon, and Megan entered the classroom with an extra five minutes. Shannon had been filled in on what had happened that morning. Sam groaned to herself, why pull that on a Monday night? She had to wake up early too, for her to be there when they opened the door. Now she was tired as heck, oh, and Julie was pissed at her. That always helps.

Sam was drawn out of her thoughts as she heard people sitting down behind her. She suppressed her smile, she knew Julie would stop being mad at her, but when she turned around she was greeted by another sight. The Marauders had taken up spot behind them and were currently talking quietly to each other. She chanced a look at Remus and cringed. He looked worse than ever, he had become pale and there were circles under his eyes. _Looks like i'm not the only one who lost sleep._ She thought warily.

Megan flipped her pen over and over in her hands. Tuesdays were always cruddy before, but today seemed to be the worst. She leaned in on to Tag's shoulder. He looked down at her, pushing the hair out of her face.

"What's wrong sweets?" asked Tag, looking down at Megan.

"Life sucks," she said plainly. Tag pulled her in to a hug,

"Everything will turn out ok, Megan. No worries, you guys can't fight forever, i mean look at second year! Remember when the five of you had that crush on the Hufflepuff 5th year? You guys fought for a week about it! Let's not forget **all the wars you have over who is the most evil**, they blow over quickly! Just sit it out and things will work out."

Megan started to crack up in response; they had all agreed that Josh Townsend, the fifth year, was not worth it, and not as attractive on second thought. They had laughed themselves silly afterwards, in response to realising how stupid they were. Megan smiled despite herself.

Megan turned to Shannon, talking about things like cookies and cakes. Tag got into a conversation with Peter, who was sitting behind him, as he played with Megan's hair. Sam felt a poke in her back as she turned around.

"Your plan sucked Adams, it got us no where. What's our plan B?" asked James.

"Plan B? James, I think I should be friends with Julie again before we start another dumb plan.

"There's the thing, we WON'T have another 'dumb' plan. We will make a fool proof plan this time," he said grinning.

"I don't know James; she's way too mad this time round!"

"Come on Sam! You're a wild child, your dating SNAPE for heavens sakes! Take a chance will you?" James said, egging her on.

Sam looked over at Remus, who had his head in his arms, lying on the desk. Sirius was speaking quietly to him,

"Look Moony, it will all be over tonight for another month, you will be better tomorrow, you know that. Unless you're upset about Walsh, then –"

Remus said a muffled response that Sam hadn't heard. Apparently Sirius had, as he fell quiet again. Just then the bell rang and Professor Malfoy entered. Behind her, Sam heard Sirius ask James the same question she was thinking,

"Where's Walsh?" James and Sirius scanned the room and spotted her sitting on the other side of the room. James whispered back, "second table, on the right."

Everyone turned to look at Julie, who sat between two other boys. They couldn't tell who they were from behind but Shannon could already guess who it was. They couldn't wonder for very long as Professor Malfoy started to speak.

"This is going to be a study session, work with the people at your table to fill out this assignment. When you are finished I will collect them."

Sirius thought that Julie couldn't get away that easily; he raised his hand and waited for Malfoy to call on him.

"Can we choose partners, if we are not sitting beside them?" he asked. He dropped his gaze down on to Julie who blushed and looked away. Professor Malfoy berated him, ending in a no, before asking someone to hand out the sheets. She handed the papers to someone from Julie's table, so he watched as the guy stood up. Sirius poked Shannon in the back. "Who's that?"

"Mike Gold, he's a fellow fifth year in Ravenclaw," she said all knowingly. She whispered before receiving a glare from professor Malfoy. She turned back around and began her work.

-------

A little while later the Marauders had finished their assignment and were planning their next big scheme. Remus was back lying on the table, willing himself to sleep if need be. A sound drew him out of his sleep-filled hopes. He heard a familiar sound that made him look up. Someone was laughing, in fact Julie was laughing. He looked over to her table and watched her laughing with the two guys beside her. He missed hearing her laugh properly.

The last time he heard that was last week, when they had been together one night. The difference was it wasn't Remus who was making her laugh this time. It was another guy. Remus didn't bother hiding his depressed look as the others turned to see his reaction. He sighed heavily, dropping his head back down on the table.

'_Life Sucks,' _he thought bitterly.

-------

The Marauders stood outside the classroom, waiting for Peter, who was staying behind a second, getting his review project.

Sirius and James were staring down the hall behind Remus. When he went to turn around and look James stopped him, "Don't look back" he warned Remus. This only made Remus want to turn around even more. He turned to see Julie standing and laughing with the same guy she had sat with before. Just then the guy slung his arm over her and they began walking away.

All of a sudden Sirius was moving quickly, digging in his backpack. He drew out some of the fireworks they had bought a few weeks back. "I'll stop this," he said grinning. He lit off the firework, setting off an explosion. Remus saw Julie and the other guy turn to look back, along with other people. She began laughing slightly as the two turned around and kept walking... this time a reasonable distance away. Sirius slapped him on the back as they walked the other way, towards Potions.

-------

Sam sat in the back of History, glaring down at Julie. She noticed Megan scribbling down something beside her.

"You're actually doing work?" she asked.

"Nope. Note,"

"To whom?"

"Julie."

"Gimme that," she said pulling the note towards her. She scribbled her own Owl before sending it out to Julie. A little while later she was a little miffed when she saw the guy opening it instead. He nudged Julie and tossed her the note. She sat back angrily when Julie just shoved the note into her backpack.

-------

When the bell rang again. Megan gathered up her stuff looked back at Julie, who was currently laughing with Mike, and headed back towards her. She was stopped when someone grabbed her arm.

"What do you think your doing?" Hissed Sam.

"Putting a stop to her crazy antics to make everyone in her life jealous." Megan jerked her arm out of Sam's grip and stormed down the row to where Julie was gathering her stuff. "Julie we need to talk in private." Megan glared at Mike and Chris.

"No, we don't," Julie said turning around and attempting to leave. She wouldn't get away that easy. Megan grabbed her arm and whipped her around.

"Yes we do!" She growled out. "I gave you chance to talk to me in private, now we're talking right now. You have got to get over this, Julie. It's not the worse thing that has ever happened to you. Remus loves you, why can't you see that? He would do any thing for you, Julie, anything. So he made one mistake, one honest mistake, Jules. He was drunk, he saw you, he kissed you. When he pulled back it wasn't you, it was your friend. An honest mistake."

"He moaned her name!" Julie yelled pointing at Shannon. "He was kissing me and he moaned _her_ name."

"I can't help that he did that!" Shannon yelled back at Julie. "Why are you mad at us when all we've done is tried to do is help you out?"

"Maybe I don't want help!" A single tear fell down Julie's face. "I don't need it. I'm doing fine on my own now."

"You are so blinded, mate. You hate everyone around you. And none of us hate you back. We could, you know. We could join sides with the Marauders and make your life a living hell, because that's what you've been doing with us. But we aren't going to. You wanna know why? We love you, Julie. We all love you while you sit there and hate us," Megan's voice cracked and tears were struggling to get out. Julie looked up at Megan's face, hurt and tear stained. She couldn't remember the last time Megan had cried. It must have been years. She then looked at each of her other friends in turn. They were all distraught with worry and pain. She could see it etched on their faces as if it were written there.

"I don't want to fight with you guys," She finally whispered.

"So don't." Sam said glaring at Julie. "Get off your high horse and look at where you are! This is life, girl and it's not going away."

"If you keep doing this to everyone you love then you won't have anyone left." Shannon said also glaring at Julie. Just then the door opened and in walked the Marauders.

"Here's your chance to fix things with everyone, Julie." Megan said voice hoarse from yelling. "It's your last chance. You fix things now and we can go back to how things were. You don't, you have a whole lot of people mad at you, Jules. You don't have to like him again, you don't have to see him or talk to him ever again if you just forgive him now."

Julie looked up to see everyone in the room looking at her. The Marauders, her friends, Mike and Chris, some other people from the class. She looked back to see Remus looking somewhat hopeful. She sighed tears streaming down her face. She wiped vigorously at them but they stayed put. She looked at the floor then at Megan then at the floor again.

"Thing's can't ever be how they were, Megan. It doesn't work that way. I've been trying to see what you guys have been seeing all weekend. And all I get is that you guys do care about me," The tears wouldn't stop now, they just kept coming. This was the hardest thing she would ever have to do. "And all I can think about is how I don't deserve it. I don't deserve any of you. You are all too good for me. That's why I'm going to go home."

Everyone stood in shock, not moving. Finally Remus spoke up. "You don't have to do that Julie," Julie looked at him sighed and said

"Yes, I do."

"I'll leave you alone. Everyone will leave you alone, Julie. You don't have to leave the school," Remus said. "We'll leave you alone if you promise to stay."

Julie bit her lip looking from heartbroken face to heartbroken face.

"I'll stay," She said then turned on her heel and left the class, the tears wouldn't stop now. She kept whipping at them, mad that they had betrayed her. She didn't know where she was going till she got there. She found herself in the Astronomy Tower overlooking the castle grounds. She didn't know what she would of done if she had to leave this beautiful place and found herself wondering what she was going to do when she went back to her dorm that night. "I don't have to go back." she said to herself. "I'll just stay here all night."

-------

Megan watched Julie take off through the halls. "A tad harsh, Docura," sighed Peter. Megan rounded on him. "Screw you, Pettigrew." Before whipping around.

"What's going on Shannon?" asked Mike.

"None of your business, so back off," snapped James.

"Bugger off, Potter," retorted Chris, "He didn't ask you."

"Whatever, come on lets go to lunch," said James.

"But ... Jul –" started Sirius.

"Doesn't want to talk to anyone in this room. Come on, we can't help her if she wont let us." James turned around and left the classroom. The others followed behind.

-- End Chapter 05


	6. Reconciliation

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 06 – Reconciliation

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan

-----------

Remus stared moodily down at his lunch. He hadn't taken a bite yet as he was too engrossed in thought to eat. He spread the noodles around his plate. Lunch wasn't as grand affair, and there was not much talking.

"You don't think she'd really leave do you?" Remus wondered aloud. Sirius sighed across from him.

"She said she wouldn't."

"Doesn't mean she wont. Or can't for that matter."

"Just forget about her. Life will be easier that way."

Remus began jabbing at his food yet again.

-------

Meanwhile, over at Ravenclaw table, a similar discussion was happening.

"I still say, you didn't have to be so angry sounding about it," sighed Shannon.

"It was for her own good though," defended Sam.

"I was angry, though. It's kind of hard to just turn off emotions. When I have an emotion I verbalize it. I don't keep things in," retorted Megan.

Before anyone could reply to her someone plopped down at their table. She girls gaped as Heidi started piling food on to her plate. She looked over at the others after exceeding the amount her plate could hold.

"You all look like someone died," she said as means of greetings.

"You're out so soon?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah, just no over-working my back. Plus I have to go back and take potions every morning. So yeah, i'm all good, that way," she said looking at them. She frowned suddenly, "Hey, where's idiot number 4?"

"Julie is fighting with everyone and may be running away from Hogwarts as we speak."

"I've missed a lot, haven't I?" this statement was met by nods around the table.

"I'm sure things will be okay. Boy i'm famished! No more hospital food for me!" she said as she began eating quickly again.

-------

Heidi kept piling food into her mouth before someone plopped down beside her. Heidi swallowed her food and turned to him,

"Hey, love," she said grinning _i'm in love; i'm in love_ she sung to herself in her head.

"Hello to you too," he said before leaning down and giving her a heart-warming kiss.

"At least some people are happy," said Shannon moodily. She went back to stabbing her food with her fork. The rest of lunch went by without anything interesting happening, so when the bell rang they were all ready headed to their next class.

-------

The four girls trudged up to their room slowly. The rest of their classes were uneventful, as Julie had still not shown up. McGonagall had worked them tirelessly and with more force as this was their OWL year. She had not let them off that easy, but then again she never did. The girls walked along the corridor talking,

"So were we supposed to make it yellow? Because mine was blue," asked Megan.

"Yellow? We had to make them red, right?" said Heidi.

"Purple, actually," said Sam.

"Why was Professor Malfoy acting like such a ... a ..." began Megan.

"Weeble," started Megan. The other girls turned to her in confusion.

"Weeble is the new password," she stated as the portrait swung open. The girls walked through it and fell in to their spots on their reserved couch.

"Why does everything always go wrong?" asked Shannon.

"Why does Julie have to be an idiot?" asked Sam.

"She was in a fight with Remus, we should have left them alone," sighed Megan.

"No, we shouldn't have. She was miserable and so upset, we had to try and help her," defended Sam.

"You all tried to fix it, but look where it got you. She's now mad at all of you. You didn't help her, you just made things worse," ended Heidi.

The girls all began doing their own individual things; Shannon and Heidi began a chess match, while Sam and Megan did their homework.

-------

James and Sirius paced around the couch where Remus lay, in anticipation. In only one hour would be the full moon, and their next adventure. Provided there were no hitches in the plan.

"Cheer up Moony, ol' boy! Get through tonight and have a full month off. You'll be right as rain, come tomorrow," said Sirius with ease.

"What a great tomorrow, too bad that today, I feel like crap," Remus muttered.

"Thins will get better Remus," said James soothingly, "they always do round this time."

"I'm not feeling crappy about that. Do you really think she would leave?"

James sighed and flipped a piece of paper out of his pocket and on to Remus, "Check the map if you are that worried."

Remus opened the parchment and searched around. He looked up around all of Hogwarts, before finding her dot. He sighed in relief, "She's in the Astronomy tower."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow before Remus continued, "Alone."

Peter and James laughed lightly as Lily and Kassie entered the common room. Sirius walked over, dipped Kassie back and kissed her longingly.

James walked up to Lily, scooped her up into his arms, and kissed her as he held her in his arms.

"Hello love," said Sirius, letting Kassie stand up right again.

"Hey, yourself, Siri," Sirius led her over to an armchair, sitting herself on his lap, where they preceded to snog each other senseless. 

James spun Lily in a circle while she clung to his neck. He began to laugh as she made a cute face at him, he leaned in and began kissing her.

"Will you ALL, please, stop snogging in front of me?" begged Peter again.

"Nope," said Kassie, catching her breath before being re-engrossed in kissing.

Remus, in response whipped a cushion in to the fire. No one took notice, so Remus cleared his throat.

"Time to go," he said, standing up.

"Aww, so soon?" asked Sirius, pulling away from Kassie long enough.

"Look out the window."

"No ... time ... for ... that," breathed Sirius between kisses.

Remus scoffed and glared at Sirius before walking out of the room. James finally put Lily down, smacked Sirius in the head, nudged Peter, who was face down on the couch, and ran after him.

By the time they reached the whomping willow, the sun was just about to disappear. They entered the passage way, and took off towards the house. As soon as they arrived through the door Remus realised they were just in time.

Remus began to change.

-------

Meanwhile back in the Ravenclaw common room, Shannon had just finished beating Heidi in a match.

"What time is it Shannon?" asked Heidi.

"Um, eight something," said Shannon, before looking at Heidi.

"CRUD! I was going to meet Will at the library at quarter to!" she said hoping up and bolting out the door.

Shannon sighed and whipped the King she held in her hand at the board. "Someone play with me."

"Do your homework," said Sam.

"Did it in class."

"Well, you're out of luck then."

"Fine, I'll just go wonder the castle then!"

-------

Heidi ran as fast as she could towards the library, hoping that Will wouldn't be mad at her. When she finally arrived she went back to where Will's favorite table was, to see him pouring over books.

"Hey, Will, i'm sorry i'm late I was –" she began.

"Hey sweetie, all that's important is that your here now," he cut her off before getting up, walking over to her and gave her a kiss hello.

"Am I interrupting your homework?" she asked jokingly.

"No, it was interrupting you," he said before kissing her again.

They continued on like that for a good few hours, between kissing, studying, kissing, looking for books, and more kissing.

Finally it was around 10 at night, and the library closed. Heidi and Will, broke curfew and decided to go for a walk around the lake, instead of going to bed.

-------

Julie had made up her mind. She was going to do it. She was going to run away from Hogwarts.

Life here was too messed up to stay. She was going to drop out and make a life for herself on her own terms. With these thoughts she left the tower, and headed for the gate. She walked slowly, as she was in no real rush. She now had all the time in the world.

-------

James, Sirius, and Peter closed the door behind them as they entered the tunnel. Remus was left in the actual house as the three transformed back in to humans. James pulled the map out of his pocket.

"Ok, everyone should be in bed by now, so we can go out so long as it's safe."

"Darnit!!" cursed Sirius pointing down to the map. There were dots moving around outside, one labeled 'Aetheria Malfoy' was moving up by the Herbology greenhouses towards another dot labeled 'Dimitrius Marvolo' and another two dots were heading around the lake.

"Professor Malfoy is up by the greenhouses with someone named Dimitrius Marvolo and there are two people heading around the lake, the other is heading to--" James voice died off.

"Peter, shine the light closer," whispered Sirius.

"It's not her right?" asked James.

Sirius sighed in response, "It is."

James cursed angrily before peter said, "What's wrong?"

"Walsh really is running away, she's heading for the gates," They stood in silence, watching her dot move towards the gate slowly. They were cut off by a howl and crash from inside the house.

This was no strange action for him today, as he was hurting himself worse than normally. "Come on, we won't worry about this tonight, we can't go out, people are there. We will have to stay in here tonight."

James changed back as Sirius opened the door, they all re-entered the house.

-------

Julie walked slowly towards the gate, but movement in the corner of her eye made her stop.

She watched as Heidi and Will walked around the lake, hand in hand. She could have gaped at them. Heidi was just in the hospital, how could she be out and fine already. She looked at the couple sadly, wishing she felt the same way.

She stood there and looked back and forth from the gate to her friend. Heidi must have been in so much pain, but she had re-bounded and was now happy. If it were her she knew she would have been so upset for a while, just like she was now. She wished she could be more like Heidi, going from the bad to good quickly.

She had a strange epiphany that moment. She realised that, even though things were bad at the moment, they would get better. Running away wasn't the answer. She sighed to herself, turning around and headed back to the castle. 

She couldn't do it. It was time to make things right, not to up and leave. With those thoughts she made it up to her common room, to see all her friends around the fire, on their couches. She didn't wait for them to notice her.

"Look guys, i'm really sorry for yelling and fighting with all of you. I'm sorry for all that, but please just let me solve my problems with Remus myself. If I wanted to be with him do you not think i would be with him? I'm sorry for fighting with all of you when all you did was try and help me, and, well. I'm sorry."

The others had been staring at her during her little speech. Finally, Megan spoke up.

"I – we – forgive you and we're all sorry to. We had to right to nag you, and do what you didn't want to.

Everyone smiled and looked from person to person. Julie smiled. This was much better then running away, she knew it.

"We all thought you had run away," said Shannon.

"Well i almost did, but then i had a change of heart and came here instead."

"I don't care why, i'm just happy your here now!" smiled Sam.

So the girls began talking up until midnight, when Heidi came in. The girls teased her with suggestions and ideas of what the two had been up to. Soon, they all took to bed. Ready to face the new day as friends again.

-------

The next morning it took Remus a few seconds to register the voices he heard around him. He lay there still and silent, listening to what they had to say.

"Look, he has to know," said a voice.

"I know that, but not right now."

"He'd want to know right away." said the first voice, sounding miffed.

"It'd only hurt him."

"He'd find out sooner or later."

"Let's just make it later, after he's healed."

"How are we going to tell him?"

Remus thought that was enough "Tell me what?"

James and Sirius looked over to Remus hesitantly.

"Nothing, Remus, lets get you back."

"Shut up, James. What do you need to tell me?"

"Nothing, Moo–"

"TELL ME SIRIUS!" Remus yelled. He regretted that afterwards, as his throat burned.

"She's gone Remus."

Remus was confused, "Who's gone?"

"Julie ran away." Remus' heart stopped. 

"How do you know?" he asked shakily.

"We saw her on the map last night. She was heading towards the gates."

"You never know Moony, we didn't see her leave, maybe she's still there," said Sirius.

Remus said nothing. He just thought of her. She swore she wouldn't leave Hogwarts, but now she was gone. She left and there was nothing he could do.

James and Sirius exchanged a glance before lifting Remus up, and taking him to the hospital wing.

-------

They left Remus just outside the hospital door before taking off, so the nurse wouldn't yell at them. The three headed down to breakfast, and entered the great hall. It was only 6 in the morning, do not many people were there. Although sitting at the Ravenclaw table was a group of 5 girls. James stopped suddenly and gaped at them.

"James, you bloody idiot! Why did you stop?" growled Sirius. He looked to where James had pointed and saw the five girls sitting at the table. "She's still here." he stated. James nodded, before grinning mischievously.

"It's time to fix all of this," he told Sirius, before walking up the table. He stopped right in front of the girls.

"Hello ladies, Walsh, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" she said, standing up and following James a few steps away.

Sirius took her open seat and grabbed a strip of bacon.

"What's going on Sirius?" asked Megan.

"In all honesty, I have no clue," he said simply, as he ate their bacon.

Julie walked back before anyone could yell at Sirius for stealing their food. She muttered a quick goodbye, before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

"James, what did you say to her?" asked Sam.

"Just that Remus ... uh. Remus had a bad night last night," he said cryptically to Sirius and Peter.

"So where did she go?" asked Heidi.

"To see him, of course! Come on gents, over to our table," he said, leaving no more room for questions. Sirius grabbed a few more bacon pieces before following after them.

Shannon grabbed the empty bacon dish, and threw it down with a sigh,

"Dumb jerk."

-------

Julie snuck in to the hospital wing quietly. She walked over towards the back, where curtains hung closed. She pulled them back slightly, and looked through. Remus was lying in the hospital bed, asleep. She entered in and closed the blinds behind her.

She took a seat in the chair, and grabbed hold of his hand. She looked him over and realised James hadn't over exaggerated. Remus looked awful; there were long scratches along his face, and bruises in several spots along his jaw line. He looked so upset as he slept on, oblivious to his visitor. She sighed and leaned down on to his bed. She sat there in the chair, with her head on his bed, and his hand in hers. Slowly she drifted off in to sleep.

-------

Remus woke up a little while after, although he didn't know why. He guessed it was still early, which was odd, as he usually woke up around noon. Slowly it hit him that there was extra heat around his hand. He opened his eyes and looked down. He was sure his hallucinating, as he looked down at Julie's sleeping form. Julie lay with her head on her other arm, which was stretched out over his body.

Remus grinned to himself, she was still here. She was even in here visiting him. He grinned as he pulled her up on to the bed with his remaining strength, and lay down beside her, his arms wrapped around her.

-------

It was around ten in the morning before either of them woke up again. Julie's eyes fluttered open, still unaware of where she was. She moved around and slowly rolled over. Remus felt the movement, as he awoke slowly. He looked down at her as she tilted her head up towards him.

"I'm sorry for sleeping in your bed," she whispered, "I thought I slept in the chair."

"You did, but you looked uncomfortable, so I pulled you on here."

"Oh, thank you," she said, still not moving. "Are you okay?"

"Not exactly," he said smiling.

"Oh, yeah. Stupid question."

Remus grinned down at her, "But that's okay," she smiled back up at him.

"Remus I–"

"Jules, look–" he said at the same time.

"You go first," Julie said.

"Jules, I, I don't really have much to say. Just that I hope you know I am sorry, and that I love you. I was so scared when I heard you left Hogwarts, like part of me left with you. It's just ... I really love you."

Julie sighed and sat up. She dangled her feet over the side of the bed. She looked down at her hand, folded in her lap.

"I try to forget Remus, I really do. But i'm afraid. I'm scared of getting close and being hurt again."

Remus sat up like her. He slid his leg around to her other side, held her folded hands in his hands around her own, and rested his chin on her shoulder. They sat the exact same way, with her in front of Remus.

Julie sighed again, "I don't know if I can forgive you Remus," she said, before turning and looking him in the eyes. She smiled again, "but I can try."

He smiled back at her, and leaned down and kissed her deeply. He slid his tongue in through her parted lips, and explored her mouth hungrily. 

Remus slowly forced her back on to the bed as they kissed. They lay there snogging, in each others arms. Both were finally happy.

They stayed like that for a little while, making out on his hospital bed before an ear piercing shriek broke them apart. The both looked at the open curtains where a very livid Madam Pomfrey stood.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" she screamed at them. Julie hurriedly got off the bed, standing a few feet away from it. "YOU," she yelled, at Remus, "ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING! AND _YOU_ SHOULD BE IN SCHOOL!" she screamed at Julie.

"GET OUT! NOW! GO!" Julie shot Remus an apologetic look, mouthed 'I love you' before taking of out of the wing, madam Pomfrey on her heels. Remus heard the door slam, before the Nurse came back in to view.

"You were supposed to be sleeping Lupin! You always sleep until noon! Or so I thought! Does this happen every time? Should I start checking up on you every five minutes like I used to?"

Remus put on his best ashamed look, "Sorry ma'am," She turned and left his view as he let out his largest grin yet. They were back together, finally! The nurse came back in to view and handed him his potions. He swallowed them down quickly before falling back asleep grinning.

-------

Meanwhile Julie was bolting through the halls. She still had another hour before her second class was going to end at 11:30. She tore off all the way up to the north tower. She pulled out her wand and made the ladder from the ceiling drop. She held her wand lightly between her teeth as the climbed up into the room.

She surveyed the room as she finally got off the ladder. She was having divination up in the attic, with Megan and Shannon. Heidi and Sam were in arithmancy right about now. She spotted the two and began to make her way to that table.

"Miss Welsh, where have you been?" came Professor Trelawney's voice. Julie rolled her eyes, would she never get her last name right?

"I was delayed by the physic forces, but of course you already knew that," she smiled. This teacher was easy.

"Of course I knew that!" she snapped.

"Good then you know why I have been delayed. And you also know that you will not punish me for it because, as one of the smartest professors at this school, you know the future. You also know that I am good on this topic and will need no sort of help."

"My dear, just sit. I know all that, and I am sure you will catch up."

"Thanks Professor," she said before sitting down beside Shannon and Megan, who had broken down in giggles.

"Where have you been?" asked Shannon.

"Places, why?" whispered Julie, going red.

"Places with a certain Mr. Lupin?" asked Megan innocently.

"We made up."

"And made out," added Megan. Julie looked at her quizzically. "Do up your shirts top buttons up."

Julie turned deep red, as she did up the buttons Remus had undone. She guzzled down her tea and passed the cup to Shannon, while accepting Megan's.

"Looks like ... you will ... marry permanent ink?" Julie said, confused. Julie and Shannon broke down laughing. Megan on the other hand looked pale. "What's wrong?" Julie asked.

"Tag ... he wants to open a tattoo parlour when we're older."

"Come on, you don't think this stuff is real do you?" asked Julie, rolling her eyes.

The others were saved from interrupting when the Professor walked up to their table. "Let's have a look dear," she asked Shannon, her hand out stretched. Shannon handed out Julie's cup and sat back, ready to laugh.

She flipped the cup three times before looking down at them. "Whose cup is this?"

"Mine," Julie said.

"It is seen, you're marriage bound,"

"Maybe you will marry permanent ink too?" muttered Shannon.

"Marriage? Naw, Really? I could have sworn Julie would never marry," whispered Megan, rolling her eyes.

Julie smiled at them before turning and saying, "oh?"

"Yes, it appears to be to a wolf." Shannon and Megan dissolved in to laughter while Julie went pale. _Me? Remus?_ The teacup was given back to Shannon, when Trelawney walked away, Megan turned to them,

"You're right, this class is a joke."

Julie said nothing as she continued decipher Megan's cup. Shannon turned to Megan, "So what's in my future?" Megan turned the cup three times, 

"Orange Flowers?" she said out loud.

"This is some messed up stuff." Shannon laughed.

The girls continued flipping through their books, saying crazy answers from the cups. Soon the bell rang, and the girls were the first out, down to lunch.

As they were heading down to lunch they ran in to the Marauders.

"Hello all," said James, smiling. Greetings were returned from everyone. "Walsh, stop it. You look like your thinking."

Shannon turned to Julie, "Your not really considering what that loon said are you?"

"What happened?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, Remus has some competition, according to the divination teacher, Julie's destined to marry a wolf," laughed Megan.

The marauders looked over at Julie, before cracking up in laughter. Only Julie understood why they really were laughing. She grinned openly.

James was the first to stop laughing, "So I take it the Remus thing went okay?" Julie went red again.

"Okay? It went great, she skipped all her first lesson, and then runs in for the last part of her second class, top unbuttoned," cut in Megan, "Yeah, I think it went okay."

Everyone grinned as they started walking again. Julie turned to Sirius, "When will he be out?" she asked.

"Why not go visit him?"

"Er, the only reason I left is because the nurse ran me out."

"Eh, we usually go see him second half of lunch. He gets released around dinner. You want to come with us?"

"Yeah sure!" she said grinning.

"Alright, we'll come get you when we go up."

"Alright, thanks Sirius!" Julie smiled.

The girls met up with Heidi and Sam and took their normal spots at their table.

-------

"I'm famished," said Megan pulling a plate of sandwiches towards her. She looked up as every started laughing at how many sandwiches she had piled on her plate. "What?" she asked around a mouthful of sandwich.

"You got a little something right there," Julie said pointing to some jelly on Megan's cheek as she snickered. 

"Where?" Megan asked as she started wiping frantically at her face.

"Right about here." A voice said behind her and she was greeted by someone licking the jelly off her face.

"Oh, yuck. Tag that was gross," Shannon complained.

"Yeah, well you just need a guy," said Megan pulling Tag into a hello kiss.

"Excuse me?" Shannon said incredulous.

"You heard me. You need a guy. What about if we set her up with your friend, Tag. Rick something ... You know the one with the spiky hair?"

"Oh, yeah Rick Masters, the Gryffindor 7th year. He'd be great for you, Shannon," Shannon snorted and went back to her eating. Someone leaving the great hall caught her eye.

"Isn't that Sirius Black?" she asked.

Sam glanced up to where Shannon was looking. "Yeah and that's his girlfriend, Kassie Philips."

"Wonder where they're going so early before class?" Shannon asked watching them leave.

"Probably to snog and it's probably none of our business," Megan said also watching the couple leave.

"You're right," Shannon said to Megan.

Megan beamed. "I'm right," she said, and then a confused look came over her face. "What am I right about, again?"

Shannon laughed. "I need a guy."

-------

Kassie grabbed Sirius's hand and pulled him along an un-used corridor.

"Where are we going?" he asked as she turned down yet another corridor. She stopped in front of a gorgeous mahogany door.

"It is real," she breathed before reaching out and turning the knob. When they stepped inside they were met by a beautiful sight. In the middle of the room there was a four poster bed hung in deep red and gold fabric. The bed had all different sizes of pillows on it. In the corner was one of those really old record players playing a slow romantic song. Kassie sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Are we going to have a talk?" Sirius asked, or would of asked if he was not cut off by Kassie pressing her soft lips onto his own.

"I love you, Sirius Black, I love you," she whispered against his jaw as she moved down planting little kissed along his jaw, his neck. She started to nibble on his neck a little as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Sirius was doing the same. He moaned when she bit a little harder then ripped her face away from his neck and to his mouth. He kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth exploring all the hidden places he had yet to explore. When he pulled back for a breath of air Kassie smiled and went back to unbuttoning his shirt. She slipped it off his broad shoulders and onto the floor. She stood up and straddled him pushing him back onto the bed. He went complying. She kissed him again then began to trail kisses down his jaw line, down his neck, down to his chest. When she got to his pants she made her way back up to his face undoing the buckle as she went.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asked pulling back long enough to see his answer. When he nodded she went back to getting rid of his pants. Pretty soon her shirt was gone and so were his pants. She leaned back as Sirius began to kiss her chest. He quickly undid her bra and let it fall next to his shirt. He pulled her back on to the bed and she rolled him over so he was on top. He quickly set to work getting her pants off and then they were one. One body, one soul, one perfect couple.

-------

"Hey guys, Hogsmeade is coming up this week!" said Julie

"Yeah, Will invited me to go with him," said Heidi happily.

"No fair! You're all going to leave me!" whined Shannon.

"Not necessarily, I mean Remus hasn't asked me," said Julie

"Shut it you, you two are going out, of course your going to Hogsmeade!" said Shannon exasperatedly.

"No, he may have plans with his friends; I don't want to make him break them."

"Excellent! Then you and I shall go and hang out there!" said Shannon happily.

"No you won't," said Tag.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" asked Shannon.

"Because, you can't ditch your date."

"What date?"

"Rick Masters," said Tag rolling his eyes.

"When did this happen?" asked Shannon.

"Right now."

"Oh, ok then. Sorry Julie you're on your own."

Julies mouth fell open, "you can't be THAT desperate! You're ditching me!"

"No i'm not, go hang out with his friends if need be."

Julie stabbed at her food moodily, "but I don't really know them that well!"

"Oi, Walshy, come on. Were going to see Remus now, you still in?" yelled James.

"Yeah, i'm coming," she yelled back. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, "bye guys!"

"So much for not knowing them well," said Megan, rolling her eyes.

"You're so cute when you roll your eyes," said Tag.

"You're so annoying when you point it out," retorted Megan playfully, "but somehow i'm still with you."

"Ugh, you two make me sick!" gagged Heidi.

"Aww, Singe isn't sick is she? We wouldn't have to warn off her boyfriend whose heading this way," teased Sam.

"Will? Where?" asked Heidi whipping around. She didn't see him slide in next to her. "You guys are so evil, doing that to me."

"Yeah, leave her–" started Will but was cut off by a heated kiss from Heidi.

"Now you make US sick Heidi!" shot Sam.

"Go snog Snape."

"Gladly!"

"What IS going on with you two?" asked Megan, looking at Sam.

"Oh! Yeah, we got back together. A long time ago."

"Where were we?" asked Heidi.

"In the dark," she smiled

-------

Remus was slightly groggy, he lay silent and still on the bed, trying to collect himself. He was still in pain, but he could feel no more broken bones. He lay there thinking for a minute, about the events that happened that morning.

He heard the hospital wings door open and close. There was faint whispering, and he knew it must be around lunch time, and his friends were here.

He grinned widely as Lily, James, and Peter came around the corner. They saw he was awake and smiled back.

"Hey Remus, how are you?" asked Lily, coming to his side.

"Couldn't be happier, Lils!" he said in return.

"Of course he's okay, Lily! And in case he isn't, we brought you a present, Moony."

"A present?" asked Remus, raising an eyebrow.

"I believe that's what James said," grinned Peter.

"Hope you like it Remus," said James, pulling back the curtain. Julie stood behind it, smiling broadly. Remus sat up and Julie walked over to the bed.

Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on to the bed. He kissed her hungrily, continuing where they had left off that morning. They lay there making out on his bed, completely oblivious.

Soon a cough brought them back to reality. Remus rolled off of Julie, and looked up at James,

"Remind me to buy you a really big Christmas gift!"

"I plan on never letting this go," was James response as he hugged Lily. Julie snuggled in on Remus' side as he put his arm around her. They lay there, talking to the others sitting around the bed.

"You know Hogsmeade is this weekend?" said Peter happily.

"You're going with me right?" asked Remus, looking down at Julie.

"Yeah, without a doubt!" she grinned up at him.

He bent down and began to kiss her again.

"So where is Sirius?" asked Peter.

"Weren't you paying attention at lunch? He and Kassie are out snogging somewhere," said James, rolling his eyes, "You know, like them!" he said pointing at Remus and Julie who were still snogging. "Get a room!" he added.

"You're the one that's sitting by my bed," said Remus between kisses.

"Something you want to imply, Moony?" asked James cocking an eyebrow. Julie went red and stopped kissing Remus. Remus turned and gave James a big long glare. James just smiled innocently. Lily rolled her eyes,

"I will have to do some Christmas shopping Saturday then," she said, changing subject.

"So do I. Besides, isn't it your birthday soon?" he asked Julie. She grinned happily,

"You remembered! Yeah, it's on the 14th," she told him.

"I'll have to get you your present then."

"I don't need anything, Remus!" she said embarrassed.

"Blah, blah, blah! You know that the Tornado's are on top?" injected Peter

Remus just rolled his eyes and began kissing Julie again.

-------

A little while later Julie, Lily, Peter and James left the wing to go to their afternoon classes. Remus grinned madly as he and Julie kissed goodbye and watched them leave.

Julie said goodbye to the others and headed down to her Care of Magical Creatures class with the Slytherins. She neared the main doors to the grounds but stopped short of an unwelcome sight.

Julie rolled her eyes when she saw Sam and Severus in a shady corner, snogging heatedly. She knew the trouble caused last time so she snuck by them quietly, before slipping through the doors. She slammed the door behind her, hoping the two would get the point and go to class.

Julie walked down the sloping grass, heading towards the clusters of students, near the border of the forest. She could see her friends as soon as she stepped out of the doors, as they were the only ones who would have their jackets off, trying to see who could stand the longest on one foot. She watched as Megan started hoping around Shannon, as Heidi hopped in place. Tag, Chris, and Mike sat by them, laughing hardily.

Julie dropped her bag, started hoping on one foot and went closer to them. "This is so great eh? So um, why are we doing this?"

"Because I school you all in everything," smiled Heidi.

"Except that you don't," interjected Shannon.

"Oh please, i'm hopping circles around you all!" laughed Megan.

"Wow, you're all insane!" sighed Julie.

"And you are one of us," laughed Heidi.

Shannon was about to say something, when all of a sudden, Megan slipped and fell. She frowned. "Aw man! I'm out!"

"I give," said Julie, standing normally.

"It's down to you and me Heidi," grinned Shannon, staring at Heidi, "You and me." she re-enforced.

Heidi grinned and stayed as still as Shannon. Megan turned to Julie.

"Have you seen Sam?" she asked.

"She's making out with Sevvy-poo."

Megan made a throwing up sound. "That's gross you know?"

"What? Them snogging?"

"No, the name Sevvy-poo."

Julie and Megan cracked up, as tag came up behind Megan and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to kiss her neck.

"Hmm," Megan grinned, "so that reminds me, how was your visit with Remus?"

Julie grinned widely, "This has been the best day ever."

"Aw, how cute. Look, here comes the love-bird now!"

Sam walked up to them, grinning madly, and straightening her skirt.

"Please, spare us the details!" begged Julie.

"Ha, ha. You know your not funny right?"

"I try," she retorted.

"Wait, where's Sevvy-p– I mean Snape?" asked Megan, glaring at Julie for putting the nickname in her head.

"Well, only you guys know we are dating, other people don't. So he stayed back for a bit before coming down here," explained Sam.

"Here he comes now," stated Megan, looking at the doors. Sam turned around and gave him a small smile. He gave the traditional smirk back. He reached the groups of students and sat with his other friends.

"Did you know that–" started Julie before getting cut off.

"HAHA! I WON!"

The three turned to the other two girls. Heidi was lying on the ground glaring up at a very smug Shannon.

-------

"I hate horklumps," moaned Shannon, clutching her bitten hand.

"They hate you too, apparently," retorted Julie.

Shannon glared at her, "I can't believe it bit me!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have kept waving your hand in front of it over and over," stated Heidi dryly.

"How did you guys get in to Ravenclaw?" asked Mike.

"We bribed our way in," said Megan, rolling her eyes.

"I wonder if you can bribe a hat," thought Shannon, looking confused.

"We should try it sometime," said Julie.

"You don't really think you can steal the hat, do you?"

"That's the thing," started Sam,

"We don't think."

--End Chapter 06


	7. DADA Fog

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 07 – DADA Fog

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan

-----------

The 5 girls and 3 boys entered the Great hall and plopped down in the usual seats. They had just come from charms, where they worked on Silencing Charms. Megan had made Heidi lose her voice for the majority of the class, as she tried to perform the counter-curse. Heidi was stuck on glaring at everyone through it all, as they laughed. Only when the bell rang, Shannon performed the counter, and Shannon was fine.

They all began piling the food on their plates, chatting slowly.

"I need food," said Megan.

"Well it's a good thing your in the great hall during dinner then!" said Shannon sarcastically.

"Quite, Miss 'I get bit by Horklumps'" she retorted.

"Hey, it could have happened to you!"

"But it didn't, did it?" grinned Megan.

"Quite both of you, or I will bring out the shoe!" said Heidi, grinning.

All the girls stopped what they were doing. "SHOE!" They said simultaneously. The five girls ducked under the table.

"You are all insane!" sighed Tag.

"How _DID_ you all get in to Ravenclaw?" asked Chris.

Julie poked her head up from under the table,

"Hey, hey, hey! Intelligence isn't always about how you do in your work; sometimes it's about other things. Us, for example, we think outside the box! It's a lot better out here, and if we are insane, then that's how we 'out-of-the-box' thinkers are."

Megan stuck her head out from under the table,

"Wow man, that was deep!" 

"Oh i know eh!" said Julie.

A shoe appeared from the other side of the table and the two girls ducked back under the table.

"They really need help," sighed Tag. Mike and Chris just shook their heads.

"Hey," Megan said punching Tag in the arm. "I do not need help. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Tag laughed and pulled Megan into a kiss.

"I know you can that's why I love you," Megan smiled then whispered to Julie.

"Tag loves me cuz I can take care of myself," Julie laughed.

"You are too cute, Docura," Julie whispered back shaking her head.

"I know aren't I?" Megan beamed.

"What are you doing?" Shannon asked.

"I'm setting you up with Rick Masters, you know the Gryffindor 7th year," Megan answered sweetly as she grinned wickedly at Julie.

"But I don't know anything about him," Shannon complained. "Come on; just tell me a little bit."

"I did tell you a little bit," Megan explained. "His name is Rick, he's in Gryffindor, he's a 7th year, and he has spiky hair. He has all your dream guy qualities." Megan smiled innocently as Tag laughed. Julie leaned over and whispered in Megan's ear while Shannon was whining.

"I'm going up to see Remus, cover for me?" 

"Of course. I'll even give you a chance to slip away," Megan said standing up. She picked up a handful of mashed potatoes and chucked it at Shannon's face. "Shannon, we're not telling you anymore." Shannon stood up in rage and wiped her eyes free of the potatoes. She grabbed the closest thing, some spaghetti sauce, and threw it at Megan. Megan seeing this coming ducked at the last minute letting the sauce hit the person behind her, who just happened to be Sirius Black.

"Oh, no," Shannon squealed and ducked under the table as Sirius threw a handful of eggs her way. It hit someone from Hufflepuff in the back of the head. He turned around and threw something back to Sirius but missed and hit James instead. James turned around, saw Snape, and chucked a roll at his head. This all happened in a matter of seconds and before any of the professors could stop it; the whole hall had broken out into a food fight.

"Now's your chance," Megan whispered to Julie under the table. Julie laughed and headed further down still under the table. She got out looked to make sure no one was watching and stole out of the Great Hall. She ran all the way up to the Hospital Wing. She was about to go in when the door opened and Remus walked out.

"I know, Poppy. I'll go right to bed after I eat." He said and waved goodbye. He turned around and ran smack into Julie.

They fell into a tangled mess on the floor. "Hi," Julie said smiling up at him shyly. "I thought you didn't get out until after dinner."

"I convinced Poppy I was ready for the Great Hall and a real meal." Remus said laughing. "What do you say we go eat?"

Julie laughed "You don't really want to go down there." she looked away and then back at him. "Megan started a food fight so I wouldn't be missed. She's a doll."

"Megan started a food fight?" Remus asked laughing. "And I missed it?"

"Well I'm sure it's still going on but I thought you would like to see me instead." Julie said suggestively.

"Oh, is that right?" Remus asked giving her a sweet short kiss. "But I wanna see the food fight." he teased.

Julie slapped him playfully. "Fine, go, see if I care," and she made to stand up but Remus pulled her back down. He kissed her more intensely this time.

"Are we going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" He asked her when he had pulled back.

"Depends," she answered, "You going to snog me senseless?" Instead of answering he kissed her soundly on the lips, his tongue parting her lips, tracing them, tasting them. Julie moaned softly as his hands undid the clasp on her robes. His hands went to her back pulling her closer to him.

He pulled back and Julie moaned, gasped for air. "Is that answer enough?" he asked and Julie could only nod for her voice had left her for the moment. She then proceeded to pull him down into another kiss. She moved her hands to his shirt pulling it out of his pants and slipping her hands up his sculpted back. His muscles tensed under her hands. He started to stand pulling her up with him. He pushed her up against the wall, trapping her between his arms. She giggled insanely for a minute until she was cut off by another kiss. He slowly untucked her shirt and snuck his hands up her back. He was reaching for her bra when Julie grabbed his hands and lowered them.

"Not yet," she whispered, "Not yet."

"Ok," Remus answered lowering his hands. "Not yet." He kissed her again, grabbed her hand and said "Let's go see if we can catch the end of that food fight?" Julie smiled and agreed. They made their way back down to the Great Hall occasionally stopping for a quick kiss in a corner.

Upon entering the Great Hall they found a complete mess and all the students lined up at their respective tables getting lectured about what they had done wrong by their heads of house. They all turned when Julie and Remus walked in. Megan waved at them and mouthed "did it work?" to Julie. Julie nodded and gave her a small wink. Megan beamed back at her. "Miss Walsh, Mr. Lupin," Professor Dumbledore said when they walked in. "I'm assuming you had nothing to do with this so you are exempt from the punishment." Julie sighed in relief. "Go on down to the kitchens and get something to eat if your hungry."

"Yes, sir." Julie and Remus said at the same time and headed back out.

"So was it worth it?" Julie asked.

"Was what worth it?"

"Giving up snogging and coming down to see the food fight?"

"You were right," he said, spinning her around in to his arms and kissing her again. He rubbed his hands up and down her sides slowly, while applying more force in to the kiss. He pulled back slightly, to have his lips brushed up by hers. Julie could feel him smile.

"You're amazing," she whispered. Remus began kissing her again, pinning her back up against the wall. He held her firmly against the wall between his arms, slowly kissing her with as much passion as before.

Julie was glad Remus hands were firmly keeping her upright, as she felt her knees turn to jello. She was sure she would not be able to stand after this was over. She gathered her strength and placed her hands on his waist, slowly lifting them up. Remus' body was more relaxed this time, and felt her warm hands over his back.

Remus pulled back slightly, only to whisper in his husky voice, "I love you."

Julie leaned in to Remus, her hands flat against his chest, supporting herself. Remus could feel her hot breath on his neck as she whispered back, "I love you too, Remus," she nuzzled her face in to his neck, kissing it gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and just held her there.

They stood like that for a few seconds, Julie trapped between Remus and the wall, completely oblivious to everything around them. Their blissful silence was interrupted by a low rumble coming from Remus' stomach.

"Hungry?" asked Julie as she pulled away to look at him.

"It seems so," he said bashfully. Julie smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. She took her hands in his and walked backwards, down towards the kitchens.

-------

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall, Megan groaned and threw down her mop.

"I don't believe we have to clean the great hall!" she said, rubbing her sore back.

"Well, what did you expect to do?" asked Shannon, scrubbing down the Ravenclaw table.

"Magic it all away, perhaps?" muttered Heidi, angrily.

"Aww, you poor dear," said Tag, coming up behind Megan. He began to rub her shoulders.

"Mmm Tag, you know just how to cheer me up."

"Just call me the best boyfriend in the world!" Tag grinned at her.

"Do you two want to start food fight number two? Get cleaning!" growled Sam.

"Why are you so angry?" asked Shannon.

"Do your fair share and we will all get out of here quicker!" she muttered back.

"Lucky Julie, she got out before punishments!" said Heidi, sulking.

"Aww, but then we wouldn't have this quality time, would we?" said a voice. Heidi grinned and turned to see Will standing behind her, holding a bucket of soapy water. Heidi hurried up to him and gave Will a long, meaningful kiss hello. When she pulled away, Will reached out to her hair.

"Did you know you have suds in your hair?" he asked, brushing them away.

"Mmm, now I did," Heidi grinned back at them.

"You're all love-sick," muttered Shannon, throwing her rag down in the bucket of water. She realised her mistake only after she was drenched in the soapy water. She groaned again.

"You will be love sick soon enough!" said Megan, grinning.

"You didn't have to throw mash potatoes at me, you know?"

"But if I didn't we wouldn't be here now would we? Life wouldn't be as interesting with out me!" Megan grinned.

Everyone set back to work, cleaning the tables and floors.

-------

Julie was forced back into the kitchen, snogging heatedly with Remus. They hadn't stopped their kissing as he tickled the Pear, and opened the door. They only really broke apart when the house elf cleared its throat.

"What can Lorry do for mister and miss?" he asked.

"Er, what do you want to eat?" Remus asked Julie.

"I ate before the food fight, actually," Remus grinned and kissed her again. Remus finally pulled back long enough to place his order with Lorry.

Remus took Julies hand and led her over to one of the tables, where he began kissing her again.

-------

Remus and Julie finally pulled away when a hefty smell overcame them. They looked down at the table to see Remus' steak sitting in front of him. Julie grinned, and slid off his lap. She jumped over the table and sat across from him. He put on a fake frown.

"Aww, now i'm all alone!" he said, silently begging her with his piercing royal blue eyes.

"You have to eat or the nurse will kill me, Rem!" she replied, as she grabbed a few grapes, and tossed them into her mouth. Remus followed her example and began cutting up the meat in front of him. Everyone and a while he would look up, as Julie did. She would give him a heart warming grin before returning to lying on the bench, counting the tiles on the ceiling.

He tossed a grape lazily over the side of the bench, in hopes of hitting her. Julie finally re-appeared. "Did you just throw a grape at me?" she asked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" he grinned coyly. Julie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You done?" she asked. Remus glanced down at his empty plant and nodded. "Good, want to go for a walk around the grounds?"

"Yeah sure," Remus walked around and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the exit. Julie grinned as she pulled back from him.

"So what was that about grape throwing?" she murmured. Remus answer was to kiss her again, as they were kissing before. Slowly, they made their way to the exit, and set out on the grounds for a walk.

-------

Heidi and Will sat up in the astronomy tower, gazing at the stars. They had finished cleaning the great hall a few minutes ago, and so Will had invited her up to the tower. Heidi's head lay on Wills shoulder as she sat cross-legged in his lap. She looked up at the newly twinkling lights in the sky. She let out a small sigh, happy to be in the moment with Will right by her. He looked down in to her eyes and grinned. She leaned up and gave him a short yet sweet kiss on the lips.

"It's beautiful up here," she said as they pulled away.

"Yeah, it's alright," came Wills reply. He still looked down her, the love evident in his eyes. "You mean the world to me Heidi."

"You mean everything to me too, Will," she whispered back to him.

"I don't want to be without you," he said.

"I don't plan on letting you, Will!" Heidi said as she grinned.

"Good. Can I ask you something?" He asked, with all seriousness in his voice.

"Anything," she replied confused.

"Will you come over during Christmas break," Will started. He kept going, talking as fast as he could. "Look I know it's a big step and all. It's just i really do love you, and I don't want to go so long without you! Even if you don't come and stay over the whole time, if you just come and visit for a day, I just ... I just want you there."

"Are you done?" asked Heidi, grinning.

"What? Yeah, i'm done."

"Good because of course I will! I don't want to be away from you either!" she said very fast. Will reached his hand around her face and brought her up into a heart-warming kiss.

-------

Meanwhile ...

Everyone else was back in the hall gathering there things and getting set to go when the great hall doors opened and in walked Severus Snape grinning ...

Megan whispered to Shannon

"Have you ever seen Snape grin?"

"I don't think so, but I don't like it," Shannon whispered back.

Sam having her back turned didn't notice the tall Black figure glide over to her and wrap his arms around her until she got such a fright that she spun around and pointed her wand straight as his throat.

Severus stepped back, "Lovely to see you too, gorgeous," he sneered.

Sam lowered her wand, "I'm sorry Severus you just scared me."

"Sorry," he said taking her arm while picking up her bag.

"If you don't mind there is something I wish to talk to you about," he said giving her a smile fit for a queen.

"Um, sure, sweetie, I'll see you guys back in the common room later," and with that she took Severus hand and stalked out of the hall.

Severus was moving rather fast that Sam had to run to catch up to him.

"Sev-where-are-we-going?" She panted after about 10 minutes of running.

"I'm trying to find somewhere quiet and calm," he replied.

Sam stopped grabbed Severus arm and turned him around.

"What is it Sam?" he said staring at her.

Sam didn't say anything as she pulled him closer to her crushing her lips to his in a bruising kiss. Severus stood still for a minute not registering what was happening, and then as if a light bulb went on he traced his tongue across her bottom lip demanding entrance to her mouth. Sam not being one to argue obliged and Severus pushed her up against the wall trapping her under his body.

"Not … here," Sam said between breaths.

"I know somewhere," she said as she grabbed his arm and started running towards the library.

Sam and Severus reached the library in 5 minutes which was pretty good timing but were now very out of breath.

"Uh, Sam, what are we doing here? I thought you knew of some place," Severus questioned.

"Give me a second trust me okay," Sam smiled

Severus couldn't help himself he spun her around and pressed his lips to hers again pushing her against the transfiguration bookshelf.  
Sam fumbled behind grabbing the book and pushed gems.  
As the wall vanished Severus' body weight landed on Sam with such a force that Sam stumbled back and grabbing onto Severus for support brought him down on top of her just as the door reappeared.

"Well, this is a good start," he said as he leaned down to recapture Sam's mouth in a heated kiss.

Sam was in slight shock but once her hands had stopped shaking she moved them to the front of Severus' robes and began undoing the clasp. Severus drew in a long awaited breathe as Sam's hands began traveling up under his jersey.

"Sam, wait," he whispered as she licked his ear "I brought you here to ask you something. I really want to ask you before we get carried away." he said this a smile spread across his face.

"Ok," Sam sounded a little disappointed granted she didn't want her first time to be on the floor.

She wanted romance and perfection.

Severus got up and grabbed Sam's hand to lift her off the floor.

"I wanted to ask you ages, okay, but I had to ask someone else first," he started.

Sam sat down on the bed looking up at her tall, billowing boyfriend.

"Just ask me, Severus, I hate to be kept waiting," She smiled as he started stumbling over his words.

"I, er, I, um," he started to go a little red which by Sam's standards didn't suit him at all.

"Wouldyoucometomyhouseforchristmas?" He said looking at the ground.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day Severus Snape would be nervous," She smiled at him which made his heart jump he loved her smile.

"Would you please do me the honor of accompanying me to my place over the Christmas break? I asked my mother and father and they are delighted to say the least they would love to meet you," Severus smiled.

"Ohhhhhh, Severus," Sam jumped up and ran towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I would love that, wow, thank you!" Sam started to kiss Severus again with long and desperate force.

Severus grabbed her round the waist and started to walk backwards.

"I love you so much, Sam. I don't ever want anything to happen to you EVER."

They had reached the end of the bed where Sam fell backwards taking Severus with her.

-------

Julie grinned happily as Remus cast a warming charm over her. They stood in the entrance hall, all alone, as they prepared to go out in to the cool winter air. Julie felt heat spread from her fingertips all the way down to her toes. She grinned and watched as Remus cast the same charm on himself. He reached his hand out and grasped hers in his, firmly. He opened the door and let her walk out in front of himself. 

"Anywhere in particular you wanted to go?" Remus asked her.

"Nope. Wherever we deem fit to go," Julie replied as she leaned closer towards him.

They walked slowly, in a comfortable silence for quite a while. They traced a path, down towards the lake. They walked along the water edge, before they began to slow down.

"Want to sit for a bit?" asked Remus. Julie grinned and nodded. Remus wrapped his arms around her, as she lay with her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She picked up a small pebble and chucked it in to the water in front of them. Remus let out a small laugh.

"I love you, Jules," he told her.

"I love you too, Remus," he said, grinning up at him. Julie gave him a short kiss on the lips.

"Hmm, so your birthday is coming up soon," he said grinning down at her.

"Indeed it is, next Friday. I was thinking about going down to Hogsmeade and maybe having a party. What do you think?"

"Who's all going?"

"Uh, Megan, Tag, Sam, Heidi, Shannon, Will and Jack I guess, Snape IF Sam convinces me enough. I was also hoping you would come, and all your friends."

"You want the Marauders? At a party? You really are insane."

"Oh I know. Isn't it great?" she laughed.

"Your birthday is so close to Christmas, you know we only have a week afterwards, until break."

"Yeah, it's always been different. I was always told to remember Christmas was coming. Then I'd go home after a week."

"So you're going home for the holidays this year?" Remus asked, looking down at her.

"No, this year i'm staying at Hogwarts. Things, er, ended badly last summer, i don't want to go back until next summer. How about you?"

"I'm staying behind also, so at least now, I won't be alone," he said, grinning at her.

"Alone? What about the Marauders?" she asked.

"They are all going home for the holidays, like always."

"Oh, well so are my friends, I thought I would be alone also," Julie grinned.

"Hmmm, looks like that won't happen," he said, pulling her into a kiss.

"Yay!" Julie grinned, "Since our friends are all gone, I guess you can come and hang out in the Ravenclaw common room."

"Hmm, not that it would stop me, but isn't that against the rules?"

"Actually, it's not. The founders promoted inter-house friendships, so it was always allowed. People just don't do it because of rivalries now."

"Excellent, so I guess I will be over there all the time."

"Don't you think I should be in Gryffindor common room instead?"

"Why's that?"

"Because girls can get up in to the guys dorms, but the guys can't get up in to the girls," said Julie grinning. It took a minute before Remus clicked in.

"But i thought you said–" he started.

"I did say that, and maybe I'll stick by it. But things change. Besides, me being up there doesn't mean that necessarily. I mean, I was up there before, and I was totally content SLEEPING in your bed."

"You know I won't rush you in to anything," Remus said, nuzzling into her neck.

"I know you wouldn't, that's part of why i love you."

Remus murmured into her neck that sounded like 'what are the other parts?'

Julie grinned and shifted around to look him straight in the eyes. She planted a kiss on his lips after every word, "because – you're cute – you're sweet – you're sensitive – you're adorable – you're _you_," she finished.

Remus reached down and kissed her deeply, his tongue traced her lips before they parted, promoting entrance. He hungrily explored her mouth, as his hands went above her stomach. She made no movement to stop him, so he continued to reach up, exploring her flesh beneath his fingertips.

They sat there in bliss for a fair few hours, and well past curfew.

-------

When they finally did stumble into the castle they were lucky not to get caught seeing as Filch and Mrs. Norris were walking around looking for students out of bed. Remus walked Julie to her common room and they said their goodbyes and kissed one last time before Remus disappeared towards his own common room.

He got up to the dormitory with no problems, but when he went into the bathroom he was bombarded with questions.

"Where were you?"

"How come you didn't take us with you?"

"What'd you do?"

"Chill, boys," Remus said grinning from ear to ear. "You sound like a bunch of girls."

The boys pouted and Remus began to explain to them that he had just been out with Julie when James started to grin.

"And what's so funny?" Sirius asked him.

"My idea worked," James said simply.

"What idea?" Remus asked narrowing his eyes.

"The one to get you two back together. I said to myself I said 'James, you must get those two back together for it's no good having a mopy Moony,' and then I said 'What can I do to help them?' and it came to me. I then said to myself 'All you have to do, James, is guilt trip Julie into feeling bad for Moony and then she won't be able to resist him.' And it worked didn't it?" Remus hit James on the side of his head.

"Stop talking like that. And we would've gotten back together no matter what."

"Yeah, sure ya would've," Sirius replied rolling his eyes and smiling.

And they all crawled into their beds and fell into a peaceful sleep full of good dreams.

-------

The Ravenclaw 5th year dormitory was a different matter though. All the girls were still awake and wide awake at that. Since each of the girls had a story to tell none of them could stop asking questions.

"My Mum wants to meet Tag over Holiday," Megan said holding up the letter. "I am going to die, no scratch that Tag is going to die. My Mum is going to hate him."

"Well maybe not," Shannon interjected.

"YES – SHE – IS!" Megan said each word with extreme emphasis. "You know my Mum; she hates anyone I bring home. Whether it was that perfect impeccable 6th year I brought home last year, or it's Tag."

"She can't be that bad," Heidi said unbelievingly.

"Oh she is," Julie said. "I went there last summer and her mum monitors her every move. If Megz goes out her Mum has to approve her clothes and go through her bags. She packs her trunk for her so she doesn't bring anything she's not supposed to."

"That sucks," Sam said smiling. Megan through a pillow at her head.

"Stop being so happy, it was enough seeing Snape happy now you? I can only speculate what you two did. Oh mental picture, gross I take it back I don't want to speculate. I TAKE IT BACK, YOU HEAR ME I TAKE IT BACK!!!" After Megan had said that there were several 'Shut up's from the girls in the other dorms. Megan giggled madly when she heard them. "I'm such a riot." She whispered to the girls and they all burst out laughing again.

-------

When it came time for classes the next morning none of the girls got up in time, least of all Megan and Julie, who were perpetually late.

As the rest of the girls were up and scrambling about to get ready they were just getting out of bed, well Julie was just getting out of bed. Megan was still asleep even after all the girls had woken her up countless times countless ways.

Julie walked over poked Megan in the side, her ticklish spot, watched Megan jump upright and fall out of the bed, then went to get ready herself. By the time Megan walked into the bathroom Julie was the only one still in there. Megan picked up her brush and attempted to comb her hair and gave up. She went back into the dorm and pulled out some clothes, sniffed them and changed.

"You ready?" Julie asked coming out to find Megan sitting on the floor putting on her boots.

"Yep," Megan said standing up and wrapping her cloak around herself. "You ready to run? If we go now we can get a few bites to eat before class." Julie laughed but ran with Megan all the same.

They banged into the great hall, sat down and started piling food onto their plates. "What do we have first?" Megan asked Shannon before stuffing her mouth full of eggs.

"Same thing we have every Thursday," Shannon answered. "Defense against the Dark Arts with the Dark Arts Queen."

Megan snorted at this nearly spraying everyone with eggs. "That was gross, Megz," Sam said pushing her plate away.

"I know, but you still love me right?" Megan asked giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"We all love you despite your gross qualities, Megan," Sam sighed as Megan grinned showing all the food in her mouth.

"Hey now, save some food for the rest of us sweetie," said Tag, coming up behind her and slipping his arm around her waist.

Megan grinned up at him, "Ahw, gnn"

Shannon sighed, "Translation please?"

"She said, all gone," said Julie, before chugging down an entire container of pumpkin juice. She staggered a moment, out of breath.

"Too bad I still want some then," Tag said grinning down.

Megan stuck out her tongue at Tag, showing her chewed up breakfast to him. Tag grinned happily, as he bent down and kissed her. He forced her mouth open, and touched the food inside.

Several pieces of toast were chucked at the pair, included with them were lines like, "YOU TWO ARE SICK!" "Well I WAS eating!" and "EWW, that SO gross!" Megan dutifully ignored them as she pulled away from Tag. She swallowed the mush in her mouth before looking up at him,

"My breakfast."

"My girlfriend," said Tag, mocking her. He lent back in to her, kissing her passionately. His lips skimmed hers, teasing her, and drawing her closer to him. His tongue touched her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Megan parted her lips slightly, and Tag jumped at the opportunity.

He slid his tongue into her mouth, subtly. He rolled his tongue around hers, as a means of easing her. Megan was relaxed as ever, as she cupped her hand around his neck, pulling him even closer. Megan was slightly disoriented as Tag pulled away from her and grinned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking up.

"Nothing's wrong Megs; I'm just evil enough to pull away when things get good."

"Dumb jerk. WHY am I dating you exactly?" she asked, glaring at him.

Tag dived down and began kissing her the same way as before. He also pulled away so quickly, Megan wasn't sure he was ever really there. "Because I can do that."

Megan was drowned out at the sound of the bell ringing. The other girls began heading towards their class with Professor Malfoy affectionately known as the Ice Queen.

Megan followed the girls as usual towards the exit of the great hall.

"Where are YOU going?" asked Tag, reaching out his hand and grabbing hers, pulling her back.

"Class. Why, where are _you_ going?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Room of Requirement?" asked Tag, grinning at her.

"Have a hot date or some thing?" she asked innocently.

"Depends. Care to join me?" he asked, pulling her closer. Megan smiled and looked up.

"You're asking me if I'd rather go to class, or go snogging. I think you know the answer."

Tag pretended to sigh heavily, "Alright, class it is then," Megan rolled her eyes and pulled him closer, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Come on, the tie is killing me."

-------

Julie stood anxiously by the doors, waiting. She looked around the great hall, before sighing to herself. She moved to follow the others, but as she turned to go she collided into someone.

Remus caught her before she could fall. He pulled her up towards him, before kissing her deeply. When they finally broke apart he turned to her and asked,

"Looking for someone?"

"Yup, and I found him."

"You were looking for me? Any reason why?"

"So i could do this," she said, pulling him into a kiss. She pulled back the instant she touched his tongue with her own. "Good morning," she grinned up at him.

"That's the best greeting i think i have ever got," he said grinning down at her. He leaned down to kiss her again, but she pulled away quickly.

"Remus, we have to get to Malfoy's class," she said, giggling as Remus began kissing her neck.

"We've got some time."

Julie scanned the great hall, "Hate to break it to you, Remus, but we are the only ones left," Remus suddenly stopped kissing her and glanced at his watch.

"Damn!" he swore.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked, trying to glance at his watch.

"Er, class started 5 minutes ago."

"WHAT? How did we not hear the bell?" asked Julie, picking up her discarded bag.

"I'm that good a kisser?" asked Remus playfully.

"Yeah, you are," she said grinning. She began to kiss him again before pulling away hesitantly. "Class, Remus."

"Oh, alright," he said, slightly put out. The couple walked quickly towards their class room, and by the time they arrived they were 20 minutes late.

They stood outside the door, as Remus turned and kissed her one last time. The kiss took her by surprise, as she couldn't fight the head dizzying going on. As he pulled away she sighed and leaned on to him.

"Julie," he said looking down at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do your buttons back up," he said, grinning down at her. Before she could respond he opened the door and walked through it. Julie had no time to do the suggested, so she pulled her robe tightly over her chest. She walked in after him, her face flushed.

"HOW do you keep doing that to my shirt?" she hissed at him.

"Magic," he grinned back at her.

"Mr. Lupin, Ms Walsh. So nice of you to join us."

"It's always a pleasure," retorted Julie, before Remus stepped on her foot. She slapped him in the side.

"Silence, you ingrate. 30 points each. Next time, don't let your hormones run past breakfast."

The class sniggered in response, but as the Professor turned away Julie shot her the middle finger.

"30 more points from Ravenclaw. Do it again, Walsh, and I'll put you in touch with my cousin, I believe you all know him as Lord Voldemort," she said, not even turning around. Everyone in the classes mouths dropped open except for Julie, who gave Professor Malfoy a glare, squeezed Remus' hand and slid in to her usual spot.

Professor Malfoy continued up to the front of the class room.

"Now, as i was saying, before being so _rudely_ interrupted, today will be a practical lesson. Put your books away, and follow me if you will. We are going to a portable bog, filled with Hinkypunks. You will be expected to make it through, in one piece if you are lucky."

The class groaned as they put all their stuff back in to their bags. They filed out of the classroom, side by side. The Ravenclaw girls were the last out the door, lagging behind the others so they could talk quietly.

"Where's Megan?" muttered Julie.

"We thought she was with you at first, but apparently not," said Heidi, dryly.

"Yeah, funny how that works out," retorted Julie, doing her shirt buttons up.

"She's lucky she is going to miss this. I am NOT looking forward to this stupid test," grumbled Shannon, kicking the ground.

"The Ice Queen probably added in some more dark creatures in there," growled Sam.

Julie laughed and combed her hair up in to a loose bun, "I wonder what would happen if we did get lost in there?"

"I guess you would have to stay put until the fog is taken away," said Heidi.

"Just remember not to follow the light. Bad light," laughed Shannon.

"Imagine the light is Snape and Sam snogging; turn and run as far as you can," laughed Julie.

"Hey! I resent that!" snapped Sam.

"We know sweetie, that's why it's funny," said Shannon, patting Sam on the back.

All the girls laughed lightly, before finally arriving on the small chunk of grounds, around a bend near part of the lake.

The girls walked to the edge of the thick, looming fog, and stopped short with their classmates. They stood silently as they listened to Malfoy give a brief reminder of what to do. She drew a name out of thin air, as if it were picked out of a hat, and called out,

"Heidi Singe, your up first."

Heidi sighed and moved closer to the front, taking a deep breath and got ready for the go ahead.

"Every two minutes, another person will enter in after you. Alright Singe, you may begin."

The other girls held their breath as they watched Heidi take a step and disappear into the fog.

"How do we know when some one comes out?" asked Chris.

"Once you reach the other side, magic will take you out back to this side, you will appear from over there, some where," replied Malfoy, pointing towards the wooded area to the right, "Sirius Black, you're up next," Sirius stepped up to the fog, "And go."

Sirius disappeared into the fog.

"Nervous?" asked a voice to Julie's right. Julie turned around and hugged Remus.

"Mm-hmm," murmured Julie into his neck.

"You'll do fine," he soothed her.

"Mike Gold, your turn," cut in the professor. Mike stepped up and was swallowed in to the fog.

"I hate fogs. I hate monsters," grumbled Julie. Remus flinched, and Julie understood why. "Stop it, you are _not_ a monster, do you hear me? I love you Rem."

"I love you too Jules," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Why can't Severus be here?" asked Sam in exasperation.

"Because he is a year ahead," stated Shannon.

"That was a rhetorical question, Shan. I knew the answer, but that doesn't mean i like it," Sam started to get lost in her thoughts.

"At least you don't have a blind date," said Shannon glumly, "They won't tell me anything about him!"

"You will find out Shannon, soon enough," grinned Sam.

"Hey, you finally snapped out of it!" said Shannon.

"Snapped out of what?" asked Sam, puzzled.

"You looked like you were day dreaming."

"That's because I was, it's very entertaining. Severus and I–"

"We get the point!" stopped Shannon. "Will, you come up for breath anytime soon?" she asked Remus and Julie. They just shuffled a little ways away, still enveloped in the kiss.

"Lupin, you're up," came Malfoy's voice. Remus and Julie were still snogging heatedly, and never heard him called.

"Lupin. Lupin. LUPIN!" she yelled.

Shannon hit Julie in the side, causing her to break up the kissing. "He's being called," she hissed at them.

"Lupin, get your tongue out of Walsh's mouth and get in to that fog this minute!"

James, Peter, Kassie and Lily were all cracked up with laughter. Remus gave Julie one last peck before stepping up to the fog and waiting for his cue.

"In 30 seconds you can leave. Walsh since you two are so intent on not staying apart from each other, get ready to go after him. Lupin, go."

Remus took two steps into the fog, and stopped. He waited there until he felt someone bump into him.

"Remus?" asked Julie.

"Yeah, come on sweetie," he said taking her hand. They set off across the fog.

Meanwhile back outside the fog Shannon and Sam were left over talking.

Just as Heidi was transported back the bell signaled the end of class.

"I want a two foot essay as to what the Hinkypunks does to travelers to be handed in on Monday," Professor Malfoy Barked at the crowd.

"I can't believe you were the last out Heidi," Sam snickered.

"Yea what happened in there," Shannon asked

"Stupid Hinky, stupid fog, stupid Malfoy," she hissed.

"What's up sweetie," Will ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Bad class," she mumbled back.

"Oh, well, let's make that better shall we?" he said as he started kissing her neck.

"Ugh, YUCK, guys too much PDA," Shannon cried.

"Yea, well, as soon as this blind date starts this weekend you will be acting the same if all goes to plan," Sam replied smiling.

"Yea, well, Um, shove off Sam," Shannon mumbled.

"I will now as I see something of my interest heading my way," Sam replied as she took off towards the double doors where Snape stood leaning against the archway.

"Hey babe," he said smiling.

"Hey to you too, Sev," Sam said kissing his lips softly.

"Eww," Megan said walking in holding Tag's hand. "I did not need to see that before I ate."

"So don't watch," Severus said kissing Sam again.

"Where were you?" Sam asked as she pulled away, "And it's not lunch yet, we have to go to history still"

"Never mind, I'm not going to history. I'm going back to what I was doing earlier."

--End Chapter 07


	8. David the Duck

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 08 – David the Duck

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan

-----------

Megan followed the girls as usual towards the exit of the great hall.

"Where are YOU going?" Tag asked, reaching out his hand and grabbing hers, pulling her back.

"Class. Why, where are you going?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Room of Requirement?" asked Tag, grinning at her.

"Have a hot date or some thing?" she asked innocently.

"Depends. Care on joining me?" he asked, pulling her closer. Megan smiled and looked up.

"You're asking me if I'd rather go to class, or go snogging. I think you know the answer."

Tag pretended to sigh heavily, "Alright, class it is then," Megan rolled her eyes and pulled him closer, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Come on, the tie is killing me."

"So get rid of it," was Tag's response.

"My pleasure," Megan said and began to kiss his neck and then undid his tie with her teeth. When she pulled it off Tag was gaping at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Where the bloody hell did you learn that?" Tag asked in amazement.

"Oh, well, I've been practicing on Shannon. You know so she could get some action and I could get some practice," Megan grinned at him as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and asked in a low voice, "Are we going to do _that_ in here?"

"Only if you want," Tag said slyly.

"Well I don't know about you," she said, "But I don't want to get caught in the Great Hall."

"So to the Room of Requirement?" Tag asked wriggling his eyebrows.

"I guess, if you can make it there," Megan gave him a coy look.

"Only if we go now," He let Megan slide to the floor before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the Great Hall and up the stairs.

They got to the room and plopped onto the bed. "I love you, Megz," Tag said kissing her neck as he unbuttoned her blouse. He started to suck gently on her neck as she undid his shirt and felt his muscles tense under her hands. She rubbed her hands up and down his back soothing his muscles and relaxing him. He slipped her blouse off her shoulders and began to kiss them, but when he reached the tattoo on her shoulder blade he stopped and laughed. "When'd you get that?" he asked. Megan looked over at her shoulder and shrugged.

"Probably when I was drunk some time. What is it?" she asked straining to see it.

"It has a flaming phoenix with a black rose on it," He laughed again.

"And then the rose's stem turns into a snake. You really didn't know you had got that?"

"No why?"

"Because you got another one on your other shoulder blade that says TLMD in Olde English." at this Megan burst out laughing.

"Really? I guess I vaguely remember a sharp pain and laughing with my friends about it," Tag couldn't resist kissing that quirky mouth of hers. And he did.

-------

Severus grabbed Sam's hand and quickly walked through halls.

Sam stopped and turned to Sev bringing his hand to her face and brushed her lips against it, bringing a small moan from Severus' mouth.

"I love you so much Sev what would I do without you," she said placing kisses all over his hands.

"Don't think about that my love. I love you too that's all that matters," he replied.

Sam took Severus' hand again and pulled him towards the library.

"Sam what are you doing" Sev sounded anxious

"I love you and want to be with you that's all that matters right now right?" She questioned him.

"Of course but are you suggesting–"

He was cut off by Sam bringing his mouth down to hers in a bruising kiss, he loved being caught off guard by her randomness it always made him weak when she chose to reward him like that.

Sam stopped kissing him but before Severus could reject she was pulling him into the library and down the transfiguration isle to the little alcove they all knew so well.

This room was kind of like another room of requirement.  
It had everything you ever needed, a bed and wine rack and candles  
and lots more.

"Well, what do you think?" Sam asked him.

"It's amazing, Sam, how did you do all this?" he questioned.

"A little help from Julie goes a long, long way," she giggled.

"So she knows about this whole thing then does she?" Severus asked.

"Yup, she is my best friend and she wanted to help me out, me being nervous and all," She looked at the ground.

"Nervous, why would you be nervous?" Sev looked at her.

"Well, if something happens here like I want it to. I wanted it to be perfect so Julie helped me,"

She looked up into his face to see the most powerful emotion he had shown her.

"Sam, I love you so much, but, are you sure?" he questioned.

"Sev, yea i'm sure I want to be with you, to feel you, and not just in my heart,"

Severus walked up to her capturing her face and pressing his lips firmly to hers. Sam wound her arms around his neck and started to play with the bits of hair that hung around the back of his neck.

Severus started undoing the clasp at the front of Sam's robes as he heard her breathe become shaky.

"We can stop anytime you wish my love," he whispered into her ear.

"No, I want this. I really want this," she said as she bit his ear ever so carefully making him growl.

Severus started moving his hands over towards her shoulders and pushed her cloak off leaving it to pool around her feet on the cold stone floor.

Sam started to move back not taking her eyes off of his nor her arms from around his neck.

Sev picked her up and placed her carefully onto the soft bed in the corner kissing her neck slightly as he lay her down. Sam's shaky hands came up to undo the serpentine clasp from his Slytherin robes and pushed them off his shoulders, her hands moved down to the bottom of his jersey which she lifted with ease to place her hands on his lean torso, sending a shiver through his body which made her go weak at the knees.

Sam's breathe started to catch in her throat as she felt Severus bring his hands up to brush over her chest. Instinctively making her hands move towards the belt on his pants.

Hearing Sam sigh and feeling her wriggle underneath him was torture more than he had ever experienced. He wanted to hold her there, to stop her moving, but it felt so amazingly right he let her continue.

Once all there clothes had been removed and strewn across the room he asked her one more time.

"Sam, are you sure?" he said staring at her.

I have never been so sure is what she wanted to say but she just couldn't find the words he made her so breathless and weak that all she could do was kiss him.

She moved up and captured his mouth in a searing kiss.

"I know this will hurt or at least I have been told it does," she said shyly

"I will take your pain," he replied covering her mouth with his.

-------

"Did you guys know I have a tattoo?" asked Megan, laughing.

"Really? Let's see it!" said Shannon grinning.

Megan pulled her shirt collar down to show them her first tattoo, "I don't remember getting it."

"It could have been last summer. Remember we all got together and went drinking in London?" asked Julie.

"It could have been when we snuck down to Hogsmeade back in October," put in Heidi.

"Or that Christmas in fourth year, that was a heck of a bash your parents threw Megan! We snuck down to the village, remember?" said Shannon.

"Merlin, you get drunk alot, don't you?" asked Remus. The girls giggled in response.

"You can't say you and the Marauders don't," pointed out Julie.

"Yeah, you're right," he said, kissing her quickly.

"Now, if you will all excuse me. I have a hot date waiting for me," smiled Megan, slipping away. She wondered up to the seventh floor, and entered the room of Requirement.

Heidi, Shannon, Will, Julie, and Remus were all left over standing in the entrance corridor. "What do we have now?" asked Julie.

"History," sighed Shannon.

"Ugh, I don't want to go!" complained Julie.

"Annoying prat," muttered Heidi.

"Yes, yes I am. That doesn't change the fact i don't want to go. What do you have?" Julie asked Remus.

"Potions. If it helps, I don't want to go either," he said, grinning down at her. She lent up and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Come to history?" she asked him.

"Why? That's the most boring class in the world!" he frowned down at her.

"We can go and sleep. Binns won't notice your there!" Remus still hesitated, so Julie reached up and kissed him gently. When he began to deepen the kiss, she pulled away. "Please?"

"Oh, alright!" Remus sighed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Come on we have to–" Julie started, but she stopped when she looked around. Everyone was gone, "Little buggers!" she cursed them.

Shannon and Heidi talked animatedly as they traveled up to History. They had left as soon as the two had begun kissing. Will and Heidi had kissed goodbye, and a good five minutes after they began, they stopped long enough for Shannon to pull Heidi away.

"I'm glad your boyfriend is in another year!" sighed Shannon.

"What? Why?" asked Heidi, adjusting her bag strap.

"Because if you were sucking face, I'd be all alone!" Shannon said huffed.

"Come on, two days and you will get your guy!"

"What if I don't like him?" she asked.

"Give him a chance any ways."

"Yeah, you're right," Shannon replied.

"You little jerks," said a voice behind them. The two turned to see Julie glaring, and Remus laughing silently.

"How were we to know you two weren't going to stay there all day? Or make us late for class?" shot Heidi.

"Were not that bad–"

"Yes, you are! Honestly, do you two do anything except kiss or fight?" asked Heidi, cocking an eyebrow.

"Who are you to question our relationship?" asked Julie.

"An outside observer."

"Whatever. Yes, there is more, but that's none of your business," retorted Julie, rolling her eyes.

"True, oh well, lets get going," said Shannon.

Remus lagged behind a little, tugging on Julie's hand. She fell back in step with him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"What was that?" he asked, referring to the little spat.

"That? Nothing, really. We use blunt honesty the majority of the time. That's just how she feels."

"So you guys do that all the time?"

"Pretty much," Julie shrugged as they kept walking.

They made it to History with a few minutes to spare. Julie and Remus took a table in the far back, with Heidi and Shannon to the table next to them.

Professor Binns entered the room and began the lesson, as usual. Shannon couldn't seem to sleep right away so she looked at her friends.

Julie was whispering into Remus' ear. Shannon vaguely wondered what about before reveling, she didn't REALLY want to know. She turned her attention to her right, where Heidi sat, quill in hand. Shannon was stunned for a moment, wondering how Heidi could be taking notes.

Shannon glanced over to Heidi's parchment and stifled a snigger. In the middle of her parchment was a giant heart, in the middle was "Will" in giant block letters. Little hearts surrounded the giant heart in random spots, along with things like "Heidi Roberts", "Mrs. Roberts", "Mrs. William Roberts." Shannon laughed quietly out loud. Heidi never acted like this before. Shannon didn't think she was capable of it.

Shannon turned back to her left and saw what she assumed the couple was whispering about. Instead of the usual chairs, there was a large, red, plush sofa. The two lay there, sleeping in each others arms. She couldn't help seeing the large grins on both their faces.

Shannon threw the quill she had been fiddling with down on the table. Her friends were all lovesick fools. She seemed to be the only normal one left. And that thought scared her.

-------

Sam woke up feeling warm and fuzzy inside her.  
It was dark outside and she started to wonder how long she had been asleep.

She decided to roll over and get out of bed when she cam into contact with something hard, she turned over to look and saw the sleeping form of one Severus Snape.

All of the nights memories came flooding back making her blush.  
She had done it she had slept with Severus!

She bent down and placed a tiny kiss on his lips causing him to slowly wake up.

"Hi there," she giggled.

"Mmmhhm," was his reply.

"How are you feeling Sev?" she asked.

"Tired still, how about you? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he sounded worried.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just cold that's all," she told him.

"What time is it?" Severus asked her looking around the room.

"It's seven-ish, we just missed dinner. I hope my friends aren't too worried," She thought out loud.

"Well, maybe we should get back," he told her kissing her lips softly.

He could not believe it, he had done it. He had slept with Samantha, he felt like his heart would jump out of his mouth.

"Yeah, we really should, we missed potions and history."

"Oh, shit, Potions we missed it, and it was double potions too," he stated.

"I wouldn't worry, I'll think of something to tell her," she said before getting up to find her clothes.

-------

Severus walked Sam back to the Ravenclaw common room.

"I love you, Severus, thank you for the best night of my life," Sam said kissing him passionately.

"I enjoyed myself too, I love you, Sam. I'll see you in class tomorrow," he said and with great difficulty he let go of her hand as she walked into her common room.

No sooner had she got to the girls staircase Julie came bolting down almost knocking her to the ground.

"WELL!" she screamed making the common room go suddenly quiet.

"Well, what?" Sam replied quietly

Julie took her hand and dragged her away towards their dorm room.

"How was it? Obviously you enjoyed it, because you were gone for hours, I was the only one who knew where you were and I had to cover for you. SO I want details," she said loudly while opening the door.

This yelling caught the attention of Shannon, Heidi and Megan who all were sitting on Shannon's bed gossiping.

"Finally," Heidi screamed.

"Where have you been? Julie wouldn't say and I guessed you were with Severus, so we didn't come looking for you," She sounded panicky.

Sam let a smile drift across her face.

"Well …" Sam said.

"Well, what?" Shannon asked.

"I was in the library," Sam said rather matter of factly.

"Liar," Megan said, "I was in there with Tag at Lunch you weren't in there."

"UNLESS," they all said together, then it clicked.

"Oh my gosh, you did, didn't you little slapper."

"Yup," Sam looked at the floor.

"Oh, was it romantic?" Megan asked she was a sap for stuff like that.

"It was perfect," Sam replied as she went and laid upon her bed with all her friends staring at her in disbelief.

"It was PERFECT," She said again.

"Well apparently, considering you've been gone 9 hours!" said Heidi in exasperation.

"Yeah, you should have been back sooner for Megan's benefit," grinned Julie.

"What?" asked Sam, coming back down to earth.

"We've been drilling her for hours because her and Tag only appeared before dinner," smiled Shannon.

"What happened?" asked Sam, interestedly.

"We will tell you as soon as you tell us!" shot Megan.

"Sev and I went to the little room in the library. He was so, sweet about it. He gave me every opportunity to back out, but I didn't. Oh god, it was so amazing! I don't think i have ever been that happy in my life!" Sam said, staring up at the ceiling.

The girls around her sighed dreamily. "That's how it was with Tag and I, our first time," grinned Megan.

"That's so adorable!" sighed Shannon.

"How about you Julie?" asked Sam.

Julie turned bright red, "Me? I never-- What?" she stuttered.

"You mean you and Lupin never …" trailed off Shannon.

"No, we haven't."

"So you're a–" started Sam grinning.

"Virgin? Yeah," said Julie, looking down at her pillow.

"That's okay, Jules! Remus will take care of that for ya!" grinned Sam, slapping her on the back.

Julie rolled her eyes, "How do you know I'm not waiting for marriage?"

"The fact you can't keep your hands off Remus, ring a bell?" grinned Megan. Julie chucked a pillow at her.

"Enough about me, what happened after Sam?"

"Well, he threw his arm over my waist and pulled me in tight. He tilted my chin up to him and kissed me once. He pulled away and said 'I love you.' I snuggled closer and we fell asleep."

"That git! I didn't know he had it in him!" said Heidi.

"He didn't. He had it in her," laughed Megan. The rest of the girls burst out laughing as Sam turned red and grinned.

"Only you, Megan. Only you could turn something so romantic into something dirty," Sam said, shaking her red face.

Megan shrugged and grinned widely, "I try."

-------

After a long and tedious night of girl talk where Samantha felt like she was in the execution chair being drilled at. They finally managed to climb into bed a get a descent 5 hours sleep before breakfast.

"Sam, wake up, Lover boy will be at breakfast," Shannon yelled from somewhere in the dorm.

Sam leapt out of bed and straight into the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Megan said as she heard the bathroom door slam.

"Sam, are you ok in there?" Julie said knocking on the door.

"Yup fine, Julie, thanks," Sam yelled.

Julie and the girls started to get ready to go down to breakfast as they heard Sam singing from inside the bathroom.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom some 20 minutes later making the other girls drop there mouths in shock.

"Sam, what have you done?" Shannon cried.

For Sam had walked out of the bathroom with Black shoulder length hair and dark some make up on none of the girls had ever seen Sam like this.

"Do you like it I charmed it this colour" She said smiling.

"Its going to take some getting used to compared to your copper colour you had this is a big change," Heidi said Staring at her.

"I like it, it suits you Sam. Just promise me you won't start worshipping He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Julie smiled Sam knew she was joking the others looked shocked.

Sam slapped Julie's arm "Yea, sure, Jules, you know me," Sam said smiling.

All five girls made there way down to the great hall for breakfast.

They all piled into their seats just as owl post came soaring in.

Again a big black raven headed towards Sam.

"Ohhh," the other four girls said together.

"Shut up, you guys," Sam blushed.

Sam opened to note that the raven had dropped in front of her.

_I love you so much you gave me the best gift of my life and I will treasure you forever because of it, I'll love you forever Samantha XXX_

SS

Sam held the note to her chest and let a tear fall.

"Hey, Sam," Heidi said

"Hey, what?" Sam said wiping her face.

"How did you charm your hair?" She asked.

"If you'd been paying attention in Transfiguration, Heidi, as I have, you would know but we'll try it late if you like,"

"Yay," Heidi Squealed.

Julie dropped her fork. "Did you just _squeal?_" she asked in disbelief.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What are you gonna do about it, Walsh?"

Julie grinned as she said, "Make fun of you, Singe."

"Then I guess not."

"Alrighty then," The two started laughing.

"What colour, Heidi?" asked Shannon.

"Blonde," said Heidi smiling. Nobody said anything, "I'm only kidding you guys! I was thinking a darker brown."

"Whatever tickles your pickle, H," said Megan, grabbing some eggs.

"Hand over the notes, Sam," Shannon said, putting her hand out.

"What? NO!" Sam said, folding the note.

Julie grabbed the note out of Sams grasp, and whipped it over the table to Shannon, before being tackled by Sam. They fell under the table, Sam trying to strangle Julie. Julie tried to hold her off, but they heard a muffled voice above them.

"I love you so much you gave me the best gift of my life and I will treasure you forever because of it I'll love you forever Samantha XXX

SS"

Julie sat up straight so fast she smacked her head against the table. She groaned and slipped out from under the table, back to her seat. She felt dizzy, and her vision blurred. "Crud!" she growled.

"What was that?" asked Heidi.

"Hit my head," Julie said, rubbing the top of her head.

"Let's see, idiot," said Sam, leaning over her. She looked at Julies head and swore. "You have a small bloody lump."

"Can you be quieter? I have a splitting headache," Julie said, rubbing her head again.

"Did you hear anything I said?" asked Sam.

"Oh! Hello Sammy."

"Wow, that's like something i would do!" laughed Megan.

"Alright, up to the hospital wing we go," said Heidi, grabbing Julies arm.

"Heidi! I haven't seen you in so long! How are the kids?" asked Julie.

"Fan-flipping-tastic. In fact, come meet them," said Heidi, rolling her eyes. Julie got up and followed Heidi down the table rows. All of a sudden Remus walked up.

"Hey sweetie, are you ok?" he asked.

"Ur, hello. Yes, i'm fine." Julie smiled widely, then she said, "Excuse me, but do i know you?"

"Uh. What do you mean?" asked Remus, looking from Julie to Heidi. Heidi sighed and tilted Julies head down, showing Remus the lump.

"She's losing it. Will you take her to the wing?" asked Heidi.

"I'm going to meet Heidi's kids! HEY LOOK! Shoes!" said Julie, falling to her feet. Remus caught her and started leading her in the direction of the exit.

"Hello! I'm Julie! What's your name?" she asked Remus.

Heidi sighed and shook her head. Her friends were morons. She turned and walked back to the others.

"So anyways," she started.

"Sam, that note was so cute!" said Shannon.

"Yeah well. Sev's a cute guy."

"Shh! don't say that too loud! You'll ruin his reputation!" laughed Megan.

"What do we have first?" asked Sam.

"Julie, Megan, and Shannon, have Divination. You and i have arithmancy," said Heidi.

"Urg, ok," sighed Sam.

"5 sickles says Julie won't come to divination," Shannon said, turning to Megan.

"5 sickles says she comes in late," said Megan.

"Deal!" said Shannon, shaking Megan's hand.

"It's great you two are making bets on your friends," said Tag, sliding into the seat beside Megan. "Morning Love," he added, kissing her.

"I'll see you guys later," said Heidi.

"What? Where you going?" asked Shannon.

"I'm going to go sit with Will. It's not fair he has to come sit here all the time!" she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Good point, see you!" waved Shannon, as Megan was kissing Tag, and Sam was winking at Severus at the Slytherin table.

Heidi weaved her way through the tables and sat down right beside Will. "Hey sweetie!" she breathed.

"Hey honey," said Will, leaning down and kissing her. Slowly he pulled away. "Heidi, I want you to meet my friends," he said, motioning to the other side of the table.

--------

Sam got up and left the table to head towards Arithmancy leaving Heidi behind with Will.  
Sam wanted quiet time she never really got that with all her mates hanging around.

"Hey, wait up, would you! You walk very fast."

Sam knew that voice she stop but didn't turn around until someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey ba--" Sirius stopped

"You're not Kassie, sorry, Sam, I didn't recognise you,"

"That's ok Sirius, I think I saw Kassie up stairs she was talking to James' girlfriend, Lily, right?" Sam smiled.

Before Sirius could answer Sam saw Severus moved towards them.

"Kindly remove your sleazy hands from my girlfriend, Black," he spat.

Sirius dropped his hand.

"Well, I better be off, if you find Kassie before I do let her know I was looking for her," with the Sirius left.

"What was he doing Sam?"

"Don't worry, babe, he just mistook me. That's all, it can happen to the best of people," Sam looked at him seeing an increase of a frown on his face, "He just mistook me for Kassie Phillips, she has the same colour hair and it's a simple mistake please don't start worrying," she smiled realising how stupid this conversation was.

"How could he mistake you for her, you're so much better sweetie," he started to smiling obviously thinking along the same lines as Sam.

"By the way, I love this new look, what made you do this?" he said fingering her long black hair.

"I thought it was time for a change," she said leaning up for a kiss Severus didn't pull back.

"Sam, will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? I realised this morning we haven't actually had a proper date and I would love to spend the whole day doting on you," he smiled then kissed her again.

"Mmmmmm," Sam said between kisses, "I would love to," Sam said

"Right, we have Arithmancy now," Severus kissed suggested otherwise.

"Yes, we do and we can't afford to miss it, so no skiving today mister," She said playfully hitting him and then dragging him up 3 flights of stairs to the arithmancy class.

Amazingly Heidi had beaten them to class.

"How the heck did you get here so fast," Sam said sounding shocked.

"I have my ways," Heidi said sneakily

"Ummm, Severus this is Heidi, I realise you two have met but not officially."

"Hi Severus," Heidi said

"Hello," Severus said begrudgingly.

Heidi saw Severus rub his gut and fought back a giggle.

"Do you still hurt? I'm sorry about that," Heidi looked at him.

"I'll live, you had your reasons," he glared at Sam and she smiled gave him a kiss and sat down next to Heidi before Severus sat down next to her.

--------

"Do you know Heidi? Hey, Ray? Ray?" asked Julie, tugging on Remus' sleeve.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah I know her, and it's Remus" he responded absently.

"Have you met her children?" asked Julie.

"No, I can't say I have."

"Hey, Ray?"

"Remus. Yeah, Julie?" asked Remus looking over at her.

"I don't feel so good," Julie started to wobble slightly. "Why are there two hallways?"

"If I carry you, will you make me a promise?" he asked, holding on tightly to her wrist.

"No," she said simply.

"Hey," he spun her around and looked into her familiar brown eyes, "Promise me. If I carry you, you won't fall asleep."

"But i'm really sleepy!" whined Julie.

"You have a major concussion. If you sleep you could go into a coma. I'll carry you the rest of the way if you promise not to sleep."

"Okay. I promise, Ray."

"Remus," he said, absently, picking her up. He carried her in his arms easily, as he climbed the stairs to the hospital wing. Every once and a while he would look down at her, and if she had her eyes closed, or her head against his chest he made a big bump, making her open her eyes.

"Mmmm, Remus?" she muttered.

"Yeah ... hey. You said my name! What's up?"

"The Duck."

Remus sighed heavily, "What about the duck?"

"The duck eats mice. Don't let the duck eat me, ok?"

"I promise."

"Remus, do you know David?"

Remus frowned, "David?"

"Yes David. David the duck ... Dora too. Dora is evil. David is my friends duck. David said he was gonna eat me."

Remus was really starting to get worried. She really needed help, she was rambling on about ducks, Merlin help her! Remus felt her hot breath on his neck, but soon he realised that Julie was saying something. Remus finally understood what she was saying,

"Hi-ho, hi-ho, its Duck-Killer-Hunting we go. We'll hurt those jerks, who kills our ducks, hi-ho, hi-ho, hi-ho, hi-ho"

"Julie?"

"Ray?"

"What's with you and ducks?"

"I ... don't ... remember ..."

"Come on, we're here," Julie jumped down, out of his arms and ran to the door. She pushed hard on the door, before sliding down to the ground. Remus ran up to her and picked her back up, "You're supposed to pull."

"David said to push. Bad David!" she said, waving her finger over Remus' shoulder.

"The sooner you are healed, the better," Remus pulled open the doors and walked in. He called to the nurse and sat Julie on a bed.

Julie dangled her legs off the edge, humming tunelessly.

"What happened to her?"

"She smacked her head of a table. There's a big bump on the front of her head." Madam Pomfrey took Julie's head in her hands and looked over her skull. When she started tutting Julie copied her.

"Hmmm, this is not good," said the nurse thoughtfully.

Julie grabbed Remus' hand and looked it over, "Hmmm, this is not good."

"Miss Walsh, you are not funny."

"Mr. Ray, you are not funny."

"Will you stop copying what I say?" she spat, glaring down at Julie.

"Will you stop copying what I say?" said Julie, glaring at Remus. The nurse huffed and turned away. Remus pulled away from Julie's grip.

"Imitation's the highest form of flattery!" he called after her. She turned around and glared at him.

"You watch her for a few minutes. I need to brew her potion," Remus nodded and headed back through the curtains.

"EWWWWW!!" screamed Julie. Remus ran to her, asking what was wrong. Julie held out a bloody hand. She looked close to tears. She looked up into his eyes. She whispered, "What is it?"

"Just some ... paint," he said, sitting beside her. He place a small kiss on her forehead.

"Oh, ok," Julie looked up at him again. When Remus finally looked back down at her, she drew closer and kissed him firmly on the lips. She finally pulled away and looked down at his shoulder.

The nurse came back around the corner, carrying a vial of potion. Julie began humming again,

"Hi-ho, hi-ho, its Duck-Killer-Hunting we go. We'll hurt those jerks, who kills our ducks, hi-ho, hi-ho, hi-ho, hi-ho"

"Miss Walsh! Sit STILL!" Julie did as she was told. She drank the entire contents of the vial in one swallow. She passed out on to Remus' shoulder.

"She should wake up in a minute or so. Then she's free to go."

Remus felt Julie stir beside him. "Ugh, my head is killing me!" she muttered.

"You'll be fine sweetie," said Remus smoothly.

"Oh! Remus! I didn't know you were here! What happened?"

"You smacked your head, and you have been out of your mind for a while now."

"I was an idiot, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, but a cute idiot," Remus grinned down and enveloped her in a kiss.


	9. Girl Talk

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 09 – Girl Talk

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan

-----------

Megan and Shannon were peacefully sleeping in Divination when Julie came in, slamming open the trap door and waking the two up. Megan looked up as she saw Julie explaining to Professor Trelawney what had happened. "I win, pay up." she said grinning as Julie sat down beside them. Shannon pulled out the money and slapped it into Megan's hand.

"So, you guys betting on me now?" Julie asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, and while you're at it, Shannon, you still owe me 6 sickles from that bet I won last week," Megan said holding her hand out.

"You did not win that, I did. Remember I said 3 days, you said 4 and I was right."

"Yeah and it was 3 days so I won."

"What are you talking about?" Julie asked.

"Shannon and I had a bet going how long it would take for Sam and Snape to get back together. And I won," Megan said holding out her hand again. Shannon begrudgingly gave Megan the money, "Goody, now I can get Jules a birthday gift tomorrow."

"Aww, thanks Megz. What cha gonna get me?"

"Well, it's a surprise. But I'll give you a clue. It starts with an 'L' and ends with 'Eather' Jacket," Julie burst out laughing.

"You can't possibly think I would wear it though?" Megan put on a mock hurt face.

"But you told me you liked mine." 

"Yeah and I like it on you, not me."

"Fine, I guess the present will be a surprise then," Megan sighed dramatically, put her head back down on the table and promptly fell asleep.

--------

Julie poked Megan when the bell rang, "Megz, get up."

"Five more minutes, mummy," Megan said loudly making the class laugh. Julie nudged her again. "The tadpoles are going to get me! Don't let them escape!" The class laughed louder this time and woke Megan up. She looked around, blurry eyed and groaned. "I was talking in my sleep again, wasn't I?" Julie nodded and Megan groaned. "The show's over folks, I'm awake now. Go on to your next class. Nothing to see." the class laughed but did as Megan had told them.

"I'm going to be the talk of the school by dinner," she groaned again and hit her head on the table. "Just kill me now," Julie and Shannon laughed and hauled Megan away from the table and down to their next class. They made their way down the spiral staircase. They met up with Heidi and Sam in the Entrance Hall.

"Did you have fun in Divination?" Heidi asked. Megan groaned.

"Megz here had a vision about some tadpoles," Shannon said laughing.

"Ah, fell asleep again, huh?" Megan nodded and everyone laughed. "You should really stop doing that, you know?"

"Yeah, but sleep is so good," Megan said smiling.

"Oh, course it is," Tag said slipping his arms around Megan's waist. Megan leaned back into his embrace and just let him hold her.

"I'm so tired," she said turning around and resting her head on his chest she closed her eyes. "So, so, so tired."

"Oh, that's too bad." Shannon said rolling her eyes.

"Stop being so mopy just because you don't have a guy," Julie said. 

"Yet," Megan added grinning stupidly. "I'm so tired." she moaned again. Julie hit her upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Stop complaining."

"Stop hitting," Megan said hitting her back.

"Stop fighting," Heidi said stepping between the two.

"Stop interrupting," Julie said smacking Heidi.

"Stop talking," Sam said holding her head.

"Stop it," Shannon said pointing an accusing finger.

"Stop saying stop," Tag said. All the girls burst out laughing but stopped when Professor Kettleburn cleared his throat.

"Do have something to share with the class girls?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, sir," Megan said widening her eyes and shaking her head vigorously.

"All right, then if you return your attention to the head of the class we can begin," he said as he strode back to the front of the class to stand in front of everyone. Once he was back up there Megan whipped back around and asked,

"Drinks at one, at Three Broomsticks. Everyone has to be there," The girls all nodded in agreement and went back to listen to Professor Kettleburn's lecture about the care and handling of a fire crab.

The bell rung to signal the end of class as all five girls headed towards the castle.

"What do we have now?" Megan moaned.

"Um, Megan, how long have we been in school now? Maybe you should check your timetable girl," Shannon shot back.

"Oh, shove off, Shannon," as Megan started pulling her back off her back, "Stupid thing where the hell is it?"

"Don't panic Megz we have Muggle studies," Julie glared at Shannon.

The girls bickered and play fought all the way up to the castle about how tired and bored and frustrated they were.

Julie was the first to reach the classroom door and flung it open only to walk into a very warm, very sturdy figure on their way out.  
Two warms strong hands reached out to steady her and without pressed his lips to hers.

"Uhhhhh," Julie sighed.

"Excuse us," The other four girls said pushing their way into class.

Julie took Remus' hand and sat at the back of the class holding hands under the table.

Sam had found a seat next to James Potter.

And the other girls moved and sat at the table to the other side.

"Hi, James," Sam said as she sat down and smiled.

"Heyya, Sam, how's things?" he replied.

"Yea, good, good, hey I forgot my parchment set can I use some spare?" Sam asked.

"Sure, no problem, but you owe me big, Adams," he smirked.

"I owe you nothing, Potter," She laughed.

"Fine, but you will get yours," he said laughing.

"Is something funny Mr. Potter and Miss Adams?" Professor Roberts asked.

"No, no, nothing at all," they replied in unison making the rest of the class laugh in their direction.

Sam started to scribble a note on some parchment she'd borrowed, then handed it to James as to not get caught talking again.

She nudged James in the side and he took the letter slowly opening it to read what was so important.

_James? Me, Heidi, Julie, Megan and Shannon are going down to the Three Broomsticks at 1pm for drinks. Do ya want to meet up Julie is inviting Remus and Heidi will bring Will of course I haven't asked Severus and Megan is bring Tag should be interesting huh?  
You're welcome to bring Lily and Sirius and Kassie._

What ya say?

"And here I thought you just wanted to spend time with me I am hurt I don't know if I will heal from this," James looked up at her and smirked making Sam burst into a fit of giggles causing Julie to kick her from behind.

"OUCH," Sam screamed.

"MISS ADAMS! KINDLY REFRAIN FROM CAUSING DISTRACTIONS IN MY CLASSROOM, 20 POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW!"

"Sorry, sir," Sam looked at her table James grinning.

Megan hit the back of Sam's chair, "Stop losing points for us."

"Stop telling me what to do."

"Stop talking," Tag said, "Gah, you guys say stop too much."

"I know, but it's fun," Megan said giving him a kiss.

The rest of the time passed quite quickly with Remus and Julie snogging behind a book and Shannon hissing at them to stop it before she puked.

They were walking out of class and Shannon was complaining again. "Why can't you at least show me who this Rack person is?" she begged of Megan and Tag.

"Stop begging, Shannon. You look like a dog," Julie said.

"His name is Rick and he's right there," Megan said pointing randomly.

"Where?" Shannon asked whipping around to look, "I can't see him."

"That's because he's in Herbology right now," Tag said smiling.

"You're evil, you know that, E-V-I-L."

"Wow, Shannon can spell," Megan said grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah, and I have eyes too. You could be a nice friend and show me who I'll be going out with tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

"Oh, I hate you."

"Love ya too, babe," Megan said blowing her a kiss and sitting down at the table pulling some potatoes towards her.

Shannon sat down and sighed, "Everyone hates me."

"No, I think in fact that it is me that you hate," Megan said grinning and stuffing the potatoes into her mouth.

"Why are you always so hungry and yet never gain a pound?" Sam asked knitting her eyebrows together.

"I have high metabolism," Megan said once she had swallowed.

After dinner the girls went back to the common room and started to make arrangements for the next day.

--------

"Lucius!" came the voice of Professor Malfoy, "You will not disgrace the Malfoy name in this way, I forbid you."

"I don't care what you think, mother," Lucius shot back, "I am going to go into the dark lord's service and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh, yes there is," she said, pulling her wand out of her pocket, "_Expelliarmus!_" Lucius' wand flew into her outstretched hand.

"Give me my wand back, mother!" Lucius yelled, trying to grab it out of her hand.

"No, we are going back to Malfoy manor and your father will deal with this,"

"No, not father! Please, mother … not father," Lucius, pleaded.

"You need to take responsibility for your actions, Lucius," she said, "_Petrificus Totalus_," Lucius' legs and arms locked together as he fell to the ground. "_Mobilicorpus_," Professor Malfoy led her floating son's body towards the gate of Hogwarts. Once they were there Malfoy took her son's hand and apparated both of them to Malfoy Manor.

"Wow!" Samantha and James said in unison

-------

Samantha and James ran into the library where Shannon, Julie and Megan were studying with Remus and Lily.  
"Guess what we just heard!" Samantha said excitedly  
"What?" Shannon asked, putting down her book (_How to be Evil; An Empress' Tale_)  
"We just overhead Professor Malfoy having a go at her son, Lucius about becoming a death-eater!"  
"Are you being serious?" Shannon asked in amazement, "Does that mean that Professor Malfoy isn't a death-eater?"  
"She said he was disgracing the Malfoy name by becoming a death-eater, I'd say that she isn't one," Samantha told them  
"Why is this, such a surprise to all of you?" Lily asked, "Sure, Professor Malfoy's a strict teacher, but she was never evil. She's always been fair, she treats the Slytherins the same way she treats us."  
"But, still …" Julie mused, "We just assumed she was a death-eater."

-------

Professor Malfoy apparated herself and her son to the front lawn of Malfoy Manor. She quickly took the leg locker curse off her son and set off with him towards the entrance of the manor. A few servants were outside tending to the huge garden.  
"Lady Malfoy, Master Lucius," a house servant said, bowing to her and Lucius.  
"Where is Lord Malfoy?" she asked sharply  
"He is in the study, milady," the servant said, Professor Malfoy nodded and made sure that Lucius was ahead of her before following the servant through the great oak doors. He led them down several corridors before reaching an enormous enamel door.  
"Here you are, milady," he said knocking on the door,  
"Enter," came a deep musical voice from within the room. Professor Malfoy pushed the door open and ushered Lucius inside before her. A powerful looking blonde man was sitting behind the enormous rimu desk.  
"Aetheria, my love," he said getting out from behind his desk, "How goes all?"  
"Very good, Gabriel," she said, pecking him on the cheek, "Lucius has something to tell you though," Aetheria Malfoy glared at her son and then sat down on the corner of her husbands desk.  
"Well, Lucius?" Gabriel Malfoy said returning to his seat.  
"I-I, I've decided to …" he trailed off as his father started glaring at him.  
"Well, boy, spit it out," he demanded  
"I-I've decided to go into the dark lords service, father," Lucius gulped and looked down and ground as his father death-glared at him.  
"You will do nothing of the sort, Lucius," Gabriel said firmly, "How dare you even think of jeopardising your family name like that!"  
"Yes, Lucius, we will not allow you to get involved with Lord Voldemort!" Aetheria chimed in, "You will forget about this silliness,"  
"But–" Lucius started  
"No buts, Lucius," his father said, "You will marry Narcissa Black in January, at which time I expect to hear that this silly notion has gone from your head."  
Lucius lowered his head, "Yes, father,"  
"You are dismissed." Lucius nodded solemnly and left the office.  
"I do hope he forgets about this, Gabriel," Aetheria said taking her husbands hand.  
"I will see to it that he forgets, my love."  
"Good," she smiled sweetly at him, "How is Alexandria?"  
"In a twitter because she's starting Hogwarts next September," Gabriel grinned.  
"Just a bit over excited, don't you think? September is far away,"  
"Yes, she's also excited about getting her Christmas presents and having her mother come home, she misses you,"  
"I know, is she here now?"  
"I think so, she spends a lot of time with the Lockhart's daughter, Sarah," Gabriel told her, "They usually play in Alexandria's play room." Aetheria nodded and headed out of the room in search of her daughter. Gabriel went back to work, "Death-Eater indeed. Over my dead body," he said to the empty room.

-------

"Alexandria?" Aetheria called from the door of her daughter's bedroom.  
"Mum!" ten-year-old Alexandria Malfoy came bursting out of her playroom and threw herself at her mother.  
"I take it you're happy to see me?" Aetheria grinned, "I don't have much time, I have a staff meeting this afternoon."  
"Can I come, please?" Alexandria pleaded.  
"You won't find it interesting, I have to supervise the students in Hogsmeade."  
"Pretty please, mama," she said, smiling sweetly at her mother, "I promise I'll be good and everything."  
"Alright," she relented, "I'll bring you back here on Sunday evening and we can have a nice family dinner and I'll go back to Hogwarts in on Monday morning."  
"YAY!" Alexandria jumped around the room, "I'm going to Hogwarts!"  
"Come on then, we'll floo from the sitting room,"

-------

After dinner the girls went back to the common room and started to make arrangements for the next day.

"What should I wear?" asked Sam, digging through her trunk throwing her belongings on the floor as she went.

The girls had retreated back up into their dormitory room. Instead of talking, Megan threw on her headphones and began blaring her music. At the beginning of the year she had discovered a charm to protect the discman from going haywire because of the magic. Julie sat on her bed, looking over an old photo album. Shannon sat on her bed, clicking her tongue in boredom as she brushed her hair, as Heidi was pouring over a piece of parchment, quill in hand.

"Well, what look are you going for exactly?" asked Heidi, as she gnawed on the tip of her sugar quill.

"Look?" asked Sam as she shuffled around the clothes on the floor.

"Yeah. Look, you know? Take Megan for an example. She wears leather jackets, combat boots, and mainly baggy clothes," said Julie, not looking up.

"Talking about me again?" asked Megan, taking off her headphones and grinning.

"Oh yeah Megz, your the most entertaining thing at Hogwarts," laughed Shannon, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, yes i am, aren't I? Haha, you all love me, with the exception of Shannon," grinned Megan.

"If you would just poi--" started Shannon before a pillow hit her straight in the face. "Who did that?" Shannon asked, looking around the room. Julie and Megan were doubled over in laughter; Heidi was trying not to laugh, while Sam was oblivious to the whole ordeal.

"Haha! Nicely done Megz," laughed Julie, holding out one hand while she wiped away tears from the corner of her eyes.

Megan slapped her hand, "Thanks! It just comes naturally these days."

"So what am i going to wear?" asked Sam, holding up her white sweater.

"If you want to wear that, wear a light coloured top, maybe a soft red with a white logo or pattern, to compliment your newly-black hair," said Julie flipping a page in her photo album. Sam picked up the suggested outfit and looked into the full length mirror.

"What are you looking at, by the way?" asked Megan, jumping on to her bed.

"Us, back in the old days. This is second year, I think."

Megan looked down at the pictures and laughed out loud.

"What's up?" asked Heidi, looking at them.

"It's us!" laughed Megan again.

"Naw, really? I thought it was other people," laughed Julie, rolling her eyes.

"No, no, no. It's just," trailed off Megan.

"We look so innocent?" finished Julie.

"Exactly! Hey wait, get OUT of my head!" grinned Megan, hitting Julie with a pillow.

"Gladly! After a trip in there i can never look at Tag the same way again!" laughed Julie, throwing the pillow back at her.

"You two are insane," sighed Shannon.

Megan cocked an eyebrow, "And you think you're normal?"

"Naw, Shan's not normal! She was sorted in with us, remember?" laughed Heidi.

"I think the hat was on crack when we were sorted," said Megan absently.

"Can a hat smoke? Let alone crack?" asked Julie, puzzled.

"Hey man! If that hat can sing and talk, it could probably smoke," grinned Megan.

"Hey, stop incriminating the hat!" said Shannon.

"Hey Shan, did the hat steal your stash?" asked Heidi.

"Hey, or did you steal its?" asked Julie.

"Hey, why are we saying 'hey' at the beginning of every sentence?" asked Megan.

"It's the new stop," replied Shannon simply.

"Hair up or down?" asked Sam, before anyone could reply to Shannon.

"Down," said Julie.

"I don't know. I mean if--" started Sam.

"If you don't shut up about how you look i will personally shove a pillow down your throat," said Megan, rolling her eyes.

"Ouch, harsh Megz," said Heidi as Sam glared.

"Harsh, but true," Megan retorted as she glared back.

"Why are you getting so worked up over this weekend?" asked Shannon.

"Well, it will be my first official date with Severus. I want to look amazing!" replied Sam, smiling to herself.

"Yes, I mean, because there's SO much of a difference between your dates here and stepping through a gate," Megan said abruptly.

"Wait a minute, this will be my first official dater with Remus," said Julie grinning.

"And this is my first 'official' date with Will," remembered Heidi.

"Forget official. This will be my first date with Rick, ever!" laughed Shannon.

"And this will be my... uh. Well this will be a great date with Tag. Even though we have gone before," put in Megan.

"Exactly! Now aren't you all going to freak out too?"

"No," said the girls collectively before laughing again.

"Honestly, Sammykins, chill out," said Julie grinning.

Sam shot Julie a glare, "Don't use that name!"

"I don't know Sam, it has a ring to it," said Shannon, clapping Sam on the back.

"Sammykins and Sevvikins, sitting in a tree," cooed Megan.

Sam reached down to her scattered belongings and chucked the first thing she could grab. Her defense against the dark arts book hurtled towards Megan's head, but struck Julie in the chest instead.

Julie lay down on her bed gasping for breath. "Sam you idiot! Who throws a book?!" scolded Megan.

"I'm so sorry Jules!" said Sam, walking over to her.

"S'all good, Sammykins," wheezed Julie, out of breath.

"Are you ok?" asked Megan, looking down at her friend.

"She'll be fine, let her re-coup," said Shannon simply.

"What were we talking about?" asked Megan.

"Dunno," said Heidi, looking back over her parchment.

"What is that Heidi?" asked Shannon, looking over.

"Letter to Will?" asked Megan.

"Maybe about Hogsmeade tomorrow," grinned Shannon.

"Or inviting him up to the astronomy tower."

"A little late night romp?"

"So you can escape us loons."

"And not come back till morning, if at all."

"Are you two done yet?" asked Heidi looking up.

"No, we could keep going really," smiled Megan.

"Well don't. I'm just taking notes from the Charms club."

"Well... that's not nearly as entertaining," said Shannon, slightly put out.

"That note to Will sounds like a good idea though."

"Urg, don't do it," said Shannon glumly.

"What? Why?" asked Heidi.

"It's just..." started Shannon before pausing to think of how to put it.

"What's wrong Shan?" asked Megan.

"We seem to be spending alot less time with each other. All of us. I may become a hypocrite tomorrow, but it's just that ... I'm glad we have these kinds of talks. Just us. No boyfriends, no outsiders, just us. You know the original five.

"We just seem to be loosing that. Now we have boyfriends, and clubs and sports. We are rarely just us anymore. I mean, back before these guys came it was us, not us plus Will, and Remus, and Snape, and Tag. I kind of miss those days, when boys had cooties, and we weren't concerned with them. I just miss it."

Silence met Shannon's little speech, nobody dared to move. Finally Heidi got up and pulled Shannon into a hug.

"It always has been us, and always will be us. We can't prevent change, you know that. But we are all still here right? We _are_ best friends Shannon, and no one will change that. Sam broke up with Snape over that fact."

The other three girls got up and joined into the hug. "It is us hunny, at the end of the day. We are best friends, no mater how many times we fight. We're always here for each other, and we always will be," said Sam soothingly.

"Guys we're being _really_ sentimental right now ... it's kind of scary," laughed Megan.

The girls broke up and started to laugh along with Megan.

"And people think we can't be serious! Ha!" laughed Julie.

"See, that's more proof! We are NEVER that whole 'feelings' type of people, but we really do open up 'round each other!" grinned Heidi.

"Hey, you're okay!" said Megan, noticing Julie for the first time.

"Yes, yes i am. But you OWE me, Docura! I took a Defense-book-bullet for you," said Julie, in mock-seriousness.

"Dang! Alright Walsh, but watch your back, i intend to put you into danger, just to get you out and call it even!"

"I look forward to that!" laughed Julie.

"How does this outfit look?" asked Sam, holding up a mini-halter top and short skirt.

"Four letters Sam. Starts with an S and ends with a T."

"Sweet? Thanks you guys! I don't know though, it's a bit revealing."

"Oh dear Merlin," gaped Julie. "You never learned to spell did you?"

"What?" asked Sam, "Sweet starts with an S and ends in a T, it has four letters."

"Sweet doesn't have four letters!" said Shannon in exasperation.

Sam counted on her fingers before turning red. "Then what word did you mea – HEY! That's not nice!"

"Clued in finally?" asked Julie.

"Yeah, whatever. So are we still on for drinks tomorrow?" asked Sam, looking in the mirror.

"You are the queen of vanity, you know that right? But, yeah, i'm still in for drinks," said Julie simply.

"So are we," said Megan, indicating the others.

"Ok good. Oh and I hope you guys wont be mad, but i sort of invited the Marauders too."

"What why?" asked Heidi.

"Good idea. They are better company for Remus ..." said Julie, trailing off.

"That makes, how many now?" asked Megan.

"The five of us, Tag, Snape, Will, Rick, Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Kassie and Lily no doubt, that's it right?" listed off Shannon.

"Fifteen?! Wow, that's alot considering it started out as us five!" gaped Julie.

"We are just so popular we tripled in size!" grinned Heidi.

"Tomorrow is going to be so great!" sighed Sam, sitting on her bed.

-------

"IT'S SNOWING!" followed by a rush of icy cold wind woke four girls up the next morning.

"HEIDI! CLOSE THE WINDOW!" shrieked Sam.

"Come on guys! Get up! It's the first snowfall of the year!" grinned Heidi.

"Urg, what time IS it?" grumbled Julie.

"'Bout 8:30," replied Shannon, glancing at her clock.

"Exactly! Now get up, it's snowing, plus we have Hogsmeade trip today. You have to get ready."

Sam let out a yelp, pelted out of bed and dashed into the bathroom, franticly starting to get ready. The three others begrudgingly got out of their warm comfy beds and proceeded to get ready for their dates.

Sam was the first ready and out the door, only fifteen minutes later. She had said something at a very high speed about meeting Severus at 9:00 for their date.

Heidi was the next ready, as she was going to meet Will at quarter after. She waved goodbye to the others, promising to see them at 1 in the three broomsticks.

"What time are Tag and Rick coming?" Julie asked Megan.

"Were going to meet Tag in the common room around 10, then meet Rick in the great hall 'round quarter after," replied Megan as she combed her dark brown hair up into a loose ponytail.

"Good, so you're not in a rush either. Do you think we should calm Shannon down?" asked Julie, referring to her friend that was currently rushing around like there was no tomorrow.

"Naw, not yet. She's very entertaining this way," grinned Megan.

"Why IS she so frantic? You still have about an hour," asked Julie.

"Well, i sort of told her we were leaving in a few minutes. What I didn't say was that by few i meant 60."

"You really are evil," laughed Julie.

"But deliciously so," grinned Megan. "So when are you meeting Lupin?"

"Quarter to 10-ish," replied Julie, pulling a few stands of her dark brown hair down in front of her face as bangs.

"When was our last Hogsmeade trip?" asked Megan.

"Uhh, first week of November, I think."

"Oh yeah! We pushed Sam into that pile of leaves. Remember how mad she was, 'cuz we messed up her newest hair style?" laughed Megan.

"Oh god, I thought she would NEVER talk to us again!" laughed Julie.

"What are you two laughing at? Do I look okay?" asked Shannon, running up to them.

"Calm down Shan! You usually NEVER freak out this much!" scolded Julie.

"I know, I know! But were about to go and i'm only slightly ready!"

"Actually you have a good 45 minutes," said Julie, before being hit in the arm by Megan.

"What! Megz, i'm going to kill you!" growled Shannon.

"But that takes away from the time you could use to get ready!" smiled Megan.

"Oh shut up!" growled Shannon, picking up her hair brush.

-------

Heidi walked down the staircase that led into the entrance hall. She spotted Will leaning against the wall near the doors. She descended the last few steps and walked up to him, as he met her half way.

Will enveloped her into a long, sweet kiss.

"Ready to go love?" he asked her huskily. He took her hand in his and led her out the doors.

--------

Sam sped down the corridor towards the great hall so fast that she didn't even notice the many first she knocked over on her way.

At five minutes to nine she came to a halt outside the big old doors that keep the great hall beyond.

"Nice to see you made it without to much fuss," Severus said smiling bringing her hand up to kiss it.

Sam pushed a couple of strands of hair oof her face and flushed.

"Sorry about that," She replied before she leant up to kiss him softly.

"Shall we head off then? Where would you like to go today, madam?" he flashed a smile at her.

"Well, Heidi, Julie and the rest of the girls are all meeting in the Three Broomsticks at 1pm for drinks. They asked us to attend as it is like a group date thing. I realise this is our first official date outside of school Bu–"

She was cut off as Severus placed his lips upon hers.

"MMMMmmmmm. I like it when you kiss me, Sev," She grinned back.

"Anything for you my sweet they are your friends and I shall be the perfect gentleman," He took her hand in his again.

"One thing Sev. Not just the girls will be there," she stared at the ground.

"Oh, really, and who else may be gracing us with there presence today?" he glared at her.

"Well considering Julie is Dating Remus, we all thought it might be nice if some of Remus' mates came along too. You know James and Sirius and their girlfriends," she said this all very fast and still staring at the ground.

"Oh, no, tell me you didn't invite the Dunderheads, Black and Potter. Tell me, please, Sam, you didn't did you?"

"I'm sorry, Sev, but we are all friends, please, and they gave me their word to be perfect gentleman if you were to be one too. I know you can please?"

Sam looked up into his eyes and he saw her emotion in them.

"Ok, but if they try anything, I can hex the living crap out of them right?" he asked

"Right," She said kissing him on the cheek. "Love you, Sev," Sam said slipping her hand into his again.

"I love you too, Sam," He said as they started to walk towards the gates.

--End Chapter 09


	10. Hogsmeade

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 10 - Hogsmeade

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan

-----------

"Well, i have to go meet Remus, bye guys! See you at one," said Julie before tying her blue and bronze scarf around her neck and setting out.

"Come _ON_ Shannon! We have to go," said Megan irritably.

"A few more minutes Megz!" said Shannon.

"You said that a few minutes ago!" whined Megan.

"Just a few more," Shannon breathed as she brushed past her.

"No, you know what? You can be late for your own date, i'm leaving. Good first impression Shan, being late," Megan yelled to the closed bathroom door. She turned on her heel and slammed the dorm room door behind her. She knew that Shannon would finally stop primping and hurry if she thought Megan had left.

Megan descended the staircase in to the Ravenclaw common room. She looked around for any sign of Tag, but she couldn't find him. She was about to head up into the boys dorms before she was knocked to the ground by something from behind.

"SHANNON!" she groaned as she tried to push her friend off of her.

"Crud, sorry Megz," Shannon said as she rolled off of Megan. "I just thought that you had already left!"

"No, i just wanted to make you hurry," grinned Megan, "now come on, we are going up to the guys' room."

"Why?" asked Shannon, puzzled.

"Because it's warmer up there," scoffed Megan, rolling her eyes. "To get Tag you nerf!"

"Shut it Megan."

"Make me, Shan. Come on, let's just go."

The two girls set up the opposite staircase and stopped short outside the 5 year boys' door. Without knocking Megan breezed into the room smiling. "Hello boys!" she greeted.

"Docura!!" yelled Chris.

"What?" Megan asked innocently.

"Don't you knock?" he asked glaring.

"No, why?"

"If you haven't noticed, i'm changing!" he yelled.

"OOHH! Not Chris without a SHIRT ON?! Save me! AH!" joked Megan.

"Oh shut it," he said, pulling on his shirt.

"Where's Tag?" Shannon asked.

"In the bathroom," said mike, brushing his hair.

"So what are you two boys up to today?" asked Megan, plopping herself down on Tags messy bed. 

"I'm meeting up with Sandra from Hufflepuff," said Mike, straightening his tie.

"And you Chris?" asked Shannon, leaning against Mike's bed.

"You know Madison, from Gryffindor? Lupin's ex. Yeah, I'm dating her," Chris said, grinning. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Did you just say Lupin's ex?" asked Shannon, having sat on Mike bed.

"Yeah, they use to date. You didn't know?" he asked the two girls.

"No! I wonder if Julie knows," wondered Shannon.

"I wonder if Julie's his rebound," said Megan gravely.

"That's why I was shocked to hear she was dating him," said Chris.

"More like you read our note to her," said Megan, throwing a pillow at Chris.

"Chris is a little annoying bugger, didn't you know?" said Mike, laughing.

"Ow, that hurts SO much," said Chris, rolling his eyes.

"Tag is such a woman! What's he doing in there? Drowning himself in the shower?" grumbled Shannon.

"Shut it, Miss-I-Have-To-Be-Perfect-For-A-Guy-I-Don't-Know," scoffed Megan before knocking on the bathroom door.

"I thought your name was Shannon," grinned Chris.

"Shut up, Pocket," growled Shannon.

Just then, Tag emerged from the bathroom. "Hello love," he said, kissing Megan deeply. He stopped short when the other three started making kissing noises behind them. 

"Why are you twits still here?" he asked, annoyed.

"Oh Tyler. How could we leave you without saying goodbye?" asked Mike, grinning through his shaggy, blonde hair.

"Ugh! Don't call me Tyler. You know I hate that!" said Tag, glaring at Mike.

"That's why he used it. Honestly Tag, Goodbye. I don't know if I'll see you again. I mean Docura will probably kill you, if this day isn't perfect," laughed Chris.

"Hardy har, har," scoffed Megan, before punching Chris in the arm.

"You violent little witch," laughed Mike.

"Come on love, lets go meet Rick," said Tag, slinging his arm around Megan's waist. "Later gents."

"Bye _Tyler_," grinned Chris and Mike.

Shannon ran her hands though Chris' hair as a goodbye gesture, before taking off behind the happy couple.

-------

Julie ran down the stairs and into the entrance hall to find Remus, his back to her, talking to James and Sirius and two other girls Julie recognised as their girlfriends. Julie crept up behind Remus and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. "Julie," Remus whispered before turning around and kissing her hard on the lips, "Mmmm, missed you." he said when he pulled away.

Julie giggled and said, "We have an audience, dearest."

"So let them watch," And Remus took Julie in his arms, dipped her and kissed her again.

When they pulled away Julie had a goofy smile on her face, "I love you, Remus Lupin."

"Of course you do," he said smiling, "everyone loves me." Julie hit him in the arm.

"Let's go," she said, tugging his arm, "I want to get some Christmas shopping done before one."

"It takes you 3 hours to shop?" Remus asked raising his eyebrows.

"Usually longer, I suppose we could shop more after the drinks," Julie contemplated.

"LONGER!" Remus exclaimed, "How can it possibly take you longer than three hours to shop?"

"Apparently you don't know my friends," Julie said walking out the front doors, "They all have totally different styles and it hard to please them. If I don't get the right present all hell breaks loose."

-------

Sam, meanwhile was already on the way to Hogsmeade, currently holding Severus' hand. "You're sure they'll act civil towards me?" he was asking.

"They promised me they would be angels. Now stop worrying, you get these wrinkles on your face that are most unbecoming," Sam said winking at him as she reached up to plant a kiss on the so-called wrinkles.

-------

Heidi already in Hogsmeade was currently enjoying a nice snog with Will in the doorway of Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Now, what was it that I was going to buy you?" Heidi asked as she peered in at the newest broomstick available. "Oh, yes a toothbrush. For that nasty morning breath of yours," she teased.

Will on the other hand was already on his way inside and ogling the broom like it was a piece of candy. "Fine," Heidi said sitting against a display and nearly toppling it over.

"You're drooling a little, Will," Will wiped the drool away without taking his eyes off the broom.

"Boys," sighed Heidi.

-------

Megan had Tag's arm wrapped around her waist as they headed down to the Great Hall to find Rick. She picked up a piece of toast off of his plate and he looked up and smiled at her. "Megz," he said, "Long time, no see."

"I saw you yesterday," Megan said taking a bite of the toast. "This is Shannon," Megan said pointing at Shannon, "Your date."

Shannon waved and shyly said "Hi," where Rick on the other hand stood up took her hand and kissed it. Shannon giggled merrily.

"You said she was pretty, Megan, but you never mentioned that she was beautiful."

"Oh," Megan said shrugging her eyebrows, "Well I don't really go for the girls, if you know what I mean."

The boys laughed before Tag said, "What about that tie trick? You told me you had practiced it on Shannon."

"Oh that," Megan smiled at Shannon's embarrassment, "I was doing that for Shannon's sake, you see she wanted some action and who was I to resist."

Shannon's face turned from red to purple faster than you could say ' My Uncle Ulysses' "Docura?" she ground out.

"Yes?" Megan grinned back.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade," Rick interrupted, saving Megan from the wrath of Shannon. He took Shannon's arm and headed out before Megan and Tag.

"See, told you they would get along," Megan said before they headed out after them.

"I hope your right about this Sam," Severus said walking in step with her.

"Its not that I don't love you, I do sweetie, but your friends are just not the type of people that think of me as ... how do you put it? Human!" his voice quivering a little.

"Look Sev, I love you no matter what happens that will always be. But would you quit worrying if Sirius or James try anything I will hex their precious jewels off, I swear," She smiled at him but seeing it wasn't working she continued. "Sirius has seen me angry and upset so has James they will not cross me, trust me sweetie. I will not let anything happen to you," She took his hand as leant up to kiss him.

"Great I have a girl sticking up for me whoopee," His tone very sarcastic.

"Let's just get going I have some shopping to do and its might take a bit okay?" She asked.

"Sure but can you please follow me for just a few minutes there's something I want to show you," He said grabbing her hand and leading her down the snowy road.

They reached a dark alleyway and Sam hesitated a little.

"Ahh Sev, you sure about this?" Her voice sounding slightly scared.

"Yup, perfect," he said spinning round and planting a harsh kiss on her lips.

Sam's arms out of instinct went up to wrap around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

After a very heated ten-minute snogging session Severus pulled away.

"Sam, I really wanted to wait and give you this for Christmas, but I just couldn't hold out," He sounded a little nervous as he spoke.

"Well, where is it? What is it?" Sam liked presents.

Severus pulled out a little black box from his cloak and handed it to her.

Sam just stared at the box for a little while hoping she wasn't what she thought it was. Granted she loved him but fifteen was weird.

"Go on, Sam, open it please, i'm getting nervous here," he said looking at her.

"Severus Snape getting nervous, wow, I feel really special now," She laughed at his facial expressions.

She took the box in her shaking hands and opened it carefully as if it were hot.

Inside laid upon a small peak of Green silk was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen.

It was a silver Raven holding a small blue sapphire in its claws. Sam stared at it as if the light in the stone was drawing her in.

"WOW!" she gasped, "Severus this is beautiful."

"Turn it over," He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

Sam didn't notice this as she had turned over the necklace to see SS4SA 1976.

"Well, what do you think? Do you like it?" Again he sounded a little nervous.

"Severus? Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Constantly, why?" he answered.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" She said giggling.

"Here, let me," He took the necklace from her shaking hands and undid the clasp. Sam turned around and felt warm hands descend onto her neck to do up the necklace.

"A beauty for a beauty. No come on you wanted to do some shopping before the drinks right?"

"Uh-uh-uh, Oh yea, that's right," She grabbed Sev's hand and ran off down the street turning every so often to see and kiss her wonderful boyfriend behind her who was trying to keep up.

---------

"Why don't you get it?" asked Heidi, plopping a candy in to her mouth.

"Huh?" asked Will, still transfixed.

"The broom. Why don't you buy it?" she asked Will, walking up and rubbing his back.

"Are you kidding? This is a Nimbus 1000! It's top of the line!"

"Will, it came out in 1967! Its 1975, this broom is 8 years old!"

"It's still better than the others that have come out. All the pro's use them," Will said as he gently touched the twigs on the end of the broom's sleek design.

"So why don't you get it?" she asked him, looking puzzled.

"I'm not a pro. I don't deserve a broom like that," said Will, a little sad.

"Of coarse you do hun! Your one of the best keepers at Hogwarts! Go on, get it!" she said, egging him on as she smiled.

"Thanks H, but i don't have the money for it," he said smiling slightly. "Let's go get some ice cream," he said before pulling her into a kiss.

-------

"So, tell me about yourself," said Shannon quietly.

"Well, I am really into music. I have two dogs back home, an owl here. I'm in my last year here at Hogwarts, and i am going on to be a healer if my NEWTS go well. How about you?" said Rick.

The two were slowly separating themselves from Tag and Megan. The latter two were currently snogging against a store window, ignoring the owner who was yelling at them to move away. Rick and Shannon had hit it off and were unnaturally comfortable being alone with each other. Shannon had her hand linked around Ricks arm as they walked down the snow covered street.

"Well, I was raised in the muggle word, but my mum was a witch. I still know a lot about their way of life, so I adopted that. I have two dogs, Frealy, the rotweller, and Reese, the Black Lab. I also have a cat, named kitty. Original, I know. I like Muggle music and took guitar lessons."

"Sounds very interesting," he said as he grinned down at her. "You know, I never took you for a shy type."

"What do you mean 'I never took you as a shy type'?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well, after they set us up Tag pointed you out to me. Every time I would see you, you were with your friends, loud and always attracting attention."

Shannon couldn't hold back her laugh. "Are we really that loud?" she asked Rick, before he nodded his head. "Well what am I now?" she asked.

"Oddly calm," he said laughing.

"Aye, that I am. I'm more reserved alone, but once I get to know someone i really start to open up." said Shannon grinning.

"It's something to look forward to then," he laughed.

"You seem surprisingly happy about it," said Shannon, cocking an eyebrow. "Do you think you can handle my personality?"

"I think, if it's coming from someone as beautiful as you, i could take it," he grinned down at her.

She paused a moment before replying honestly, "Hmm, you jerk. I have no idea what to say," she said, starting to laugh.

He just grinned widely down at her, "Yes, I have an amazing skill at leaving girls breathless."

"Oh? And how do you manage that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like this," he said leaning down to her. She felt as if her heart might explode as his lips touched hers in a heart melting kiss. She felt his hands cup her head gently, his fingers combing through her hair.

"I am _so_ getting a big present from her, come Christmas!" Megan whispered to Tag as they walked up to the kissing couple.

"How 'bout we leave 'em at it? Your lips are looking pretty tempting right now," he said before bending down and gently biting her bottom lip.

"You know, I saw a dark little ally 'round the corner," she whispered onto his lips.

"So why are we here?" he asked before taking her hand and leading her around the corner.

---------

Julie walked into Honeydukes holding Remus' hand. She immediately went to the chocolates and started piling some into a store bag. "Julie, sweetie, what are you doing?" Remus asked pulling her away from the chocolates.

"Getting Megan's present." she answered going back to gathering the chocolates.

"And all she wants is chocolates?" Remus scrunched his forehead up and shook his head.

"No, this is only the first part of her present." Julie said weighing the candy.

"First- first part? There's more than one part? "he was floored, all he got his friends was candy or Quidditch supplies.

"Yeah, what do you usually get your friends?"

"Eh, candy, Quidditch supplies, that kinda stuff."

"That it?"

"Well, yeah."

"You poor, neglected child," Julie laughed.

-------

"So why are we here?" he asked before taking her hand and leading her around the corner.

They stopped and Tag pushed Megan up against a wall, kissing her hard on the lips. "I," he said kissing her cheek, "Love," along the jaw line, "You," down to her neck. Megan groaned softly and combed her hands through his hair.

"I love you, too. Promise me you'll never leave me." Megan said when he came back up.

"I promise I'll never, ever leave you, Megan. I love you too much." Megan smiled, grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss when a voice screeched at them.

"Out! Out! I can't believe what you young people get up to!"

"Madam Rosmerta, what a surprise," Megan said from over Tag's shoulder. "Now, I can't believe you never snogged with your boyfriend." Megan raised her eyebrows and Madam Rosmerta was hard-pressed not to laugh.

"I suppose you're right," she sighed, "Come in for a Butterbeer?"

"Actually, we were shopping," Tag said shrugging.

"Really, well, shopping has changed alot since my day, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, well, you should see me when I go on a shopping spree," Megan said winking and pulling Tag away from the dark alley, "See you later, Rosie."

"Bye, dears." Rosmerta waved, laughing to herself, "Young kids these days, never know what they'll get up to."

--End Chapter 10


	11. Hogsmeade II

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 11 – Hogsmeade II

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan

-----------

"So exactly how much money have you spent already?" asked Remus, trying to keep Julie back from running into more stores.

"Uh, 'bout 60 galleons," replied Julie, after a moments calculations. She laughed lightly at Remus' open mouth. "What?"

"That's _alot,_" he said, pulling her to a stop.

"My friends are worth it, and so much more," Julie said simply. She reached up to Remus height and sucked on his bottom lip gently. She pulled away after a moment and said, "Besides I still have to get you something."

"You don't have to get me anything," he said, resting his forehead on hers.

"Everyone always says that," she grinned.

"I love you," he said gently.

"I love you more," she responded playfully.

Remus reached in to kiss her gently before being struck with an icy cold blast of snow. The two turned to look at a dark alleyway near Honeydukes.

"Hogsmeade's just full of kissing couples lately," laughed Megan, stepping out of the darkness.

"Just kissing?" asked Julie, raising an eyebrow, "I'm glad you at least found a dark alley. I have no doubt you two would go at it in the middle of the street."

"You know me so well," grinned Megan before throwing the round snowball she had hidden behind her back, at them.

Julie and Remus ducked down into the snow and started a snow war with Tag and Megan across the street. Tag aimed a particularly big one at Remus, but Julie pushed Remus down before he got hit.

Julie laid down on top of him and grinned down at him. "Haha! I saved you!"

"My hero," he said dryly.

"Heroine," she laughed before reaching down and kissing him.

"Mmm, you can save me anytime," he said between kisses.

Julie leapt off Remus at the sound of rustling behind them. She turned to see Megan going through her shopping bags. "So what'd you get?" she asked innocently.

"You little bugger, you know your gifts in there!"

"Yes, I know. That's why I looked while you were distracted," Megan retorted, matter-of-factly.

"You really can't be left alone, can you?" Megan grinned as she shook her head no. "Maybe i should get you a leash for Christmas," she grinned.

"That'd be hot," laughed Tag.

"Ew, you two are so perverted!" she laughed and looked away, embarrassed for them.

"You're the one that's thinking about it," pointed out Remus.

"You think i'm perverted?" she asked him coyly.

"Are you?" he asked, rubbing his hand down her side.

"I can be if you want me to be," she said, jokingly.

"Mmm," he said, pressing his lips hard against hers.

"At least have the decency to find a dark alley like Tag and Megan would," came a new voice.

The pair turned around to see Heidi and Will, hand in hand, standing over them.

"When have any of us had decency?" Julie asked.

"Good point," said Heidi, taking a lick of her ice cream cone.

"Ugh! I'm soaking wet, and freezing from the snow," said Julie, looking down at her wet clothes.

"You've got ice frozen in your hair," said Remus, grinning.

"Geez, thanks for the help," she said dryly.

"Anytime luv," he said grinning. He pulled out his wand and cast a warming charm over her. "Better?"

"Loads," she smiled before picking up her bags. "Come on, let's get going. Anywhere you really want to go?"

"Zonkos?" he asked, nudging her in the side.

"Sure! Let's go," she said, sliding her hand into his.

"Where do you want to go next?" Will asked Heidi.

"Anywhere's good," she smiled up at him.

"You're so adorable," he said, pecking her smoothly on the lips.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him deeply into the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart they found that it was snowing again. Heidi giggled "It's snowing!" she yelled pulling away from Will and looking up. She spun around giggling the whole time, when something hit her from the side and she toppled to the ground in a heap of robes and shopping bags. "Urg, Megz, get off me." she said pushing her of her.

"But you were dancing." Megan said trying to untangle herself and failing. When Heidi gave her a confused look she continued. "You told me in third year if I ever caught you dancing again to take you out, so I did." Megan pulled her leg out from under a bag and stood up ungracefully. "Ow, Ow, I meant to do that," she said as she tripped over another bag and fell back on her butt. Tag helped her up as Will helped Heidi up.

"You're so pretty when you're clumsy." Tag said kissing Megan on the lips.

"Well I try," Megan said brushing off her butt, "actually I don't it just comes naturally." Tag laughed again and grabbed her hand. 

"Let's go to Zonko's and get some presents for your deserving friends." Megan raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"I thought you wanted to take me robe shopping?"

"I never said that. I said I'd like to see you try on something sexy." 

"Fine you go shopping with Will, me and Heidi will go robe shopping."

"No we won't, I despise shopping with you, Megan. You make me try on the most ridiculous things." Megan pouted at Heidi and then spotted Kassie and Lily walking by with Sirius and James.

"Oy, Philips, Evans, wanna go robe shopping with me? I'll buy you anything you want," Megan yelled across the street.

The two girls turned and headed over. "Anything?" Kassie asked.

"Yeah, my Dad's loaded. Owns this big muggle company. Gives me money all the time," Megan answered jingling her moneybag to prove it. Behind her Heidi was trying to tell the two that it was a bad idea without attracting Megan's attention, "Don't believe anything Heidi's mouthing to you, we'll have fun. I swear." 

"Why exactly are you asking us?" Lily asked.

"Because I hardly know you and I want to get to know you better," They looked dubious. "All right, so they all hate shopping." Megan admitted.

"It's free clothes, Lil," Kassie said, "I'm in."

"Me, too," Lily agreed.

"You boys go on to Zonko's," Megan said shooing all the boys away, "we'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at one. Heidi, your coming with me, please." Megan begged. Heidi sighed and nodded. "Yay!"

-------

Julie and Remus walked hand in hand up towards the Three broomsticks Remus had to help Julie to carry her many presents and gifts as she had brought so much that her footsteps in the snow were deeper than anyone else's as she was weighed down by loads.

They finally made it to a nice sweet corner of the bar where Julie took her seat and Remus called over Madam Rosmerta.

"What can I get you, Remus?" She smiled sweetly which made Julie stifle a gag.

"I was wondering, Rosie, me and Julie here are having about twelve more people join us for drinks today, can we store all these bags out back so they don't start questioning us?" he smiled at Julie who grinned back.

"Sure all these for your friends, miss?" She directed this question at Julie.

"Umm, Yes, I kind of went a little over board but I like to shop," she smiled going a little red.

Madame Rosmerta waved her wand and all bags vanished.

"You may come and collect them at the end of your trip. What may I get the sweetest couple for drinks while they wait" as she said as a piece of parchment and a quill appeared in mid air.

"Oy, Ordering drinks without us!" Sirius and James walked in with Kassie, Lily, Heidi and Megz

"I'll come back, shall I?" Rosmerta grinned at Sirius and James as she walked away.

"What have you guys been doing?" Julie asked eyeing the bags under Kassie's feet.

"Well, Walsh, it is Christmas, so obviously, Christmas shopping," Megan Grinned.

"Oh, your so smart there, Docura, your mind astounds me," Julie replied laughing with Lily and Kassie.

Just then the door reopened and in walked Tag, Rick, Shannon and Will.

"How's it?" Megan asked eyeing Shannon's hand which was so heavily wrapped up in Ricks.

"Perfect thanks, Megan," Shannon and Rick Smiled.

Tag conjured a chair and squeezed between Megan and Kassie.

"Right, who's missing?" Heidi asked

"Sam and Snape," Julie replied.

Just then the door opened for what hopefully seemed like the last time and Sam and Severus stalked in hand in hand looking around.

Heidi stood up and yelled over the bar. "ARE WE REALLY THAT HARD TO SPOT? GUYS OVER HERE!"

Sam felt Severus stiffen at being yelled at across a crowded bar.  
She took his hand in hers and made their way across to the group.

"Everything will be fine, Potter and Black gave me their word they will be civil," he whispered to himself.

"Hey," Julie said, "what kept you guys?"

"Oh, Severus, just wanted to give me one of my Christmas presents early sorry we lost track of time."

"Black, Potter," Sev growled.

"Snape," Sirius said with malice. Kassie kicked him under the table.

"Ow! Woman, what was that for?"

"Because, I love you," Kassie smiled.

"Love hurts, Sirius mate," James said grabbing Lily's hand and kissing it.

"So where's this present then, Sam?" Julie asked.

Sam pointed to her neckline and Remus and Julie gasped.

"What happened?" Heidi and Megan yelled as they were so engrossed in snogging they weren't paying attention to anything else.

"That's beautiful, Adams," Lily smiled at her.

"Yeah, I really love it!" Sam replied.

"Love what?" Severus said as he was pulled away from a death glare with Sirius.

"You," Sam said kissing him softly.

"Right, are you all here and who's placing orders for what?"  
Madame Rosmerta had come back with her parchment and quill.

"15 butterbeer's please Rosie," said Sirius, grinning sweetly.

"Alright, anything else?" she laughed.

"A plate of onion rings for me," said Megan, grinning widely.

"Make that two," said Tag, his arm around Megan delicately.

"Why don't you two just share?" asked James, raising an eyebrow at them.

"I don't share my food," said Megan bluntly.

"And i'm smart enough to know it," added Tag.

Heidi snorted in laughter beside them. "More like she almost bit your finger off when you tried to take a fry that first time."

"What can I say? I'm possessive of my food!" protested Megan, as the others laughed.

"Also a plate of Fries, Rosie," said James, turning towards the barmaid.

"Make it two," put in Sirius.

"Alright. Is that all?" she asked, looking around. Nods met her question, "Alright, it will be about five minutes." she turned on her sparkling red heels and walked back towards the bar.

"Dang, she's hot," grinned Tag, looking at her behind as she retreated. Tag was rewarded by a hard punch in the chest from Megan. "You didn't let me finish Megs! She's hot, but not as hot as you!"

"Yeah, i'm sure that's what you were going to say," retorted Megan, rolling her eyes.

"You are though! Much hotter. I love you daring," he said, grinning.

"And for some odd reason, I love you too," she smiled, looking up at him. He reached down and kissed her intently.

"Oh Merlin, get a room for Pete's sake!" sighed Julie, albeit grinning happily for the two.

"You know they wont, don't you," asked Remus playfully.

"Oh I know that. But I feel it's my duty to keep re-enforcing the idea, in hopes that one day Megan might actually listen to me," said Julie contently. Remus laughed and squeezed her shoulder lightly. She laid her head onto his shoulder.

"Hey Chris!" said Heidi suddenly, waving at the door. Chris and Madison had just walked in and spotted the crowd, even though they weren't hard to miss. Chris waved, before talking to Madison quietly. She nodded her head, said a few things before the pair walked over.

"Hullo everyone," said Chris broadly. Julie felt Remus stiffen slightly beside her, but shrugged it off.

"Heyya Polly! How's your day going? Is that your date?" asked Julie, referring to Madison.

"Um, hey, good, and yes. In that order, did I miss one?"

"Have you met everyone?" asked Heidi, politely.

"Not met. Mostly heard of."

"Ok, well ... You know us five, so skipping past us, this is Lily Evans," said Julie, looking towards the red head. Lily smiled at him. "That's her boyfriend, James Potter," James nodded his head curtly, "That's Sirius Black, and his girlfriend Kassie Phillips." the couple smiled happily at the pair.

"That's Peter Pettigrew," continued Julie, referring to the boy slouched down slightly in his seat. "That's Severus Snape, Sam's boyfriend." Snape just glared intently at Chris and Madison. "You know Tag obviously," Tag nodded at Chris, before continuing kissing Megan. "That's Rick Masters, Shannon's date, and Will Roberts, Heidi's boy toy." Rick and Will nodded at the couple. "And this, of coarse, is Remus Lupin," Remus just glared silently at the couple, but Julie took no notice.

"So you two are dating then?" asked Remus, in a would-be casual voice.

"Yes we are," said Madison curtly.

"I see," was Remus' only response.

"Aww, that's so adorable!" said Julie happily, not knowing of Remus and Madison's past.

"Thanks. You and Lupin are cute too," said Madison with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Julie was blissfully ignorant, as Remus just glared even more intently.

"So anyways," said Sam. "Will you be joining us?"

"Naw, your table can't fit anymore. We were gonna go find a private booth," said Chris, smiling as he said goodbye. He took Madison's hand and led her to a darker part of the room.

Madam Rosmerta returned with their order soon, and everyone pitched in to cover the cost. Megan hungrily tore at her onion rings, while Tag slowly munched on his own order.

Sirius and James on the other hand began a contest to see who could eat their fries the quickest. Lily and Kassie sighed and shook their heads in response to the two boy's action, while the others laughed.

"Immature baboons," muttered Snape.

"Better a baboon, then a greasy old bat," shot Remus. Sirius and James looked up at Snape, ready to fight. 

"Julie!" yelled Sam.

"What?" asked Julie.

"Make him take that back!" she said, crossing her arms.

"Remus is a big boy, Sam, he has the right to say what he wants."

"It's alright, Sam, better a bat then a _beast_," said Snape, looking at Sam.

Remus flinched slightly beside Julie. "You bastard!" yelled Sirius, lunging at Snape over the table. James jumped after him, hoping to attack Snape too.

Sam tried to pull the two off of Snape but failed. In the moments after mass havoc ensued. Remus and Peter had jumped in the fight too, while Tag, Will and Rick tried to pull the Marauders off of Snape. Sam was screaming at Julie, Lily and Kassie for letting their boyfriends start a fight, while they all started screaming back at her.

Soon two older wizards jumped in and stopped the fight. Snape gingerly touched his bloody lip as he scowled. Sam pulled him away from the crowd. "Are you alright darling?" she asked timidly.

"I knew this was a bad idea," he snarled

"I know Sev, I know. Look, I can't just leave my friends, because this is really important to me. Why don't you go and spend some time with your friends, and we will get together afterwards?" asked Sam, brushing away a strand of hair from his face.

"Alright. I love you, Sam," he said, tilting her head up and pulling her into a deep, lip crushing kiss, which she returned.

"Are you okay?" asked Julie, pressing a damp washcloth to Remus' bruised eye.

"Yeah, I've been worse," said Remus, grinning before wincing in pain. 

"You shouldn't let him get to you like that," she whispered, letting her forehead press against his temple.

"Can't help it," he grumbled.

"You _are_ cute when you're angry though," she grinned, making him laugh.

"Why'd you do that, James?" asked Lily, running her fingers through his messed up hair. He sighed contently onto her cheek.

"It's been a long time coming," he responded happily.

"You can't just go beating people up James!" said Lily miffed.

"I can't just let Snape get away with saying something like that to my best mate, Lils!" defended James.

"I know, James. As much as I hate you fighting people, i'm glad you defended Remus."

"Thanks Luv, I knew you would understand," grinned James, pulling Lily into a toe-curling kiss. She slid her hands down to his broad shoulders and leaned against them for support.

Soon enough, everyone sat back down at the table, with Snape as an exception. They continued on their conversation as if none of them had bruises, and nothing had happened.

"Oi, I have an idea!" said Sirius, grinning.

"Wow! It's a miracle!" said Megan, jokingly.

"Let's play 'I Never'!"

"What's that?" asked Rick, his hand still intertwined with Shannon's.

"Well, we each take turns saying something we have never done, and if you have done what the person says, you take a drink!" explained Sirius.

"Sounds like fun!" smiled Shannon.

"Playing with this group of people Shan? I'm sure we will come out scared forever," laughed Heidi.

"Alright, as I thought of it, I'll go first!" smiled Sirius. "I never …"

-------

There was an explosion of 'Yeah right!' after Megan told them she had never played strip poker.

"I could have sworn I taught you how," Shannon exclaimed.

"You taught me, yes, but I never played." Megan corrected her.

"Alright, Megz. Your turn."

"Hmmm ... I never wear dresses," All the boys in the room made a big point of not taking a drink as Lily took one along with Shannon, Julie, and Sam.

"I never kiss." said Peter. And everyone at the table took a big gulp of Butterbeer. 

"I never curse." Sirius said eyeing the group. Megan made a big show of taking her drink while some of the others took theirs. "I'm ashamed of you, Megan. You curse but you don't play strip poker."

"So I need to sort out my priorities. No one said I wasn't a little mixed up." As everyone laughed there was a crash out side. "What the hell was that?" Megan asked standing up and looking out the windows.

"Don't know, don't care." Rick said, "I never ..." slowly everyone turned back to the game. 

--End Chapter 11


	12. Death Eater Attack

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 12 – Death Eater Attack

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan

-----------

"We're going up to Zonko's, see you guys later," Megan said and everyone else waved her and Tag off.

"Who wants to go to Gladrags?" Lily asked.

"I will," Kassie and Samantha said at the same time while Sirius and James pulled faces at the very idea of going into the wizarding fashion shop. Julie was wearing very much the same face and was trying to sneak away.

"Count us out, we're going up to the shrieking shack," Will told them as he led Heidi away from the group.

"Well, um, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, wanna come to Honeydukes?"

"Yip," James said making a hasty exit with Julie, Sirius and Remus in tow.

"Shannon? Rick? What about you guys?" Lily asked.

"I'll come to Gladrags," Shannon said taking her hand out of Rick's, "You can go with the marauders and Julie, Rick." Rick nodded and took off after Julie and the marauders

"Boys," Kassie muttered, "You can't take them anywhere."

"Apparently you can't take Julie anywhere either," Samantha laughed. The three girls headed happily off to Gladrags Wizard Wear.

-------

After Lily, Kassie and Samantha had finished shopping, Lily and Kassie headed off in the direction of Honeydukes to find James and Sirius while Samantha went to find Severus. She came across Megan and Tag in the middle of a snogging fest outside Zonko's.

"Do you guys know where Sev went?" Sam asked breaking up Megan and Tag's snogging fest.

"No. Go check some darkened alley, he's sure to be there," Megan said and continued to snog Tag.

"Fine. Thanks for the help." Sam said sarcastically. She started down high street looking for Severus and not finding him. She sighed as she peered into a quaint little shop and saw another couple kissing. She wished she could find Severus. It was getting cold and she didn't know where he was.

All of the sudden he popped out from behind her and gave her a hug, "Hey, beautiful," he whispered in her ear, "Let's go back to the castle and warm up."

"But ..." Sam started and was interrupted.

"Sam, I don't want to hang out with your friends I want to hang out with you."

Sam crossed her arms across her chest and closed her mouth. She turned away from him.

"Sam, come on. I just want to be with you today. Okay?" he smiled at her and she melted. 

"Okay, but I want to finish shopping first. I still haven't figured out what to get Shannon. I was thinking... Sev, what's wrong?" For Severus was looking from side to side quickly and kept checking behind him as if he expected someone to jump him from behind.

"Nothing, okay. Let's just go back to Hogwarts."

"I can't, I have to finish shopping," Sam told him again.

"Sweetie, we really have to go now," Severus said in clipped tones, widening his eyes as if she would understand what he meant. "Oh, shit," he said and grabbed her hand pulling her into an alley just as a red light flashed down the street.

"What was that?" Sam screamed.

"It was ... I don't know." Severus said.

-------

"What's going on?" Julie asked as people started running around, screaming.

"I don't know," Remus said squinting his eyes and looking in the distance to see what people were running from. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." he whispered and grabbed Julie's hand.

"What?" Julie asked as he pulled her along, pulling out his wand. Julie followed suit and tried to look behind her. "What are those things?" she asked as he tugged on her wrist.

"They're Death Eaters."

"Death what?!" Julie exclaimed stopping and bring Remus to a stop too.

"Death Eaters. They're Voldemort's followers. Evil people."

"Voldemort," Julie whispered, mouth dropping open and eyes widening.

"Yeah, He's evil too."

"I knew that." Julie said hitting his arm. "Why are they here though?"

"Dunno, maybe they got bored, maybe they're here to frighten people into following Voldemort."

Just then a group of people ran through them. Julie tried to hang onto his hand but the crowd ripped through them tearing their hands apart and taking Julie with them. "Remus! REMUS!!!"

"JULIE!!!" Remus yelled trying to keep track of her but lost her when someone pushed him to the ground.

"Stay down," Sirius's voice said to him.

"What the hell are Death Eaters doing here?" Remus asked him as they crouched behind a barrel. "Sirius, I need to find Julie. We got split up!"

"Okay, coast is clear, let's go find your girl."

"Where's Kassie?" Remus asked him as someone rushed passed them.

"Her and Lily are safe are with James, don't worry."

"I hope Julie's safe."

-------

Megan and Tag had been about to go into Zonko's when they heard someone scream a blood curdling scream. Megan whipped around drawing her wand. "Oh shit."

"What?" Tag asked squinting at where Megan was looking.

"Please tell me I'm just seeing Death Eaters and they're really not here."

"Sorry, honey, but you told me to never lie to you. Those are Death Eaters and they're heading our way."

"Oh, just perfect," Megan said pushing Tag down an alley, "just what we needed." Tag pulled out his wand and grabbed Megan's hand. 

"Let's go rid our school of that slime."

Tag leapt out of the alley as someone grabbed Megan from behind. "Tag!" He whipped around to find someone in a white mask holding Megan around the middle with their wand pointed to her neck.

"Let her go." Tag growled out.

"Make me, Anderson." the Death Eater bit back.

"Just leave her out of this." Tag pleaded.

"You refused the Dark Lord, Anderson. You're going to have to pay. Starting with your whore here," he jabbed the wand further into her neck making it hard to breathe. She sucked in deeply and the Death Eater laughed. "Hard to breathe, Docura? Think how bad it would be if I let a little Crucio slip."

"Who are you?" she asked wincing when he laughed again and pushed the wand deeper into her neck.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, Docura," he said ripping the mask from his face, and throwing it to the ground. He wrenched her face towards his so she could see his handsome face. He had long brown hair and vivid blue eyes. She recognized those eyes.

"It can't be, Brandon Miller?" He had been the boy her and the girls had fought over in second year.

"In the flesh, baby," cackled into her ear, "Now drop the wand, Anderson," Tag did as he was told, dropping the wand and kicking it away. "Good boy. Now against that wall."

"Let Megan go. She didn't do anything."

"Like hell I will, I told you, you would have to pay and she's the price," he jerked Megan's head up higher, exposing her neck more. Megan brought her foot down on his foot and he jerked back a little allowing her to bring her elbow into his groin, he released her and she brought her elbow into his nose. She jerked away from him and rushed towards Tag but before she could get there Brandon yelled the Impediment curse. She looked up in time to see the building's bricks come falling down on her.

-------

"SHANNON!" Rick yelled, tackling her to the ground as a flash of green light flashed above them. They tumbled to the side of the street, Rick's body on top of her own.

"Don't move an inch," he whispered so quietly she had to strain her ears to hear him. They lay there playing dead, as the sound of footsteps crunched in the snow by them. Shannon bit back a whimper as the sound of foot steps stopped right beside them.

A swift kick from the death eater sent Ricks limp form off of her, but Shannon dared not open her eyes, nor would she breathe. A foot nudged her ribs, and she let her body move with his foot.

"Come on, get a move on," a voice called from down the road.

"Comin'," a deep voice said above her, she waited for the sound of his receding footsteps, but they never came. Instead a second pair came closer.

"What are you doing? Lets keep moving," said a gruff voice.

"Pity isn' it? Sucha shame sumt'in so purdy, lay unawares," Shannon felt a cold hand brush against her cheek.

"Look, if you're going to rape her, get it over with already. There are still more people in the village who defy our master," Shannon felt her stomach tighten with fear and felt as if she was going to throw up. She might be raped, she was going to make her get away when she had the chance, but right now she didn't have her wand ready.

She heard one set of footsteps leave as she felt the same cold hand touch her thigh, reaching higher and higher.

She heard a large, hollow _thump_, coming from above her, and suddenly an immense weight fell on top of her. She finally dared to open her eyes to see Rick standing above her, with a bent in garbage can in his hands. He tossed it to the side and took her hands to pull her up off the ground.

The pair looked down the street to see the second death eater round the corner away from them. Rick pulled her the opposite way.

"Rick, don't you think we should fight?" panted Shannon, as they ran along the deserted streets.

"My first concern is to keep you safe, Shan. Come on, I don't hear anything this way," he replied, leading her out towards a back road behind Zonkos shop.

-------

"Well, where can we go that's safe?" whispered Heidi quickly.

"I don't know! We need to go somewhere slightly isolated," he whispered back. Screams filled the air around them as the crept along the shadows.

"I have an idea!" said Heidi suddenly.

"Where?" Will asked, before looking over her shoulder, and pulled her into the doorstep of a shop.

"The Shrieking Shack. No one would go up there!" she breathed against his neck as he held her tightly.

"Alright, we don't have anything to loose."

The pair crept among the trees quietly and slowly, trying to go un-noticed by the death eaters they sometimes heard in the distance.

They made it to the gate to the shack, and bolted up the hill, staying low to the ground. Will led Heidi, his grip on her hand firm and relentlessly tugging. Out of nowhere a jet of red light shot at them, and Will jumped on Heidi, taking her to the ground.

"James! They're not death eaters!" yelled a voice from by the house.

A sudden blur of a black cloak appeared and was dragging them towards the house. Heidi shrieked in horror of a potential death eater, by a hand was clapped over her mouth.

"Shut _UP,_ Singe! Do you want us to get caught?" someone growled into her ear.

"Potter?" she heard Will say beside her.

"Yeah, it's me. Kassie and Lily are over there," he said nodding his head over his shoulder. He slowly took his hands off of Heidi and began tearing at the wooden boards on the door.

"What are you doing?" whispered Heidi.

"We need to get in there," growled James back.

"Why? Looking for the ghosts to help us?" Heidi spat.

"The ... uh ... the ghosts don't come out until around midnight. Come on, we will be safer inside."

No one asked anymore questions as Heidi sat with Lily and Kassie against the side of the door, while Will and James attacked the door.

"Why are they attacking?" questioned Heidi out loud.

"Who knows," replied Lily, her head on her knees.

-------

"Oh shit," cursed Julie, running against the crowd. "REMUS?" she screamed in vain. So many screams filled the air; it was like she had yelled under her breath.

She was hit in the shoulder as people passed her by. She struggled to run towards them and more than once she was stopped and told to run the other way.

"Julie? What the hell are you doing? Come on!" yelled a voice, grabbing her by the upper arms.

"NO! Chris! I have to go find Remus! Let me go!" she yelled as she tried to pull away from him. "Chris! I have to go!"

Chris ignored her yelling and instead pulled her into a little alcove between two shops. "Stay down Walsh! You can't find him now!"

"But i have to Chris!" she said, strained.

"Why? Are you going to save him? He's a big boy Jules; he's going to take care of himself," Julie ignored him and tried to stand up, but Chris pulled her back down. "You will only distract him if you do find him. He will feel the need to protect you, and he might hurt himself doing so!" Julie finally stopped struggling and slumped down against Chris.

"Shh, just stay quiet," he whispered, his mouth close to hers. She shut her eyes tightly, breathing in deeply, trying to calm her racing heart. If she closed her eyes tight enough she imagined herself with Remus, out away from trouble. She nuzzled her head into Chris' shoulder, pretending it was Remus. Chris wrapped his arms around her as she let a few tears go loose.

-------

"SEV!" screamed Sam into the empty alleyway.

"I'm right here Babe," whispered Severus, pulling her into a darker part.

"What's going on? Do you know?" asked Sam, looking around frantically.

"There are ... I don't know sweetheart. I just know we have to get back, NOW." he whispered intently. Sam swallowed a knot in the back of her throat.

"Come on," said Severus, pulling on her hand.

The two ran down the ally and stopped at the end. "Wait here Sam, i'm going ahead to make sure we can make it safely." Sam's eyes widened in fear but she nodded anyway. Snape dropped her hand and disappeared around the corner. Sam pressed herself against the wall, willing herself to stop the tears that had just started.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here," said a cold voice behind her. Sam spun around to see a death eater standing a few feet away. "Little Samantha Adams."

"Who ... who are you?" stuttered Sam.

"Someone who knows all about you," said the cool, woman's voice. Sam eyed the girl's wand that she twirled in her hands. "You're the one that's dating Snape. You dirty Ravenclaw. How dare you find yourself worthy enough to be with someone of such noble blood? You're no better than my fool of a cousin."

"Who are you?" Sam asked again, in anger.

"_Crucio,_" Searing hot pain ripped through Samantha's body. She couldn't think of anything, as her vision blurred. She heard screaming in the distance, before registering that it was her own voice. Blood filled the inside of her mouth when she bit her tongue. She lay on the ground twitching in agony.

Snape heard her screaming from a ways away and ran to the ally he had left her in. He looked from her withering, bloody, body up to a figure holding her wand out at Sam.

Rage filled Snape's body as he launched himself at the death eater.

"BELLATRIX! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed.

"I'm doing you a favor Severus! SHE'S NOT WORTHY!"

"I DONT CARE! _Crucio!_" he screamed, his wand pointing at her. Bella twitched on the ground for a few moments before being released from the spell. "Get the hell away from us!" Snape spat.

He knelt down beside Sams limp form and took her in his arms, whispering his apology over and over.

-------

"Shannon, be careful!" whispered Rick, pulling her back from a sound from the corner.

The pair decided to sit behind a shop, near a few trees to wait out the attack. Rick cuddled a crying Shannon, who still remembered the touch of the man who was going to rape her. Rick spoke soothingly into her ear, trying to comfort her. They sat their in the shade of th trees, both silently praying that the death eaters wouldn't stray off the paths so far.

Shannon choked back a sob as another building went up in fire a ways away, and the sky was becoming cluttered with glowing green skulls. Shannon nuzzled in closer to Rick, wondering how such a horrible day had started out so perfect.

-------

"Shh, I think someone's coming," Julie could feel Chris' breath on her neck, as she buried herself deeper and deeper into his shoulder.

Footsteps came and went as she breathed heavily into his shoulder in fear.

"It's okay, they're gone," he whispered down to her. She pulled herself away to look up into his light brown eyes.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered as she trembled slightly.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Walshy," he whispered back. Julie finally noticed how close he suddenly was, and the fact his nose was getting closer to hers as the seconds past. She was so emotionally frantic she didn't notice his hand pressed lightly against her flushed cheek. His lips were only a few centimeters away from her own. She sucked in a breath, scared of what was going on. She was about to close her eyes when a voice cut through the silence.

"JULIE?" yelled Remus, from a ways away. Julie pushed Chris off of her and ran out into the street, not caring if she was seen by the enemy.

"WALSH?" yelled what she thought was Sirius' voice.

"REMUS?" she screamed into the empty streets. She ran around the corner, and straight into two death eaters.

"Oh fuck," she said before getting a spell straight to the gut. She flew into a brick wall and everything went black.

-------

"REMUS?" they heard her scream. They ran towards the direction of her voice, only to see her be attacked by a death eater and his companion. They pair laughed sinisterly, before being knocked out by an stunner from Sirius.

Remus ran past the two death eaters to Julie, who lay bleeding heavily from a head wound.

"Is she ..." asked Sirius, trailing off.

"I ... I ... don't know," Remus choked out. He pulled away his hand that he had cupped around her head, only to find it tainted a deep crimson from her blood.

--End Chapter 12


	13. Tears and Anger

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 13 – Tears and Anger

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan

-----------

James pounded at the door to the shrieking shack, still willing for it to open, but to no avail. He began to kick the door in anger before Lily's voice stopped him.

"_James!_" yelled Lily, pointing down the sloping lawns towards the village.

James ran up and pulled Lily to the ground. "What's wrong Lily? Are they coming?" he asked as he tried to peer down the hill unnoticeably.

"Look! There's Blue robes down there James!" she said, pointing back down. "There not black! There blue!"

James and Will pulled themselves up and looked down into the village. Sure enough wizards and witches clad in blue were wondering the streets with their wands raised.

"Thank Merlin!" exclaimed James, pulling Lily into a hug, "The auror's are here!"

"The auror's?" asked Heidi, standing up out of the snow.

"Kind of like muggle police. They must have run the Death Eaters out of Hogsmeade!" grinned James.

"Come on, lets go down there," said Will, taking Heidi's hand.

"What? No way! It's not safe there!" said Heidi, pulling Will back.

"I agree with Roberts, Singe. Wherever the auror's are is the safest place to be," said James, beginning his trek down the hillside.

-------

Shannon sighed and shifted her head on Ricks shoulder. She was so scared, and yet so bored. She wanted to know what was going on, but every time she tried to go and look Rick would pull her back down.

"Hey Shan," said Rick, shrugging his right shoulder to get her attention.

"Mmhmm?" exhaled Shannon, opening her eyes slightly.

"Here," he said, holding something out to her. A bouquet of Orange Lily's stood firm in his hand. The petals were mainly orange, but turn a sunshine yellow as it got closer to the center. The stems were a healthy shade of green. Shannon grinned as she took them delicately, trying not to flatten them.

"There not much," Rick was saying, "but i reckon they may be the last pretty things left in Hogsmeade at the moment." He rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"I think there beautiful," she said, looking up to him. "Thank you," she said.

"Anytime," responded Rick. Shannon reached up to kiss him but a sudden noise stopped them.

A hundred tiny pops had started to go off from the main street, only a building away. Rick put his shoulder around Shannon and pulled her closer.

"FREEZE!" said a voice from the ally into their little clearing. "Wands on the ground now!"

Shannon immediately threw her wand to the ground. "What are you doing?" hissed Rick. "That may be a death eater!"

"A death eater wouldn't have asked," said Shannon bluntly.

"Still," he whispered to her, before raising his voice. "Show yourself!"

An older wizard stepped out of the shadows. He was clad in blue, with deep brown eyes and rough and noticeable facial hair. "Hogwarts students, I presume?" he peered at them.

"Yes sir," said Shannon in a small voice.

"Up to the castle with you. Go straight to great hall, where you will meet up with your teachers."

"Alright sir. Can I ask why? I just really want to go lay down right about now," asked Shannon.

"We need to find out who is missing, and who is injured. We also need your accounts of what happened here today." The couple nodded and rose to leave. They headed silently up to the castle, hand in hand.

-------

Remus cradled Julie's limp body as Sirius held his wand out guarding them. Remus shifted the piece of cloth they had found to another bloody spot on her bruised head.

"We need to get her help," said Remus desperately.

"I know Moony, I know. But we can't. There's nowhere to go that doesn't have death eaters," replied Sirius, frustrated.

"She's dying," Remus held her tighter to himself, looking down to her closed eyes.

"Just keep holding that cloth to her head," said Sirius quietly. Remus did so quietly.

_Please don't die on me. _Remus thought to himself, as he stroked a stray hair out of her face. A silence had appeared between him and Sirius, as neither had talked for a while.

Finally Sirius broke that silence. "Look Moony. I ... I think I know what you're thinking about. She's strong, she will pull though this," Sirius hesitated before continuing, "She won't end up like Alexis."

"I hope your right," was all that Remus could say back. He took a deep breath before continuing, "At least this time I ... I can be with her. When ... If she …" Remus trailed off, his throat had tightened itself into a knot.

Sirius put his hand on Remus' shoulder as means of comfort for his old friend. He pulled away quickly though, as the sound of popping filled the air.

"The auror's are here!" he said happily. Sure enough several ministry officials had arrived and were scouring the streets for death eaters. One man came up to there small corner where two shops met. He kneeled down beside Remus.

"Please sir, she needs a healer!" said Remus quickly.

"What happened to her?" he asked as he took her pulse the muggle way.

"What do you think? She was hit in the stomach with a curse and it threw her into this wall." said Sirius, slightly irritated at the question.

The auror muttered a spell under his breath and a small glowing crystal formed over Julies head. It hovered there for a moment before turning a dark pink colour. The man scooped Julie up into his arms and brought her to a woman in all white. After talking for a brief second he handed her over and the woman disapparated with Julie in her arms.

The man walked back to Sirius and Remus swiftly. "You two have to head up to the castle now. Go straight to the great hall for questioning and seeing who is missing."

"But. What ab–" started Remus.

"There's nothing I can tell you about her condition, just as there is nothing you can do for her now," interrupted the man. "It's time for you to go. Now." he enforced to them.

Sirius was ready to hurt the man, but Remus stopped him by hanging his head and walking back up towards the castle. Sirius followed in step with him.

"She will be fine Remus," said Sirius, hoping to comfort him. Remus gave him no response.

-------

Heidi and Will trailed behind the other three on the way down the sloped lawns of the shrieking shack.

"Are you okay?" asked Will, looking down at a white Heidi.

"Yeah," said Heidi, looking at the ground.

"But?" pressed Will.

"I wonder if they are," she sighed, still looking at the untouched snow in the distance.

"Potter, Evans and Phillips?" asked Will, puzzled.

"No, you prat! My friends. Shannon, Megan, Julie, Sam. We may have been okay, but what about them? Where did they hide? Are they …" she trailed off uncertainly. Will gave her hand a squeeze and she finished her sentence. "What if one of those green skulls is them?"

Heidi blinked back tears as she looked up into the green lit sky. The sun was still high in the sky as it was still the afternoon. Will wrapped his arm around Heidi's shoulders and pulled her tightly. "I'm sure there, okay sweetie," he soothed to her.

Lily saw their movement out of the corner of her eye and fell back to them, causing Kassie and James to follow her lead. "Are you ok Heidi?" she asked, putting a hand on Heidi's arm. Heidi swept furiously at her fallen tears as she nodded.

"She's worried about her friends," said Will on her behalf. Heidi gave Will a small smile of thanks.

"I know how you feel," said Kassie, her arms folded as she looked into them. "We don't know if anyone outside ourselves are okay." 

"Look you guys," said James, as means of cheering up, "Sirius and Remus went in search of Julie, and they are excellent duelers, so they are probably okay. Sam was with Snape, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"You're two other friends, Shannon and her date, who, if I'm not much mistaken, is a seventh year, are probably okay. I mean, the seventh years are trained for this. And Docura? Well, I almost feel sorry for the death eaters who cross her and her boyfriends path." Heidi couldn't help but laugh at the comment about Megan.

"Thanks James, your right. I overreacted," said Heidi smiling again.

"Anytime Luv, now let's go find an auror."

-------

John Grenchuck sighed as he surveyed the damage done to the alley beside Zonko's Joke Shop. It was days like this he felt like quitting the Auror squad. This would take forever to clean up, and even longer for the citizens to forget. 

"Hey John," said Mary Ambleworth, his old friend from the force.

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" he said, picking up a piece of fallen rock. "The way they just randomly blow up things like this." He chucked the piece into the big scraping pile of bricks.

"Random? Why come and blow up this one? Wanted easy access to Madam Teringer's Herbal Tea Magic, without using the door? No I think something happened here." She said, walking around the pile of bricks.

"Yes, i'm sure something happened," John mocked sarcastically.

"Come help me move some bricks," she said in her usual bossy manner.

"This is a lost cause," he laughed at her, as she dug through the dull red, shattered bricks.

"Just move some, and when we reach the ground we will stop," John sighed and did as she asked. Together they dug under the bricks until they reached the rocky pavement underneath.

"Okay, so you were right. Let's move on," said Mary, dusting herself off. "John?" she asked when no reply came.

"Is this a shoe?" he asked, pointing to a hunk of black rubber underneath the uncovered part.

Mary dropped to her knees beside John and began excavating under the rest of the bricks. "Oh Merlin! It's a girl!"

Together they pulled the young girl out from under the wall fragments. The girls face was bloody, yet recognizable, her robes were torn, but the Ravenclaw emblem was still eligible. There was no part of her body that wasn't bruised, bloody or broken. Her curly, dark brown hair was blood-soaked and covered her face like a curtain.

They lay the nameless girl on the scratchy pavement, away from the fallen wall, and closer to the main street. Mary felt the girls' wrist, and then her neck for reassurance. "She still has a pulse," Mary sighed. 

"Unbelievable! A wall was crushing her, yet she is still alive? That must be some strong girl!" exclaimed John, scratching the back of his head.

"She won't be alive for much longer if we don't get her to St Mungo's, and quick," said Mary, taking the girl in her arms.

"She looks so–" began John before being cut off by a shrill shriek.

"MEGAN!" Came a voice from the road, before a girl with straight dirty blond hair came hurtling into view, with four others trailing behind her. 

Heidi took Megan in her arms, and began to sob uncontrollably. "MEGAN! WAKE UP!" she screamed at the half-dead brunette. "MEGAN! IT'S. NOT. FUNNY!" she screamed mercilessly, her tears rolling down her face as she choked out her words.

"Miss, please step back–" started John, reaching out for Heidi's shoulder.

"NO!" she screamed at the unknown man. She looked back down at her best friend, lying on the concrete. "Don't die Megz, don't die!" she repeated between sobs. "You can't die Megan ... You just – _cant!_"

"Miss, we need to get her to a hospital, please _step away_," Mary said professionally. Any authority she had was waved aside by the look of empathy in her wise brown eyes.

Heidi was still sobbing when she let Will pull her away. She watched Megan be scooped up into the woman's arms, before they both disapparated.

Heidi couldn't stand anymore; her knees were feeling way too weak. _Please no. Not my friends. Don't let her die. Please no!_ Heidi gave way to the blackness fogging her vision, and fainted into Wills arms.

-------

John Grenchuck sighed as he saw the sobbing girl collapse in a young man's arms. He turned and went farther down the alley and took a right. He started heading up the main street looking down the allies as he slowly made his way back to the school. He peered down an alley way to find a young man hunched over a lump on the ground.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to head up to the school and ... Holy ... Sir, I'll take her straight to St. Mungo's if you head to the school right now," John said as he spotted Sam on the ground in a heap.

"I can't leave her," Snape said glaring up at the auror.

"I have to take her to St. Mungo's, sir." John repeated, he moved towards Sam and put a hand on Snape's shoulder, "She'll be ok if I take her now, but you have to go back to the school and give the auror's there your account of what happened." 

"It was a Crucio curse," Snape said letting John gather Sam's limp body in his arms.

"I'll make sure she's given the proper care." John said disapparating.

-------

"My, this is a disaster," Mary Ambleworth said once she had apparated back. She went down alleys checking bodies and sending up sparks for the healer's over the one's still alive. She came across a body of a woman with platinum blonde hair. She turned the body over to find the Malfoy coat of arms on the chest of her ripped yet extremely fashionable robes. Professor Malfoy. Mary quickly felt for the woman's pulse. She was alive, but only just. She scooped up the woman's limp form and disapparated back to St. Mungo's.

It was complete chaos. Healers were running everywhere. The rooms where all full and patients were in the halls on floating stretchers. "I need some help!" Mary yelled and a healer came running. "She's a Professor at Hogwarts. Her pulse is weak and she has a nasty bump to the head."

"Thank you," the healer said conjuring a stretcher and placing the Professor on it.

-------

Heidi and her group made the slow trip back to Hogwarts. "She can't die. She just can't, I won't let her die," Heidi kept muttering to herself as Will held her up.

"I'm sure she'll pull through," Kassie said sympathetically, "she's a strong girl."

"Of course she'll pull through," James said, "Docura survived those bricks falling on her, she'll survive this."

"Heidi!" a voice yelled behind her before she was taken to the ground in a rib crunching hug, "You're okay." Shannon said getting up and pulling Heidi up too. "Where is everyone else?"

"I don't know, but Megz is ... she's hurt bad, Shan. A brick wall fell on her. They took her to St. Mungo's." Heidi said tears falling freely from her eyes.

"What about Julie and Sam?" Shannon asked, worried.

"Julie's at St. Mungo's, too." a voice said behind them. Remus and Sirius were climbing up the path behind them. "Where's Peter?" Remus asked.

"I dunno," said James, "hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he is," Sirius said squinting ahead, "He's up ahead of us."

When the students got up to the school they entered and McGonagall nearly started weeping. "You're all alright." she sniffed into a handkerchief. "Please go into the Great Hall and sit at your house tables. Please sit with your dorm mates and we'll figure out who's missing."

The students went and sat at their table next to Chris and Mike. "Where's Tag?" Chris asked.

"He's not with you?" Shannon said exasperated. "And he wasn't with Megan? Where is he?"

"Where's Megan?"

"St. Mungo's."

"What! What happened?"

"A brick wall fell on her."

"What?! Is she okay?"

"We don't know, she was unconscious when we saw her last."

"Excuse me children," An auror said behind them, "but do you know who's still missing?"

"Uh, well Samantha Adams and Ta--Tyler Anderson. Megan Docura is at St. Mungo's now."

"And you are?"

"Heidi Singe."

"Heidi, will you come with me?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me your account of what happened this afternoon?"

"Where do I start?" Heidi said sighing as a tear fell down her cheek, "Well ..."

--End Chapter 13


	14. St Mungo's Hospital

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 14 – Questioning

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan with help from Heidi and Soretta

-----------

After Heidi Finished telling the Auror everything she could remember of the day she headed back towards her friends who were one by one being taken away for questioning.

"Has Sam not shown up yet?" Heidi whispered to Shannon.

"No, no one has seen her," Shannon whispered back

"You don't think she's hurt do you?" Heidi asked feeling very fragile.

"Sam will be fine, She's strong, Heidi remember, if she can go out with Snape she can handle anything," Shannon smiled hoping to make her friend feel better.

"I hope so," Heidi whispered as she slunk down the wall to curl up on the floor.

After Chris had come back from his retelling the door to the great hall burst open and in stumbled Severus Snape.

He walked straight past everyone as if he didn't even realised he was being watched and walked straight towards Dumbledore.

Heidi watched him walk before standing up and walking over to him.

"Where's Sam?" She asked carefully.

Severus looked at her blotchy face and puffy eyes and he couldn't do it he dropped to his knees

"She got taken by a auror to find a healer," Tears had started to fall now he didn't care who could see him he didn't seem to care about much anymore.

"A – a – Healer?" Heidi repeated quietly before she dropped down beside him just as Shannon came running over.

"What's happened, Heidi? Sn–Severus where's Sam?"

Just then Dumbledore came over knelt down to Severus

"What is it, my boy?" He asked carefully

"They took Sam, they took her," he kept stuttering

"What happened to her Severus?" Shannon asked placing her hand on Heidi's knee

"Black … Crucio-ed … blood, pain," Was all he could get out before Heidi stood up

"You mean to tell me Sam is lying unconscious because of a Crucio?" She said spitting Venom on the ground.

"Please calm yourself, Miss Singe," Dumbledore said without looking up.

Heidi took a deep breath and sat back down again.

"Please tell us what happened, Severus, we need to know, she's our friend," Shannon urged on again.

Heidi placed one hand on his shoulder to tell him it would be alright this helped Severus more than he could imagine and he began to speak.

"Sam and I were walking around an alley just before the Death Eaters arrived. Everything went dark and I – I – I left her to find out what was happening."

"You left her? YOU LEFT HER?" Shannon was flabbergasted.  
"How could you leave her? In a dark alley. How?" She asked again

"Please calm yourself, my girl, I need to hear what has happened," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"I didn't know I swear I didn't know what was happening I thought she would be safe where she was I went to check then I heard screaming and I ran back and found Sam on the ground."

"Did you see who it was Severus?" Heidi pleaded.

"Bellatrix Black," Severus spat with disgust.

-------

Later that night, Heidi sat crouched against the wall, trying not to let the afternoon's events replay in her head. The screaming, the chaos, fearing for her friends lives, wondering if she'd ever see them or Will again...Even now, after all of that was over, Sam and Meg's lives hung in the balance. Heidi shuddered. 'Stop thinking about that,' she commanded herself.

"Hey," Will said, sitting down next to her.

"Hi," Heidi replied quietly, not looking at him.

"You ok?"

"How can I be ok? We were just attacked by Death Eaters, we don't know if Sam and Meg are going to be alright, how can I be ok if two of my best friends could die?" she said, trying not to yell but still get her point across.

"Heidi–"

"No, Will, please," Heidi sighed and stood up. "I just need to get out of here."

"Let's go for a walk then," Will stood up and took her hand. "Come on, we'll go up to the Astronomy Tower. Stargazing always calms me down."

So, hand-in-hand, the couple slowly meandered out of the Great Hall.

-------

Lily, Kassie and the Marauders filed into the Great Hall for questioning.

Sirius and James kept glancing over to their friend hoping he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"Moony," Sirius said walking up to him slowly and placing a hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine mate! She's made of strong stuff."

"Yea mate Walsh has a hard head on her shoulders she'll be back to us in no time," James reassured him.

"I hope your right," He whispered "I just can't believe I was so stupid to yell out to her it's my fault she's where she is."

"For crying out loud Moony. You can visit her if it makes you feel better. I realise you are upset and fragile right now, but how would Walsh feel if she knew you were moping about it other than actually doing something about it?" Sirius said getting agitated with the mess in front of him.

Remus didn't notice the tone in his voice but turned to face him.

"I need to leave, I need to be away from here I was so upset when she told me she'd run away and now she's not even here and you don't even know how much it hurts, Sirius," Remus said tears falling from his eyes.

"Excuse me," Sirius gasped "If you remember that I am in love too. What would I be doing if it was Kassie hurt Remus? I would be with her wouldn't I?" and with that Sirius stormed away leaving Remus standing transfixed on a spot in front of him and James looking from left to right like a Quidditch match.

-------

"Such a tragedy. Death Eaters, attacking schoolchildren. What's the world coming to these days?" Healer Adrianna Halls mumbled to herself, examining the pretty girl lying in the bed. She had been in terrible shape when she'd arrived, but, due to her years of experience, Adrianna had fixed her right up. If only there was a magical cure for a coma. The poor girl.

"Ms. Halls?"

Adrianna turned toward the door and smiled wearily at her assistant. "Yes?"

"We've just had word from Hogwarts. They've been interviewing the students who were closely involved and have found that seven are missing." the assistant pulled out her clipboard and read off the list of names. "Tyler Anderson, Evan Floude, Carly Tanner, Sara Harding, Michael Richards, Kyle Green, and Renee Gaven."

Adrianna sighed heavily. "Seven missing. All Hogwarts students?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Adrianna shook her head. "Tell Hogwarts to keep us informed. Make sure they've alerted the families. Such a tragedy."

Meanwhile, on the bed behind the renowned Healer, three words of the conversation had gotten through the coma, and into the girl's mind... _Tag is missing ... Tag is missing ... Tag ... missing..._

-------

"Heidi!" Shannon yelled across the front lawn of Hogwarts, "Heidi!"

Heidi turned from where she was sitting with Will, "Yeah?" she asked, sounding annoyed at being interrupted.

"Julie's awake!" Shannon told her, "James and Remus are going down to St Mungo's. I'm going, are you?"

"Of course, I'm coming," Heidi looked at Will, who was nodding in agree-ance.

"You go, Heidi. I have some stuff I can be doing,"

"Let's go!" Heidi called, waving Will off, who was on his way over to a group of Gryffindor seventh-years.

"There's James," Shannon panted as they ran up to the great oak doors.

"Where's Sam?"

"I couldn't find her, so we'll have to go without her," Shannon told her.

"Probably with Snape," Heidi mused as they drew level with James Potter.

"Dumbledore has the Port key in his office; it's going to go in ten minutes. With or without us!" he yelled and ran off with Heidi and Shannon running as fast as they could behind him.

"I've never been to Professor Dumbledore's office," Heidi panted, "Where is it?"

"I'll show you," James answered. They ran down several corridors before stopping in from of two great stone gargoyles.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean," James said and the gargoyles sprang to life to reveal a sweeping staircase. As they got to the top of the staircase, Remus came bursting out of a door on the landing.

"Oh! You're here!" he said, taken aback, "Hurry, we've got two minutes." They hurried inside Dumbledore's office. If they hadn't been in such a hurry, Shannon might have paused to look around at the many whizzing silver objects and the ancient wizard's hat that served as the sorting hat perched on a shelf.

"Everyone, grab hold," Dumbledore told them, holding out a muggle record. Heidi put on hand on the record and the other in Shannon's hand. She glanced around the room and noticed the most fascinating creature standing on a golden perch on Dumbledore's desk. The bird has beautiful gold and red plumage.

"A Phoenix," Heidi breathed as she felt that familiar tug around her naval and suddenly she was sprawled on the ground in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. Shannon held out her hand to help her up.

Remus and James were already heading towards the Welcome Witch at a desk marked _Enquiries_. The wall behind her was covered in notices and posters saying things like: A CLEAN CAULDRON KEEPS POTIONS FROM BECOMING POISONS and ANTIDOTES ARE ANTI-DON'TS UNLESS APPROVED BY A QUALIFIED HEALER. There was also a large portrait of a witch with long silver ringlets which was labeled:

_Dilys Derwent_

_St Mungo's Healer 1722–1741_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_1741–1768_

Dilys was eyeing their group closely. Shannon caught her eye and she winked and vanished.

"We're here to see Julie Walsh," Remus told the lady behind the desk before she had a chance to greet him, "She was injured in the Hogsmeade attack."

"Ward fifty-seven on Level Four." Remus nodded and beckoned them towards the magical elevators. Once Shannon got inside the elevator, she leant against the banister and closed her eyes. She hated elevators, Muggle or Magic. The elevator doors clanged closed and it made its way slowly up-wards.

"Level One; Artefact Accidents." An airy woman's voice said as the door to the elevator clanged open. Shannon opened one eye to see three witches step into the lift, talking animatedly about the food they wanted to eat once they reached the tearoom on Level Five. The doors closed once more and the elevator lurched upwards once more. At Level Two (Creature Induced Injuries) more people bound for the tearoom came aboard. Shannon was feeling sicker and sicker and willed the journey in the elevator to come to an end.

"Level Four; Spell Damage," the airy voice said as the doors clanged open once more.

"Heidi, Shannon!" a woman said, walking towards them with a man in tow.

"Mrs. Walsh!" Heidi and Shannon said in unison. Mrs. Walsh pulled both girls into a hug and then noticed James and Remus over their shoulders.

"Is this Remus?" Mrs. Walsh asked. "I've heard so much about you from Julie." She then let go of Heidi and Shannon and pulled Remus into a bone-crunching hug.

"Let the children go see Julie, dear," the man to Mrs. Walsh's right said, who was most definitely was Julie's father. Mrs. Walsh smiled and let go of Remus.

"I'm James Potter," James said extending his hand to Mr. Walsh.

"You're Harold Potter's son, aren't you?" he asked, shaking James' hand.

"Yes, yes I am."

"I work with your father, he's a great man."

"Thank you, sir," James said grinning. "It was great to meet you, bu–"

"James! Come on!" Heidi yelled from the door to ward fifty-seven.

"Sorry, have to go. Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Walsh," James called to them as he set off down the corridor. Mr. and Mrs. Walsh smiled at his retreating figure before stepping in the lift to go upstairs to the tearoom.

-------

Remus ran down the halls of St. Mungo's, not watching where he was going. After nearly crashing into three patients, and five healers, Remus reached the door to ward fifty-seven and wrenched it open with great force.

He scanned several of the beds, several with their curtains closed before he laid eyes on the dark-brown haired one on the end. He walked quickly to her bed as she pulled a face, pushing the peas off her dinner in front of her. She looked up at the sound of his footsteps and grinned widely. She threw her arms open as he was not even a second away and let Remus envelope her in a giant bone-crushing hug.

"Hullo, love," Julie nuzzled her head against his neck, kissing the hollow of his collarbone.

"I was so worried about you," Remus breathed, not daring to let her go.

"Let the poor girl breath, Remus!" said a voice from the door. Julie turned and saw James grinning back at her, before finding herself pushed back onto the bed by two human sized bullets, affectionately known as Heidi, and Shannon.

She hugged them both back as she smiled widely. "Are you guys okay?" she asked, trying to breath.

"We're fine, hunny! Are you okay?" asked Heidi, sitting back by her feet.

"I'll live," she laughed. "I'm going to be a lot better now that you two have officially thrown my food on the floor."

"Crud! Heh, sorry about that!" said Shannon, rubbing the back of her neck.

"S'all good Shan! I think you saved my life. Have you ever EATEN hospital food? It's very disgusting."

They all laughed as Remus subtly got on the bed and sat behind Julie, propping her up. Julie smiled as she took his hand in her own and squeezed it gently.

They trailed off into small talk, mostly of which Julie tuned out as she stared out the window beside her bed. Scenes were replaying in her mind, and questions were tugging at her thoughts. She knew the others would have the answers to her questions, but didn't know how to bring up the topic they were trying so hard to avoid.

She was brought back to life by the sound of Heidi's voice, "Julie? ... Julie?"

"Hm?" she asked, looking at the people around her bed.

"Are you okay?" Shannon asked.

"Fine. I was just thinking," Julie looked down at her and Remus' intertwined hands and sighed. She closed her eyes tightly, in fear of the answer to her question. "Where ... where are the others?" she choked out.

There was a slight pause and she knew a look was being shared between the others. Finally Julie heard Remus' voice to her right. "Don't worry about that right now, hunny. Just concentrate on getting better."

Julie's stomach dropped like an iron weight. She felt a few tears fall down her cheeks, "Don't try to protect me Remus. What happened?" She kept her eyes tightly closed.

"We don't know for sure," sighed Heidi near her.

"Megan was found under a collapsed brick wall, barely alive," Julie choked back a sob as she heard the last part of Shannon's explanation. "Sam ... well, we don't know for sure. Snape was really upset and mumbling her name. Something about being Crucio-ed." Julie swept vigorously at the tears that streamed down her face. 

She tilted in and let herself cry on Remus' shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and sat there and cuddled her as she wept for her friends.

"And," Julie choked back another sob, "What about Will and Tag? Sirius, is Sirius okay? What about Kassie and Lily? What about Peter?"

"Will's fine, so are Peter, Sirius, Kassie and Lily," Shannon paused and bit her lip. "But, Tag ... well ..."

"Well, what?"

"Tag's missing," James told her.

"Oh my gosh, poor Megan!" Julie said dissolving into tears once more, this time Shannon and Heidi joined in.

------

Tyler Anderson looked out one of the mullioned windows of the Riddle House. His wrists and ankles had welts on them from a long nights strain against chains that kept him imprisoned in what was the master bedroom. The door opened and a death eater walked in.

"_Crucio_" and suddenly he was crippled in pain once more. "Tell me Dumbledore's plans!"

"NEVER!" Tag yelled.

"_Crucio_" blackness swirled around him as he dropped out of consciousness

-------

A healer came bustling into ward fifty-seven, her eyes flicked over James, Remus, Heidi and Shannon and she smiled.

"Julie Walsh," she said kindly, taking Julie's file from the end of her bed. "You're free to go."

"I'm staying here," Julie told her.

"Pardon me?" the healer asked.

"I said, I'm staying here. I'm staying here until my friend, Megan Docura wakes up."

"We are too," Heidi added, "Right, Shannon?"

"Right."

"Fine. Follow me. Are you going to be staying, boys?"

"No, no, we're staying the rest of the day and then getting back to Hogwarts," James told her, sending a glance Remus' way.

-------

The healer showed them to a ward down the hallway from Julie's old ward.

"You will be staying here. Miss Docura is in ward sixty-nine," she said putting Julie's file at the end of one of the beds, "You'll have to get permission from the healer in charge of her ward before you go in."

"Yes, ma'am!" James and Heidi chorused. Once she had left they hurried out the door and went on their way to ward sixty-nine.

--End Chapter 14


	15. Aftermath

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 15 – Aftermath

By: Megan with help from Soretta

-----------

Once every one had gotten the okay from the healer in charge they went in. Heidi and Shannon went straight to Megan's bedside where Julie already was curled up telling Megan to wake up. Heidi lay down on Megan's other side as Shannon sat on the foot of the bed. The boys stood around awkwardly, not sure of what to do.

All of the girls were exhausted and quickly fell asleep, so James and Remus made their way up to the tearoom. "She'll be ok, right?" Remus asked James.

"Megan?" Remus nodded, "Of course she will, she's a strong girl. She'll pull through."

"Julie would die if Megan didn't make it. They've been friends since they were five and Megan pushed her down in the sandbox at the playground." James laughed at this.

"Megan's always been a fighter, since day one. I heard she has 5 brothers, all older, and that's how it was at her house. Beat or be beaten."

-------

The boys eventually went back to Hogwarts, waking the girls briefly to tell them. The girls slept on and on. When Megan's family came by, all 5 brothers' and her father, they woke up and left the room while they "talked" to Megan.

They went back in and fell asleep, Julie on one side Heidi on the other and Shannon at the foot of the bed, when Megan's family left again. They were solemn and couldn't stand seeing Megan that way and left soon after they came. 

When morning came the boys came back to find all the girls the way they had left them. They shook them awake and took them upstairs to get food from the tearoom.

"Has she changed at all?" Remus asked as he held Julie's hand.

"No, she's not responding to anything. It's just like she's asleep or something."

"Sleeping Beauty," mused Shannon, when she got confused looks she continued, "Sleeping Beauty had a spell put on her by an evil witch so she would sleep until true love's first kiss."

"Tag," James responded.

"Tag." everyone else confirmed.

"Where do you suppose he is?" asked James.

"Who knows," Julie sighed, "who knows?"

-------

"This is your last chance, Anderson. What are Dumbledore's plans?"

"Never," Tag said spitting blood on Brandon's robes, "I'll never tell you anything."

Brandon pulled out a knife, "You know, Anderson, there are worse things than the Crucio. You want me to show you?" And Brandon took the knife and pressed it against Tag's cheek; he slowly dragged it across the skin leaving a deep cut on Tag's cheek. "Damn it, Tag," Brandon said dropping the knife to the floor, "They're going to make me kill you if you don't cooperate."

"Why, Brandon, I didn't think you cared seeing as you like to torture me, killing me is not much worse than this. You already hurt Megan."

"I killed the whore," Brandon said eyeing Tag's face.

"No you didn't," Tag said smiling, "Megan survived and she's going to come after you and kill you and anyone who stands in her way."

"It's good you still have hope, Tag, your not going to have it for much longer. One of my fellow followers saw the auror's pull her out of the rubble, she was dead." Tag ripped against the chains holding him back.

"Liar!" he yelled, "You piece of shit! Megan's alive and she's going to come for me."

"Too bad you won't remember her when she does," Brandon said pulling out his wand again, "Crucio!" he watched as Tag crumpled trying to stay awake, trying to withstand the pain. He was getting stronger and stronger each time Brandon tried it. He lowered his wand and Tag fell limp, his only support was the chains digging into his wrists. "Tell me his plans, damn it." Tag brought his head up and laughed.

"Screw you, Miller! Dumbledore would never let any of his plans out, even if he did tell me. There's no way for you to get it out of me. It's locked up inside me, you see, like a vault."

"So let's rip you open and find this vault." Brandon said reclaiming his fallen knife.

"Good luck with that, Only Dumbledore can get it out of me. I guess you'll just have to kill me anyways," Brandon lunged at Tag with the knife when the door opened again and a girl stepped inside.

"Don't kill him, Miller. There are ways of getting information out of him yet," Bellatrix Black said sidling up to Tag and drawing a finger across his cheek, she brought her face close to his and then whispered, "Isn't there Tag?" before she licked the blood off his cheek, "I can find her for you, I can find Megan and bring her here and kill her in front of you. Would you like that?" Tag jerked away from her slamming his head against the wall and cracking it.

"Don't touch her!"

"Oh, we won't, if you tell us what his plans are."

"I told you I can't."

"Then the bitch dies, fair and square."

"What's fair about this?" Tag asked jerking his chained hands and feet.

"All's fair in Love and War." Bella whispered before kissing his forehead and leaving the room with Brandon behind her. The door clanged shut with a defeating sound.

-------

The boys had left again and the girls went and visited a barely-woken Samantha.

"Hey guys, where's Megz?" Sam asked.

"She's here."

"Where?"

"In St. Mungo's, she's in a coma, Sam. A brick wall fell on her and Tag's missing."

"So what you think there was a fight?" Sam asked.

"We think he was kidnapped. You know he was pretty close to Dumbledore, they probably want information," Heidi said.

"Wanna come with us to stay with Megz?" Shannon asked; squeezing her hand as Sam nodded. They slipped out of the room and down the hall into Megan's room. There wasn't a spot on her that wasn't bruised or cut. They slid Julie's bed next to Megan's and crawled in, Julie on one side Heidi on the other and Shannon and Sam on the other bed. They all stayed close until about noon when there was some shuffling in the bed.

"What the hell?" a voice cried out.

Julie opened her sleepy eyes to see Megan looking at all the girls surrounding her, asleep. "What are you all doing in my bed?" she asked.

"SHE'S AWAKE!!!" Julie screamed waking the other girls and enveloping Megan in a bone crushing hug. The other girls quickly awoke and hugged Megan too. All chanting "She's awake! She's awake!"

"OW!" Megan said when they released her, she rubbed her already bruised and broken ribs, "Why do I feel like a brick wall fell on me and why am I wearing a nightgown?"

"Well because a brick wall did fall on you and you're at St. Mungo's." Heidi said stating the obvious.

"That creep, he did this." Megan said trying to get out of the filled bed and failing because one of her legs was currently being sat on by Shannon.

"What creep?" Shannon asked.

"Brandon Miller. Shan, get off my leg I think you broke it."

"Well actually I think it already was broken. And what did Brandon Miller do?"

"He attacked me and Tag. The bastard attacked us, he's a death eater guys."

"Brandon Miller's a death eater?" Sam said dubious.

"I know what I saw." Megan said glaring at Sam for doubting her. "Where's Tag?"

"He's ..." Julie elbowed Shannon in the chest.

"Not here," She didn't think Megan could take it if she heard from them that her love was missing.

Just then the Healer came in. "Oh, my, Megan you're awake."

"Yes, last time I checked I was."

"And back to normal I see."

"As normal as I can be. When can I get out of here?"

"I don't know, hunny. You sustained a fair few injuries. Julie Walsh, you on the other hand are free to go. As are you Miss Adams. I need you girls to go back to the castle and tell Dumbledore that Docura's awake and will be fine as soon as I patch her up."

"Yes, Miranda," They all knew Miranda because she was Megan's regular healer, and as everyone knew Megan was quite a clumsy person and usually ended up in the hospital every other week, so of course all the girls knew Miranda.

The girls all filed out of the room as Miranda set about healing Megan's injuries as she talked. "Now get some rest, Megan, you'll need it to heal." Megan lay down under her covers and was almost asleep when she remembered something. "Miranda?" Megan called just before the healer left. Miranda turned around at the door, listening. "Tag's not missing, is he? Only I think I dreamt that he was."

"I'm sorry to inform you, Megan, but yes, Tag is amongst the missing."

"Oh, thanks for telling me the truth," Megan said calmly, but on the inside she was screaming "NO!!!"

"Megan?"

"Yeah?"

"I have some more bad news."

"And what's that?"

"You lost the baby."

-------

Megan sat against the wall between her and Julie's bed in the dormitory. It was dark and the only light came from the moon shinning through the window behind her, casting her face in shadows. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and tried to keep the tears from coming. Tag was gone. Her baby was gone. And she couldn't do anything about either one.

Slowly the tears came and when the first one landed on her arm Megan was startled at ho warm it was. She felt so cold and alone, how could she produce something so warm. She tried to wipe the tears away but it hurt too much to move. 'That's what a ton of bricks falling on you does,' she thought bitterly, "It hurts."

She said the last bit out loud and it came out stronger than she felt. She started to tremble with cold but made no move to get a blanket. She shook with sobs and shivers for a long time before anyone came in.

Julie walked in and lit the torches with a wave of her wand and then spotted Megan. "Found her!" she shouted behind her. And the rest of the girls came running in. "We couldn't find you," Julie said, "the hospital said they released you but didn't know where you went."

"I came here." Megan said and her voice cracked with emotion. "I feel safe here."

Julie knelt beside her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What isn't?" was Megan's cynical answer, "Tag's gone. He went missing after the attack."

"We know. Dumbledore just announced who was all missing. We went to the hospital and your house. You weren't there."

"I didn't want to go home. I'm not safe there, not safe anywhere. Only here," Megan said patting the ground to emphasize the here. Ever since they had got to Hogwarts in their first year Megan had claimed the spot she was sitting in to be her haven. "It's peaceful and I feel safe." she would say.

"I know. We can't even go to Hogsmeade without being attacked," Stated Sam gloomily.

Megan looked up then and saw how worried they had all been and how relieved they were to see her. Suddenly she didn't want them to be happy at all. Their boyfriends were all fine, they could still kiss and hug and touch them. Megan couldn't and didn't know if she would ever see Tag again.

"You know what else sucks?" Megan asked looking directly at Shannon as she did. "Losing a baby you were told you didn't have."

All the girl's faces wrinkled in confusion and then their eyes widened as it dawned on them.

"Megz ..." Shannon began but Megan cut her off.

"You said they were negative!" She yelled.

"That's what they said! I swear I read it right!"

"Well, you didn't! You were wrong, Shannon!" Megan yelled and then in a whisper said, "I was going to keep her." the tears streamed down her face. "Me and Tag were going to take care of her, love her. And she's gone, She's gone!"

"Megan ..." started Sam.

"No! Do you know what it's like to have a healer tell you 'I'm sorry but your baby didn't make it'? Do you? Do you know what it feels like to be so close to something and then have it ripped away? The healer didn't know why I was so confused. I had to explain to her that I wasn't pregnant, my best friend had assured me I wasn't. And then to have that healer tell me she's sorry for my loss. She acted like I bloody lost that baby, like I lost my sock or something! I didn't want to lose her," Megan sobbed, "I wanted to keep her, I wanted to see take her first steps, to hear her say her first words, to see her open her Hogwarts letter, to watch her grow up, and become a beautiful, powerful witch. I ... I ... I want to die now and be put out of my misery. I can't have lost them both on the same day. I don't even have Tag here to help me get through this." Everyone was silent; Julie was the first to move. She crawled over to Megan and wrapped her arms around her. Megan hugged her back, sobbing on her shoulder as she clenched Julie's sweater. "I didn't want this to happen." She whispered over and over again.

"Of course not, sweetie, no-one wanted this to happen," Julie whispered back.

"They're gone, they're really gone."

"I know, but we'll get back the bastard that did this to you, okay? And we'll get Tag back and he'll be okay," Julie said.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"We promise." Heidi said sitting down and hugging Megan too. Soon Megan was enveloped by all her friends and they were all crying now.

-------

Docura's boyfriend is missing," Chris told the Ravenclaw Quidditch team that night at their honorary practice.

"Who, Tag?"

"Yes, and he's a Ravenclaw. We have to find a way to get him, and the other students that were captured, back." Chris told them heatedly

"Wow, wow, wow, Chris. We're NOT Gryffindor's! We don't just go head-a-long into a battle we don't have a hope of winning."

"We have to do something!" cried one of the chasers.

"We are going to do something. I just don't know what that is yet."

-------

"Have you seen Snape recently?" Heidi asked while Samantha comforted Megan in their dorm.

"No, not since he told us that stuff about Bellatrix," Shannon replied. "I can't say what I really think of him, because he's Sam's boyfriend."

"Yeah, you know how she gets."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to go over to the Gryffindor common room, wanna come?" Shannon said brightly

"Sure, I haven't seen Will since Megan woke up."

"Same here with Rick."

Shannon and Heidi set off out of Ravenclaw Cellar and off up to Gryffindor Tower. Shannon was puffing slightly when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" The Fat Lady said with her hand to her stomach.

"Quidditch," Shannon told her and the portrait swung open to reveal a hole halfway up the wall.

"Will!" Heidi screeched across the common room. He was seated with some members of Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"Heidi!" he got up and met her half way across the common room. Shannon tagged along as she couldn't see Rick in the common room.

"Do you know where Rick is?"

"No, but, how come you two didn't come with Julie?" Will asked, pointing at Julie, who was seated with her back to them in front of the fire with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and Kassie, "She's been up here for ages." Heidi and Shannon looked where he was pointing.

"We figured she wanted to be alone with Remus," Heidi said taking Will's hand and leading him back to where he was sitting with his friends.

"I'm going to sit with Julie," Heidi waved her off and started snogging Will. Meanwhile Shannon waded across the common room to where Julie was seated.

"Hey, Julie!" Shannon smiled and sat next to Peter, "Hey, guys."

"Hey," they all replied at different times.

"James, can I talk to you for a sec?" Heidi asked.

"Sure," James stood and motioned for Heidi to follow. James led her to a deserted corner of the common room.

"So, what's on your mind?" he asked, running his hand through his messy hair. "Something that requires the help of the almighty James Potter?"

"Haha," Shannon said sarcastically, "Anyway, I have to have your word that you will not breathe a word of this to ANYONE."

"I'll have you know that I'm an excellent secret keeper, Shannon."

"Well, this is something I've been thinking about since what happened in Hogsmeade," she said swallowing nervously, but pressed on anyway, "It's just that Sam was hurt by Bellatrix Black and Snape was in close proximity to her when it happened, otherwise he wouldn't know who did it. But he didn't get hurt."

James nodded, keeping his true thoughts off his face. "And what do you think that means?"

"I – I think–" she started.

"You think …" he prodded.

"I think that Snape is a Death Eater."

--End Chapter 15


	16. Megan's Sorrow

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 16 – Megan's Sorrow

By: Julie and Megan with help from Soretta and Heidi

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF SELF INFLICTED BODILY HARM, IF YOU ARE AGAINST IT WE STRONGLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!

-----------

Heidi and Will had decided to take a walk around the lake, despite the cold, snowy weather.

"You alright? You've been really quiet lately," Will said, glancing at Heidi.

"Hm? Oh ... Yeah. I'm alright. Just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Well ... Meg. The attack. Tag."

"Megan must be going through a lot," Will said, squeezing Heidi's hand. "I don't know what I'd do if somebody had taken you."

Heidi smiled half-heartedly. "Probably go insane."

"Probably."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Will was just about to suggest they go inside when Heidi quietly said "I can't believe she lost the baby."

Startled, Will stopped walking and turned to look at her. "What?"

"I can't believe she was pregnant." Heidi said, oblivious to his question.

"Heid–" Will started, "What? Who's pregnant?"

Heidi seemed to realize she was being talked to and turned back to look at him. "What?"

"Who's pregnant?"

"Oh ..." Heidi shifted around uncomfortably. "Megan was. But then after the ... the attack, she lost the baby."

Will sighed with relief. "Oh, okay then."

Heidi frowned. "How is that okay? Megan lost her baby!"

"I know she did, and it's horrible, but I thought you were talking about somebody else."

"Like ... who?" Heidi asked, laughing as Will turned red. "You thought I was pregnant? How could I be? We haven't done anything like that. I couldn't possibly be."

Will shrugged. "Weird things happen sometimes."

Heidi laughed, walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're funny," she said.

"And you're cute," Will said, kissing her.

"Well, I'm glad you think so," Heidi said, gladly keeping close to Will for the warmth. "Think we should go in?"

"Nah. I'm fine out here." Will said, and then proceeded to snog Heidi silly.

-------

Meanwhile, in the Ravenclaw girls' dormitory …

Megan turned away from the window furiously. Heidi and Will were thoroughly enjoying themselves while she was miserable. It wasn't fair! Why did so many bad things have to happen to her? Heidi was perfectly happy but she, Megan, had to sit here and hope Tag wouldn't die. Shouldn't her friends be miserable with her? Keep her company?

Furiously, Megan spun around and punched the nearest thing, which so happened to be the mirror. The mirror shattered all over the floor, cutting Megan's hand badly. Wincing, she grabbed a towel from the bathroom, wrapped it gingerly around her hand and glared at the shards of glass covering the floor. She quickly got her wand out of her pocket with her good hand and flicked it at the glass and performed a repairing charm on it. The shards of glass flew back into place and the mirror became whole once more. Megan swore and left the dormitory.

-------

"There you go, Miss Docura," Madame Pomfrey said, "All better."

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey," Megan got off the bed and looked at her healed hand.

"Now, care to tell me how your hand ended up like this?" she asked, motioning for Megan to sit back down.

"I don't want to talk about it, ma'am."

"Are you sure?" she asked softly, "I am a good listener."

Megan didn't know why she did but suddenly the whole story came poring out of her mouth like water.

"Well, it's just my boyfriend, Tag was taken by death eaters and I was unconscious," she started, "Then when I woke up I found out that he was gone and so was our baby." Madame Pomfrey looked completely unsurprised by that bit of news and merely nodded.

"Go on."

"And–" she swallowed, "And then, I come back to Hogwarts and it's as if everyone around me is rubbing my nose in their happiness. I know this is horrible, they shouldn't stop being happy just because I'm not …"

"Miss Docura. Megan. Can I call you Megan?" Megan nodded solemnly. "This is completely normal for someone in your position, now am I correct in guessing that everyone's happiness got to you and somehow glass was embedded in your hand?"

"Yeah, I saw my friend Heidi Singe and her boyfriend, Will Roberts down by the lake and they looked so happy together," she said, her eyes brimming with tears, "and I thought, Heidi is perfectly happy but I have to sit here and hope Tag won't die." This was too much for Megan and she burst into tears. Madame Pomfrey took her into her arms and rocked her.

"There, there."

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey," she said, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Here," Madame Pomfrey held out a tissue, "Some women can cry and still look beautiful, you and I can't." This brought a watery laugh out of Megan.

"Red and blotchy, that's me," Megan giggled.

"See, Megan, laughter really is the best medicine."

"Thanks, ma'am," Megan said after she had blown her nose.

"You can call me Poppy, my dear," Madame Pomfrey told her, "Now; off you go, back to your friends. Take advantage of them; if you're feeling unhappy tell them, they'll cheer you up. They love you; they want to see you happy."

"Thanks, Poppy," Megan stood and reached over and gave Madame Pomfrey one last hug before setting off towards the doors of the infirmary.

"Remember, Megan, Happiness can be found in the darkest of places, when one only remembers to turn on the light."

-------

"Have you told her?" James asked Shannon.

Shannon looked down at the windowsill that they stood by. She thought furiously for a way to phrase her answer. "Well. No, I haven't. I mean, the attack just happened. Besides, you know Sam ... well, maybe you don't know her that well, but I do," she told him, "She's not going to accept the idea of the love of her life being evil. She's so stubborn; she'd just hate me for thinking like this."

James nodded empathetically. He said nothing, silently urging her to go on.

"Besides, how do you talk about something like that? 'Hey Sam, what did you get on Malfoy's essay? Oh and please don't hurt me, but i'm pretty sure your boyfriend is a death eater.' Yeah, that won't work."

James laughed slightly at her joke. "So are you going to say nothing?"

"Well, I can't now, can I?" Shannon sighed. She flecked a spec of dirt before continuing. "She's my best friend, and she's in danger. I know I could prevent it by intervening now."

"So why don't you?" asked James.

"There are two outcomes I can see. One, she will hate us for thinking that, causing a fight. We just got over a fight with Julie, we don't need that again," Shannon looked out the window, into the tips of the trees in the forbidden forest.

"The second outcome is she breaks up with him and she falls into a depression. She does so in love with him that ending it can't just happen without causing her a lot of pain."

"Compare those situations to the one that could happen if you don't tell her now," James said quietly.

"You're acting very mature right now. It's sort of scary," laughed Shannon, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey! I can be mature!" said James indignantly.

"Of course you can, Potter," said Shannon, patting him on the arm. She grinned maliciously as he put on a hurt expression.

-------

Julie stared absently into the fire, not paying much attention to the people talking around her. She sat on the Gryffindor couch, in Remus' lap, with her head on his chest. She had been here for a fair few hours. At first she had talked and laughed with the others, but soon enough her mind and troubles had caught up with her. She fell into a silence as the Marauders talked of their newest prank to pull, to try and help raise people's spirits.

Remus rubbed her side unconsciously as he talked with his friends. She stared helplessly into the fire, as thoughts of the attack, of Megan, of Tag and the others floated around in her head. She sighed quietly and sunk even deeper into Remus.

He nuzzled down into her head, by her ear and talked to her.

"You okay? Do you need anything?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm fine Rem," she said, looking down at his arms absently.

"You don't seem like it," he said, the worry was obvious in his voice.

"I'm just thinking about what happened. I can't believe what happened, it's just so surreal. Everything's going wrong," Julie broke off as the people around her laughed at a joke told by Peter. No one noticed them talking.

"Things will get better darling. Your fine and out of the hospital, Megan recovered, Sams fine, Shannon's great, and Heidi's okay. You're all still alive, no one died in the attack, so that was a plus –"

"Yes. Someone did." Julie cut him off.

"What? Who did?" asked Remus, puzzled.

"Megan's baby," Julie whispered. She blinked back a few tears. The Ravenclaw girls were best friends, when one was hurt, they all felt it. Everyone was upset about Megan's baby, albeit no one could be more than Megan herself.

"She was pregnant?" asked Remus, puzzled. Julie nodded sadly against his chest. "Oh. I had no idea."

"Neither did she. The healer told her she lost the baby after she woke up," Julie said quietly. She didn't bother telling him the whole story about reading the strips wrong.

"That must have been horrible," said Remus, unsure of what else to say.

"I'm so worried about her now."

"Shh, its okay. Tag will be found soon. He and the others will come back, and Megan will be better." Remus cradled her gently, trying to cheer her up. In the end he felt just as bad as she did.

"You know, i was so scared for you back then. I ... I thought you were dead. I was so scared about losing you. I don't know what I'd do without you still with me," Remus whispered onto her tear-stained cheeks. A lump had formed in the throat, stopping any words from coming out. She reached up and pulled him into a kiss instead.

-------

Megan wrapped her arms around her bare arms as she walked around the castle aimlessly. Tears still streamed down her face as she wished Tag were there to cheer her up. She cried harder at the memory of loosing the baby. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around her stomach, hoping that if she held it tight enough the baby might just come back to her.

"Why can't you be here now Tag?" she whispered out loud in vain.

She traced the path she was so accustomed to, hoping against hope that she could round the corner from the arithmancy hall and find Tag waiting for her from after Muggle studies.

She walked the dark halls, not caring about those who came across her path. Twice she ran over a few unlucky first years, who moved in packs through the halls.

She thought about going to see her friends, to seek comfort from her aching heart, but stopped short at the remembrance that they didn't want to be with her, they wanted to be with their _boyfriends_. She spit vehemently at the word. She hated the idea of being with someone, while Tag was out in the world somewhere, tortured ... or worse.

Megan swallowed the lump in her throat, caused by the idea of Tag dying. She finally drifted back down to the Ravenclaw cellar. She mumbled the password, and stumbled through the opening into the common room.

She tried to ignore the other Ravenclaws who whispered as they looked at her. It was common knowledge that she and Tag were dating, and now it was know that he was missing.

She passed by the looks of sympathy, she ignored the pity filled eyes, and she drowned out their incessant whispers. She acceded the girls' staircase to the dorm rooms. She entered the dimly lit room she shared with the other girls. No one was around so she sat on her bed alone and let herself sob slightly. She pulled out an old and dusty picture frame from her trunk and looked at it.

The sight of Tyler smiling and hugging herself made her stomach turn. Vile built up in the back of her throat and she felt as if she were about to heave at any moment. She slid the picture back into her trunk and sat back on her bed.

She hated her life; it was sad, and dreary without Tag. Everything was better than it should be, it wasn't fair. Everything needed to stop. She knew it, why didn't everyone? She wanted the world to stop turning, she wanted the sun to stop shining, and she wanted everything to go on pause until Tag returned.

But it didn't. She was willing to cry and beg and plead for everything to stop, for him to return at that minute. It just wasn't right! The day shouldn't be so nice and welcoming when she was alone and suffering. 

She slunk down onto her knees beside her trunk. She rummaged around inside for the things she had purchased at Hogsmeade for Christmas. She sorted through the gifts she had gotten the girls, through the ones for her brothers, and one for her dad until she found Tags gift.

She clutched it desperately in her hands as she crawled up against the wall. She opened her hands and store down into them. She prayed for the strength to do what she felt had to be done.

She took the pocket knife into her fingertips and examined its details. Crafted solely of silver, with bronze lining, the handle had twisted around into the shape of a glorious coyote. She pulled the ruthless steel edge out from its tucked away place.

She gripped the handle tightly in her hand, her knuckles going white. Few tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She lowered the blade to the center of her wrist, not deep enough to penetrate the surface.

She pushed the steel deeper into her skin. Satisfied that she had split the surface in two, she dragged the cold blade across her wrist up to the corner. She winced slightly and dropped the pocketknife, yet a smile appeared after, as a dark red colour formed like pools on her wrist. She watched a single droplet of blood escaped down her bare arms.

She felt some tension leave her body as she picked up the knife again and drew another line of blood.

Like a painter she took her brush to her easel, and left a trail of red behind every stroke.

She sat alone in the dimly lit room for a while more, painting her arms red over and over until walking to the bathroom to wash the red away. She cleaned the knife in the sink and magic-ed the blood out of the carpet. She donned a long sweatshirt, hiding her left arm.

What her friends didn't know wouldn't kill them.

-------

Sitting alone in the darkest corner of their secret room sat Samantha with her favourite glass of wine. Tears streaming down her face as she looked upon the photos of the old days. One particular picture caught her eye as a tear fell and splashed the paper. It was of her and her friends Julie, Shannon, Megan, and Heidi all smiling looking as if nothing cared and al that mattered was then and there. No Death Eaters, no Voldemort, no dark times and dreary places, Just them.  
Julie and Heidi where sitting up against the green house wall while Megan was lying on her back resting her head on Julie's legs.

Sam and Shannon where pouring over their potions work trying to find the missing ingredient in their sleeping draught. Sam remembered that day clear as glass.

What had happened to them the care free days the days of singleton where they were all so happy and didn't have the stress of boyfriends and school exams and fighting for their lives.

Sam looked at the smiling face of Megan and more tears feel.  
"I'm not going to pretend I understand what your going though, Megan," She said to the empty room.

A knock on the door snapped Sam out of her thoughts.

"Sam, are you in there? Sam!" Its was Shannon's voice.

Sam pulled her wand out and lowered the wards she had set up that weren't as good as her other ones but they were personal to her and no-one had broken a ward of hers yet.

Shannon came in slowly and walked over to Sam kneeling down and looking at the puffy eyes and red cheeks of one of her best friends.

"Sam, what's the matter honey, why are you crying?" Shannon asked

"Do you remember this photo Shannon? I mean really remember it," She looked up barely seeing her friend.

"Yea we were really happy that day weren't we?" she asked

"Yea! Shannon?" 

"Yea?" Shannon answered

"What's happening to us?" New tears started to fall and Shannon hugged her letting her let it all out.

--------

"Heidi, Heidi," Will called to her.

"Huh, sorry babe just thinking," came Heidi's reply

"About?" he asked

"Well Just everything really I mean there's Megan and Tag and Sam and Sna-Severus. Then there's you and me and just everything is getting so scary I can't even imagine what Megz is going through right now losing you to me would be heart wrenching. What would have happened if we had lost each other Will what would you have done?"

"We don't have to worry about us Heidi babe we have not lost each other I will make sure that never happens and as for your friends if you are there for them I will be too," Will kissed her cheek making a tears fall from Heidi's eyes

--End Chapter 16


	17. Facing Lord Voldemort

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 17 – Facing Lord Voldemort

By: Julie and Megan with help from Soretta

-----------

Shannon and Sam spent a little more time in the room with the wine. Sam had finally regained her composure long enough to have a conversation.

"Why did they have to come?" asked Sam, looking at the ground disappointedly.

"No one knows hunny. But we both know we can't change the past. We have to put this behind us, and get over it."

"We won't be able to get over it. Not with Megan depressed, and Tag missing," said Sam, nursing her third glass of wine.

"I know. But Tag will find his way back to us," said Shannon, not looking up.

"Do you really believe that?" asked Sam quietly.

Shannon gave no response; she just hung her head in silence. She tried to fight back the tears prickling her eyes.

-------

Thousands of miles away, in a dark and dreary cell Tyler Anderson regained his consciousness.

Tag looked around his surroundings with his one good eye. He didn't even try to open his puffed up and bloody eye, just to see the darkness in the room around him. He was being held in a makeshift cell, which in reality was once a very small walk-in closet. He groaned and tried to move but found that he magically bound to the ground.

"Screw this crap," he groaned. Light blinded his eyes and then a shadow fell over him.

"Well, well, well, Anderson," came a woman's voice, "you haven't broken yet, but you will." Tag looked up to see Bellatrix Black smirking down at him.

"Screw you, Black," he growled but Bellatrix just laughed, "or get on with it."

"That pleasure isn't mine today, Anderson."

"What's the matter, Trixie? Aren't up to torturing people today?"

"Shut up, you muggle-loving twit."

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots, Trixie." Tag almost felt like laughing, if only his face didn't hurt so much.

"_Crucio!_" Bellatrix yelled in a high pitched voice that wasn't usually her own. But Tag didn't care about her; all he cared about now was the pain. When the pain had stopped Bellatrix was gone and someone else was standing in the doorway. Tag recognised the greasy hair belonging to the death eater before he even uttered a word.

"Snape!" he gasped, the aftermath of Bellatrix's Crucio curse was still raging through him. Severus Snape took off his mask and sneered down at Tag.

"That's right, Anderson." Severus' upper lip was curling at the sight of him.

"When were you planning to tell Samantha about this? You do realise that she hates dark magic of any form and description."

"She will come to my master, as I did." Swear words that Tag wouldn't have dared say in front of Professor McGonagall came poring out of his mouth like water.

"Do your self a favour and shut up, Anderson," Snape spat. He whipped his wand out of his pocket. Tag flinched when he flicked it at his face. He looked up to find the door to the wardrobe slamming shut. Tag cautiously opened his bad eye. He couldn't believe it; Snape had taken the swelling away from his eye.

_Whose side is he really on? _Tag thought to himself.

-------

Breakfast that morning was a noisy affair. Today was the first day of classes since the attack. Megan and Sam were still in the fifth year dormitory while Heidi, Shannon and Julie walked to breakfast with the marauders, Lily, Kassie and Will.

"Where are Docura and Adams?" Lily asked politely when they go to the doors of the Great Hall.

"In our dorm still, they said they'd be down soon."

The ten of them fell into a pit of silence and broke off into two groups when they reached the Gryffindor table.

"Who's that?" Julie asked, pointing to the teachers' table at a black-haired woman who was engrossed in conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"Wouldn't have a clue, maybe someone from the ministry?" Heidi guessed. Shannon shrugged at both of them and started shoveling food in her mouth.

"Slow down, Shan," Julie giggled at her.

"I have to meet Potter in five minutes," she said with her mouth full.

"Ugh, Shannon!" Heidi exclaimed, "Say it, don't spray it!" Shannon quickly swallowed.

"Sorry." She grinned before shoveling more food in her mouth.

"Why do you have to meet Potter?" Julie asked curiously.

"It's a surprise for Lily," Shannon lied.

"So, what is it?" Heidi pressed.

"Can't say." Shannon leapt out of her seat and grabbed her bag, "Gotta go!" Shannon virtually ran out of the hall. Heidi and Julie looked at each other and then over at the Gryffindor table where James Potter was excusing himself.

"What are they up to?" Heidi asked shaking her head.

"Let's find out."

-------

Heidi and Julie hurried after James, but made sure they were far enough behind him for him not to notice. Shannon was waiting for him by the library and they disappeared in there together.

"Come on," Julie whispered to Heidi. When they entered the library Shannon and James were nowhere to be seen. They walked towards the secret room when they heard Shannon's voice from the corner of the library.

"I've decided to tell her, James," they heard Shannon say.

"Shh, keep your voice down." Heidi motioned for Julie to creep closer.

"I'm not going to lower my voice, there's no one else in here."

"Okay, okay," James whispered, "What about your other friends? Docura, Singe and Walsh would want to know."

"I keep going to tell them, but something happens and then I miss my chance, perhaps you could tell them, James?" Julie looked at Heidi before speaking up.

"Tell us what?"

-------

Megan and Sam entered the great hall sometime after Heidi and Julie had left in search of Shannon and James. They found seats at the Ravenclaw table.

"Wonder where the others are," Sam mused. Megan merely shrugged uninterested in anything that didn't have to do with Tag. Sam frowned at Megan's reaction but started eating breakfast.

"Megan I–" Sam suddenly gasped. Megan looked at Sam and then back at her wrist, which she quickly covered with the sleeve of her robes.

"Megan, what was that on your wrist?" Sam tried to sound casual but couldn't, she knew exactly what those cuts where.

"I fell over," Megan lied.

"Megz, I was not born yesterday," Sam leapt up from the table and grabbed Megan's elbow.

"I'm eating, Sam!" she tried to exclaim.

"No you're not, you're coming with me."

-------

"Heidi? Julie?" Much to Shannon's relief her two friends where standing around the corner with their arms folded.

Well, well, well," Julie started, "What's going on here?"

"You think–" Shannon shook her head and beckoned them around the corner.

"Hello, Potter," Heidi greeted.

"Singe and Walsh, what a pleasure," James grinned.

"Okay, okay, enough niceties," Julie said, "What's going on here?"

"Well, I think," Shannon told them, "And James agrees with me that Snape is a – well, that he's a Death Eater." Julie and Heidi looked at each other with dawning comprehension.

"Oh!" was all Heidi could say.

"So that's why he didn't get hurt!" Julie exclaimed, "I did wonder, but I never thought about it any further."

"Ladies, we've got to be going now," James said standing up, "We've got Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Ugh," Shannon groaned. "I don't think I can handle Professor Malfoy at this hour!"

"Come on!" James called on his way out the door.

"Off to class, girls," Madame Pince said coming around the corner.

-------

Shannon, Heidi and Julie entered their Defense against the Dark Arts class expecting to find Sam and Megan sitting in their usual spots, but they weren't. Confused, they went to their seats at the back of the room.

"Wands out, books away!" Professor Malfoy called as she walked into the room. None of them noticed the woman who followed Malfoy in the room. Everyone hurried to put their books back in their bags and get their wands out of their robe pockets.

"Class, I'm going to be absent for two weeks after Christmas," Malfoy announced, "During that time you'll be taught by Professor Rodriguez here."

The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor class murmured a response as Professor Rodriguez smiled at the class.

"Today you will be learning the Patronus Charm." Professor Rodriguez told them, nodding to Professor Malfoy who was sitting behind her desk with the attendance record set out in front of her.

Several hands shot up.

"Yes, Mr. Pettigrew?" Malfoy asked.

"Isn't that very advanced magic, Professor?" Peter asked timidly.

"Yes, Mr. Pettigrew, it is," Professor Rodriguez answered kindly, "Professor Dumbledore feels it is prudent for you all to know how to do it."

-------

Megan tried pulling back from Sam numerous times and only managed it when the bell for class rang and startled Sam enough that she loosened her grip on Megan and Megan jerked away running down the hall and loosing her self in a crowd of 7th years. "Damn." Sam cursed when she lost sight of Megan. She started in the direction Megan had taken only to find the corridor completely deserted. "Damn, damn, damn." Reluctantly Sam headed back for her class and stepped in 3 minutes after the bell had rang. She slumped into her seat beside Shannon and said, "Damn." when professor Malfoy spotted her.

"I think fifteen points from Ravenclaw will do for your tardiness, Miss Adams," Professor Malfoy said smiling slightly at Sam's glare.

"Where's Megz?" Julie whispered back to her once Malfoy had walked away.

"I don't know she took off after breakfast," Sam said, for the moment Megan had her secret.

"10 points for talking during my lesson." Professor Malfoy said, cutting their talk short. "Professor Rodriguez will be taking you for this class while I take Miss Adams to Mr. Filch for a lesson about talking in my class.

-------

Once Megan had effectively lost Sam by walking with the 7th years she slipped down an underused hallway and made her way through the school, not thinking about where she was going, her thoughts on Tag. So it was no big surprise to her when she ended up outside the door to the room of requirement. She went up to the mahogany door and gingerly touched the doorknob. She sucked in a breath when she entered the room. It was completely bare except for a single table in the middle of the room. On the table was a photograph of her and Tag. He was on her shoulders in the mountains, on a trail she had loved when she was little. Julie was behind them holding the hand of her current boyfriend, laughing as Megan huffed up the trail, determined to carry Tag the whole way. Tag had hurt his knee about 3 minutes into the hike, and had tried to continue when Megan had walked over to him and told him to get on her back. He had laughed telling her she couldn't carry him, "Prove it," Megan had said, "Get on my back." And Tag had laughing up until the point when Megan had started walking.

"You're not serious, are you?" he had asked, "I'll kill you."

"As long as you're not hurting I'm fine." Megan had said, and she continued all the way up the trail, about 3 miles, with him on her back until she got to her favorite place. Megan didn't realize it back then but she did now, Tag was all that mattered as long as he wasn't hurting she would be fine, but he was hurting, and that's why she wasn't okay. That's why when Tag's knife appeared next to the photo on the table Megan picked it up and brought back to her arm.

She pressed the blade hard against her wrist, drawing a red line. Each time she cut she went a little deeper, and each time she did she felt a little better. Like somehow if maybe she was hurting she could take away Tag's hurt. "Why?" she asked, "why do I have to feel like this?" and she made another cut, "Why do bad things keep happening to me?" another cut, "Why aren't you here, Tag?" another, another, another, and another.

Megan looked at her arm, covered in blood and throbbing, and she began to cry. For when she had been cutting herself she had written out one single word, "WHY"

Why was she cutting herself?

-------

Why was she cutting herself? Sam thought. Though Sam didn't really know register that she was thinking it. Megan was currently washing her arm watching the blood go down the sink as if it were her life.

Sam couldn't concentrate all day; she hadn't seen Megan since she had run off and she was worried. The other girls didn't know why she was so worried and didn't dare ask her why.

When they went to lunch the table was eerily quiet without Megan's constant chatter. The day went by uneventfully and when the girls went to dinner Megan was once again missing. By now the other girls were worried as well.

"Where is she?" Julie asked as they went to their dorms to drop off their books. When they stepped in they found Megan's usual mess on the floor and that her curtains where drawn. Julie pulled them back to find Megan sound asleep. It was a good thing, Julie decided; Megan hadn't slept since the accident. Julie could tell by the silence in the dorms when she went to bed and woke up. Megan always breathed heavily when she slept, as she was now.

Julie went back downstairs to announce to the girls that Megan was fine, she was just asleep. Sam stood up and went upstairs without a word. "What's with Sam today?" Shannon asked what was on all their minds.

-------

Tyler Anderson came around yet again. He was back in the master bedroom of the Riddle House in Little Hangleton. The last Crucio had left him knocked out for days, sometime between then and now he had been moved and possibly tortured some more. Light was streaming in one of the mullioned windows. Tag guessed it must be day time. He could hear the carefree sounds of children down the street. Their laughter brought him back to his state of depression. Was he ever going to get out of here? He hadn't seen anyone other than Death Eaters since he got here. Was he the only one who had been captured? What was it about him that Voldemort wanted? He didn't know very many of Dumbledore's secrets. Only the one's he had overheard his parents discussing and he was pretty sure that those were common knowledge, not enough to warrant kidnapping someone. He groaned as he heard footsteps approaching the door. He knew he wasn't going to go long before having a visit from a Death Eater.

"Guess who!" Bellatrix simpered as she opened the door.

"Trixie, so great to see you," Tag said sarcastically, "How's your boyfriend? What was his name? Voldemort or something?" He laughed hoarsely.

"How dare you speak my masters name?!" Bellatrix spat. He could tell by her heavy breathing that she was seething with anger.

"Oooh," Tag said pretending to quiver in fear, "I'm so scared, I spoke his name."

"You won't be laughing long, Anderson," Bellatrix sneered at him. An ironic thought came to him then that he just had to laugh out loud. Bellatrix continued sneering at him, but finally asked, "What are you laughing about mudblood lover?"

"It's just …" he couldn't get it out; the idea was just too ridiculous.

"Ugh, spit it out, Anderson."

"Don't worry, Trixie," He tried to grin at her but the look on her face stopped him, "Go on, I know you're going to Crucio me. Get it over with." Bellatrix grunted at him and shook her head.

"No, you're to come before my master." Fear swamped him. Her words spun around his head. _Voldemort, he was going to see Voldemort_.

Bellatrix took out her wand and flicked it at his bindings. He was free, if only for a second before Bellatrix pointed her wand her wand at him.

"_Imperio!_" Tag felt his worries and pain leave him. He felt like he was floating. A voice, soft and motherly was calling him and he followed willingly. The voice led him out of the room and into another and suddenly he snapped out of it and fell to his knees.

"No!" He told the voice.

"Stupid boy!" he heard Bellatrix snarl from behind him, "_Imperio!_" The floating sensation was back. This time the voice led him through a connecting door.

"Get on your knees," the voice said and he did as it commanded. Then the spell was lifted. Tag was dimly aware of the ten other death eaters in the room, but what had captivated his attention was the man sitting on a throne-like chair in front of him. He had raven black hair, a serpents nose and scary red eyes. _Lord Voldemort_.

"Master, I bring you the mudblood lover, Anderson," he heard Bellatrix behind him. He heard hissing from behind the masks at the word mudblood.

"Tyler Anderson," the high pitched voice of Lord Voldemort said, "You have been called forth to my presence by one of my loyal followers. She tells me that you will not comply with Lord Voldemort."

"I can't tell you what you want to know, Tom."

"You will tell Lord Voldemort everything!" he screamed in indignation at being called "Tom"

"I will never tell you anything about Professor Dumbledore's plans!"

"Are you sure about that?" Voldemort sneered, "_Crucio!_" Blinding pain. The room slid in and out of focus. Pretty soon the pain subsided and the room came back into focus. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were laughing mirthlessly.

"Why would Dumbledore tell me anything? I don't know anything about his plans!" Tag forced out before gasping for breath.

"Tell me about the Order of the Phoenix!" Voldemort screamed.

"I don't know anything about it!"

"You lie!" Voldemort hissed, "Lord Voldemort can sense lies!"

"Even if I knew, which I don't, I would never tell you!"

"Then you will die!" Voldemort's eyes blazed with anger, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Tag ducked and heard the curse wiz over of the top of his head. It hit one of the windows and made it shatter.

--End Chapter 17


	18. An End to Sorrow

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 18 – An End to Sorrow

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan

-----------

Sam walked up the stairs towards a supposedly sleeping Megan.

A she got to the door with her hand on the handle she stopped.  
What was she going to say to her?

"Oh, hey Megan just thought I'd check you were still alive ya know!"

"Geez that sounded so dumb," she whispered.

"What sounded dumb?" Came a voice.

Sam looked up into the puffy tired eyes of her friend Megan.

"Oh, nothing I just thought we'd come up to have a little chat I wanted to see how you were coping ya know?" Megan saw the worry in her eyes. Megan and Julie were the only ones that could really read Sam.

"I told you i'm fine, Sam nothing to worry about here," Megan tried to walk past her but Sam knew better and grabbed her arm, Megan Winced which didn't go unnoticed by the other witch.

"Megan, please tell me what's going on I will only listen not blab I just want to be your friend. I just want us to talk."

"I have nothing to talk about Sam, Tag's not here and I lost my child. But other than that everything is bloody hunky dory now bugger off," her eyes shot fire Sam had only seen once before but she couldn't place where.

"Megan, please," Sam whispered Megan noticed the tears in Sam's eyes but she just didn't seem to have the emotion to care.

"Please nothing, Sam. I am dealing with things my way; I just need to deal with things my way. Can you understand that? MY WAY!" Megan screamed and made a run for it bowling past a confused Shannon and Julie.

Julie watched Megan's racing form out of the passageway and looked towards the stairs to where Sam had disappeared too.

"Do you think they had a fight?" Shannon looked worried.

"I dunno. Do you think we should go check?" Julie replied.

Shannon was already making her way up the stairs she got to the top and stopped, making Julie bump right into her.

"Uhh Sam," For Shannon could hear Sam's sobbing in the corner.

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled, "I was only trying to help."

"Sam it's us Megan has gone," Julie answered as she sat down beside her sobbing best friend.

"What's happening with you? What's up with Megan? Is there something you know that we don't? Is Megan in harms way? Sam please talk to us," Julie urged.

"I can't, I want to but Megan would never forgive me. She says she's dealing with it all on her own she doesn't want any help." Sam started to sob harder into Shannon's shoulder while Julie exchanged a dark look with Shannon.

"Sam, Julie and I would really like to know what's gong on. She's our best friend too; no one can deal with this much on their own. She just lost too much." Shannon started rubbing Sam's shoulders to try and calm her.

"W-w-well" Sam took a deep breathe before continuing. "Well I was with Megan in the Great Hall this morning and she reached across the table to grab something and her sleeve fell down her arm," Sam stopped for a moment to gather how she was going to put this to her friends.

"Please, Sam," Julie asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Little did Julie know this was all the encouragement Sam needed.

"I think Megan is cutting herself," Sam said quietly.

Shannon and Megan exchanged very rare glances before grabbing Sam and taking off out of the common room.

-------

"What do you mean Megan's cutting herself?" Shannon asked in disbelief as soon as they had reached their dormitory.

Sam skillfully avoided Shannon and Julie's stare. "She just had cuts all over her wrist- I tried to talk to her about it but she ran away."

The dormitory door opened and the girls all stared, waiting to see who was coming in. Heidi walked in, smiling slightly after her day with Will and immediately noticed something was wrong. "What?" she asked worriedly. "Nobody's died, have they?"

"No," Sam mumbled, "Not yet."

Heidi frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Heid, you might want to sit down," Julie said quietly.

Heidi glanced at Sam and Shannon before complying. "What's this all about?"

Shannon, Julie, and Sam exchanged worried glances, as if deciding who should tell. "Well," Shannon began, "Megan has– well, she's been under a lot of stress, with the attack, losing the baby, and Tag missing, you know."

"Get to the point, Shannon," Heidi said warily.

"She's – Sam thinks she may be cutting herself."

Heidi stared at them. "What? You can't be serious."

"We're serious, Heidi, I saw the marks."

Heidi stood up. "This is ridiculous. Why on earth would you do something that stupid? I thought Megan was smarter than to resort to something like that!"

"This is really hard for her, Heidi!" Julie said. "You don't understand, you've never been through anything like this. Will is still here, safe and sound. You don't have to worry about him! Megan's not sure Tag is going to live."

"That's no reason to resort to cutting yourself!" Heidi said and before anyone else could try to contradict her, she stormed out of the room.

-------

Each of the girls in turn separated and began the hunt for Megan. Sam and Shannon made the trek down to the library to look for her in the shadowy parts, and in the secret room. Heidi went down to the kitchens, and onto the grounds, desperately hoping to find her. Julie walked the halls in hopes of coming across her as she traveled between hiding places.

Julie walked down an empty corridor, it was getting towards curfew and many people had already made their trek to their common rooms. She shivered slightly from a draft coming from down the hall somewhere. The hair on the back of her neck prickled a bit as she had the sudden feeling she was not alone. She glanced around nervously, but saw no one.

She walked a bit further before turning around slightly, thinking she heard something. When nothing was out of the ordinary she began walking again, but ran straight into someone.

She and Remus tumbled to the ground as Sirius, James and Peter laughed at them. Remus joined in laughing but stopped as Julie looked down at the ground, clearly upset.

"What's wrong hun?" he asked, peering down at her.

"Nothing," she said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Why are you out and about?" he asked, tilting her head up to face him.

"Looking for Megan," she sighed sadly.

"What happened to Docura?" asked Sirius, looking down at the two.

"Nothing," Julie snapped. She instantly felt bad for being so harsh, "Sorry Sirius. It's just ..." she trailed off.

"Hey, you can tell me," said Remus, pulling her up to her feet. She still kept avoiding his eyes.

"Why are you guys out here?" she asked quietly.

"We were going down to the kitchens," replied Peter.

"Hmm," she said quietly as means of acknowledging his answer.

"Look, you said you were looking for Megan right?" said Remus, looking at James pointedly.

"Yeah, all of us are," she said despondently.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what happened?" asked Remus quietly. James unfolded a piece of parchment from his pocket, and tapped it with his wand, but Julie took no notice.

"Maybe. I have to find out for myself first," she replied sullenly.

"Feel better, okay?" he said, pulling her into a hug. She nuzzled her forehead into his neck and stood like that for a moment. James voice stole her attention though, as she pulled away suddenly, looking at James as he said,

"She's in the Room of Requirement." She looked at him puzzled, yet happy.

"How do you know? Are you sure?" she asked, eyeing the four boys.

"Eh, we can talk about it later, but yeah he's sure," said Remus.

Julie grinned happily as she pulled Remus into a sudden kiss. When she pulled away she yelled thank you as she sped off down one flight of stairs. The boys shrugged at her sudden departure as they threw the cloak back over themselves and continued on their quest.

-------

Julie stood outside the blended in door to the room of requirement. She opened the door quietly and slipped into the dark room inside. The only light in the room was the dying fire in the grate to the side of the room. Julie rubbed her arms, hoping to warm up from the freezing cold.

As her eyes adjusted she looked around the room frantically for any sign of Megan. A shape caught her eye, a crumpled up figure leaning against the wall opposite the fire. Julie studied the room closely and found herself standing in Megan's old room from her home. She glanced at a picture on the table at the end of Megan's bed. She walked around the bed and slunk down onto her knees and put her hand on Megan's back.

Megan was startled at the sudden contact and dropped the knife she was holding in her hand. Blood splattered off of it and lay on the hardwood floor. Megan looked up hesitantly, her green eyes full of fear and sadness. Julies eyes drifted down to Megan's arm and let out a curse she would never say in front of any teacher.

"So they were right," she muttered aloud to herself. Megan hiccupped and let a few tears loose.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking down at her freshly cut arm.

"Don't apologise to me Megz, you did nothing to me. You did this to yourself, but it's got to stop."

"You don't understand ..." said Megan before getting cut off.

"You're right, I don't understand. This has never happened to me, and I know I don't know exactly how you feel. But I've known you since we were five, Megz. I have known you for so long, i know how much of a fighter you are, we all do. What I don't understand is why you did this. It's not like you at all."

Megan sighed, before standing up and walking into the adjoined bathroom. She turned on the water and began to wash off the blood. Julie followed after her and sat on the counter, like she used to whenever Megan got ready to do something with her.

"I know it's not like me. But things have changed so much! I just want Tag back, is that so wrong?" she said, rubbing her arm franticly.

"No sweetheart, it's not wrong, that's normal. But cutting yourself won't bring him back, you know that."

"Yeah, I know. But I thought ... if I was in pain ... maybe I could take his suffering too. I don't know what I was thinking. All I knew was that what I was doing was right. I had to do it. For him," Megan starred into the mirror after she replied. She tugged at her frayed, dark curls that hung around her uncharacteristically pale face. her green eyes looked dull and lifeless. She resembled the demons inside herself. She swiped at the dark bags under her eyes, cursing her insomnia. Her normally tight shirt looked oddly loose on her.

"Do you see yourself?" asked Julie quietly. "Do you see why we are worried about you?"

"Be worried about Tag! Not me! I'm not as important," she looked back down at her arm sadly.

"Don't ever say that. You hear me? We are worried about him, you know that. But we can't see what's happening to him, unlike you. We are watching you kill yourself ever so slowly and it's torturing us. You don't sleep, you don't eat, and now this!" she said, motioning to Megan's cut up arm.

"I know. Life sucks," she said sullenly. She looked down at the running water.

"You've been through alot Megz, but you always make it! Life's a jerk, we've had this talk before."

"I... i don't want." stuttered Megan. "I don't want to loose him like i lost her." Megan started crying fully now.

"I know you miss your mom. You were only four, but you can't change what happened to either of them."

"No one can replace either of them. Look what happened with her! Dad fell in love with that ... Urg. You know her! She's so picky and controlling! Someone great was taken away and replaced with someone so awful. I don't want that to happen with Tag. Don't I deserve a break?" she said angrily.

"Fate wavers for no-one. We don't know anything Megz, for all we know Tag is fine."

"For all we know Tag is dead," Megan retorted in anger.

"You don't know that. Don't assume the worst."

"I hate your optimism. Have I ever told you?" Megan asked, grinning slightly.

"Several times. Like when you pushed me down that day in the park when we first met." Julie laughed openly. Megan finally gave in and laughed slightly with her.

"I was such a jerk," she laughed.

"Was? Hunny, you still are," grinned Julie.

"Hey now, do we want a repeat performance of our first meeting?" she said in mock concern.

"No, ma'am," Julie said, fake saluting her as Megan cracked up laughing. "It's good to see you laugh again Megz."

"Good to laugh again," she said, looking down.

"Being happy doesn't make you a bad person Megz. You can miss him and still be some-what happy."

"Your right," was all she said.

"So. The knife ...?" Julie asked, letting Megan finish her sentence.

"Won't be used on my skin again." she said, smiling slightly.

"Because ..."

"It's not helping him, or anyone. It was stupid."

"Excellent! Now, let's make our way up to the common room. We will be dead if we get caught."

Julie slung her arm around Megan's shoulders as Megan did the same back to her. The two girls left the room happily. A burden was lifted as they left the room and entered the hall. The knife lay dully on the floor, not to be used again.

-------

Julie and Megan continued back up to their common room and found Shannon, Heidi, and Sam all there.

"Hey guys," Megan said giving them a small smile before being enveloped by her friends. 

"We were so worried." Sam said tears in her eyes. 

"How could you be so stupid?" Heidi said swiping at her eyes.

"You can't scare us like that, Megz," Shannon said letting the tears come.

"I'm sorry," Megan whispered, "I'm sorry." her eyes were puffy and tears were flowing out of them. "I didn't know what to do. I was scared, I didn't think you guys would understand."

"And it was my problem to deal with," Megan wiped at her eyes furiously. "I didn't need you guys involved."

"That's where you're wrong, Megan. You needed to get us involved, before you started this." Sam said jerking her arm out and pulling up her sleeve to reveal the numerous cuts and the 'WHY' engraved on her arm. Megan visibly cringed at the damage she had done to herself. She pulled her arm away. "Did you carve the word 'why' in your arm?"

"Yes," Megan said, "I was asking myself why all this stuff kept happening to me."

"All this stuff? Megan we all have problems."

"Yes, you all have problems," Megan snapped back, "That's why you all still have your parents, you still have your boyfriends, you've never lost a child. You all have problems? What's so hard about your life now?"

Sam was speechless, "Megan ..."

"Don't even start, I know what I did was stupid. I'm not going to do it again."

"Okay then let's go get you healed," Heidi said.

"No," Megan said, "I get rid of them and then I don't remember why I started in the first place. I keep them and then I have a daily reminder of why I did it. And now I know why." Megan smiled at Julie, "sometimes bad things happen and we can't do anything about it, but it doesn't mean that I'm a bad person, it just means that I'm human."

"You guys don't have to worry about me anymore, if there's a problem then I'll tell you guys, k? No more cutting, no more hurting myself."

"You'll start eating more?" Shannon asked, "And get more sleep?"

"I'll try, I can't promise I'll change right away but I'll try and that's the best I can do right now."

"It's all we want, Megz." Julie said tears forming in her eyes, "We just want you to try to get better."

"I want to find him," Megan said sinking to the floor, "I don't care if he's alive or not, I just want to find him. Get some closure."

"We'll find him, Megz. Dumbledore is making up some missing signs. And they're going to publish it in next week's Sunday Prophet."

"Kay," Megan said laying on Julie's legs and closing her eyes, "Okay." Within minutes Megan had fallen asleep and slowly one by one so did the other girls, not caring that by morning all the Ravenclaws would come down and find them asleep. They were content with being with each other, and for the first time in a while they felt they truly knew what each other was going through.

--End Chapter 18


	19. Happy Birthday, Julie!

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 19 - Happy Birthday, Julie!

By Julie

-----------

"Hey morons! Yo?! Get up girls! It's breakfast time. Let's go!" came a voice the next morning. "Up and at 'em!"

"Mmm-hmm," and various other grumbles were the only response Chris and Mike got the next morning. They had found the girls sprawled out in a tangled mess by the fire.

Mike nudged Shannon in the ribs one last time before sighing and walking out the common room with Chris. Grumbling Shannon finally gave up hope at sleeping and untangled herself from the random mess on the floor, also known as the Ravenclaw, 6th year girls.

Shannon picked a random hand and pulled on it, hoping for a companion for breakfast. Sam was pulled of the floor a little ways before being dropped again. She grumbled and glared a bit before getting up. She ignored the fact Julies head was on her stomach as she stood up, effectively waking Julie as she smacked her head off the floor. She, too, got up and walked upstairs with the other two to get changed.

They tried one last time to wake up Heidi and Megan. Megan mumbled once before trying to turn over. The girls rolled their eyes and walked down to breakfast.

A little while later Heidi opened her eyes long enough to look at her watch.

"BLOODY HELL!" she yelled suddenly. "Megan get up! _Get up!_" She started poking Megan in her ticklish spot.

"Whaddid I do?" mumbled Megan incoherently.

"It's 11!" When Megan just shrugged Heidi added, "In the _morning!_ We've missed classes!"

Megan sat upright and swore out loud. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before getting up off the plush rug. She and Heidi went up and changed into their uniforms before heading down to the great hall.

By the time they were in the great hall it was already lunch time. They walked down and sat beside their friends.

"Thanks for waking us up you guys!" said Megan, scooping some soup into her bowl.

"We tried, but you just kept muttering. Besides, we had history first, meaning you would have slept anyway. We figured you'd wake up before second period," explained Sam.

"Well apparently we didn't," grumbled Heidi.

"No worry's, I gave Professor Gridaline your excuses," said Julie, grabbing a sandwich off the silver platter.

"What was the excuse?" asked Heidi, wondering what Julie told their Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Gridaline.

"Umm, i forget really," said Julie, ever the dumb arse. "Oh, something about having the muggle flu."

Megan snorted into her soup. "The flu?"

"What? It worked, didn't it!" said Julie, shoving her crust into her mouth.

"She wouldn't accept that excuse, we have a hospital in the castle!" said Heidi, logically.

"Ahh, well in comes the part i told her about the two of you, and the fact you couldn't move for longer than two minutes before tossing your cookies. I told her there was no way for you two to make it up their without a huge mess. She said she hopes you two are better soon," put in Shannon.

Megan and Heidi store at Shannon, Sam, and Julie before cracking up in laughter. The three quickly joined in and created an uproar. Several people's heads swiveled to look at the disturbance before returning to eating. 

The girls sat and talked through lunch. When the bell rung they gathered up their things and headed down to the dungeons for potions.

Sam, Shannon, and Heidi all partnered up, leaving Julie and Megan to their own cauldron.

-------

The rest of the week passed horribly slowly for the 5th year Ravenclaw girls. The anticipation of Friday, the fourteenth, had them al antsy in anticipation. So of coarse the days passed slower than slug with sleeping pills.

When Friday finally did come, one girl in particular jumped out of bed in a blissful haze at seven o'clock in the morning.

"UP! UP! UP!" she repeated, jumping around the room happily.

"Were you given sugar again?" groaned Shannon, from under the blue comforter.

"No. But I want some. SUGAR!"

"Shut. Up." said Sam, tossing over.

"No, you know why? It's Friday. You know what that means? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Said Julie, bouncing on her bed.

"Here, Happy Birthday," said Megan, whipping a pillow at her. The suddenness of this action caused her to fall onto her back.

"BIRTHDAY!" she yelled one last time before ducking into the bathroom to get ready.

When she finally popped out of the bathroom the others were just barely getting out of bed. She jumped up and down on the balls of her feet, wait for them to hurry.

"I hate your damn perkiness on your birthday! Nothing fazes you, does it, stupid?" asked Megan crawling off the floor.

"NOPE!" said Julie shifting from foot to foot.

"Do us a favor and go run around the castle. We can meet you in the great hall when we are ready for your bloody hyperness," said Sam, brushing her black hair.

"Kay!" was all they heard before the blurb dashed out of the room at high speed.

"I pity the person who comes across her," sighed Megan, before retreating to the shower.

-------

Julie crept quietly into Gryffindor tower and up the boys' staircase. She stopped when she reached the 5th year boys dorm and pushed open the wooden door.

She spotted her target, appearing from his hangings, looking as if he had just woken up. All he was wearing were his low cut pajama pants.

"Oi, James, get up. Breakfast time," she heard him murmur. She bounded across the room and tackled him back into his bed.

Before he could even register who it was she pinned his arms above his head with her own. She began kissing every inch of his neck and face. He finally realized who it was and began to laugh helplessly.

"You're one to talk Moony," laughed James, seeing this sudden girl appear. Julie sat up on his bare abdomen and grinned widely at James.

"You look happy," he commented.

"Happy Birthday love," said Remus pulling her back down.

"You remembered!" she said, gripping him around the neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"'Course I did Julz! You wouldn't stop talking about it." Julie slapped his bare forearm lovingly before kissing him again.

"So why are you up here?" asked a groggy Sirius, finally moving around.

"Dorm mates kicked me out. Too hyper," panted Julie between kisses.

"Maybe we should close the curtains," suggested James, to Sirius.

"I agree, it's a sight I could do without," laughed Sirius.

"Shut up," said Julie, sticking her tongue out at them. Julie bounded out of Remus' bed, leaving a slightly put-out Remus in her wake.

She sat cross-legged on Sirius bed across from them, looking expectant.

"Well?" she said incredulously. "Go get ready!" she said, laughing.

"Yes mother," commented James.

"Keep your mouth shut and you can come to the party."

"Were throwing the party, remember?" said Sirius, tousling her hair.

"So long as you're prepared for 5 very drunk girls, everything will be fine!"

"Your far too innocent for that," said Peter, coming out of the bathroom.

"Nuuh!" said Julie, flopping back on Sirius' bed. "Just go get ready."

"We're going!" said James, walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh and Sirius?" said Julie, suddenly sitting upright.

"Yeah?" he asked looking back at her.

"Won't you be needing these?" she asked, holding up his white, with pink hearts boxers. Sirius paled as Julie, Remus, James and Peter cracked up laughing.

"Done? GOOD! Let's go!" said Julie bouncing out the buys door.

"Merlin, i could swear you're dating the energizer bunny, Moony." James laughed following the girl out the door.

"Does she ever calm down?" asked Peter, raising his eyebrows. Julie came sliding back into the room.

"Yes, yes I do. Just not on my birthday! Oh and while i'm talking, just because i wont shut up. If any of you are not hyper today, I will be thoroughly mad at you ... tomorrow. Today is a very happy day, so. BE HAPPY!" said Julie jumping up and down.

The boys all laughed as they continued down into the common room. Kassie and Lily joined the group and they all headed down to the great hall for breakfast. Julie Hopped onto Remus' back and he gladly gave her a piggy back all the way down to the great hall.

When they arrived they found they were a good five minutes ahead of the others, so decided to snog heatedly in a corner by the doors.

"Alright, we're here, pry apart lovebirds," laughed Sirius.

"And do your shirts buttons back up Walsh," added James.

Julie gaped at her shirt, then up at Remus. "How in the hell do you keep doing that?"

"Mmm, my secret," he said, his lips against her cheek.

"Merlin, I love you," she said, draping her arms around his neck.

"Do you?" he asked her, smiling.

"Yup, but I think right now I love food more. It's not easy being hyper on an empty stomach," With that she pulled out of his hold and wandered through the open doors, after the marauders.

She waved goodbye to Remus behind her and plopped down beside her best friends. "Oh what a glorious day!" she said loudly. The others all laughed.

"You just want your presents," said Megan, poking her in the side.

"Nope, not yet! I just want to go and get drunk tonight!" she said happily, buttering her toast.

"Ah, so the traditional 'Julies birthday party, getting drunk in our dorm room and pissing off the people who try to sleep that night' day?" asked Heidi, laughing.

"Alas not, dear child.," replied Julie. "Apparently the Marauders know someway into Hogsmeade, so we're going drinking in Hogs Head with them!"

"Excellent!" said Shannon, taking a bite of her eggs.

"See! Dating a Marauder does come in useful!" she laughed.

"Sure does! I think I need to get me one of them," laughed Shannon.

"So what did Remus get you for your birthday?" asked Sam.

"I dunno man, but I think I'd marry him if it involves him in leather pants."

"Leather pants huh?" asked a voice behind them. Julie froze, before breaking into an ear-to-ear smile. "I'll have to keep that in mind," Julie laughed and pulled Remus down onto the bench. She began kissing him deeply.

"Would you really ear leather pants for her Lupin?" asked Megan, raising her one eyebrow.

"Sure i would," he said, starting to laugh.

"Then all Julie needs is some whip cream, and some cherries and she'll be a very happy birthday girl."

Megan and Julie fully cracked down laughing at Megan's statement, as the others and Remus all shook their heads at the two.

-------

Classes went by fast that day and soon the last period before the weekend had arrived. The girls all entered into greenhouse 2.

They were the first people in the greenhouse, due to Julies very high pace that day. Soon their fellow Ravenclaws, along with the Gryffindor's arrived. Sam and Megan partnered together, while Shannon and Heidi worked together. Due to the uneven numbers Julie partnered up with Remus and Peter.

They worked steadily, transferring the Grychenolors into separate pots. Remus stood behind Julie with his chin on her neck and hugging her around the waist as they waited for the plant to stop crying, signaling the final stage.

"I can't wait for tonight!" she said cheerfully.

"You really love to get drunk, don't you?"

"Haha, yes. I admit it."

"I still hav –"

"Peter don't do that," she said suddenly, telling off their partner. Peter put his hands back down, and Julie looked towards Remus, signaling for him to continue.

"I still have to give you your present, you know."

"You don't have to give me anything luv," she said.

"Except leather pants right," he asked coyly.

Julie smacked his leg playfully, "You won't let me live that down, will you?"

"What kind of Marauder wo –"

"Peter! Don't DO that!" she scolded again. "You were saying?"

"What kind of Marauder would i be if i let that slip? he asked, nibbling on her ear.

"To true," she said laughing. She stopped suddenly, looking at Peter again. "Peter, i'm not kidding! Don't wave your fingers in front of it like th--"

But it was too late. A loud hissing sound filled the air and everyone turned to look at their plant. It slunk low into leaping position, getting ready to attack.

"Crap," said Julie, before pushing Peter out of the way. The plant, instead, turned its attention on her, and before Remus could pull her away, it dug its sharp teeth into her forearm. "Crap!" she swore louder.

Professor Sprout bustled over and stunned their plant. "Miss Walsh, what did I say about not provoking them? 20 points from Ravenclaw. Now go to the hospital wing for that arm."

Julie tried not to lash out in pain by biting down hard on her bottom lip. She gathered her things, and ignored her friend's looks of sympathy. Her only comfort was when Professor Sprout allowed Remus to escort her to the hospital wing. She held her bloody arm out to the side, unsure of what else to do.

Peter whimpered an apology to her on her way out the door, but all she said in reply was, "I told you not to do that."

-------

Remus walked Julie up to the hospital wing and waited with her as she took her mending potions. 

They were on the way out, when another person entered the wing. A figure standing around 6'2, with messy blonde hair and deep blue eyes locked with Julie's brown. She turned a deep shade of red before walking faster with Remus so they wouldn't have talk.

"Sorry about Peter," Remus apologized for his friend.

"Huh? Oh it's fine, everyone makes mistakes. Besides! It's my birthday! Cheer up!"

"You are so bloody optimistic, aren't you?"

"Life's greener on this side Remus! You think of what just happened as me getting hurt, i look at it as we have 30 minutes left, and don't have to go back!"

"Ah, you're right. Come on, I'll give you your present then." Remus too Julies hand and led her in the direction of Gryffindor common room.

-------

Julie sat cross-legged on Remus' bed, watching him fumble around in his trunk, searching for her misplaced present. She tried not to laugh at him, but his expression was so adorable, she couldn't help giggle at his worried expression.

Dawning comprehension etched across his features as we got up and started digging through James' trunk instead. He pocketed something before returning to her on the bed. "Found it," he grinned.

She grinned and kissed him gently. "I still say I don't need anything."  
"Don't be ridiculous! What kind of boyfriend would I be?"

"A cute one?" she asked, grinning.

"Aren't I always?" he asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Sometimes," she said, joking.

"Alright, enough of this. Here is you present my lady!"

Remus extracted a small white box from his pocket, and gave it delicately to her. She grinned up at him one last time before flipping the lid open. Inside was a beautiful necklace. The chain was a sparkling silver, and dangling off of it was a light blue pendant.

"Blue topaz," he whispered into her ear.

"My birthstone," she finished. She fingered the chain delectably in her fingers. "Oh Remus! I can't accept this! It must have cost you a fortune!"

"You're worth every galleon," he said, kissing her cheek gently.

She picked it up gently and looked to him. "Could you help me put it on, or ..." she asked, eyeing the silver in her hand.

"It's okay. Silvers only harmful if ingested. So long as I don't put it in my mouth I'll be fine."

Julie laughed slightly, depositing the necklace into his hand. She twisted her brown locks up for him to easily slip it on. She felt the metal against her sin and grinned. He dropped his hands down to her shoulders, rubbing her skiing as he went.

She let her hair come down again, before turning and facing him. "I love you," she whispered, crawling as close she could get. "Never leave me."

"I don't intend to," he said, picking up her chin.

"Thank you," she whispered, before kissing him with all her strength.

--End Chapter 19


	20. Happy Birthday, Julie! Part II

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 20 – Happy Birthday Julie! Part II

By Julie

-----------

The two continued snogging for a while after, but finally broke apart as the other Marauders entered the room.

"Hey Walshy, feeling' better?" asked Sirius.

"Cant complain!" she said happily.

"Perky little bugger aren't ya?" asked James, laughing.

"Only today Potter. Only today!"

"Here, I got you a present," said Sirius, chucking a few chocolate frogs at her.

"Here, me too," said James, chucking some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans Boxes at her. Julie pretended not to notice Sirius giving Peter some candy.

"Here, me too," said Peter, putting a dozen of Sirius' sugar quills on top of the piles in her arms.

"Haha! Thanks guys! But do you really think I need more sugar today?" she started laughing.

"Good point. Give 'em back!" said James.

"No way! I'd love to stay but, alas, i must go find my own friends. I'll see you all tonight though. Love you sweetie," she added, reaching up and kissing Remus good bye.

Julie closed the door behind her, but still hearing Sirius' voice inside the room.

"Love you sweetie," he mimicked her, making kissing sounds.

"Shut up you prat," came Remus' voice, followed by a soft thump.

"Was that your pillow?"

Julie rolled her eyes and began descending the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom the same blonde boy from the hospital wing appeared.

"Hullo," he said, in his deep voice.

"I ... I ... uh ... whatever," was all Julie could say before brushing past him.

"Happy Birthday," he called over his shoulder.

"Not when your around," she retorted back angrily, before leaving and slamming the fat lady behind her.

-------

Julie had calmed down long before reaching her own Gryffindor common room. She said her password happily, before piling through the door. She bounded up the stairs, two at a time, only stopping when she reached her own room. She pushed open the room and entered it for the first time since that morning.

All the girls looked up from their respected activities and all chorused together "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Julie laughed happily before depositing her candy supply on the bed.

"Who are those from?" asked Shannon.

"The Marauders," said Julie simply, before opening a frog.

"Wow, so did Remus get you the nice Sugar Quills, or did he get you the frogs?" asked Sam.

"Shut up you prat." she laughed. "He got me this," she said, pointing to her neck.

"Aww, darling! That's so cute!" said Shannon, getting up and examining the necklace closer.

"Even I admit it's nice, and i'm not into the whole 'cutesy' thing," admitted Megan.

"He's so sweet! I love him so much!" admitted Julie, grinning so much.

"Haha! Enough of this! Time for our presents! Now sit down and get ready!"

Julie did as she was told, and sat on her bed, ignoring the matching innocent smiles on her friend's faces.

"Mine first!" said Sam, throwing a lumpy package at her.

Julie tore back the wrappings and let out a laugh. She pulled up the leather jacket that lay inside.

"Well, you said I shouldn't get you one, but you never said anything about Sam getting you one," said Megan innocently.

"Point taken. Thanks Sam!" said Julie putting the jacket to the side.

"Now Mine!" said Megan, whipping another squishy package at her. 

Julie tore back the wrappings and began to laugh again. She pulled out a pair of Leather pants, and held them up for the others to see. "Thanks Megan!" she called to her giggling friend.

"Here," said Heidi, tossing her another squishy package. Julie laughed and rolled her eyes, already guessing what was inside.

Julie pulled up a short, black leather, strapless shirt. She laughed as she looked it over and noticed all the fine points.

"It's – got a – built in – push – up bra," said Heidi, between choked breaths.

"Thanks Heidi," said Julie, laughing along with them.

"Here Julz," said Shannon, plopping down beside Julie. She handed her a rectangular box.

"Did they not pull you into the prank?" asked Julie.

"You ran out of clothes to wear," pointed out Shannon. Julie laughed before tearing back the wrappers, and opening the box.

"So what'd you get?" asked Megan, although Julie new she already knew what was in the box.

"Boots actually," said Julie, pausing for effect. "Made out of leather."

All the girls cracked up laughing again. Julie pulled out the leather boots that rose up to her knees. She looked around at the girls who were cracked up in laughter.

Julie put all her presents aside and stood up beside her bed.

"I'm bloody ashamed of all of you."

All the girls went immediately quiet, looking at her angry face.

"Julie, we didn't think--" started Megan.

"No, you didn't think, did you?" she asked, looking at all of them.

"I'm disappointed in all of you," she said, looking each of them in the eyes.

Julie started smiling and laughing again.

"You all forgot the leather whip!"

-------

The girls finalized there outfits for going out to the party that night. Upon the others insistence Julie dressed in her all leather outfit, including the whip that Heidi had so willingly transfigured for her after they had finished laughing.

Her clothes were very tight, and _very_ revealing. Of coarse, that was due to the fact the shirt showed her abdomen, along with her shoulders. The leather jacket wore tightly against her curves, and ended at her waist. The necklace Remus had given her lay on her neck.

"Lupin's gonna have such a great night as soon as he sees you," laughed Sam, standing beside Julie in the girls washroom.

"You're all insane!" sighed Julie, playing with her hair.

"And your one of us," chided Heidi, walking past them. Sam and Julie both laughed before entering the main dorm room.

"Time to go!" announced Megan, grabbing her own leather jacket and heading towards the door. Julie suddenly became reluctant.

"I don't know guys! Wearing it up here is fine, but not in public!"

"Do it for Lupin. You DO love him don't you?" asked Megan.

"Yes of course!" said Julie indignity.

"Oh, so you just don't want to see him happy then?" asked Heidi.

"Well, yeah I do b –"

"Do you deny that what your wearing makes guys happy?" asked Shannon.

"Well yeah, bu--"

"Excellent! Time to go then!" said Sam, pushing Julie out to door. They filed down the staircase into the common room.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be getting drunk?" asked Chris, not looking up.

"We are, just not here," replied Megan, heading out the door.

Julie came following into the common room, but catching sight of Chris, she gave a terrified squeak of embarrassment. Hearing this Chris looked up.

"What the ..." he said, gaping at her.

"It's Ten! You should be asleep by now!" she said, trying to change from her beet red face.

"Uh-huh," was all he said in reply.

"Night Pocket!" said Shannon, grabbing Julie by the arm and leading her out of the room.

"Shh! If we're caught, we will be dead!" whispered Megan. They all crept along the halls towards the supposed meeting point with the marauders.

"I think this is the hall. Turn right," whispered Julie, as they reached a corner.

The girls did as told and were met with the sight of three figures hunched over a piece of parchment, while three more leaned against the wall.

"Hullo ladies," called Sirius.

"'Lo Gents. We've brought the birthday girl. All dressed up and spiffy, i must say," said Megan walking towards the boys.

Julie stood behind Shannon and Sam, so no one could see her outfit. Megan, catching on to what she was doing, pushed Sam and Shannon to the side revealing Julie for the first time.

Julie turned bright red at the expression on Sirius, James, and Remus' faces and looked down. The three openly gawked at her, not taking notice of anything else.

Julie swallowed a lump in her throat, _make the best of it. Don't get embarrassed._ She cleared her throat before saying, "So, you like?" She turned from side to side.

Remus started nodding dumbly, but still store at her. Megan, Heidi, Sam, and Shannon were laughing insanely.

"Uh boys," choked out Shannon. "You have quite a bit of drool."

Julie started laughing with them, before walking up to Remus and putting her arms around him. "You really like?" she asked innocently.

"Mmm," he said pressing his lips up against hers.

"Alright, so you said you know a way to Hogsmeade?" asked Heidi, trying to get the boys attention. She poked Sirius in the side, finally pulling him out of his thoughts. 

"Uh, yeah. Come on James," he said, smacking his best friend in the gut.

"Yeah, yeah. Bar," James turned around and poked the other three people. "Time to go," he said to Peter, Kassie and Lily.

The three got up and brushed themselves off. They opened the passage way behind the mirror and one by one they all went through until only James, Sirius and Remus were left outside.

"You are one lucky guy, Moony. Without a doubt!" said James, slapping him on the back.

"Plus, she's going to get drunk! Always a bonus," added Sirius, grinning.

"Aww, Remus and his leather wearing, drunken girlfriend. We are so proud of you, Remmy," cooed James before laughing and entering the passage way.

"Eleven Firewhiskey's my good man!" said Sirius, slapping down his money. "First round's on me."

They all sat around the dingy pub, grinning like maniacs. Sirius and James returned with the drinks and everyone grabbed a glass.

"A toast, to the lovely birthday girl," said James, waving a tankard in Julie's direction. "And to her lovely friends, and their birthday gifts to her," ended James, before Lily hit him in the side. Everyone laughed together good-naturedly.

"Cheers," said Megan, raising her glass into the middle.

"Cheers!" the others chorused together. They each clanked against someone else's mug before downing their Firewhiskey's.

The drinking had commenced.

-------

Several rounds later, (Having lost count after 6), eleven severely drunk teenagers were staggering around the Hogs Head Pub. The bartender had retreated to the back room, doing who knows what, leaving them alone in the deserted bar.

"Whurr ish everyone?" slurred Samantha, trying to get a hold of someone. Unfortunately the first thing her hand hit was none other than Peter Pettigrew. She staggered into him, causing them both to fall to the floor in a tangled mess. Somewhere Sam let out a muffled cackle.

"I always knew she was a bitc – witch, WITCH!" said Heidi, barely coherent. She started pointing at Sam accusingly. "WITCH! AHHH! WITCH!"

"IF I'M A WITCH, WELL, YOU'RE AN EVEN MORE WITCH!" yelled Sam, across the bar.

"Hey Shannonon?" asked Megan sweetly. "If a duck has feet, how does it walk?"

"I ... dunno ..." replied Shannon, trying to think.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!" Julie started singing as loudly as she could. Megan soon joined in, slinging her arm over the other girls shoulder, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Remus was passed out underneath a table near the windows, while Lily and Kassie were giggling madly in a distant corner. James and Sirius were busy trying to stack some empty tankards up into a castle.

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!" screamed Heidi.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MEEE/JULIIEE.... HAPPY BIRFDAY TO YOU/ME!!" chorused the two singers. Julie broke away from Megan's grip and crawled under the tables. She flopped down on top of Remus, causing him to wake up.

"Urrg?" he asked groggily.

"SHANNON! Less make a fort!" screamed Megan suddenly. Shannon ambled over to her and slunk onto her knees. Together they toppled over all the surrounding tables and pulled them close together.

Peter got up of the ground before stumbling again and falling into James and Sirius' tankard castle. When around 50 empty wooden tankards fell on his head he passed out.

Sirius and James were slightly put out that there creation had been destroyed. Sirius looked around for something more entertaining to do.

"WHO WANTS ANOTHER DRINK?" Sirius yelled to the bars inhabitants. A range of cheering came from those coherent enough to make a noise.

Sirius ran up to the bar and slammed his fist. When the bartender never came he took it upon himself to hop the bar.

"FREE DRINKS ALL AROUND!" he yelled. Sam scrambled up to the bar, as soon as Sirius had poured the first shot. She downed it in one swallow, before tapping the glass for another.

She took so many shots she eventually slipped off the stool and onto the ground. James leaned over her, "You okay?"

"Eh?" was all she said before being pulled into the table fort.

Julie pulled Remus out from under the table and started kissing him passionately.

Sirius put a full bottle of firewhiskey into his cloak pocket, along with a handful of shot glasses.

They didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually the bartender had come back.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BAR?" he screamed with rage. All ten people looked at him, not including the passed out Peter. They stood stark still, hoping to go unnoticed.

"WHOS GOING TO PAY FOR ALL THIS?" he yelled again.

That flew them into action.

Sirius hopped the bar and grabbed Peter by the robes. Lily and Kassie stood up and began running for the door. All ten coherent people, and Peter on Sirius' back, ran as fast and as far down the road from the bar as they could go.

Eventually they came to a halt near the steep slopes near the shrieking shack. They each sat down in the snow and looked around for something to do. They figured it was still early (Unknown to them it was around one in the morning) so were trying to come up with something entertaining.

"Who wants a drink?" asked Sirius, pulling out his stolen bottle and shot glasses.

"Lets play i never again!" slurred Julie.

"Kay!" they all agreed.

"I'll start! I never wet the bed!" said Heidi. Each and every one of them took a swig of their glasses.

"Me next!" said Sam. "I never had a cat!" Again, each of them brought the liquid up to their lips and took a swig.

"Oh! I 'never been bitten by an animal!" said James. Everyone took a swig.

"I'm a girl!" said Megan. Again, everyone took a swig (including the boys).

"I go to Hogwarts!" declared Heidi. Another swig from all.

Julie looked at Heidi with astonishment, "SO DO I!" Everyone took a drink.

"I never made out with a tree!" admitted Sam. Everyone took a swig.

No one really cared that there were missing the concept of the game. Or they did, but just wanted to get even more hammered. Either way, they each took a drink as soon as anyone finished any statement.

Their insane little game, if that's what you want to call it, finally reached its end when the overly large bottle ran out of its content.

"Now whada we do?" asked Megan sullenly.

Julie suddenly perked up.

"What is it Lassie? Is Timmy stuck in a well again?" asked Megan, patting Julie on the head.

"BEER-BOGGINING!" she yelled suddenly.

"What?" asked Remus, his arm around her waist.

"BEER. BOGGINING!" she said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. When no one else responded she elaborated for them. "Get drunk! Go sledding! Beer. Tobogganing. Beer-boggining!"

The other quickly caught on and joining in transfiguring fallen tree branches into make-shift sleds.

They each jumped onto the biggest sled transfigured. The tangled mess of limbs hurdled down the sloppy snow-covered hills.

What their drunken perceptiveness never clued into was that while they _were_ hurdling down the hills at top speed, they were on a straight path into a clump of trees.

Impact was made between the tangled mess of ten people crammed on one toboggan, and the thick oak tree. James, Sirius, and Sam, the ones on the top, went flying straight into the tree, causing several cuts and bruises.

They all ran back up the hill, (Only Kassie had remembered to bring the sled) and continued sledding down the hill over and over. They also hit the trees, over and over.

In the end, no-one came out unscathed. There were bloody noses and lips, black eyes, fractured ribs; yes it was a glorious birthday that not one of them would remember come morning.

When they finally started the trudge back up to the castle they were forced to make a few detours on the way.

When they had come across an old playground, Julie, Lily and Kassie all started playing on the swings. Heidi and Shannon and Megan began a snowball fight, and the Marauders watched them all laughing.

Eventually Julie stopped swinging and tapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Cutie checking you out!" she whispered excitedly.

"What? Where?" asked Sam, turning around frantically.

"Right there!" said Julie pointing openly towards the middle of the park.

'Right There' turned out to be a snowman made by the local village children. Sam nervously flattened her hair, staring at the man, who never seemed to blink. "Go! Talk to him!" encouraged Julie.

"Kay," said Sam, getting up and wondering over to the snowman. Even at a distance it was obvious Sam was hitting on him. Slowly she reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

And that was how Sam started making out with the snowman. Sam didn't seem disgruntled when the carrot nose came off, nor when she wrapped her arms around his big, cold and wet neck, only to have the head fall off.

No, Sam only got a tad upset when she suggested to the headless snowman that they go somewhere that they could be 'alone'. When she pressed her body up against his, made of snow, she only succeeded on falling to the ground, having crushed him.

"Sam, are you okay?" called Sirius, looking at her oddly.

"I CAN'T BELIVE HE JUST DISAPPERATED ON ME LIKE THAT!" she wailed in return. Julie tried to comfort the poor, crushed girl. She tried telling her he was just some sleaze that didn't deserve her, but she wouldn't listen as she cried her heart out over her (unbeknownst to her) dead lover.

Some how, after Sam and started smoking her cigarette, they were finally able to press onwards towards the secret tunnel.

They finally arrived at the tunnel entrance and slipped inside. After alot of moaning and complaining they reached Hogwarts and stumbled out the mirror exit. Julie had fallen asleep on the way back, forcing Remus to carry her.

Everyone awake enough to talk said their goodbyes and head off to their dorms. Remus carried Julie to Gryffindor tower, knowing she would be safe there. They all crawled into their nice warm beds and passed out almost immediately. Julie shed her jacket and crawled up to Remus' side. She buried herself into his chest and muttered, "Best birthday ever."

"Happy Birthday love," he whispered back before they both fell asleep.

--End Chapter 20


	21. Hangovers and Leather

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 21 – Hangovers and Leather

By: Julie and Megan with help from Heidi

-----------

The next morning everyone was in a state of turmoil, otherwise known as major hangovers.

"Oh, man. I feel like an elephant sat on my head," Megan said groggily from her sleep, "and then a whale sat on him."

"What time is it?" Sam asked pulling the covers from her face.

"1:30," Heidi said from the floor, where she was crawling towards her trunk, "I've got Quidditch practice in 15 minutes."

"Sucks to be you," Shannon said before rolling over and falling out of bed, "Ouch, ouch! I meant to do that."

"Oh, man!" Megan said sitting up way too fast, she quickly grabbed her head and mumbled about the room spinning before continuing, "Sam, was it my imagination last night, or were you making out with a snowman?"

"I did not make out with a snowman;" Sam said from her side of the room, "And I dibs first shower."

"Good luck battling the hot water with Heidi," Shannon crowed from her spot on the floor.

"Shut up, Shan. The whole tower could probably hear you," Megan grumbled before turning over and falling asleep.

"Well I didn't wake Julie." Shannon said crawling over to the girl's bed and pulling back the curtains only to reveal an empty bed. "Megz?"

"What?!"

"Where's Julie?"

"If she knows what's good for her she's not here," Megan said before throwing a shoe at Shannon and going back to sleep.

-------

"Ow, ow." Julie said turning over to have some part of her leather outfit poking her.

"Calm down, Julz," Julie heard before she opened her eyed to see Remus on the bed next to her with out a shirt on.

"AHHHH!" Julie screamed, falling out of the bed, "AHHHH! OW! Ow, ow. Headache, not good, not good at all."

"Not good at all, eh?" came Sirius' voice from under a mountain of blankets.

"Julie, shut up, will you?" James said pulling back the curtains around his bed and squinting around the room.

"What are you all doing in my room?" Julie questioned, "And what did you do with my friends? And what the hell am i wearing?" she finished looking down at her leather ensemble.

"My room, they're in your room, and leather." Remus said smiling, then grimacing because it hurt.

"Oh," Julie said getting it, "Oh," her eyes widened as she looked around, "We didn't ... you know?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

"Not that I can remember."

"Oh, ok, then i'm going to go back to my room and take a nice long shower."

"Ok, have fun," Sirius said from his lumpy bed.

"Shut up, Black."

-------

by the time Julie got back to her dorm room everyone was gone except Megan, who was currently buried under her pillows and blankets, her head at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, Megz," Julie said and got a mumbled reply back, "Do you know where i put that sober-up potion?"

Megan sat up, and again was regretful for it, "You still have sober-up potion left? The girls are going to kill you, Heidi is currently at a Quidditch practice all hung over, Sam is at a study thing all hung over, and Shannon is doing a detention all hung over, and you have sober-up potion left?"

Julie looked up bashfully, "Well that's their own fault they didn't go through my stuff to find it, isn't it?"

"Julie, you have hexes on everything you own."

"Right, here, I found it. Want some?"

"Do I want some? Are you insane? It feels like an elephant and then a whale sat on my head and you're asking me if i want some sober-up potion? I think you know the answer."

"Fine, I'll go find Shannon or someone who needs it."

"Julie!" and Megan tackled Julie and ripped the bottle out of her hand taking a healthy gulp of the stuff. Immediately the headache subsided and memories came flowing back. "Oh, that can't be a good thing," she said remembering them sledding down in the toboggan. She felt a healthy bruise on her cheek, "Yes, well, that's brilliant."

-------

_Oh Merlin I feel like shit_ thought Sam bitterly. She sat in the library with all the members of her usual study group. She shook violently, but tried not to show it to the others. After all, they had broken who knows how many school rules by sneaking out last night.

Sam tapped her quill against the parchment, trying to think about anything but her throbbing headache. She winced slightly as her stomach lurched restlessly. Cold sweat formed on her forehead, before she finally gave in.

Dropping everything she had she ran to the closest loo. She wrenched open the stall door and threw herself at the toilet. She kneeled there and wretched out the contents of her hang-over.

-------

_Don't pass out. Don't pass out. Don't pass out._ Was all Heidi chanted as she did her Quidditch drills. She prayed the practice would end soon, even though she had only been there for a good twenty minutes.

"Alright, lets practice the weave pattern again," started the captain.

"Noooo," groaned Heidi. "Water break!"

"Singe! This is the third water break you've asked for!" said Brandon exasperated.

"Don't blame her," said AJ, flying past them.

"Why not?" asked Brandon, eyeing him suspiciously.

"My bets on Heidi having a hangover," he said, grinning.

"Is this true Singe?" asked Brandon, rounding on a gaping Heidi.

"How did you know?!" she asked AJ.

"You lot stumbled in drunk last night, I was there. It was pretty funny actually," he said, laughing.

"We ... I ... Not drunk!" sputtered Heidi.

"SINGE!" roared Brandon, already on the ground.

"You JERK! I'm going to get a lecture now!" said Heidi, smacking AJ as hard as she could in the shoulder.

"Remember, smile and nod. And be full of regret," encouraged AJ, before joining the others in drills.

Heidi landed on the grass and sat in front of Brandon, getting ready for her lecture.

"How could you be so STUPID?" yelled Brandon.

Heidi tried to look ashamed, but secretly she was plotting his untimely demise in her hung-over induced headached mind.

-------

_Finish. Now. Just Finish. Soon. Bed. Urg. Disgusting!_ thought Shannon, incapable of forming a sentence. After classes on Thursday Shannon had decided to 'get smart' as he had put it, and talked back to the caretaker Mr. Welts.

So Shannon was spending her detention in the girls loo, cleaning up the toilets. She didn't even bother looking up, as she leaned against the wall, panting in pain, when the lavatory door slammed open.

A blur of black hair whiz passed her and flew into an empty stall.

Shannon bit back the bile building up in the back of her throat as she heard the blur of hair wretch into the toilets. She clapped a hand to her own mouth, trying to swallow, but failed miserably.

She ducked into the loo beside the girl and wretched along with her.

_Never. Drink. Again._

-------

While their best friends were each thinking the deranged thoughts, Megan and Julie, having both taken the potion, bounded down to the kitchens happily.

Having missed breakfast, and lunch, and not wanting to wait for dinner, they entered the kitchens to lovingly stuff their faces.

"Do you remember?! I was right! Sam made out with a snowman!" laughed Megan.

"Yeah, but i told her too. She's going to KILL me when she remembers!"

"I'm surprised we're still alive! Honestly! Your drunken Tobogganing!" laughed Megan, punching Julie in the arm.

"OW! BRUISE!" yelled Julie, rubbing where Megan hit her. "But, it was still fun!"

"Do you think we should go and get these healed from the nurse?" asked Megan, wincing as she touched her cheek.

"And say what? We woke up like this? Haha, naw, we can tough it out!" laughed Julie.

"Train leaves Thursday," said Megan suddenly.

"Yup, Christmas is coming soon," said Julie cheerfully.

"Yeah," Megan replied slowly. She looked down at her drink, lost in thoughts.

"Megz, what's wrong?" asked Julie, noticing her change in behaviour.

"Just, the holidays. He was supposed to come with me, remember?" said Megan quietly.

Julie's heart instantly dropped. Of course Tag was supposed to go home with Megan. Julie remembered all to well when Megan was freaking out about it earlier that month. "Yeah, I remember."

"I wish he was here," she said sadly, trying not to cry again. Julie slid to her side of the table and hugged her.

"Thanks for talking about it Megan," she said to the sobbing girl. "We're always here to listen."

Julie and Megan sat on the bench for a little while, just talking about Tag and their memories of him.

-------

The week flew by quickly, as the teachers had obviously given up trying to cram a bit more knowledge into their holiday-filled heads.

Soon enough Thursday morning had come, pulling the 5 Ravenclaw girls out of bed and into their usual pre-leaving routines.

Megan was hastily shoving her things in her trunk, by means of packing. She kept cursing herself over and over for putting off her packing, and vowed never to do it again. No body would hold her to that though, as she said and did that every time packing was to be done.

Sam just got ready slowly, trying not to rush herself. She checked over her trunk, making sure everything was nice, and proper. She was supposed to go home with Severus, and wanted everything to be perfect.

Shannon was running around the room in shambles, trying to make sure she had remembered to get everything. Rick and her made promises to visit each other over the break, so she had nothing to worry about until she got home.

Heidi was searching the room for her Quidditch book and various other things to do. She also made plans with Will to spend a few days at his house around Christmas.

Julie just got up and got ready as she normally would. She was going to see everyone off, as she was staying behind with Remus.

When they were all finally ready to go the made their way down to the great hall. Julie said a quick goodbye to Chris and Mike, as they went by, before coming to a halt by the doors.

Julie gave each of them a hug goodbye. They each promised to write to her while they were gone. She refused to go out into the snow with them so they waved her goodbye as their carriages pulled her away. She walked back inside and closed the door behind her.

Remus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just you and me now," she reminded him.

"Mm-hmm, I don't know if i could stand being with you for an entire _holiday_," he laughed in to her ear.

She slapped him in the arm and pretended to walk away. "If that's how you feel ..."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. They stood there kissing for a long while after.

-------

The pain was unimaginable. Tag had felt pain before; he'd broken his arm falling out of a tree when he was little. But that was nothing like this. This was a constant throbbing. His lungs burned every time he took a shaky breath, he was positive his leg was broken and at least one of his ribs was fractured or broken. He probably had a concussion, or at least it felt that way. He had a rather large and nasty cut on his head from one of the many beatings.

The door of his room opened. Tag closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and glared at the figure walking toward him gracefully. The red eyes glared back at him but Tag knew he couldn't – he wouldn't – say a word. If he started talking, Voldemort would think he was breaking. He wouldn't break. He wouldn't tell Voldemort anything about Dumbledore.

"Still pretending you're tough?"

Tag stared stonily ahead.

"That must hurt," Voldemort said, gazing at the bleeding wound on Tag's head. "I never feel pain. It's an upside that comes with immortality. You, little one, will die soon."

Tag knew this. How could he _not_ die after being in Voldemort's lair for so long, how could he still live when there was no hope for escape? They'd kill him and he couldn't do anything about it. He'd never see Megan again. That thought, though he'd thought it before, weakened his resolve for a moment. Voldemort saw the change.

"No, you'll never see your brat of a girlfriend again." he said quietly. "Unless ..."

Here it was. Voldemort's reason for allowing him to live for so long. Once they had learned he would never give away anything about Dumbledore, they should have killed him. But they hadn't.

"Unless you decide to spare your life. You know, I expect, exactly what I mean?"

Tag stoically stared ahead, refusing to answer. He would never answer.

"You can join me or you can die. I don't care either way."

He had expected this. He wouldn't do it. There had to be some other way out. If he could only find the others taken captive, maybe they could plan something.

"You have a fortnight to decide."

Tag frowned slightly but quickly replaced it with the blank expression he was so used to wearing now. Voldemort glared at him for a moment, turned to leave the room and was nearly at the door when he said, "Crucio."

He'd learned to deal with the pain by now. It was never easy, but he was almost used to the constant feeling of fire-hot knives repeatedly slicing him open.

Smirking, Voldemort released Tag of the curse and left the room.

-------

This was going to be a very long trip. Megan was sharing a compartment with Heidi, Will, Shannon, and Rick. Sam was with Severus and his friends in another compartment. Shannon was asleep, her head in Rick's lap and he looked like he was attempting to get comfortable and hopefully fall asleep on the compartment's seats. Heidi was leaning against Will and they were talking softly while he played with her hair. Megan was left alone to stare out the window and wish London wasn't so far away.

"You okay, Megan?" Heidi asked, making her jump. She had been staring intently outside for several minutes now.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said quietly.

"They'll find Tag," Heidi said reassuringly. "He'll be home before you know it."

Megan was silent for a moment. She wanted to scream at Heidi. Heidi didn't know what it was like to not know if her boyfriend was alive. But instead, she said. "Right. They'll find him."

Heidi seemed to notice Megan didn't feel that way at all but she didn't push her. If Megan wanted to talk, she would.

-------

The Hogwarts Express _finally_ reached London. Megan gladly grabbed her trunk and rushed out of the compartment, saying a quick goodbye to Heidi and Shannon. She didn't want them annoyed at her, but she couldn't stand being in there any longer.

Shannon and Heidi exchanged worried glances but didn't bother following her. Megan wouldn't appreciate being tracked down by them right now. So they said their goodbyes and each headed out into the Muggle World, glad to be home.

-------

A week had passed. Christmas was in 3 days. Tag had a plan, but it wasn't fine-tuned and could easily go wrong. On Christmas night, the Ministry of Magic held an annual charity dinner. Most Death Eaters worked in the Ministry and were expected to attend. With most Death Eaters occupied, there would be very few people guarding the Hogwarts students. Tag _needed_ to find another Hogwarts student. He was going to tell all of them eventually, but he couldn't afford telling them now. He'd wait until Christmas or Christmas Eve. The others might slip and his plans would be ruined. He'd have to wait. He knew who had been taken hostage. They shouldn't slip up. They were part of the Elite at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had set up the group of people, those he knew he could trust. There were only twelve people in the Elite, and eight, himself included, were now being held hostage by Voldemort. He _had_ to find Kyle. Kyle had an excellent mind for strategies and he could help him sort out the plan. He had seen Kyle the day they had been brought in, but he didn't know where he'd been placed after that. The Death Eaters knew better than to put all of the hostages in one room. Maybe they were all on the same floor. Tag had spent many hours inspecting the room. During one lapse of the pain, he had found a hole in the western wall. It wasn't a big hole, but maybe he could peak through it. Maybe there was another member of the Elite in the room next to his. It seemed ridiculous, but he had to try.

--End Chapter 21


	22. Going Home For The Holidays

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 22 – Going Home for the Holidays

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan

-----------

Tag slowly rose to his feet, his back aching the whole time. He made his way to the wall when the door opened and in walked Megan.

"Megan?" his voice was hoarse. "Is that really you?"

Megan rushed to him, "Tag, what did they do to you?"

"They–" he had a coughing attack "–tortured me." Megan held him while he coughed again.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay," Megan whispered to him. "Did you tell them Dumbledore's plans?" 

"Of course no – wait. I never told you about Dumbledore."

"Oopsies. I guess you saw right through that one, Anderson."

"Bellatrix," Tag growled. 

"Correct!" Bellatrix laughed before pulling out her wand. "You see, your old friend, Mr. Brandon Miller, pulled some of your whore's hair out when he had her. I simply put then in a polyjuice potion and ta-da!" Bella said modeling her new body. 

"You bit–" Tag started, but was silenced by the spell Bella cast on him. He crumpled in pain. A cut appeared above his left eye.

"You can't resist this long, Anderson. I'll be back later," Bella shut the door behind her. 

-------

Meanwhile the real Megan walked into her house that was on the edge of some beautiful mountains. Her father dropped her trunk by the door and walked past her. Megan sighed and picked up the handle of her trunk and began to drag it towards the stairs and her room. Her brother, Anthony, walked past her floating his own trunk past her. "Need help?" the blonde haired boy said laughing.

"Oh, shut up, Anthony," Megan snapped at him and dragged her trunk up the stairs with amazing strength. Once in her room she locked the door and plopped down on her bed. All too quickly she fell asleep.

When she did wake it was to someone knocking on her door. She opened her eyes to see that the sun was setting. She got up and unlocked her door and opened it a crack. Braden stood there a grin on his face. "How's my little sis?" 

"I'm okay," Megan said leaning against the door. "What do you want?"

"What? I can't want to say 'hi' to my little sister?" Megan raised her eyebrow. "Ok, so I wanted to talk to you about something."

"If it's more bad news I think I might kill you."

Braden laughed, "No, it's not bad news. I got a letter from one of your friends telling me to keep an eye on you."

"Yeah, well, I had some problems. I'm over that now."

"I don't know how you're keeping this in? Usually you're yelling and throwing punches by now."

"I had a nice long talk with Julie. She helped me sort some things out."

"Yeah, but he's gone. Doesn't that still bug you?"

"Of course it bugs me. I've been trying to find a spell that will help me find him. That's been occupying my time and it helps me too."

"Anything I can help with?" Braden asked looking past her and at her messy room.

"I don't – it's hard," Megan said wiping a single tear away. "I don't know where to start and I miss him so bad."

"Hey," Braden said taking her in his arms. "I'll help you. You don't have to do this alone."

Megan nodded and let him into her room. There were books every where. Shelves of them, lining the walls, on the floor under the bed. "Where to start," Braden said smiling.

-------

Sam and Severus slowly walked hand in hand off the train and through the gateway to the muggle world.

"Now we sorted it all out you're coming over right?" Severus eyed her carefully.

"Yup of course," Sam looked at the ground.

"Sam over here, SAM!" A tall lady with brown curly hair was standing just off to the side.

"Who's that?" Severus asked curiously.

"That, Severus, is my mother. She is here to meet you before I go to your place for Christmas remember?"

With that she grabbed his shaking hand and dragged him over to mother.

"Mum, this is Severus Snape," she said looking up at her.

"Sev, this is my mother, Linda Adams," she told him squeezing his hand. She always had this thing that her mother could smell fear.

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard about nothing except you for a while now," Linda eyed him suspiciously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Adams," he said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Come on Sam your dad's waiting in the car you know how impatient he gets when he is kept waiting," She called over her shoulder as she walked towards the car.

"I'll see you next week babe," Sev said kissing her

"By floo right?" Sam asked

"Yea absolutely," Sev replied as Sam picked up her little bags and walked towards the car. Giving Sev a quick wave before she jumped into the back and the car vanished.

--------

"Sam? Is everything alright?" Her mother asked her for what seemed like the 10th time in the hours car ride.

"Yea fine why do you ask, _AGAIN_?" 

"Well," Her father started. "Its just we were wondering how much you like this guy?" he questioned keeping his eyes on the road.

"Why's that what wrong with him? Oh wait let me guess mum's found a flaw yet again? She's found something wrong with every guy I have been with. What's it now?" Sam started to whine and when she whined it was never pretty.

"Do not use that tone of voice with us young lady or we'll stop this car and you can walk. Merlin knows you don't have your apparating license yet it could take you a while."

"We just noticed in this short space of time how much you have changed," Her mother said again.

"How so?" She was starting to get angry. Maybe she should have just gone with Sev straight away.

"Well you've changed your hair and you're wearing a lot more make up than normal," Her father said.

"You just don't like the fact that I won't always be your little girl. Get over it dad, i'm growing up," Sam blushed as she thought of how much she'd grown.

"We just don't want to see you get hurt. Believe it or not we do care you know?" Her mother turned around looking at her.

"Anyways Mum did anyone call for me over the break? I have received very few messages this year."

"Um, Jared called he wanted to see if you were free next week I – kinda – _promised_ him you'd call when I gave you that Message," She said going slightly red.

"_MUM!_ What is it with your fascination with me and him its over I am no longer with him, GIVE IT UP," Sam screamed as they pulled up to their house am grabbed her stuff while her father levitated her Hogwarts trunk up into her room.

Sam sat in her room and pulled out her parchment and ink.

_Dear Julie Girl._

_  
Hope we haven't left you to be bored. Mind you with you and Lupin in run of the castle nothing seems to be boring in my mind does it?_

Just got home and waiting for Amanda to bust down my door welcoming me back she'll want to hear about it all no doubt but she's currently at her friends place so I have a little peace before she runs in and destroys is.  


_Mind you what are little sisters for, eh?_

Will keep you updated on how my holidays go have fun with Lupin not to much though.

Love your Friend and Sister 

_Sam_

Sam copied this onto each piece of parchment with her own personal messages to each friend seeing their safe journey home. Folded them up and tied them to Rowena's leg.

Then she lay down on her bed drifting into a deep sleep hoping above all else to get some sort of relaxation before Amanda got home.

-------

Shannon pulled her trunk behind her as she crossed the barrier in the wall. She trailed off, lost in her thoughts, not paying attention to where she was going. Stopping herself short of crashing into a stone wall she stopped and looked around for her parents.

She glanced from side to side as she leaned on her trunk. Looking over several heads she was finally able to spot her mother, watching the barrier to platform 9 3/4 intently, waiting for her daughter to appear. Shannon smiled to herself before standing up again and making her way through the crowd.

Before she could reach her mother, she felt someone come up and hug her around the middle. Smiling to herself, she turned to look at Rick.

"Missed you," he murmured, grinning against their touching lips.

"Rick, it's been 5 minutes," said Shannon, laughing.

"I know, but i don't want to leave you," he said, muzzling his head into her neck.

"Rick, i'm coming back!" she said, laughing.

Rick waited a few seconds before replying. "Are you?"

Shannon sighed heavily. Rick had been one of the most effected people after Tag became missing. He and Tag were best friends, despite the age difference. Rick had felt like his little brother had been ripped away that day and hadn't really been the same since. Granted, Shannon hadn't known him before the attack, but she knew by the way he was wearing away that it was not his usual style. No one else truly remembered the closeness between the two, except for Shannon, who was the only one he talked to about Tag.

"Rick, i'm coming back, i promise. I'll just see you in a few days. Perk up, okay?" she said, looking him in the eyes.

"Kay," he said, before kissing her again.

"Come on, i want you to meet my Mum," said Shannon, pulling away. She turned around and took a step before realizing her mother was watching them, probably the whole time.

Flushing a deep red, she took Ricks hand and led him over to her mother and father.

"Mum, Dad, i want you to meet Rick," she said, looking at them intently. Rick stepped forward and shook Shannon's mother's hand, then her fathers, noticing the very firm grip he had.

"Hullo Mr. and Mrs. Harley, it's nice to meet you," said Rick politely.

"Indeed. Come Shannon, we must go. You've wasted enough of time by fooling around. I wanted to go to the store and pick up some things, but I can't when you keep adding on delays."

"I was just saying good bye to my friends. Or do you not want me to do that anymore too?" Shannon retorted sarcastically.

"Don't get lippy with me now! I just need to get going!" said her mother, turning and looking at Rick once more. "Nice meeting you, Richard. So sorry, but its time to go."

Shannon shot a glare at her mother for being so rude to her boyfriend. She looked to her dad for support, but found he was just staring intently at Rick, an odd look in his eyes.

Shannon pulled Rick into a hug as her mother and father began to walk away. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Owl me," she said.

"I will," he replied, kissing her cheek. "Is your mom mad or something?"

"What?" asked Shannon at first. "Oh, no. She and I just fight a bit."

"Oh, okay then. See ya Shan," he said, pecking her on the cheek.

"See you soon," she said, winking. Shannon couldn't help but smile as she walked out of the train station with her mother and father, ignoring her mothers rant on being punctual, all her thoughts on Rick.

-------

Julie was in her dorm not getting anything accomplished so she decided to pay Remus a secret visit. She ran as quickly as she could and only paused to give the Gryffindor password. Once inside she went up to his dorm and opened the door a crack, he was laying on his stomach on the bed a book open and completely oblivious to the world. Julie smiled and snuck in not making a sound as she padded across the room. She plopped onto the bed beside him and made him jump. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Julie's hear.

"Oh that's how it is, is it?" Julie said smiling and pushing his wand away. Remus let a goofy grin fall over his face.

"I missed you," he whispered in to her neck as he began to kiss it.

"I don't think we should spend so little time together. We have the whole castle alone, you know?" Julie said between gasps of pleasure.

"What exactly are you implying, Miss Walsh?" Remus asked pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm saying we should give this castle a good exploring and show _it_ a thing or two."

"Really? And what exactly would we show it?"

"That's really up to you to decide," Julie said grinning mischievously. Remus just had to kiss that quirky grin of hers, and he did. He kissed her hard and long, at least 15 seconds.

He started trailing them down to her jaw line, her neck; he quickly unbuttoned her shirt and kissed her chest. Julie arched back and gave a little giggle when his lips tickled her. Remus grinned and pulled her onto his lap. She brought his face back up to her lips and kissed him again, slipping her tongue past his lips to explore his mouth. Their tongues danced, switching sides every so often. Playing to their own music.

Julie pouted when they were interrupted by an Owl landing on the bed. It was Rowena, Sam's bird. 'Just like her to interrupt me when things are getting good,' Julie thought before ripping open the letter and reading it.

-------

Tag swallowed back the build up of blood and bile from the back of his parched throat. He lay on his stomach, ignoring the chilliness of the cold, hardwood floors. He pressed his face into the hollows of his cut up palms, trying to drown out the sounds of his own screaming, echoing in his ears.

He refused to look around the room anymore, in fear his hallucinations would return. Terrified of reliving his nightmares one more time. The blood, and bruises and blows to the head continuously had him believing in his hallucinations any times.

He made up a Megan, who would hold him sometimes as she cried over him. He sometimes thought someone had come to save him. Sometimes he thought Bella, or Brandon would return and virtually kill him again.

He lay alone, with only his own shallow breaths as noise. He stayed their like that for a while after, like a child in a routine. He didn't really pay attention to the sound of his door opening and the sound of feet on his floor. 

Suddenly a sharp gasp drew him out of his thoughts, followed by the sound of footsteps running to him. "He's in here!" said the figure, standing over him. He felt himself being rolled over and heard yet another sharp intake of breath.

"Tag?" the voice whispered. Tag closed his eyes tighter, he knew that voice. "Tag, please look at me," the voice, no the girl, pleaded. Tag slowly unclenched his eyes, taking his time. When he finally looked up, he saw his very own girlfriend standing over him.

"Megz?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's me," she said, swiping at the tears coming out of her eyes.

"R... Real?" he asked the figure standing over him. He ran a finger through her dark brown hair.

"'coarse i'm Real Tag! We've come! Dumbledore and the others have come to get you!" said Megan, wrapping her arms around the limp figure.

"I missed you," Tag choked out. Megan bit her lip and stepped back from him, looking down. "Megz, what wrong?"

"I … I'vemovedon," she muttered quickly.

"What'd you say?" he asked, trying to sit up.

"Well, I just don't love you anymore, Tyler. It's been to long. I moved on. I'm going out with Rick now."

"Rick?" asked Tag angrily.

"He was there for me, you weren't," said Megan simply.

"Well, if he makes you happy then fine," said Tag, not knowing what else to say. Anger and disappointment flashed in Megan's face for a split second, before she looked sad again.

"Why weren't you there Tag? Why did they take you?" the Megan whispered. 

"You know I can't tell you Megan," he said sadly.

"Tell me what you've been up to and we can get back together," said Megan simply.

"I'm not going to put you into danger," he said, noting the pain he was in already.

"JUST TELL ME!" screamed the voice. Tag looked at the Megan, his eyes wide.

"You're not Megan," he growled.

"Two for Two Anderson, but I had you believing. Can't you just picture the girl you love hurting you? Causing you pain?" with that the Megan clone slapped him hard across the face.

Tag winced in pain, but said nothing to her. Tag slumped down, pretending to be unconscious. But the figure over him new better than that.

The Megan look alike kicked Tag hard in the gut, crushing his rib bone, clear off. She dug the heel of her foot into his wrist, causing his hand to go numb. He looked up into her smirking face and felt worse than any physical pain could do. He knew it wasn't Megan, but it was easy to forget that, looking up at her.

The girl placed her are foot on top of Tags neck. She cut off his air circulation. He gagged and choked violently, but did nothing to stop her from killing him. If she wanted to kill him, she would.

He couldn't look into her face any longer; he closed his eyes and felt the pressure leaving. He took in a shuddered breath, before looking up at her.

The girl smiled in a cruel manner, one he knew his Megan was incapable of making. He noticed the wand in her hand before he had the chance to prepare.

"Crucio," she muttered lazily, flicking her wand.

All Tag saw when it was lifted was Megan transforming in a rippling effect. Parts of her body were elongating, others shrinking. She grew a few more feet. 

Bellatrix was the last thing he saw before slipping into blackness, his thoughts on Megan yet again.

--End Chapter 22


	23. Sometimes Going Home Isn't Peachy

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 23 – Sometimes Going Home Isn't Peachy

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan with help from Heidi and Soretta

-----------

Julie threw Sam's letter aside she would reply later when she was back in her dorm room if she actually decided to go back to her dorm room she thought to herself.

"Who was that from?" Remus said into her neck while he continued to kiss here and there.

"Oh, no one," she sighed as he started to lift her shirt off her shoulders and carefully drop it to the floor.

Julie started to raise her hands under his shirt and lifted it up only breaking the kiss quickly to lift it over his head before she pushed him onto his back carefully making her way to sit on his legs.

"Julie stop sweetie please," He said trying to sit up

"What is it baby?" Julie questioned trying to get him to lie back down.

"Do you want this? I mean I do and I love you so much but are you sure?" His eyes flicked all over her face for any sign of uncertainty.

"Remus, please don't ask me that! I love you! You know that but I am not sure I am ready can't we just do things without having to have this question brought up every time?" She said sounding upset.

"I'm sorry sweetie I just don't want to push you that's all," He sounded guilty.

Before Remus could say anymore Julie had caught his lips in the sweetest kiss he had ever had as they both lay down together.

Remus rolled Julie over so she was on her back and he was positioned above her.

"I - love - you - sooooo- much," He said slowly between kisses which trailed from her lips and carried over to her ear where he nibbled before carrying on further down.

Julie arched into his caresses ever so carefully which made Remus stop and come back up to kiss her mouth before pulling back.  
Julie sighing in frustration put her arms around his neck and dragged him back down.

"Don't stop," She whispered in his ear before trailing the edge of her tongue over the rim making Remus shiver.

"Julie?" Remus started to pull back

"What" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Maybe we should stop. I mean you said yourself your not ready, but if we don't stop I might not be able to keep control and you mean to much to me for that" He watched her eyes carefully for any sort of sign which meant bad things were about to happen.

But she just smiled.

"I love you so much Remus," She said as she squeezed out from underneath him. She then rolled over to cuddle into his chest where they feel asleep dreaming the happiest they had ever been.

"I love you too, Julie," he whispered before slowly drifting off too.

-------

Megan slammed another book shut, frustrated, "This is all shit. In all these books you need a talisman on the person to find them." 

Braden closed his book as well. "Nothing," he said, sighing.

"I'm going to owl Julie and see if she can find anything at the school library," Megan said, standing and going out into the hall. She went to the window where there was a perch and the family owl's perch. Fiona was currently asleep, head under her wing. Megan poked her gently, "Hey, Fiona. Can you deliver this to Julie for me? She's at school." Fiona peered at Megan for a minute before holding out her leg for the letter. "Thanks, baby," Megan said attaching the letter and watching as the owl disappeared into the night.

"Children," came a falsely bright voice from down the stairs. "Dinner's ready." It was Patty, Megan's stepmother. Megan laughed as bodies came flying out of their rooms in search of the food. Mike, Megan's oldest brother, had his little boy on his shoulders as his wife, Charlotte, came out of the room, scolding him for running with little 4 year old Mark. She held in her arms their 2 year old son Daniel. Once Daniel saw Megan he reached out his arms for her, calling, "Mayen!" Charlotte handed the little boy to Megan.

"Hey there big boy!" Megan said swinging him around, "Can you tell me what a duck says?"

"Kak, kak!" Daniel yelled with enthusiasm, proud of himself.

Caleb, Megan's second oldest brother, on the other hand had almost tripped when he had raced with Jeremy, yet another of Megan's brothers, out of the room. The boys had laughed when Anthony beat them all down the stairs. Braden had snuck behind the two boys and got them both in head locks. Megan laughed as she went down the stairs allowing the boys to duel it out as they always did.

She put Daniel in his highchair and then sat herself between Charlotte and Mark. Her Father, Michael Docura sat at the head of the table while Patty sat at the opposite end, where Megan's mother used to always sit. 

"Boys," Michael yelled up the stairs, "if you're not down here in ten seconds there will be no dinner left to eat and you'll be stuck doing the dishes." Within 2 seconds all 3 boys appeared at the bottom of the stairs, out of breath, and sat down at there spots.

Dinner was a noisy affair, what with 11 people talking all at once. Asking what Megan had been up to and why Mark had increased the size of the garden snail to the size of the house. Daniel wanted to be heard too and only occasionally did any real words come out of his mouth.

By the time dinner was ready and the table cleared everyone was full; Patty was quite a good cook, although Megan would never tell her that. The loud chatter had died down to the occasional burp and Michael's tells of work, "The Company Christmas Party is in two days and I want you all there in your nicest clothes. And Megan, that doesn't mean some leather skirt and boots. I want you in a nice dress. Patty will take you shopping tomorrow for one."

"Yes, sir," Megan said resignedly. She headed back up stairs to put Daniel to bed for Charlotte and sat in a rocking chair, softly singing to the little boy until he fell asleep in her arms. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought that she had lost a chance at having her own little baby. She put Daniel into his crib gently and went back into her room.

-------

Heidi stepped off the train holding Will's hand tightly. She did not want to go home. Her parents were nice enough; it just seemed that sometimes they smothered her. Will, noticing her sudden change of mood, tipped her chin up and kissed her.

"I'll see you soon," he said, smiling.

Heidi nodded and hugged him goodbye. Then, taking a deep breathe, she stepped into the Muggle World to find her parents.

"Heidi!"

Heidi plastered on a smile as she spotted her mother waving. Kim Singe was an emotional woman and didn't bother to wipe away the tears that had started falling once she spotted her daughter. "How was school?" Heidi's father, Jeff, asked.

"Grand," Heidi said simply. "Where's Valerie?" she asked, searching for her older sister.

"At home," Kim said. "She was still sleeping when we left. You know Valerie, staying up until three AM every night."

Jeff and Kim guided Heidi toward the car and while Jeff put Heidi's trunk in the car, Kim studied her youngest daughter. "You seem happy," she said.

Heidi smiled. "Yeah, maybe so."

"Heidi!" 

Heidi and Kim turned to see Will running toward them. "I forgot," he said quickly, "here's your Christmas present, but you can't open it until Christmas."

"Okay," Heidi said, laughing. He grinned at her, pecked her on the cheek and disappeared back into the crowd. Heidi quickly ducked into the car to avoid her mother's questioning glance and her father's shocked look.

"Who was that?" Kim asked as Jeff started the car.

"Will."

"And who is Will?"

Heidi couldn't help but laugh at the look on her father's face. Jeff was very protective of his daughters. "Will is my boyfriend."

"And how long have you been a couple?" Kim asked.

Heidi rolled her eyes. Her mother loved to have all the details. "A while now. He's a Gryffindor, and he's on the Quidditch team."

Taking the bait, Jeff changed the topic and they spent the rest of the ride talking about the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

-------

Slightly Tags vision started to return from the usual black. He coughed and sputtered a bit before rolling off of his surely broken rib. He slowly let the light fill back into his eyes and he lay there staring at the ceiling.

'The hole,' he thought, crawling towards it. He slowly pulled himself up level with it. He put his eye up to the hole and peered through. It was dark and he could only make out one body on the floor. "Hey," he whispered. No response, "Hey, buddy, you awake?" The body moved and then sat up. Tag smiled, just his luck, "Kyle?" he whispered.

"Tag? Dude, am I seriously talking to you?" he said, voice hoarse.

Tag let out the strangled breath he held in his parched throat. He let his head hit the wall above the hole. This was real; he might a have a chance.

"It's me," he replied, whispering through the hole.

"How ... do I know?" said Kyle, looking around the empty room.

"Fir – first year," Tag choked out, "you wanted my last Chocolate Frog. I told you to bugger off and buy your own food. We started to fight and Megan and Julie walked in and Megan snatched up the Chocolate Frog and ate it."

"Tag? That's really you, isn't it?" Kyle said coughing a little. "We need to get out of here."

"My thoughts exactly, man. Any bright ideas?"

"Only dying and haunting this shit hole," replied Kyle dryly.

"Come on man, don't give up. You were always the strategist out of us. If I know you like, I know I do, you're keeping a track of how long we've been in here." Tag didn't need the hole to know that Kyle was turning red. "So, when's Christmas?" Tag asked.

"Five days," Kyle said, looking at the wall beside the hole. "Why? What are you thinking?"

"Well, on Christmas Eve there is always a big charity ball," Tag said leaning against the wall. "And I heard the Death Eaters talking. Turns out lots of them will be at that ball."

"And you were thinking that with fewer guards we would be able to escape?"

"Well, yeah. How likely is that scenario?" Tag asked, closing his eyes, waiting for the answer.

"Well with out any wands, and no way to tell the others. I'd say pretty low. But you kick ass, and so do a lot of other people here, so I say we do it," Kyle said looking back through the hole at Tag who was closing his eyes tightly. They opened and he looked directly at him. Kyle knew what he was thinking, "Some may not make it."

"But we should still do it?" Tag asked not sure of himself.

"Hell yeah. Tag, we've had the perfect opportunity for weeks, spying on these guys. Some one has to get back and tell Dumbledore."

"And that automatically means I have to survive, right?"

"You're the leader, man," Kyle said. "We'll protect you with our lives."

"What if I don't want you to? What if i don't want people to die to protect me? What then?"

"You want to play the 'What if' game? 'What if' Docura is still back there waiting for you? She needs you, Anderson, we both know that. You need her too."

Tag closed his eyes tightly against his burning eyes. "Merlin, I miss her. She's spending Christmas without me."

"She's going to spend the rest of her life without you if we don't get back. We have to try, we have nothing to lose."

"Is there a window in there?" asked Tag.

"No, it's just a bleeding walk-in closet."

"We need to know when it's night. Four days from now, we make our break. The less violence we have to use, the better."

-------

Braden walked into Megan's room to find her on her window seat her legs curled up, looking up at the stars. He walked over to his little sister but stuttered in his steps when he realised she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and drew her into a hug.

"I know your upset Meggie, but there's nothing we can do," Megan hiccupped when her brother purposely called her by her hated nickname.

"It's not fair. We were supposed to be together this Christmas. I don't even know if he's still alive, Braden."

"You know what I've noticed?" Braden asked, Megan nodded. "You have yet to say his name since you got home. You need to talk about him, Meggie."

"Do not," grumbled Megan, swiping at her eyes.

"Do too," poking Megan in her ticklish spot.

"Do not!" laughed Megan.

"Do too!" said Braden, fully tickling her.

Megan laughed helplessly, trying to push away her brother. When he finally pulled away he looked up to him grinning. "I knew you were my favourite brother for a reason."

"Really? And why's that?" Braden asked, as he watched her close her eyes and snuggle into him.

"You can always make me laugh," she said before falling completely asleep.

Braden picked up his baby sister and put her into her bed. He shut off the lights and closed the door behind him as he left, taking one last look at his heart-broken Meggie, tossing and turning in her nightmares.

-------

The world spun and then threw Shannon onto her knees. She looked up and saw the living room of her house.

"Shannie!" a little girl leapt up from one of the couches and threw herself at Shannon.

"Hey, Bethany!" she hugged her youngest sister back. She felt another two other pairs of arms wrap themselves around her; she looked down and saw her seven-year-old sister, Hayley and her ten-year-old brother, Mitchell.

"Shan, we missed you!"

"I think that's enough, Shannon take your trunk to your room. Hayley Anne go back to the garden. Mitchell, be a dear and help your father. Soretta, take the child upstairs and out of my sight." Elizabeth Harvey had had it with her daughters. She had only ever wanted a son and when Mitchell was born she felt the family was complete but Jonathan had other ideas.

"Bug off, mum," Soretta said putting a hand up to stop her siblings from leaving the room, "Shannon's only just go home and you expect us to not welcome her? You may be a cruel heartless bitch, but we ain't."

"How dare you?!" Elizabeth yelled, "My own daughter!"

"Daughter? I'm your daughter?" Soretta sighed and looked over at Shannon, "Mitchell, take your sisters to another room this might get out of hand," Mitchell quickly took his sisters hands and hurriedly led them out of the room. Shannon stayed, although she was standing still with wide eyes watching the scene unfold before her.

"Mum, you only ever wanted a son, Shannon, Hayley, Bethany and I aren't ever going to good enough for you."

"Apologise for what you said, you foul child."

"Make me!" she screamed. Elizabeth pulled her wand out of her robes.

"_Cru–" _She started

"_Expelliarmus!_" cried a voice near the doorway. "Elizabeth!"

Jonathan Harvey strode into the room with a look of extreme hatred on his face. Shannon ran to stand next to him, she felt Soretta move beside her.

"You were about to use an unforgivable on our daughter! Explain yourself!" he roared.

"She was asking for it!" Elizabeth screamed, "The foul little bitch!"

Smack. Shannon looked from the red mark on her mothers face to her hand. She had slapped her mother. She felt Soretta pull her away from their parents and out of the room. Upon leaving they heard Jonathan tell Elizabeth to spend the next week with her sister thinking about what she had done.

-------

Shannon and Soretta found themselves in the drawing room of their house while their mother packed her bags.

"What have I done, Soretta?" Shannon sat in her mother's desk chair and stared at the picture on the wall. It was a family photo taken three years ago. That was before the rift grew between Elizabeth and her daughters, or at least her eldest daughters.

"You've done nothing, Shan; this has been building up for ages." Soretta started pacing in the drawing room. "Let's go for a drive. Clear our heads."

"What about Bethany, Hayley and Mitchell?"

"The house elves look after them anyway, I'm sure they won't miss us for a couple of hours," Soretta grabbed her keys of the key-hook by the door. Shannon followed slowly. In the distance she could hear Hayley and Bethany playing together and the sounds of Mitchell's wizarding wireless mixed together.

Being in Soretta's car was a welcome change from the house. Soretta, being head girl at Warramunga Institute of Magic, was of course obsessed with cars. The car they were driving in seemed to be a recent acquisition, though.

"How long have you had this?"

"A Month," Soretta said fondly of the red Holden Clubsport.

Such a muggle thing, yet both the wizarding schools in Australia and the one in New Zealand had, in Shannon's eyes, an unhealthy obsession with cars. They weren't just any old muggle cars; they could fly and many things that a muggle vehicle simply wouldn't be able to do. And it was all perfectly legal in Australia to do so, over here though it was against some muggle protection act.

"What was wrong with the old one?"

"Oh, I still have it," Soretta told her taking a corner a bit too sharp. "It's at school."

Shook her head and looked out the window at their surroundings. They were in urban London zipping around the streets.

"Oh!" Shannon cried, pointing at the side of the road, "There's an ice-cream shop!" Soretta grinned at her sister and pulled over to the side of the road. They had both always shared an extreme liking for muggle ice-creams. They both firmly believed that they just didn't make it the same way in the wizarding world.

--End Chapter 23


	24. Birds and Bees

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 24 – Birds and Bees

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan with help from Heidi

-----------

Heidi and her parents arrived home late that afternoon.  
While Jeff lugged all of Heidi's Hogwarts belongings upstairs her mother lightly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Heidi can we have a talk please it's been a long time I don't want you to go all stranger like on us." Her mother asked.

"Um, I guess so," Although Heidi had a very good idea where this talk was going to go and was not looking for to it at all.

"I'll make a drink and meet you in your room if you like," she called.

"Thanks mum I'd really like a hot chocolate." She called back.

Ten minutes later Heidi was all unpacked and her mother was just walking in with two steaming cups of hot chocolate.  
She put them down on the table and sat down next to her daughter.

"We have missed you, sweetie," Her mum said eyeing her daughter.  
"You're growing up and we don't want you to grow up and forget about us."

"Oh, Mum, That's not going to happen." She hated when mum got like this.

"I know sweetie but when I saw Will today at the train station, my view changed. You're not going to be our little girl forever are you?" Her mother said sounding a little too hopeful that her daughter would say yes.

"Unfortunately, no sorry mum, I need to grow up." She replied while taking a small sip of her drink.

"Oh well, in that case I guess our talk really starts here doesn't it." Her mother asked not looking Heidi in the eyes.

"You want to know if me and Will have had sex," Heidi replied calmly.

Kim was shocked at how her daughter was so blunt.

"Well …" Her mother was finding this harder to talk about than Heidi.

"No mum, it's okay although we do love each other nothing has past the belt," Heidi smiled at her mother making her mother look up at her for the first time.

"Past the belt," Her mother asked confused.

"Well to be honest there has been a lot of kisses, but that is as far as it has gone. We won't to go right now."

"Oh, well then, if you ever do you know you can come and talk to me don't you?" Her mother replied calmly.

"Yes mum, I know, they teach us all this at Hogwarts anyway."

"Teach you what?" she asked sounding more nervous.

"All about potions and sex and stuff, we have a nurse up there who is very honest and very helpful.

"Oh, well, that's okay, I guess. But, I would like you to talk to us too," Her mother replied

"Will do mum. Oh by the way …" Heidi Trailed off.

"What is it, Dear?" She searched her daughters face.

"Will would like me to visit him for a couple of days is that okay you can meet him properly if you wish?" Heidi pleaded with her eyes.

"I'll talk to your father, no doubt he will want to interrogate him as will I," she said.

And with that her mother turned around and walked out the door off to make a late dinner.

--------

Shannon looked into the mirror in front of her and smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothes nervously. Finally satisfied her clothes couldn't get any flatter she nervously swept at her bangs instead. She looked over her appearance once more while she wrung out her hands in front of her.

She was supposed to floo over to Rick's house today. Clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides she took in a deep breath and walked down the stairs onto the main floor. She walked swiftly across the living room towards their grand marble fireplace. She stacked up a fire, before throwing in some Floo powder.

"Master Manor," she said to the tickling emerald flames. Her muscles tightened instinctively as she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt herself spinning faster and faster until finally the rushing fireplace stopped and she tumbled out.

"There you are Shan!" came a voice near her. She shook her head lightly, trying to shake off the soot from the fire. She felt two strong arms lift her up off the floor and pull her upright. She stumbled slightly, leaning into the one who pulled her up.

"Sorry i'm late," said Shannon, grinning slightly.

"For a minute or two i thought you weren't coming," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't be a fool Rick; you knew I would come."

Rick laughed and leaned down. The pair kissed sweetly, but Rick pulled away quickly. "Urg, you taste like ash."

Shannon laughed as she hit Rick in the shoulder. She swept at her clothes, brushing the ash off of herself.

"There, I'm all better. Happy?" she said, looking up into his cute smile.

"I'm always happy with you," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Am I still meeting your parents today?" said Shannon, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Naw, change of plans. They had to go out for the day, so we are here, all alone," Shannon pulled back and looked up at him. "If that's okay with you that is."

"'Course its okay," said Shannon, reaching up and kissing him lightly.

"Come on, I'll give you your Christmas present now," said Rick, taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

"Rick Christmas isn't for three more days!" said Shannon, laughing slightly. "Plus i didn't bring yours for you!"

Rick heaved a dramatic sigh, but was betrayed as the corners of his lips were rising into a smile. "Well if that's how you want to be, I'll just owl it to you on Christmas."

"Come here," sad Shannon tugging on his hand and pulling him into a kiss.

They stood there making out in his hallway for a while longer.

-------

Sam tucked her feet in underneath her as she lay down onto Severus' lap. He grinned a little as she rested her head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair lovingly.

"What would I do without you Samantha?" he asked, his finger trailing her jaw line.

"Simply cease to exist," she joked, dropping him a wink.

"I think so too," he purred, reaching down to rest his forehead on hers.

"Sev, how long did you say your parents were out for?" asked Sam, taking his hand subtly.

"A few hours at least. Why, what going through that ravishing mind of yours right now?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh I think you know," said Sam, pulling him up to his feet. She led him into his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

-------

Julie crept slowly through the halls with a chilled bottle of wine to visit her man she'd only been apart from him for a couple of hours but it just seemed far to long to her

Slowly and quietly she crept upstairs and whispered the password to the fat lady ("Trinkets,").

She ran quickly across the Common room to the tables and chairs found two candle holders and transfigured them into elegant wine glasses

Even more quietly (if that were possible as she was so happy) she made her way across the Gryffindor Common room and towards the boys staircase.

She came to rest upon the 5th year boys door quickly pushing it aside and darting in while closing it soundlessly she went to stand at the foot of Remus' bed where she started to hum tunes to favourite old lullabies she had sung to her as a child.

She peeked inside the crimson curtains to her lover boys sleeping figure she whispered a chilling charm on the wine and placed the wine and glasses down on the bed side table.

Climbing into bed soundlessly she realised Remus wasn't wearing a shirt.

She subconsciously ran her hands over his chest as she climbed into his bed and nuzzled into his neck.

Remus turned in his sleep but continued to sleep on oblivious to the gorgeous girl sharing his bed.

She started to giggle which bought a warm smile to the sleeping form so she decided to lean over and kiss him.

She started at his neck and trailed up to ear where she spent two minutes devoting attention to the lobe before trailing back down to his chest she kissed along his chest and down to his stomach when his hand came up to cup her chin and bring her back to his awaiting mouth.

She smiled into his mouth as she heard him moan.

She started her exploration of his body again trailing her fingers over his mouth which he dragged his hot tongue around to pull into his mouth into his hot mouth creating a moan somewhat like his own.

She then trailed her fingers down his chests where she left hot wet trails of kisses behind.

She lifted her head to gaze into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Morning, babe," She grinned at him "Sleep well?" she continued as she kept kissing his chest.

"Wow," Remus replied somewhat out of breath. "I like waking up like this," He smiled.

"But wait, there's more," She grinned sitting up on his legs.

"Julie, are you sure? Anymore of this and I won't be able to control myself," He flushed red with guilt.

But she gave him a quick kiss and climbed off of him reaching for the wine and glasses pouring two glasses and handing one to her half naked boyfriend.

"To us," Julie smiled

"To us," Remus replied as he intertwined his arm with hers and shared a beautiful drink in the morning sunshine.

-------

Heidi felt rather awkward around her mother that night at dinner. She hadn't lied to her, but she had been unusually open. Heidi normally didn't talk to her mother about guys. She was very close with Kim in other ways, but guys were off-limits. Well, they had been. By the way Jeff was acting at the table; Heidi knew her mother had informed him about their talk. She was expecting him to pull her out later and talk to her; Jeff was very protective of his youngest daughter. 

Just as Heidi had predicted, as soon as she had cleared off the table, her father asked for a word.

Heidi followed her father into the office, which was his own little sanctuary. Bookshelves lined one wall, a large desk and several filing cabinets filled up the far wall, and along the west wall was a large, plush couch with a poster of the Falmouth Falcons, Heidi's favorite Quidditch team above it. Jeff gestured for her to sit down and Heidi wordlessly obeyed as he closed the door behind her. He pulled the desk chair out to sit directly in front of her and watched his daughter for a few minutes.

Unnerved by the silence, Heidi shifted uncomfortably. "You wanted to talk to me?" she prompted.

Breaking out of his reverie, Jeff sighed. "Yes. You're growing up, Heidi. You're off on your own at school and you've done decently on your schoolwork, I suppose."

Heidi rolled her eyes at this. She'd always done well in school without having to work hard. But, typical of her father, he had never seemed to notice this and thought she slacked off too frequently. "Please tell me you didn't bring me in here to talk about my grades, which you know are fine," she said quietly.

"No, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to talk about your boyfriend. How old is he, where's he from, what's his family like, how does he do in school, what are his plans in life?"

Heidi took a deep breath. She should have known this was coming. "He'd sixteen, I don't know where he's from but he's a pureblood, I've never met his family, he does well in school, and I don't know what he plans to do," Heidi rattled off. "We've got plenty of time to decide, Dad."

"You'll be surprised how quickly time goes by," he said. "You have so much potential, Heidi. Don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid like what?" Heidi asked, although she knew the answer.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't throw your life away by sleeping around with any guy you happen to lay your eyes on and think you love. You don't know what love is at this age. You have so much potential. Don't throw it all away on a boy."

Heidi was outraged and had used all the self control she possessed to keep from screaming at her father and storming out. "We have not slept together." Heidi said slowly.

"And it better stay that way."

At this Heidi stood up. "You can't control me! You don't know Will! I know you think I'm too young for this, you don't think I can handle a relationship and school. You don't think I'm responsible and anything new and exciting could break me down and I'll fail. You've never given me credit for anything! I play Quidditch, I'm in the Charms club, I'm in the Dueling club, I do all of these things and I still have good grades but you refuse to accept that!" Heidi said furiously.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady!" Jeff said angrily, standing up.

"I'm not your little girl anymore!" Heidi said. "You don't realize that! I'm not the little girl who would sit on your lap all the time. And contrary to what you think, I'm not sleeping around! I'm still a bloody virgin, I told mum that! Why won't you just let me be free to make my own mistakes? I can't learn from my mistakes if you won't let me live to make any!" Heidi spat and stormed up to her room.

Jeff remained where he was and knew that when he had watched her storm out of the room, heard her stomp up the stairs, slam her door shut and blast her music, he had just lost his youngest daughter. Possibly forever.

-------

Julie and Remus had nothing to do. They'd already spent most of the morning snogging, and only stopped at quarter till eleven because Remus insisted he was hungry. Since then, they had slowly wandered the halls, with no destination in particular. Although they both knew the halls of Hogwarts like the back of their hands, it was still fun to explore a bit.

"Look at the snow," Julie said, glancing out the window.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Looks too perfect there, doesn't it?" he asked.

Julie smiled, but nodded. "I think we need to go fix that."

They quickly ran to their dormitories, bundled up, and ran outside. Julie made it outside first since the Ravenclaw dormitories weren't as high up as the Gryffindor's. Julie quickly hid behind a patch of trees in sight of the door and began packing snowballs. As soon as Remus stepped out the door, she grabbed several, threw them at him and yelled, "Snowball fight!"  
All three snowballs hit Remus and he stared in shock at her for a moment, recovered and went running after her. Avoiding her wild throws in her rush, he chased her around the grounds until he finally caught her and they both collapsed into the snow laughing. Remus swiftly kissed her and said quietly, "I love you Julie."

Julie smiled back at him. "I love you too, Wolf boy."

-------

Heidi collapsed onto her bed, trying not to cry. She couldn't let herself cry. She wasn't a crying person. She hadn't cried when she was knocked off her broom and broke numerous bones when she hit the ground. Of course she had passed out before she hit the ground and hadn't felt the pain until she woke up in the hospital wing, and by then Madame Pomfrey had mended most of her broken bones. She couldn't cry after a little argument with her dad. That would be silly. Sighing, Heidi rolled over and pulled down the teddy bear she'd had for years. When she felt down or she couldn't sleep, she would hug the bear tightly and it brought a sense of comfort to her. But tonight the bear wouldn't suffice. She just kept thinking about her father thinking she was one of those girls who slept with a different guy every night. How dare he think that? She wasn't like that! If she loved somebody, like she loved Will, maybe, but not somebody new every day! Maybe it'd be worth sleeping with Will just to make her dad angrier...but that wouldn't be right, sleeping with Will just to make her father furious. Will was worth more than that, he deserved better.

Her mother came up twenty minutes later. "Heidi?" she asked, gently knocking on the door.

"What?" Heidi said, not moving from her position facing the wall.

"Want to talk?"

"Not really."

"Just listen then," Kim said, sitting on the bed next to Heidi. "Your father didn't mean anything by what he said. He's just trying to protect you and now that you're away all the time, he doesn't know how to protect you anymore."

"I don't need him to protect me," Heidi said. "I can take care of myself."

"He's your father. Despite how much you've grown up, you're always going to be his little girl," Kim said, kissed her daughter's forehead and left quietly.

-------

It was raining. In her rush, she hadn't bothered to grab a cloak, just her broom, and because of that, she was now thoroughly soaked. Quickly, she spotted the house she had left for and landed, running swiftly to the door. She pounded on it, looking behind her as if he had somehow followed her here. The door opened a moment later and Will stared speechlessly at Heidi, who was soaked to the bone. 

"Heidi?" he asked in shock. "What're you doing here?"

Heidi smiled slightly. "I, er, had a bit of an argument. Can I come in? I'm freezing!"

Will nodded silently and stepped aside to let her in.

--End Chapter 24


	25. Sadness, Longing and Romance

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 25 – Sadness, Longing and Romance

By: Samantha, Julie and Megan with help from Heidi

-----------

Megan stood in front of the full-length mirror in the bathroom. She had been out shopping with her step-mom all day, looking for the perfect dress. And apparently this was it. It was a very long, off the shoulder thing. It was made of a fine red silk and was probably the most expensive thing in the store. The sleeves were tight until the elbow and then they flared out and swirled down past her fingertips. The bodice was tight until her hips, were it slowly flared out and swished with every move she made; it was beaded with intricate designs of roses and lilies. A lace bow was tied around her waist and a single rose was tucked behind her ear. Her dark hair lay down her back in soft curls that looked like shavings of chocolate. It was true to say that she looked nothing like her former self. She looked like the daughter of a rich muggle businessman.

To rebel in the slightest she was wearing leather, knee-high boots, which were almost completely obscured by her dress. She had also added a chocker necklace Tag had given her for her birthday in November. She sighed, thinking of what a dull night she had before her. Someone pounded on the door, jerking her out of her thoughts.

"Megz, I need my toothbrush! Will you get out of there already?" came Jeremy's annoyed voice followed by Braden saying, "My tie's in there, too."

"All right, all right," Megan said unlocking the door and allowing the boys in. They stopped dead when they saw her. 

"You look different," Jeremy smirked and received a punch from Braden.

"You look beautiful," Braden said, smiling at how his baby sister had grown up.

"Thanks, but I don't feel like myself," Megan said doubtfully, looking back at her self once more.

-------

The party was as dull as Megan had imagined it. Nothing like any of the Hogwarts parties, where you could be sure something spectacular was coming from the Marauders. She got asked to dance several times by boys she knew throughout her childhood. Each surprised at how she had grown up. She couldn't really enjoy herself though because she didn't feel like herself. 

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Craig, her old elementary crush, said.

"He's ... He couldn't make it," Megan said, not able to tell him what had really happened.

"That's too bad. I guess I'll have to take his place for tonight," Craig laughed.

Megan smiled wanly and looked away.

"Or, you know, not," Craig said, squinting his eyes, trying to figure her out.

"It's not you," Megan said, not looking in his eyes. "It's just ... I miss him. I haven't seen him since before school let out."

"I'm not trying to weasel my way into your life, Megan. I just thought we could dance and talk, you know, like we used to before you got all ... boyfriend-y," Craig said, not able to think of a better word.

"Ok," Megan said, smiling genuinely. "Let's dance."

And so she did. And for that night she let her thoughts drift away from Tag and into having some real fun.

-------

Will watched his girlfriends sleeping form leaning against him. She was currently wearing and old t-shirt of his and some pants, since her clothes were soaked. After he had gotten her into some warm clothes she went off into a rant that he had hardly understood. He got the gist of it though, which consisted of her and her father being very mad at each other. She had yelled herself hoarse and then had nearly collapsed when first given the opportunity. She had fallen asleep mere minutes later after whispering to him that she loved him.

And now here he sat watching her breathe. Her hair wet and stringy, make-up smeared and wearing clothes that didn't fit her and thinking he had never seen anyone more beautiful then his Heidi was at that moment. He knew it was corny but couldn't help just being happy holding her as she slept away her fights and arguments. If he had known he was the only thing that could have helped her sleep he would have been even happier.

Heidi muttered something in her sleep that sounded like, "Don't make me get the shoe." She then blinked her eyes and looked up at him and smiled. One of her genuine smiles, and he knew he loved her more than anything in the world. "I love you," he whispered, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away and smiled before Heidi came up to give him a kiss. Then they just sat there, content to just be with each other and nothing more.

-------

"Shannon?" Rick asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Hm?"

"Do you think he'll come back?" Shannon stopped writing her essay and stared at him. "Tag, I mean. Do you ever think he'll come back?"

Shannon sighed and put down her quill. She looked up in to Ricks eyes and felt her heart plummet. She couldn't lie to Rick, "I just don't know."

"Well, if you had to guess. What do you think?" he urged her.

"I just ... don't think so. The odds are against him, all of them," she pulled her gaze away and looked down as she tucked her feet underneath her.

"But, he would come back if he could right?" Rick's heart was racing at the thought of his friend being gone for forever.

"If he could, then yes, he would come back. And I hope for yours and Megan's sake that he does come back."

"But you don't think he will?" Rick said narrowing his eyes. He was trying to hint to her that Tag could get out if anyone could; Tag was one of his team m-embers, one of the elite at Hogwarts. "You don't think he's strong enough or what?"

"Well, that's not the case, i mean look who he's dating," smiled Shannon slightly. She saw the corners of Rick's mouth twitching into a smile too.

"But?"

"But, can he? Is it even possible to escape you-know-who and live to tell the tale? No one else has done that have they?"

"Tag could make history," he said quietly.

"You're really optimistic about him, aren't you?"

"Well I've got to be. For Megan. She's all but given up on him. And if anyone could escape it would be Tag. He's one of Dumbledore's eli---" Rick stopped catching himself.

"One of Dumbledore's what's?" Shannon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Favourites. One of Dumbledore's favourites. You know that!" said Rick, carefully.

"Rick, what's going on," said Shannon, pulling away.

Rick sighed, "What if i told you Tag wasn't what he looked like? And that I'm not either? What would you say?"

"I'd say i want the truth Rick. What are you on about?" asked Shannon, inching away from her boyfriend.

"Well the truth is ... Tag's smarter than his marks show and so am I. Dumbledore's been ... tutoring us. Giving us excelled classes and such," Rick said, thinking it was not too far from the truth.

"Really? Wow that's wonderful, Rick!" Shannon said and threw her arms around him.

"Hm, you think so? That's why I know Tag can get back; I've seen his real potential." Rick nuzzled in to her neck helplessly. "Or at least i hope so."

"If you believe in him that much then maybe he will come back," Shannon said kissing his forehead.

"Plus, he's got a killer right hook," Rick said and received a giggle and a kiss from Shannon.

-------

Samantha blinked back the tears in her eyes from the swirling dust intruding them. Her eyes burned slightly before she stepped out of the fireplace, her bag in her hand.

She had just stepped out of the fireplace when a pair of arms encircled her and planted a ruff kiss on her lips.

"Well, hello to you, too," she said once she and Severus had parted lips. He smiled before devoting him self to kissing her again and again and again....

They stayed kissing like that until a throat cleared somewhere in the vicinity. Severus pulled away and took her hand. They turned to see an older woman looking back at them.

"Mother, this is Samantha," said Snape formally. Sam made her acknowledgment by bowing her head and a swift curtsy.

"Hullo Mum," Sam looked up and took in Mrs. Snape's appearance.

She was surprised at how different she looked from Severus. She had very long black hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail. Her face long and thin and her nose quite small in contrast to her son's. She wore dark purple robes with the Snape family crest embroidered on the chest.

"You must be Samantha," she said holding out her hand. Sam took it, slightly confused at why she was shaking her hand. "Severus told us you would be coming."

"I'm glad to be here Mrs. Snape," said Sam, taking the woman's hand.

"Are you now?" she retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I am," replied Sam, trying to smile broadly.

"Let me show you to your room Samantha," said Snape. He took her hand and glared at his mother on the way out. "Sorry about her. She gets a tad bit overprotective. I am her only child."

"I understand, she doesn't like me because I'm going out with her little boy, understandable," Sam said smiling at him.

"Wow, I really love you," Severus said pulling her into her room and planting a kiss on her mouth.

They locked the door and plopped down onto the bed. Severus kissed her over and over, a new spot each time. Before Sam knew it her shirt was on the floor and was soon to be joined by her pants.

"Sev, I love you, I love you, I love you," she whispered over and over as she let him explore her body.

-------

Megan walked into the house after her father and nearly collapsed on the couch. Her father glared at her and she sat up straight.

"I'm glad to see you in a dress tonight," he said, nodding at her attire.

"Thanks," she said, restraining herself from rolling her eyes. "Patty said it _flattered _me." 

"It does," came Mike's voice, as he walked in carrying a sleeping Mark in his arms. Charlotte came in behind him carrying an also sleeping Daniel.

"I told her she looked beautiful," she said smiling.

"Just like her Mother," Michael said, with slight tone of bitterness. Megan kept the tears at bay as everyone else remained silence.

"It's not my fault I look like her," Megan said, clenching her jaw. "It's not my fault you hate me because I look like her." 

"Megan," he started but didn't finish because Megan had stood up and was storming up the stairs. He sighed and plopped onto the couch, "I don't think I'll ever understand what goes through her head."

"What's going through her head is what's going through all of our heads when you look at her, when you talk to her. You despise her because she looks like Mum and you miss her just as much as the rest of us," Braden snapped, glaring at his father. He folded his arms across his chest and waited for him to answer.

Michael sighed, "What do you want me to say? That I don't miss your mother? I miss her, I do. I just don't understand your sister."

"You don't even try," Caleb said, shaking his head. "After Mum died you pushed Megan away."

"I did no such thi–" but he was cut off by the looks on his sons' faces. They were all glaring at him. He sighed, "I did didn't I? I'll go talk to her."

"Don't," Braden said. "She's mad; there will be no getting through to her. You two will just fight and then we will all be back where we started. Give her some time to cool off." Michael nodded and made his way to his bedroom.

-------

Meanwhile Megan was lying in her bed letting off a string of curses all aimed at her father. As her knowledge of more words failed she started to cry. She tried to stop but they just kept coming. She slid off her bed and went to her window seat. She lifted the seat panel and pulled out an old worn book. Megan held it tight to her chest as she sat down and slowly opened it. The first photo was one of her Mother holding her right after her birth, her face was still a bright pink but you could see that her and her mother had the same bright green eyes. A tear slid down Megan's face and dropped onto the picture. She turned the page and spotted a picture, this one of her mother holding a sleeping Megan and her father planting a kiss on her forehead. Another tear fell. She turned the page and found another of her father reading her a bedtime story and her mother standing in the doorway, smiling. Tear after tear fell as Megan spotted pictures of her and her mother. When her mother stopped showing up in the pictures Megan was about 4. There was a picture of Megan standing in front of an angel tombstone reaching up to place a rose in the hand of the angel. Megan started crying even harder. The pictures changed from ones of Megan in dresses and skirts to her in cut off shorts and big t-shirts. Her tomboy phase had begun. There were pictures of her and Julie all over the place and they were the only ones where Megan had begun to smile again. They depicted the girls climbing trees and having adventures. When Megan got accepted to Hogwarts, there was one of her and Julie all dressed up in their school uniforms. And then Tag started appearing in the pictures. First as just a friend, with them sticking their tongues out and then of them holding hands, hugging, sweet little kisses. The last picture was the one of them on Megan's favorite trail in the mountains, the one of him on her back and her fighting her way up the mountain. Tear after tear fell. Megan slammed the book shut and shoved it back into the seat's compartment. She pulled out a book about location spells and started reading. She had to find Tag; he was the one thing in this world that held her together. He knew what her family was like, he knew her in ways her friends would never understand. Without him she felt as though she would just disappear into nothingness.

-------

Christmas Eve came fast for everyone. It found Megan asleep on the floor surrounded by books, face planted in one.

Julie awoke in her own bed (for once) and smiled as she got ready for another day with Remus.

Sam smiled in her sleep as Severus' arms wrapped around her.

Heidi, in Will's bed (he was napping on the floor), was just awaking to remember her fight with her parents.

And Shannon found herself in Rick's arms lying on the couch.

They were all excited for the day that had just started to end so that it would be Christmas already.

Megan slowly rose when someone knocked on her door and told her in an excited little voice that tomorrow was Christmas. Megan opened the door to reveal little Mark and Daniel. "You look funny," giggled Mark, as he pointed at Megan's tangled and all over the place hair.

Julie was putting her make-up on when a voice from downstairs called to her. Remus. She bounded her way down the stairs and tackled him to the floor. "Good morning, Sunshine," he whispered kissing her nose.

Sam opened her eyes to see Severus still sleeping and planted little kisses on his chest, effectively waking him. When he saw her he smiled and laughed as he kissed her gently.

Heidi rolled off the bed and fell onto Will, waking him as she did so. "You're a cute Klutz, did you know?" he smiled at her.

Shannon woke to something kissing her neck and moaned before opening her eyes to reveal her boyfriend kissing her passionately.

"What a good morning," was on all of their thoughts as they ate their individual breakfasts.

-------

The day passed slowly for all the girls.

Megan played games with the little boys to keep them entertained while their parents were out delivering gifts to the neighbors. She soon grew tired of the games and decided to read to the boys. They were asleep in minutes and on top of her, so she decided to take a little nap as well.

When Mike and Charlotte came in and spotted the three of them on the couch they let them be seeing as this meant some free time for themselves. 

-------

Heidi met the rest of Will's family by welcomed arms. And spent the rest of the day in a carriage with them on the way to extended family's houses to give gifts and a little Christmas cheer. She sat holding Will's hand under the blanket, nervous as hell to meet the rest of his family.

It turned out they all loved the girl who had the same interests as their beloved Will.

-------

Sam finally met Severus' father, who was a lot taller and bigger than she had expected. But the two looked a lot alike. They had the same eyes and nose. And he seemed awfully pleased to see her.

He kept questioning about her family and loved the answers she gave.

-------

Shannon passed the time by meeting Mr. and Mrs. Masters and making out with Rick, which was perfectly okay with his parents. Rick's parents were very lenient and seemed to care more about how Rick felt than about if he had the chosen the 'right girl'.

He seemed to have the perfect family. He had an older sister but she had moved out and was living in a flat with her boyfriend. Which, amazingly enough, was also okay with Rick's parents.

-------

Julie spent the day taking walks around the frozen lake with Remus and playing chess. He almost always won, but sometime she would. And when she would she would do a victory dance that would make Remus want to kiss her again and again.

Tired of the chess and with the sun setting they headed up to Remus' room. They laid down on his bed and begun to kiss. Slow and sweet at first but as they continued it got more passionate. Before Julie knew it her shirt was unbuttoned and Remus was slipping it off her shoulders. He went from kissing her lips to kissing her neck. Julie moaned with joy. It was one of the best feelings ever. They only paused their kissing to allow Julie to slip his shirt of his head. She straddled him and began to kiss his muscular chest. When she got to his pants she began to unbutton them when she felt him tense under her. She looked up at him lips pouting. 

"Are you sure?" he whispered to her. Julie crept back up to his face and planted a deep kiss on his lips, slipping her tongue past his lips to touch the tip of his tongue. She pulled back and licked her lips.

"I've never been surer of anything else. It just feels right," she whispered, letting her hands roam over his chest and back down to his pants where she finished what she had started by pulling them off. Remus grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him. He slipped her pants off her with such ease that she barely felt them leave. And then he brought her lips down and kissed her again, the explored each other's bodies like if they didn't they might not remember it. And they became one, one body and one soul.

And at that moment Julie knew she had never loved anyone else with such passion and grace as she loved Remus at that moment. She'd die for him, and he for her. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her.

--End Chapter 25


	26. From the Clutches of Evil

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 26 – From the Clutches of Evil

By: Julie, Megan and Heidi

-----------

Heidi and Will were lounging on his bed Christmas Eve. "My family loved you," Will said, playing with Heidi's hair.

"I'm glad," Heidi said, "I was so nervous when I was trying to think of a reason for showing up on your doorstep days early."

Will shrugged. "I told them it was a family emergency. They're strict sometimes, but they understand."

They remained in silence for a while, content to just lay next to each other. Heidi was nearly asleep when Will's mother, Marie, knocked gently on the door. "Dinner's ready," she said, smiling at the pair. Will and Heidi slowly got up and followed Marie down to the dining room.

Dinner started off well enough. They had talked about trivial things like Quidditch at Hogwarts. Heidi and Will had playfully argued over who would win the Quidditch Cup – Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Afterwards, the conversation turned to Heidi's family.

"You said your last name is Singe?" Will's father, Andrew, asked. Heidi nodded. "I don't recall every hearing of the Singes at any Ministry events."

"Oh, no," Heidi said, "You wouldn't. They're Muggles."

Andrew and Marie froze. "Beg your pardon?" Marie asked with a distasteful look on her face.

Heidi glanced at Will as she said "They're Muggles." Will was pointedly ignoring her gaze, staring intently at his plate.

Andrew and Marie also glared at their son but quickly sent them from the room.

"What was that all about?" Heidi asked when they were back in Will's room.

Will sighed. "I was hoping this wouldn't come up," he said, still avoiding her eyes. "My parents are purebloods and think it's a crime against nature to have anything to do with Muggles or Muggleborns. It's stupid; really, we would have died out if we hadn't-"

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Heidi asked, trying not to lose her temper on him. "That's kind of something I needed to know."

"I'm sorry, Heidi!" Will said, taking her hands. "I just – I was hoping it wouldn't come up."

"Yes, well, it did." Heidi pulled her hands out of his grasp and paced around his room. "I can't believe you Will!"

"You're normally so composed; I didn't think you were going to react at all."

"No, because I can be perfectly normal when your parents think I'm dirt." Heidi said sarcastically as she sat down on the bed, sighing in defeat.

Will sat down next to her. "Look, it'll be fine. They're just going to be weird around you, but that's it. It'll be fine." He gathered Heidi into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I love you and that's all that matters," he said, and tilted her chin up to kiss her gently. His fingers ran through her hair, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and closer. They fell back onto the bed. Will gently shifted so he was on top of her and trailed his kisses down her neck. Heidi giggled at the touch and Will couldn't help but grin at how ticklish she was. He stopped for a moment and watched her face. She had the most beautiful gray blue eyes. Heidi rolled her eyes at him as if she knew what he was thinking and pulled his head down to kiss him again, holding back a laugh as his hand found the hem of her shirt and gently slid underneath. His hands worked their way down again toward her pants and began searching for the clasp on her belt. Caught up in the moment, both were oblivious to the bedroom door that had just swung open.

"Will Roberts!" Marie yelled. Will jumped off of Heidi, staring at his parents, his expression a mixture of fear and annoyance.

"What do you think you're doing?" Andrew yelled.

"Miss Singe, I think it's time you return home," Marie said in a tone that suggested she was not at all as impressed with Heidi as she had been when they had first met. Heidi gave a worried glance toward Will and hurried out of the room picking up her broom on the way out.

She did not, however, simply leave. Once she was outside, she flew up to the roof directly above Will's window. The window was closed but she could hear voices shouting though she couldn't understand them. Several words however were understandable, like Mudblood, filth, and disgrace. Heidi sat silently on the roof, knees bent toward her chest, arms wrapped around her knees. The yells seemed to be subsiding so she leaned over the edge of the roof and peeked in the window. Nobody was in sight and the room was dark. Carefully, she opened the window and stepped in. "Will?" she asked quietly. There was no reply. Slowly she walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, looking around. Heidi wasn't sure how long she sat there, but when Will finally opened the door, it felt like several hours had passed. "Hi," she said quietly when he shut the door.

"Hi," he muttered, collapsing onto the bed. "I thought you really left."

"I wouldn't do that," Heidi said, laying on her side and watching him. "You're pale."

Will shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"What happened?"

Will didn't say anything for a while but gazed at her instead. "You're so beautiful," he said after a while. "I know you hate hearing it and I don't understand why you don't believe it, but it's true."

Heidi ignored the comment but studied his face instead. She wasn't going to press him; he'd tell her eventually. Will reached over and touched her cheek softly. After kissing her quickly, he said, "You should go. I don't want them to catch you here."

Heidi sighed, said goodbye, and flew out the window to go home.

-------

Miles away, another person was having a not so merry Christmas Eve. Tag rolled over with much effort, letting a groan escape his cracked and dry lips. He crawled to the hole and hit it gently to get Kyle's attention. Kyle crept to the wall, "Is it time?" Tag asked.

"Yeah, question though," Kyle asked, "How we supposed to get out of this room?"

"Pretty simple," said Tag, standing up against the protests of his aching joints. He walked over to a giant spare desk and after a bit of kicking he ripped off a leg.

"So what are we doing with that?" asked Kyle.

"Attacking the doors of coarse," said Tag simply. "Get ready, once we start this, we can't slow down."

Kyle went over to a desk and broke off a leg. He held it up walking to the door. "On the count of three!" Tag yelled to Kyle. "One, Two, Three!" and the two of them started pounding on the doors. Tag broke off the handle on his door allowing the door to swing open. He opened it and peered outside. Empty.

Tag gripped the leg a little tighter before maneuvering to the door to his left. He started smashing at the lock, before effectively taking it clean off. He swung open the door to see Kyle fully for the first time in a while.

They grinned at each other for half a moment before both taking off down the hall way. The reached the first door and tried the doorknob hastily.

"Locked," hissed Kyle.

"Watch out," Tag said and took a large swing at the handle. It came off and Tag smirked at Kyle.

"Oh, don't be so cocky," Kyle said, peeking into the room and seeing someone crouched on the floor. The two entered the room quietly, approaching the hunched figure.

"Leave me alone," hissed a voice under the blood-matted hair. Kyle reached out and touched the figures shoulders, only to have them recoil violently.

"Marie?" whispered Tag, looking over the crumpled figure. The beady eyed girl looked up to the two towering figures and groaned.

"Not again," she muttered, letting her head fall into her arms.

"Come on Marie, we need to get going! Can you walk?" asked Tag, touching her arm lightly. All he received was a groan and a 'Sleep time' muttered from her.

"Come on, Em! We don't have time to lose!" Kyle grabbed both her arms and lifted her up. She took a staggered step before nodding her head.

"Time to go," she muttered. The three set off across the hall to fetch another. Tag lifted the desk leg again before Kyle's voice stopped him.

"This is taking way to long, we need to split up and cover more rooms." Tag nodded swiftly. "Come on Em, your coming with me." Kyle and Marie set off down the hall to find more rooms.

Tag smashed off yet another lock and kicked open the door. He saw Jamie Naismen sitting quietly in the corner of the room. Jamie met Tags eyes and nodded. He stood up slowly and walked out of the room, as if he had been expecting Tag for a while.

"I knew this would happen," said Jamie, the corner of his mouth raising. 

"Am I that predictable?" asked Tag, raising a bloody eyebrow.

"Only to us, Tyler," Jamie replied. Together the two set off down the hall. They walked past three broken doors, with empty rooms. They reached a stairwell, where they spotted the others.

"Someone's missing," whispered Kyle, looking around. "There were eight of us, but only seven locked doors. The other unlocked doors had no one inside them!

"Maybe they're on the next level," said Tag, gripping the splintered Desk leg in his hand. "Everyone stay alert, remember what Dumbledore taught us. Come on," Tag began creeping down the stair case slowly and quietly. He heard Kyle maneuvering through the crowd to walk beside him.

"There's something wrong here," Kyle whispered.

"I get the same feeling," said Tag darkly.

"It makes no sense, why hasn't anyone come yet? We made so much noise, yet no one has come. Even with the ministry gala tonight, someone would be here."

"And why have someone moved to another floor?" asked Tag. "Why them, what did they do?"

"Maybe.." trailed off Kyle.

"What?" asked Tag, eyeing his friend.

"Maybe they went to far torturing someone. What there's just a body."

"No," Tag responded firmly. "They would have told us as much."

"I guess," they fell into silence. They reached the first landing and split the group up to search different rooms. Tag reached the end of his hallway when he came across a locked door. He turned around to face his group.

"Silvia, can you run to Kyle's group, Ii think we have something here," Silvia nodded and took off down the corridor.

Tag twirled the wood in his hand before raising it up over his head. He brought the club down repeatedly on the door, before the loc had fallen out. He rammed his shoulder against the door when it burst open.

He squinted around the dark room before spotting a figure sitting in an armchair. The boy was slumped over. Tag walked over and shook him gently. The boys head snapped up and fearfully looked into Tags eyes.

"Jack?" asked Tag, looking over the scruffy boy.

"Tyler," replied the boy with a nod. He stood up off of the chair and fiddled with a pocket in his robes.

Tag nodded his head towards the door, "Come on, we have overstayed longer than anyone would want to."

The two boys walked back into the hall as Kyle came into view.

"Good, you got him. Let's just go," said Kyle wearily.

The group descended the stairs hurriedly. They were able to reach the main landing and crossed it quietly. They reached what they assumed to be the main doors before stopping. Tag opened the door a crack, waiting for something to happen. He peeked outside but was greeted with a sight of nothing and no one.

Tag looked at Kyle, a dark look crossed between them. Kyle gave a half shrug before Tag opened the door fully. The eight fugitives escaped onto the cold wintry grounds and into the Christmas night.

"What do we do now?" asked Marie, hugging herself for warmth.

"We walk," said Tag, beginning the trek away from the house.

Kyle was the first to catch up to him. "That was easy Ty, way too easy."

"I know Kyle. But what can we do? We have made it this far, let's just keep going."

A few miles later as tensions were eased, the group started to break out into a happy chatter.

"You know what i'm going to do when we get back?" asked Sarah happily. "Take the longest shower known to man."

Several others laughed with her, others nodding their heads in agreement.

"I'm going to eat as much food as I can get my hands on," smiled Jamie.

"How about you Kyle?" asked Marie, looking over to the two boys who had yet to say anything.

Kyle ran a hand through his hair with a small smile on his face. "I'm going to go see my friends, and never leave them alone for a good long time."

"That's a great idea," smiled Kate. "How about you Tyler?"

Tag took a little longer to respond. What he wanted was clear, but as her face swam into his thoughts he bit back his emotions. "Megan," he said hoarsely.

The others smiled sadly at him before continuing on their talks of what they were going to do, not if they got home, but when.

-------

Sam smiled as Severus brought her a tray of deserts to her in her bed. "I wanted you to have a good night before Christmas tomorrow," he said dipping a strawberry into some chocolate and feeding it to her.

"Yum," Sam said, licking her lips seductively and biting her lower lip. She raised her eyes and batted her lashes. Severus couldn't resist her; he kissed her mouth, letting his tongue lick the chocolate off her lips. Sam smiled against his mouth and draped her arms around his neck. She arched back and let him kiss her neck. He nibbled there, gently sucking as she played with the hair at the base of his neck. His hands explored her, they went from cupping her head to holding her neck to sliding up and down her arms giving her goose bumps. He slipped them between them and slowly unbuttoned her shirt slipping his hands inside. She shivered slightly and pressed herself closer to him, she captured his lips in crushing kiss. She pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. She kissed his lips and moved down to his already bare chest. She rested her cheek there and listened to his heart beat. Sam closed her eyes and then looked back up at Severus. "I love you," she whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep again.

-------

Heidi landed in her room to find her father waiting for her there. "The Roberts flooed us, told me you were on your way home." Heidi nodded, and went to search for clean clothes. "What were you thinking taking off like that?"

Heidi stopped what she was doing and whipped around to face her father, "What was I doing?" she asked pointing to herself. "Daddy, I was blowing off steam before I completely lost it. Before I said something I would regret." 

"So you just left!"

"Yes, I just left. You don't understand me! You think I'm some easy wh-ore who will anyone and everyone. I'm still a virgin, Daddy. Take me to the doctor's, do what you have to. Just believe me when I say I'm still a virgin. I'm not going to give myself up to just anyone who comes around. It's going to be someone I love, someone who loves me. And it's not going to be now."

Her father sat there in shock, never in all his life had his little girl talked to him or looked at him the way she was now, with such veracity. She was telling the truth, he realized. She had been telling the truth the whole time, all he had to do was look into her eyes and see it. But he was stubborn and didn't want to believe anything, especially what was right in front of him.

"I – I know, Sweetheart. You would never do that. I – I'm – sorry." Heidi smiled and let the build up of tears slip. She couldn't help it. She was just so glad that her father finally believed her.

-------

Megan sat on the couch listening as Daniel and Mark had "The Night Before Christmas" read to them. By the end of the story the two boys were fast asleep and Charlotte and Mike had carried them upstairs. Megan sighed and looked at the Christmas tree. It was decorated with delicate crystal balls and handmade do-dads from her childhood. Every year the family made some handmade ornaments and hung them on the tree.

"Hey, Megz," Caleb said, plopping down next to her on the couch.

"Hey," Megan said, plastering on a fake smile.

"So, what's your Christmas wish?"

Megan shook her head. "Tag," she said simply.

"Oh, right, right, right, right, right," Caleb said with a slight smile.

"I want him to be okay. I want to wake up tomorrow and see him, go visit him. Like I used to do on Christmas."

"Well, I hope you do," Caleb said, kissing her forehead and going up to his room.

-------

The group of eight continued there trek to anywhere but the old house they were held hostage in. The rocky hills grew steeper and steeper, as the seemed to head down what felt like a mountain. They walked long into the night, because they all feared what stopping would bring.

Somewhere between the beginning of the walk and at the moment a light snowfall had begun. They walked in the dancing snowflakes that taunted them with their vigor. Soon the midnight black that had enveloped them became a lighter and lighter blue. They had walked all through the night and had begun to witness the sun rising.

Tag looked around and recognised where he was. He smiled, "Kyle, I know where we are." He smiled and spun around taking in the sites he and Megan had visited.

"Where are we dude?" Kyle asked laughing at him.

"On a path towards Megan's house," he grinned.

"That's plain bull," laughed Kyle, shaking his head. "We can't be."

"We are! I swear we are!" Tag began running from side to side of the path, looking for other familiarities.

"Tag, I know its hard being away from her on Christmas but this is ridiculous."

"No! Wait! Here, see that big boulder? Julie dared Megan to climb it when we were 10. Megan fell and broke her leg, then smacked Walsh."

"Tag –" started Marie.

"Look!" Tag yelled, holding up a green purse. "Her step mom gave this to her, so she decided to chuck it one day!"

Kyle's voice shut down on him as he took the purse in his hands. He savoured the feel of it. He finally let out a choked sigh of relief. "Home..."

The others around him began to smile and some started to cheer. They were finally going back home. Only one person didn't join in the cheering, but his lack of reaction went unnoticed.

Tag, still smiling, pulled Kyle into a joyous hug. "It's Christmas," he said hoarsely, "It's Christmas and i'm going to be with Megan again."

"How far away are we?" asked Kyle to the blonde boy slumped on his shoulder.

"About 40 minutes. We would walk pretty far up here."

"Then let's get going, i'm sure doing downhill will be quicker than you think." Tag nodded against his friend's chest.

The two began to slide down the hill as they hurried to Megan's house. They only came to a stop when Silvia's scream reached their ears.

They both looked to each other and gulped in fear. They hurried as fast as they could up the snowy trail towards the others. They stumbled into view.

Tag held a stitch in his side as he looked around desperately. He spotted five of the group, laying face down in the snow. Silvia's blonde hair was visible closest to them. None of the others moved.

Tag swallowed a lump in his throat, looking around. "What the hell happened?"

"We were gone only two seconds." Kyle went to bend down to Silvia when Tag grabbed his arm.

"Seven," he whispered choked up.

"What?" asked Kyle looking to Tag.

"Seven! Five on the ground, us two, that makes seven. Someone's missing!"

"Wh –" begun Kyle before a mirthless laugh came from behind them.

The sound of clapping came from behind them. They both whirled around to scan the shady trees in the forest. "Well Done Tyler. You too Kyle."

Kyle's mind drew a blank, but Tag seemed to tense beside him. "Jack?"

Indeed, the scruffy eighth group member stepped out of the trees shadows, a dark look in his usual green eyes. "Correct again, Anderson."

"Jack, what happened? What did you do?" asked Kyle, looking at the others.

Jack on the other and drew out his wand and pointed it at the pair.

"Yes, I still have my wand," he said, looking at the two shocked boys.

"You betrayed us, didn't you?" growled Tag. "You sold yourself out to him, that's why you were in a better room, that's why you were on another floor, that's why you have your wand! You caved into them! Didn't you?"

"What did you expect?" Jack retorted in anger. "Not everyone is as powerful as you, Tyler."

"I expected you to stay loyal to Dumbledore. I expected you to stand against him, as you swore to."

"That was then Kyle. The Dark Lord offered me better."

"What?" asked Tag challengingly. "Certain death?"

"You won't understand. But that won't matter. My orders were to let you get far into the bush, then kill you all."

"Jack –" began Kyle, taking a step forward.

"Stop! Don't take another step or else. I may have joined the dark side, but I can't just kill you. I know I can't." Jack nodded his head to the other four lying on the ground.

"There stunned and I erased their memories. That's it." Jack sighed as he raised his wand higher.

Kyle threw himself at Jack, but as Jack had the wand, he levitated Kyle and banished him so he flew straight into a tree. Kyle slumped down, knocked out.

Jack then turned his eyes on Tag. He muttered a small jinx, binding Tag in place.

Jack sighed heavily, bringing his wand up again. "I'm really sorry Tag. I hope you remember Megan."

Tag struggled against his bonds, thrashing wildly and twisting his body to try and escape. _Megan! Megz, I'm coming back! I swear!_ He screamed in his mind.

He gave one last jerk as his blue eyes were washed away, with only a dull blank look in his eyes. He knew nothing more.

Jack stunned Tag, causing him to fall to the ground like the others. Jack then turned and levitated Kyle over with the others. He obliviated Kyle, before placing a warming charm on each of the group members.

Jack sat in the snow a while longer, looking over his old friends and crying slightly. He rubbed his eyes free of tears having come to a decision before turning the wand on himself.

He cast a warming charm on himself, and then took his own memories. He lay down in the snow with the others, just as he would have.

--End Chapter 26


	27. So Close Yet So Far Away

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 27 – So Close Yet So Far Away

By: Megan and Julie

-----------

Shannon liked Rick's parents. They were extremely nice and seemed to get along which was a stark difference to her own family. She could see the love in their eyes as they talked to each other. Glenda and Richard had made a delicious Christmas Eve dinner which Rick's sister, Shelley, and her boyfriend, Landon, had turned up for. 

After dinner the family talked and then opened the traditional Christmas Eve presents. After that Richard and Glenda went out to go for a walk leaving Rick and Shannon to their own devices. Shannon smiled as Rick's parents left, "They're...nice." Rick smiled and kissed her passionately.

"I'm glad you liked them," he smiled. "You are the best girlfriend ever."

"Mmmm ..." she moaned as he kissed her neck, "Only because you're the best boyfriend ever." She pecked his cheek lightly making him laugh. They stood there kissing for a couple of minutes until they were interrupted by Shelley clearing her throat.

"Well, we have to go, Rick," she said giving him a hug and ruffling his hair. "It was nice meeting you Shannon." Landon put up a hand to say goodbye and wrapped his arms around Shelly as they left.

"Sorry for the interruption," Rick said, pulling her close to him again. "Now, where were we?"

Shannon kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She pulled back and bit her lip, smiling. "Oh, that's where," Rick said smiling and kissing her again.

-------

Christmas came the next morning to find all the girls sleeping. Megan awoke someone bouncing on her bed shouting, "Its Christmas, its Christmas!!!"

Megan sat up and grabbed Mark, tickling him until he squealed with joy. This attracted the attention of Mike and Charlotte, who came in carrying a giggling Daniel.

"C'mon, Mayen," Daniel said. "It Kis'mas!" Him and Mark grabbed her hands and pulled her out of bed. She walked with them down the stairs, still bleary eyed.

She sat down and opened presents with them all morning. They showed her toy after toy. When Caleb got a pocket knife from Anthony it was all Megan could do to not break down. If only Tag had been here, then she could give him his gift. She bit her lip all through the rest of the present opening, thinking all the time about how Tag was supposed to be here with her. She got up and left, worried looks followed her out.

She quickly wrote a note to Julie.

Dear Julie,

I can't take it anymore. Everything seems to remind me about how Tag was supposed to be here. I need someone to talk to, please come over so we can talk. 

Love,  
Megz

She sent it off with the family owl and went back to her room to read up on location spells ... again. 

-------

Julie awoke to find Remus snuggled against her and smiled. Last night had been the most wonderful night of her life. She looked at him, just watching him sleep. His hair fell across his forehead and his eyes were shut gently. He looked like an angel. There was a tapping at the window and Julie, wrapping a sheet around herself, went to open it. She immediately recognised Megan's owl. She ripped open the parchment and read the tearstained note. "Oh, poo," she whispered. She crept back to the bed and started picking up her clothes, putting them back on. Her movement on the bed woke Remus.

"Hey," he said, his smile turning into a frown. "Where you going?"

"Megan is having some problems, she needs me," Julie said, slipping on her shoes and pecking him on the cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that she left the room leaving a very confused Remus behind.

-------

Megan was sitting in her window seat reading a thick book when Julie came in. She looked up and smiled, "Thanks for coming," she said and Julie could see her tearstained face.

"No problem, sweetie. C'mere," Julie said, pulling Megan into a hug. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" Megan nodded and the two of them bundled up before heading outside.

They walked up the all too familiar path that was their childhood memories, remembering all the games they used to play.

About 30 minutes into the walk Megan came across something unusual. There were footprints in the snow, as if someone had been walking down the path. "That's weird," Megan said, pointing it out to Julie.

"Where do they go? They just stopped," Julie said, looking around the path for some sign of life.

"Naw, they turned back," Megan said. She pointed it out to Julie, "I suspect a mystery is afoot."

Julie laughed, "We're not playing Sherlock Holmes again are we?" 

"Well not if you act like that," Megan said, "But I do want to find out who was walking on our path."

"Okay, okay," Julie said following Megan up the path, she bumped into Megan as she suddenly stopped, "What the hell, girl?"

"Please tell me I'm just seeing things," Megan said, pointing to a lump on the ground. "Please tell me that is not someone's body."

"Megan, look. Another one," Julie said and pointed to another body. Megan looked around seeing many more bodies scattering the ground. Julie bent down and felt the nearest one's pulse. "He's alive," she whispered, but Megan wasn't listening. She was making her way, as fast as she could through the thick snow and bodies all around, towards one body slightly apart from the rest. A body that had blonde hair. "Megan, what the ..." Julie started as Megan collapsed on the ground and turned the body over. She started sobbing uncontrollably.

Julie made her way up to Megan, being careful where she stepped. "Megan ..."Julie stopped when she saw Megan hunched over an all too familiar body. "Is that Tag?" she asked, nearly speechless.

"Yes," Megan said, she felt his pulse. "It's still strong. Julie, go get help," when Julie didn't move she yelled, "NOW!"

Julie took off as fast as she could down the path, as she disappeared Megan turned back to Tag. She planted a kiss on his lips, "It's okay, baby," she whispered touching one of his bruises gently, "I'm here now, I'm here now."

-------

Julie ran into the house without knocking and ran to the fireplace. She got several weird looks from Megan's family but ignored them as she threw the floo powder into the flames. They immediately turned green and she stuck her head in. "Dumbledore's Office!" she cried. She felt her head whirling around while the rest of her body stayed concrete, firm on the ground. When she stopped spinning she was looking into a big room directly at a desk in front of her. "Dumbledore!" she yelled, "Dumbledore!" She vaguely heard a door open and footsteps come running. Dumbledore squatted in front of her.

"Miss Walsh, what is it?" he asked rather calmly.

"We found them, sir," she said out of breath. "We found those missing kids from the attack. They're unconscious up a path not to far from Megan's place. They don't look too good, sir."

"I'm on my way. I have to alert some people then I'll be there. Stay where you are, Miss Walsh," he said sternly and disappeared.

Julie backed away from the fireplace, crawling up into a ball. She shook violently, bluntly ignoring Megan's brothers around her.

"Walsh, what's wrong? What happened? Where's Megan?" asked Braden, shaking Julies shoulder.

"Ta ... Tag," Julie stuttered, suddenly unable to communicate to them.

"What about tag?" Caleb asked, confused.

"You were playing tag?" asked Mike.

"I wanna play tag," complained little Mark.

"No," Julie said with as much force as she could muster.

"We ... found ... him ..."

Jeremy tensed slightly, "that's not funny."

"I don't think she's kidding," said Anthony solemnly.

"Stunned ... breathing ... pulse … don't know what happened," Julie choked out. Anthony pulled her into a small hug.

"Dumbledore... stay...don't move..." Julie said, slumping against Anthony, completely out of breath. 

Everyone stood there for a minute, tensions running high. "I'm going up there," Braden said, walking towards the door and pulling on a cloak.

"Wait up," Caleb said, following suit. When the door snapped shut Julie jumped slightly at the noise.

"No worries, Walshy. Be happy. He's found!" said Mike, trying to cheer her up. Julie cracked a smile in return.

"It's about time too," she laughed.

"What's taking Dumbledore so long?" asked Jeremy, wringing his hands in anticipation.

"Didn't he say he was getting some people?" said Mike, bouncing little Daniel on his leg.

A sudden pop sounded in the room, causing Julie to send Anthony to the ground as she jumped. Dumbledore swept into the room, his cloak flowing behind him and a very powerful aura surrounding him.

"Let us make haste, Miss Walsh, take me to them."

Julie nodded and picked herself up off the ground. She took no time in leading Dumbledore up the steep trails, towards the relatively flatter terrain. Dumbledore matched her stride for stride as they followed the now footstep worn paths. "Right there," said Julie, pointing up wards a little. Dumbledore sped ahead of her, getting to the clearing first.

Julie was greeted to the scene of Megan still clinging onto Tag for dear life, not letting herself be pulled away. The other 7 missing were turned over, by Caleb and Braden, no doubt. The two brothers sat by their crying sisters, trying to calm her down.

Dumbledore evaluated the scene briefly before pulling out his wand and muttering a spell. A brilliant jet of crimson red and gold light flew out of the tip towards the Docura's home. Dumbledore returned the wand to where it came and walked over towards Megan.

"Miss Docura, please let me take a look at him." Megan sniffled slightly as she shook her head violently into Tags chest. "Miss Docura, I will not ask you again. You can do nothing for him, you are only preventing him help. Let go of him Megan."

Megan stiffed for a moment before extracting her arms delicately. She clawed a little ways away before Julie ran up and began hugging her.

Dumbledore looked over Tag's form before pulling back Tags eyelids. The eyes inside whizzed around inside, searching for more dark. Dumbledore muttered to himself gravely, but the others couldn't make out the words.

A few more people came over the ridge, some huffing and puffing. The girls didn't know exactly what happened, as a lot of action happened quickly. All of a sudden, the two found them relatively alone. The bodies of the victims had been taken to the hospital for immediate examinations, Megan's brothers had returned to the house, to tell the others of what happened. Dumbledore had given different instructions to the new comers, whom Megan and Julie hadn't recognized. Finally Dumbledore turned his attention on the two girls. 

"Miss Docura, Miss Walsh, I now this is hard for you –" Megan scoffed a bit at this, "but I need you two to return to Megan's house."

Megan stood up in outrage. "I want to be with him!" she yelled.

Dumbledore gazed at her calmly before replying, "I know you do, but the hospital will not let you. Return to your house, and i will send word when you can go visit him later today." Megan opened her mouth to respond before he cut her off. "Everything will be explained then. I don't want you two to go off wandering, understand."

Megan looked ready to physically attack their headmaster, so Julie grabbed onto her arm and nodded slightly. Dumbledore bid them a good day before disapparating.

Megan let out a huge scream of frustration, causing the birds in the nearby trees fly away suddenly. Megan gripped her hair in frustration, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. Julie put her hand on Megan's shoulders, trying to comfort her. 'No.' was all Megan mumbled as she brushed off Julie's hand.

"Come on Megan, let's go back."

"It makes no sense! Why were they here? What happened to them?" asked Megan, tears streaming down her face.

"We can't know for sure until they wake up. Let's go back and we can pig out on some mashed potatoes. You favourite," tried Julie.

"No. I want to know what happened to them." 

"How are you going to do that? Megan, stop smiling at me like that, you look crazy."

"The tracks are fresh," said Megan, point towards the opposite direction.

"No, Megan lets just go home."

"Come on, what happened to playing detective?" asked Megan, trying to convince her.

"What happened to 'not wondering' and going home to get news on Tag?"

"Don't you want to know where they came from?" asked Megan, raising her eyebrows. Julie made no response, so Megan turned and began following the 8 tracks of feet, walking towards them.

Julie ran up and grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards. "Home. Now." she growled. She pulled Megan to the edge of the ridge, but accidentally took an extra step back, causing the two to start rolling down the hill towards the ground.

When they finally stopped rolling, they both stood up and stumbled a bit from dizziness. Megan began walking back up the slope before Julie grabbed her and pulled her towards the house.

As they finally reached the front door Megan was almost in full tears from frustration. Julie finally let her go, which proved a big mistake as Megan whipped around and punched Julie as hard as she could in the gut, which was _hard_. Julie doubled over in pain as Megan walked into the house, slamming the door in Julies face. 

Julie groaned as she slunk down into the snow. She sat there for a few more seconds until the door re-opened and Anthony walked out.

"Come on, Julie. You know she didn't mean it," he said, pulling Julie off the ground and leading her into the house.

-------

Megan meanwhile plowed through all her brothers in anger. She ran up all the steps, practically throwing herself into her room. She paused only slightly to slam the door behind her, causing all those on the main floor to look up towards the stairs.

Megan grabbed her favourite teddy, which Tag had given to her when they were younger, and squeezed it tightly to her chest, letting a few tears go loose. 

She didn't know why she was crying so much. It was something she rarely did. She was so happy to have Tag back with her, which brought the tears of happiness, but those feelings had her asking why he was taken in the first place, which had led to her frustrated tears. Hitting Julie had also made her feel sort of bad too.

She lay there in the darkness of her room, as the heavy curtains let in none of the light from outside. She had guessed a good half an hour to an hour had passed before a knock had come at her door.

"Come in," Megan said just loud enough to be heard. The door creaked open and Julie stood in the doorway.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hi," replied Megan quietly.

"Megz," started Julie, still in the doorway. "Do you want me to leave?"

Megan sniffed a bit before sitting up in her bed. "No."

"I'm really sorry for pulling you back here, but you know i had to," started Julie. Megan opened her mouth to speak, but Julie cut her off, "We've been friends for years, so i know not to expect an apology from you. I just want you to feel better."

Megan smiled warmly, as Julie jumped onto Megan's bed. "So how has your break been going?" she asked.

Megan filled Julie in on the locating books she had been looking through, the ball and everything else that had been happening. Julie, in return, told Megan a few of the things her and Remus had found or done in the castle, and filled her in on the previous night's events.

Megan couldn't help but laugh after Julie had told her. "You little slut," Megan joked. "Oh shit, you shouldn't have come here after that."

"Shut up you, you know I would have, no matter what."

"How did Lupin take you leaving?" asked Megan. Julie blushed as she looked down, not answering. "You did tell him, right?"

"Well kind of. You were really upset, and he looked so cute sleeping, and ... well he woke up as I got my clothes on. I told him I had to go and I would talk to him later."

"What did he say?" pressed Megan.

"Nothing. I left before he could."

"Bad move, Walsh," sighed Megan, flopping back on her bed.

"Well, sorry i'm not a sex expert like you," retorted Julie, rolling her eyes. "I guess I should owl him," she trailed off.

"I think so. Can I ask you a question?" asked Megan, sitting back up.

"Indeed," replied Julie, lounging back on Megan's bed.

"Well, you know how I get sick of having the guys around, and they don't really know how to really talk girl talk and what-not ... you know. I just ..." trailed off Megan.

"Want someone to talk to, other than family?" finished Julie, grinning.

"Yeah. Can you stay for a few days? We can go visit Tag together."

"Of coarse I'll stay hunny." Julie pulled Megan into a hug before pulling away.

"I guess you should owl him," said Megan, propping herself up on her arms.

"I guess you should be the happiest girl in the world. You did just get your Christmas wish after all."

"Yeah. I guess I did," sighed Megan, picking up and hugging her teddy once more.

--End Chapter 27


	28. A Message From Beyond

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 28 – A Message From Beyond

By: Megan and Sam

-

Megan was restless. She'd owled her friends to tell them she had found Tag and the others and that they were at the hospital. She was now waiting for Dumbledore to tell her she could come see Tag.

She and Julie were sitting on the couch in front of the fire place. Megan had been up and pacing until Julie told her she was making her dizzy. Megan sat down with a sigh, "Do you think he'll be okay?" 

"I think he will be," Julie said, smiling. "He's strong."

"Why was he taken though?" Megan puzzled. "Why him of all the boys at Hogwarts?"

Julie didn't have time to answer as the flames in the fireplace turned green and a body appeared there. It was Rick closely followed by Shannon. "You found him?" Rick asked out of breath. Megan leaped up and hugged him.

"Yeah, he was on that mountain path not too far from here. All the others were with him," Megan said, releasing him and hugging Shannon.

"Kyle was with them," Julie added. Kyle was one of Tag's best friends, a sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Figured as much," Rick said, giving them a small smile.

"But why ..." Shannon started but was interrupted by the fireplace lighting up again and Heidi appearing there.

"I came as soon as I heard," gasped Heidi, grabbing Megan in a hug. There wasn't much time to explain as the fireplace turned green and Sam appeared.

"Is it true?" she asked as soon as her head had stopped spinning. 

"Yeah, he was unconscious when we found him," Julie explained because Megan had gone back to pacing. She told them the story about how Megan had called her over and they had decided to go on a walk.

"I still can't believe you guys found them. It's just amazing," Sam said shaking her head.

"Dumbledore is supposed to come get her when they've made sure he was okay," Julie said, nodding towards Megan, who was now pacing behind the couch. She was oblivious to their conversation and jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

Dumbledore stood smiling, "We need to talk before we go see him." Megan nodded and looked over at her friends. "They must stay here." he said answering her unasked question.

"Hey, guys," Megan said and they all turned to see her and Dumbledore standing there. "I'm going with Professor Dumbledore. I'll owl you when Tag wakes up. Make yourselves comfortable." They all nodding solemnly, knowing she would do as she said.

Megan took Dumbledore's offered hand and they apparated to St. Mungo's tearoom. "Now, Miss Docura," Dumbledore started, "Before you go see Mister Anderson there are some things we need to talk about."

"Like what, sir?" Megan asked, clearly confused.

"Like the matter of why Tyler was taken," Dumbledore stated his eyes loosing their twinkle.

"And why is it that he was taken, sir?" Megan asked, relieved that she was finally going to get the answers she had been looking for.

"You must understand that you must tell no one of this," Dumbledore said, his voice serious. "Not even Miss Walsh."

"But, sir," Megan started, "what could possibly be so bad that I can't tell my best friend about it?"

Dumbledore sighed, "You mustn't tell anyone."

"But," Megan started.

"Promise me, Megan," Dumbledore whispered, "This is top secret. I shouldn't even be telling you this."

"I promise, sir," Megan said, curious as to what this top secret thing was.

"You know Tyler is advanced in his classes?"

"Yes, sir. He always gets high marks."

"And you know that he has been getting private lessons from me?"

"Yes, sir," Megan said, raising an eyebrow. "But what does this have to do with the Death Eaters taking Tag?"

"I'm getting there. Tyler was getting private lessons from me, but not the kind you think." Megan leaned forward, wrinkling her forehead.

"You see, Miss Docura. Tyler was one of the best students in the school, he was adamant about being against anything dark, and he had a heart full of love. He was perfect for the program I was preparing to run.

"When I approached him about joining he said yes without question."

"What program, sir?" Megan said, trying to grasp what Dumbledore was saying.

"They call themselves the Elite. And that's what they are, the elite students of Hogwarts. They are smart and strong and hated the Dark Arts. I taught them to be smarter, to be stronger, to strategize, to fight. They learned and I told them things, gave them missions. They fought against the Dark Side. They went under cover. They...they were the best of the best.

"They knew what they were up against and they kept fighting. They knew they might die, they knew they might be caught; they knew there was a chance that they would be discovered as the Elite. And yet they still fought. I'm sure you are one of the many reasons they got out. Tyler wanted to see you again. You were his only weakness, Megan. If he couldn't see you nothing really mattered.

"I put charms on them protecting them from telling the secrets when tortured. But that didn't mean they couldn't tell anyone willingly. My worst fear was that one of them would betray the others. That they would be captured."

"That's why the Death Eaters attacked us at Hogsmeade. They were after the Elite members. They were after Tag," Megan said, suddenly understanding. "Someone betrayed them."

"Yes," Dumbledore sighed. "My worst fear had come to past. I could only hope none would crack. That Tyler, their commander would keep strong."

"And he did," Megan said. "He broke out of there and he tried to come back."

"Yes, he did."

"But why were they unconscious, sir?" Megan asked, trying to piece together the puzzle.

"Someone stunned them. Someone who was with them. Some of my graduated Elite members followed their tracks back to an abandoned house. They had been tortured there. Told lies, been beat beyond belief. It's amazing that they even escaped. Most of them have head concussions, broken bones, and gaping gashes. They had someone who had escaped with them stun them, then he also escaped."

"Sir, can I see him now?" Megan asked, hearing all she needed to.

"Yes, you may. He's not awake yet but you may go see him."

"Thank you, sir," Megan said, standing and shaking Dumbledore's hand. He then led her down some stairs and peeked into several rooms before allowing her into Tag's.

"He's in the bed on the far right," Dumbledore said, leaving her at the door.

Megan stood in the doorway for a whole minute getting up the nerve to go look at him. "This is stupid," she said to herself. She walked down to his bed and drew back the curtains. She gasped when she saw him. He was stark white and his cuts and bruises stood out bluntly on his face. His hand was wrapped and she could see where the blood had soaked through it. He had his other arm wrapped and in a sling, shoulder dislocated. She slid into the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him gently holding him as she cried onto his shoulder, telling him she would never let him get hurt again.

-

Julie sat on the couch sandwiched between Sam and Anthony. Rick and Shannon sat on the floor, Shannon sat behind him playing with his hair as he kept his eyes closed, muttering something. Heidi was on Sam's other side and she kept looking at her watch and then the fireplace.

All the sudden the fireplace lighted green again and Dumbledore's head appeared. "You may all go see him now," he said his eyes twinkling. He disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. The teenagers stood and one by one threw floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared with a cry of, "St. Mungo's!"

When they were told where Tag was they walked in to find Megan asleep next to Tag, her arms wrapped tightly around him, her face tearstained.

"Hey," Julie said, poking her gently.

"Hey," came Megan's hoarse voice as she rubbed her eyes and sat up slightly.

"This is unreal," Rick said, dropping Shannon's hand and sitting down next to Tag. "We have him back."

"Has he woken up yet?" Heidi asked, sitting on the end of the bed gently. 

"Naw," Megan said, looking down at him and smiling. "But he's alive. And that's all that matters."

-

Everyone in the room stayed as long as they could. Tag's parents had come in and everyone but Megan had left. Amazingly enough Dumbledore showed up right after Tag's parents did.

"Will he be alright?" was the first thing Naida Anderson had asked upon entering.

"The healer said he should be as right as rain," Dumbledore said with smile. Megan stayed sitting next to Tag as Lamar Anderson inspected his son.

"Are you sure he will be fine?" asked Lamar.

"Calm down Mar," said Naida soothingly.

"I still don't understand what happened to him," grumbled Lamar.

Megan looked away as she squeezed slightly on Tags hand, held in her own. She gently stroked his knuckles with her thumb, thinking of when he would finally wake up.

"Is it true that you found him, Megan?" Naida asked, bringing Megan out of her thoughts.

"Yes," she answered not taking her eyes off of Tag's face.

"Thank God," Naida whispered and pulled Megan into a hug. Megan hugged her back not being able to restrain herself. She always felt that Naida was like a mother to her.

When she started sobbing uncontrollably Naida squeezed her tighter and whispered comforting things to her. "Naida," Megan gasped, closing her eyes tight. "I thought I had lost him. But he came back to me. He came back."

"I know sweetie, I know," Naida tried to comfort her. "You've been strong, baby. So strong."

"At the word 'baby' Megan started to cry harder. Naida was confused. "Naida," Megan said, "We need to talk."

"Ok, sweetie," Naida said, looking back at Lamar who was still inspecting his son. "Lamar, we're going to the tearoom. Stay here and watch on Tyler for us."

Naida led Megan up the stairs, holding her around the shoulders and supporting her as they walked.

Once she had sat Megan down on a couch and kneeled in front of her she saw Megan's frightened face. "Megan, what's wrong?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Don't be mad, okay?" Megan said, stifling her tears. "I –" Megan sighed not knowing how to phrase it. "Last month I skipped my period and I thought I was pregnant. Only when I took the test thing it said that I wasn't. So I was happy. And then the Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade and that brick wall fell on me. When I woke up my healer told me that I had lost my baby. I _had_ been pregnant all along and now my baby _and_ Tag were gone and I didn't know what to do. I still don't know what to do," Megan said all this very fast and Naida eyes opened bigger than Megan had ever seen them. "Don't be mad." Megan pleaded.

Naida sighed, blowing her hair out of her eyes. "I'm not mad, okay?" she said nodding to reinforce it. Megan nodded, not entirely convinced. "I was only a little older than you when I had Tag." Megan widened her eyes. "I was very in love with Lamar and our first time together I wound up pregnant. Lamar and I fought about keeping him. I wanted to; Lamar didn't want me to have to give up my life." Megan smiled, having already had that same conversation with Tag. "I convinced Lamar that it was for the best. When Tag was born he was the most handsome boy I had ever laid eyes on. As he grew I couldn't imagine a life without him. He was my life; Lamar saw that and married me because he wanted to have what I did."

"A little part of me wished I still had that baby, Naida. Is that bad?" 

"No," Naida smiled, "It's in a woman's nature to want to raise a baby. It was in my nature to want to nurture you when I found out your mother had died."

"Will I always feel like something's missing until I have another baby?" Megan yearned for the answer.

"I hope not, because to have something missing for that long is never a good thing. You'll heal eventually."

"Thanks for listening, Naida," Megan said, hugging the older woman and standing to go.

"Megan?" Naida asked, stopping Megan in the doorway. "What were you going to name her?"

"Bailey Rose Anderson."

Naida smiled, "Very beautiful."

-

Megan decided the best thing she could do was to talk to him there wasn't much point in sitting by his side silently was there?

She thought to herself. "What would she tell him?" Was there anything to actually say?

She sat silently for a moment until the healer came into the room and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Dear?" She whispered.

"Maybe you could talk to him. Although it may not seem like he's listening it is going in somewhere sweetheart," said the healer.

"Yea I might just try that." She smiled slowly.

"But what to tell him," she thought.

"Tag," she whispered "Can you hear me? I hope so."

"Well where to start? Your mum and dad have come in to be by your side. I haven't left your side," she said so softly she could barely hear herself.

Tears started to fall as she thought of more things to say, of how upset Rick was, how much she had missed him, about her cutting and mainly about the baby.

She wanted to tell him so badly but what would his reaction be this time.

Would he love her and care for her like he said he would? Or would this cause another fight?

She decided to just go for it he said he loved her she loved him they share everything. Why not this?

"Um, Tag, sweetie there's something I really need you to know," she started slowly.

"Remember when we had the mishap with the test and Shannon said it was negative and I read it wrong?" here she paused.

"Well I hope you remember that because when that brick wall fell on me I lost the baby." Tears started to fall harder now.

"Apparently I was pregnant." she looked to the floor.

"Then they told me you had disappeared, and I lost the baby I didn't know what to do." 

"The two most important things in my life and they had vanished in a matter of hours" She grabbed his hand and leant in to kiss his forehead.

"That's where things started to go wrong. I didn't know how to cope and I-I-I I started to cut myself. I thought that you had really left me forever and that our baby was gone aswell there was nothing left to live for.  
I felt so empty I felt like I needed to find you to be with you no matter if it were life or death I would have been happy with you." She started to sob uncontrollably as she curled into a ball by his side and cried her self to sleep.

-

Megan had fallen asleep at Tag's side once again. She dreamt that he woke up and that he was sorry for leaving her and then he turned into Dumbledore who told her that Tag would have to be taken away, far away. Megan had gotten so mad that she had punched at Dumbledore but her fist went right through him as he disappeared. Someone tapped her shoulder and she whipped around to find no one there. The hospital room she had been in had changed into an old church chapel. Megan walked out the doors, into the rain. A fork of lightening lit up the sky as she walked purposely towards the cemetery. She stood in front of a single tombstone, an angel with a single red rose held in her hand. Below the angel there was a name written.

Alexandria Elizabeth Staton Docura  
1933-1964  
Beloved Mother, Devoted Wife  
Although distances hold us apart ... You'll always be in our hearts.

On each of the other six sides of the stone were written little quotes from her children.

How time flies ...  
Before I realized it was time to say Goodbye.  
Love,   
Mikie

You've left behind ...  
... shoes no one can fill ...  
... and nothing will be the same without you.  
Love,   
Caleb

Life goes on and so must we,  
But the times we spent together...  
will always remain special to me.  
Love,   
Jeremy

You're on my mind...  
and in my heart...  
a lot ...  
I miss you a lot.  
Love,  
Braden

It seems like you are a world away...  
I miss you so much.  
Love,   
Anthony

There'll be miles between us tomorrow...  
And I'll really miss you,  
But what I'll miss the most is ...  
What I am when I'm with you.  
Love,  
Megz

Megan touched each of the quotes, tracing each word with her finger. "Mum, there's so much to say ..." Megan began. "So much to share, I wish you were here to listen." As the tears began to come Megan felt another tap, but this time when she turned someone was standing there. "Mum?" Megan whispered staring at the woman, clad in white, standing before her. She couldn't believe it. Her mother was standing right in front of her, looking very much like the angel statue on top of her tombstone.

"I'm always here to listen, baby," she whispered, gathering her little girl into her arms.

"Do you know what I've been going through, Mum?" Megan asked.

"I may be away but I know, distance can never change the love I have for you in my heart."

"I lost them, mummy. I lost them both and now Tag's back and I don't know what to do."

"Just ... love him. With all your heart and soul. Show him you never once gave up the hope of finding him. And remember, sweetie, even if he doesn't," Alexandria gripped Megan's shoulders, "that true love, like the kind you two have, never dies."

Things started to go black and Megan tried to hang on to the image of her mother as she was shook awake. When she opened her eyes Naida stood before her, "Sweetie, I'll watch over him. You go home, take a shower, get some rest."

"But ..." Megan said looking back at Tag's sleeping form.

"But nothing. He's safe now, you have every right to go home and rest." Megan nodded and left the room, taking one last glance at Tag before leaving.

-End Chapter 28


	29. Returning to Hogwarts

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 29 – Returning to Hogwarts

By: Sam, Julie and Megan

-

Remus woke up to a cold bed that morning.  
He rolled over to find not even an indent in his pillow, only her smell lingered to his sheets.

"Julie" He called out.

"JULIE" he said even louder no answer was heard.

Just as he began to wake properly there was a tapping at the window. A beautiful brown owl was staring at him through the glass with a letter tied to its leg.

Remus moved slowly over to the window and slid it open. The owl jumped inside and Remus undid the scroll of parchment and the owl took flight once more.

Remus unwrapped it immediately knowing Julie's handwriting was on the parchment, waiting to be read.

_Remus,_

_  
Megan and I found Tag, he's in St Mungo's. I'm staying at Megan's for a little while. I'm really sorry about leaving, but you looked so peacefully sleeping. I realise you may be upset about me not letting you know that I was going, but you know she needed me.  
I will stay in touch, and keep you up dated. Please let everyone else know._

Love you always,

Julie. 

Remus bit back his emotions as he screwed the letter up and threw it across the room.

"Fine. She wanted to leave, let's just see about this" he muttered sullenly.

-

Meanwhile at the Potter Manor the living room fireplace burst into flame as Sirius stepped out covered in soot followed closely by his black haired girlfriend Kassie Phillips. Kassie walked slowly and quietly through the house but Sirius being Sirius bounded up the stairs and started to bang loudly on James' door.

"Oy James Harold Potter. Get your fat lazy butt out of bed this very moment we have presents," he yelled through the closed door as he bounded back down stairs.

Grumbling and staggering quite a bit James followed the couple down the stairs and into the main living room.

"Sirius, if you ever use my full name again, you won't live to see next Christmas."

"Ohh Ickle Pottikins getting all upset on Christmas," he simpered.

"What ever shall we do, Sweetheart?" He said as he started rattling gifts under the tree, whether they had his name on them or not it didn't matter.

"Oi, stop throttling the presents" said James, nudging Sirius in the ribs. "We are waiting for Lily."

"Come on Jamsie, one present won't kill us" pleaded Sirius.

"Don't care" James yawned as he stretched before continuing. "Waiting for Lily."

Sirius puffed out his lip and looked to Kassie for support, only to find his girlfriend asleep again.

Just then the Potter manor fireplace roared again and out stepped in James' opinion the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.  
His own Lily Evans.

"Merry Christmas," She said cheerfully as she sat down next to a sleeping Kassie.

"Merry Christmas" Sirius and James responded.

James by passed Sirius by whacking him on the head as he went to embrace Lily.

"Oy what was that for?" he said picking up another present and shaking it.

James just rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her gently.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas love" he whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas" she replied grinning.

Just then something very hard hit James in the back of the head.

"Heads up everyone presents." He squealed.

This made the sleeping form of Kassie jump right off the couch she was on and fall to the floor.

"Sirius Black did you just squeal?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Didn't you know he had a choice when he was born Kassie? Boy or girl" James started to laugh hysterically.

Sirius got up walked over to him and slapped him round the head.

"Haha very funny, Potter," Sirius smirked.

"I thought so too" James replied grinning, rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop it guys. It's time for presents" replied Kassie grinning broadly.

"I wish Pete were here" said James dishing out the presents he got his friends.

"Is he still with his Grandma in Egypt" asked Kassie, handing out her own presents.

"Yep" said Sirius taking a package in his hand. "On the count of three open. One." Sirius ripped open his package, not bothering to continue the countdown

Wow, James this is sooo awesome man." Sirius stared at his present with his mouth hanging wide open.

James had brought him a miniature Quidditch stadium which you could practice tactics and try movements with the little men on the broomsticks which would fly between the posts. It had the bludgers and Quaffles and even its very own snitch.

"Wow," Kassie and Lily said together.

"James sweetie that's so sweet it must have cost a fortune honey?" Lily asked.

"Anything for my best mate" replied James smacking Sirius in the shoulder.

"And for you my lady" said James, throwing a box at Lily. She gasped as she opened it.

Lily pushed back the case lid to reveal and charming necklace wit a red rose pennant. "My favourite flower" she smiled at him. He just grinned and nodded.

-

Julie sighed to herself as she rummaged around the Docura's fridge in hunger. She hadn't eaten all day, and was waiting for Megan's return from the hospital. She pulled out some pumpkin juice and poured herself a drink.

She leaned back against the counter, looking out the window letting her thoughts wonder out to Remus. She looked out into the fading skylight and was dazed. She jumped slightly as someone behind her made a sudden noise.

She turned around slightly, regarding the new comer wearily. Instead of speaking she hopped up and sat on the counter.

"Where's Megan" he asked.

"Visiting Tag" murmured Julie, looking away.

"Aww, is little Walshy all alone" Julie bluntly ignored his taunts.

"What's the matter muffin? Don't remember me"

Julie snorted into her cup. "Well let's go through the list, shall we? Boy? That knocks Megan off the list. Blonde Hair? That leaves me with 5 still. Blue eyes? Rounds it down to two."

"Your running out of attributes" he grinned coyly.

"No, what sets you apart from your brothers is that your a smarmy ashole. That means your Anthony" Anthony donned a fake hurt expression. "Look, i remembered" Julie added dryly.

"Ouch, that hurts" replied Anthony, poking Julie in the ribs. Julie smacked his hand away instinctively.

"And you think you don't deserve it" she asked.

"Nope, i'm an angel." Julie rolled her eyes and looked away. "Best get used to me Julz, your stuck here" he said, grinning.

"I've gotten along fine so far."

Anthony brushed off her comment, and decided to talk about something else. "That was very rude of you on your birthday you know."

"I didn't want to talk to you. In fact, i still don't."

"All I said was happy birthday. Instead you have to be a bitch."

"Yes, well. You should know i'm cold and heartless."

"I hear, and see, you're dating Lupin" said Anthony subtly, looking at his fingernails. Julie looked at him sharply.

"Shut up. That's not your business."

"I just consider myself protective of my ex" he said, placing a hand on her leg.

"Go to hell, Anthony" said Julie, jerking away.

"That's not how you felt before." Anthony began to play with her hair.

"I was an idiot before" said Julie, pushing his hand away.

"An idiot who loved me." Anthony grinned broadly.

"Drop it Tony, we're not talking about this."

"Right, right. We were talking about Lupin. So tell me all about him" he said, leaning on the counter next to her.

"He's everything you're not" said Julie, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Oh, so is that why you're dating him" he asked innocently.

"I'm dating him because I love him" replied Julie simply.

"No, I think your only dating him because Megan approves of him."

"Megan has nothing to do with Remus and Me"

"That's funny. Since she had everything to do with us breaking up."

"You know why we broke up."

"Yes, Megan."

"No, not Megan." Julie hesitated slightly, thinking. "Okay, well partially Megan. But there were other reasons."

"Mainly my sister getting angry at us? Every minute we were together" asked Anthony, searching Julies face.

"Its better this way" Julie muttered, looking down. "I couldn't sacrifice my friendship with her for you."

"She was always angry, and yet we still dated" challenged Anthony.

"We only dated because she didn't know about us until a month later."

"But when she did find out, you said we would all work it out. You told me it wouldn't matter."

Julie rolled her eyes again, before replying sarcastically. "Looks like I was wrong. Look, i don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Aww, muffin. You have to admit we had fun. You liked me."

"Of course i liked you! You were my best friend's hotter older brother! What girl doesn't like that" Julie couldn't help but grin slightly at the memory.

-

Megan, Heidi, Julie, Shannon and Sam were all hurtling of the Hogwarts Express back to London for the summer.

The five girls chatted and played games until one by one they all dozed off. Only Julie was left awake and looking out the window.

Aside from the heavy breathing and the normal sleep talking from Megan, the compartment was silent. Julie had begun to doze off when the sound of their compartment door opening had jolted her awake.

"Hey Anthony" said Julie, grinning.

"Hey Julz" was his only reply as he looked around at the 4 sleeping girls.

"What's up" Julie asked casually. She had known Anthony for many years, not personally of course, but she did know a little about Megan's youngest brother.

"The girls from my compartment are getting changed, so I just came to see my little sister" he nudged Megan in the side, causing her to grunt and turn over "But it seems she's being the usual lazy arse."

Julie laughed slightly. "She's always knackered."

Anthony flashed her a smile before sitting down to her right. "So i guess I'll keep you company."

"Alright. So have you seen the Wasps play lately" asked Julie.

She forgot what they had talked about, but all too soon they were suddenly kissing. They finally broke apart as someone groaned in their sleep.

"I guess I should go" said Anthony, walking to the door. He dropped her a wink before leaving the compartment, and a very confused Julie behind.

"You loved that summer, admit it" egged Anthony.

"I'm not talking about this. You're nothing but a bad memory. I'm with Remus now."

"Ahh, this topic again. You know you don't even care about him."

"You are in no position to judge me or him. Or our relationship."

"Please darling, you're only with him because Megan isn't angry that you are."

"That's crap. I love him; it's got nothing to do with her, like I said before."

"If you care about him so much then why aren't you with him right now? If you love him then why are you here"

"Because Megan needs me" Julie snapped back.

"If she needs you why aren't you with her now" Anthony asked, smirking.

"I ... she ... grr ... Why do you have this effect on me? I'm bloody well over you"

"Maybe you just think you are" Anthony said, a slight smile on his face.

"This is why we broke up, Anthony. You're too damn cocky. You think every girl is in love with you. I'm not in love with you any more, Anthony"

"Not any more, eh? Let's see about that" and Anthony leaned forward across the counter, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, just barley licking them. He pulled away to find a breathless Julie looking back at him.

"Tony, you stupid bastard" said Julie hoarsely shoving Anthony hard in the chest and jumping down to the floor with the purpose of leaving. As she went to walk past him, he stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"You liked it that much, huh" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Go away Anthony" said Julie, looking anywhere but at him as she tried again to walk past him.

He held his arm out and caught her, pulling her to him. "But we were just catching up" he said grinning.

"I'm not spending any more time with you" she breathed, looking down again. "You're still the same bastard I broke up with."

"You don't know that" he said quietly, taking her hand as he started playing his mind games with her. "You haven't even looked at me since we broke up. I miss you Julz."

"Oh yes, because you were pining over me while you were together with how many girls was it? Ten? Eleven"

"Fourteen" he said, before smacking himself mentally.

"Fourteen" said Julie in disbelief. "Fourteen girls in four months"

"Wait, are you talking girlfriends, or girls I slept with"

"Girlfriends."

"Then ya, fourteen."

"Then how many girls did you sleep with"

Anthony did some calculations in his head before replying. "Doesn't matter" Anthony grinned angelically.

"Merlin! You can't even count them, can you" said Julie, pulling away in disgust.

"I was just saying it doesn't matter, because they weren't you" he said smoothly, stepping closer to her again.

Julie sighed"You always were the smooth talker weren't you, Tony" Julie said, pushing him away. "Too bad I know the tricks already."

Anthony pouted slightly for a moment before changing tactics.

"It must be hard."

Julie bit her lip and tried to keep herself from asking. But as they stood in silence she broke. "What's hard"

"You know, being so far away from your boyfriend. Fighting with Megan, listening to her problems. If you ever need to talk, i'm always here" he whispered, tilting her chin up.

Just then Megan walked into the kitchen and caught the two. The broke apart quickly, hoping Megan hadn't noticed.

"I need a shower" Megan said, deciding she was too tired to argue with them.

She walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. She took off her clothes and stepped into the hot water. She let the pounding water rush around her. She put her hands on the wall in front of her to brace herself as she started to cry. "What's wrong with me" she asked her self. She hadn't cried this much since her Mum had died. She cried harder remembering the dream she had had with her mother.

Once she had stopped the flow of tears she stepped out of the shower and quickly toweled off. She wrapped her hair in a towel and pulled on her robe as she dashed back to her room. She quickly changed pulling on a pair of black pants and a big, faded sweatshirt. It had been Tag's until he had given it to her one night when she was cold. It still smelt of him and when she wore it felt as if his arms were wrapped around her

-End Chapter 29


	30. Princess Consuela

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 30 – Princess Consuela

By: Sam and Soretta

-

Heidi and Shannon walked silently up to Gryffindor tower. Neither of them talked as they approached the fat lady.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Thestral," Shannon spoke up. The fat lady smiled at them and swung forward to let them through the portrait hole.

The common room was bursting with people but Heidi finally spotted Will sitting next to Lily, who was sobbing into James' shoulder. Heidi looked around to find that Shannon had disappeared.

"What's wrong with Evans?" Heidi whispered as she sat next to Will. Will shook his head and stood up.

"Come with me." Heidi took one last look at Lily before following him to the other side of the common room.

"What's up?"

"Okay, please don't spread around what I'm about to tell you," he said insistently

"Of course I won't!" Heidi exclaimed quietly. Will fiddled with one of his robe buttons for a minute before looking up at Heidi.

"While Lily was staying at the Potters' on Christmas day her parents were killed in a car accident. Her older sister blames the whole thing on her." Heidi was plainly shocked.

"Oh my god," she breathed.

"Yes, oh my god indeed."

-

Meanwhile Sam and Severus were walking hand in hand around the lake.

"Samantha," Severus said as he turned to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"What did I deserve that for?" she asked as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips. This made Severus react by wrapping his arms around her waist possessively deepening the kiss.

"We shouldn't be doing this out here, we could get caught," she said smirking at him.

"Well …" he said as he started to nibble at her neck. "Would you like to go somewhere more comfortable. I know a certain area that can be quite romantic."

"Oh, really?" she said grabbing his hand and grinning. The pair of them ran towards the castle.

-

Kassie sat slumped against the wall sobbing her heart out on her boyfriends shoulder.

Sirius didn't know what to do; he knew he loved her like nothing else. But this was Sirius Black; he just didn't understand what it was like to be a female or to understand female feelings, which made this a lot harder for him. Also he hated to see his girl so hurt.

"Kassie," Sirius asked carefully.

Kassie stopped crying but didn't look up.

"Sweetheart," Sirius asked again this time touching her shoulder.

This made Kassie look up but not at him as she had been crying for the last three hours and look all puffy.

"I can't believe they're gone," she whispered so quietly Sirius almost missed it.

"I know sweetie, I know," Sirius replied wrapping her in a possessive hug, letting her cry it all out.

"I have to go find Lily, we can cry together," Kassie said sounding fair away.

"Would you like me to come with you I have to find James anyway," Sirius said standing up to follow her.

"No, no I've _bothered_ you enough haven't I?" she said standing up and walking away, she stopped a few metres away and turned to face him.

"Don't worry, _sweetheart,_ I'll find someone who really understands what I'm going through." And with that she took off through the portrait hole leaving a very bewildered Sirius in her wake.

-

Samantha felt like Severus was crushing her as he pushed her up against the bookcase.

"In, in," was all Severus could think as he pushed her further in to the bookcase.

Sam pushed him back a little to catch her breath as she whipped around to open the door to their room.

Turning around she grabbed Severus by the tie and swung him round and onto the bed, forgetting that his arms were so possessively wrapped around her waist she came tumbling down on top of her boy.

"Well," he smirked up at her. "Is this what you had in mind?" Sam could see the lust in his eyes.

"Well more or less, yes," she said as she leaned down to nibble at his neck while undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Severus took the hint and soon Sam's tie and shirt along with school skirt had vanished.

Sam started to remove his shirt when she felt Severus flinch at her touch.

"What's the matter don't you want this," She asked him.

"No – I mean yes, of course I do," Severus said not looking at her as he started to pull his shirt closed.

"Why are you pulling away from me? Don't you love me anymore?" he could sense the hurt in her voice.

"Of course I do, it's just – nothing, don't worry," he said as he leaned up to kiss her.

Sam felt her knees weaken as he started to kiss lower and lower; she sat up and fully removed his shirt not knowing what she would find until her eyes laid upon it.

The Mark as clear and as black as night burnt into his arm, the snake hanging out of the mouth of the mark that haunted her dreams for many nights.

"Sev," She whispered quietly.

Severus finally looked at her and saw where she was looking he quickly yanked the shirt back up and pulled away from her.

"What's that?" she asked trying to keep her face calm.

"What's what sweetheart?" He said leaning for to kiss her again, but Sam pulled back.

Don't think I'm that stupid, _Severus, _what the bloody hell is the friggin' dark mark doing on your friggin' arm?" she said as she started to back away from him, wishing she had could go look for a rock to crawl under.

"My master gave it to me as a Christmas present, do you like it?"

"Your joking right you can't be serious? What your _master _you joined him! Are you insane?"She stammered at him. "It's the dark mark, it's the sickening sight of so many deaths and you're wearing it. What's happened to the guy I fell in love with?" Her tears started to flow freely down her face as she sunk to the floor.

"How could you Snape? After what the hell that whore did to me, you want to join her too?"

"Samantha, it's not like that." Severus started but was interrupted by yet another yelling rant from the sobbing girl on the floor.

"Oh, really, it's not like that is it? Let me guess that's a fake dark mark you stuck on your arm to scare LITTLE FIRST YEARS!" She got up and started towards him her face softening a little so it looked almost pure. She walked up to him and planted a big kiss on his lips, then pulled back and smiled at him.

Severus looked shocked but smiled all the same he was just about to lean in to kiss her when her hand came into contact with the side of his face.

"I never ever want to lay my eyes on you _ever_ again! You evil, _EVIL_ Oh for the love of Merlin there are no words to even describe what you are to me or to this planet!"

And with that she stormed out of the room and left him forever.

-

"Hey, Lily," Sirius said grinning for good measure.

"Hi, Sirius," Lily replied timidly. There tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Lils, have you seen B2?" he asked giggling around on the spot. Lily looked at him as if he were insane. She hadn't heard the name 'B2' since she saw Petunia watching some television program about two bananas who wore pajamas.

"Uh, no, who's B2?" If this was one of those weird things that Sirius did to cheer people up, he was doing a very good job of it. Lily raised her eyebrow at him waiting for his answer.

"You know the guy with glasses you hang around with? What's his name?" Sirius pretended to think for a bit. "Oh, yeah, Potter."

"Oh dear Merlin," Lily breathed. "Let me guess, you're B1, right?"

"Yep," Sirius grinned. "If you see B2 can you tell him I have his pajamas. We need to hurry the evil teddies are chasing us." Sirius looked around him hesitantly before running screaming up to his dormitory. Lily sat down giggling.

"Just when you thought that guy couldn't get any weirder!" Gabrielle said sitting next to Lily. Lily couldn't stop laughing and only nodded her head.

-

Heidi and Will were sitting together under a sheltered bit of grass as they saw Sam run out of the castle doors and off towards the forest.

"What's up with that Sam?" Will said turning to Heidi.

"I don't have any idea but I'm going to follow her," she said to him standing up and striding away.

"I don't think so, not on your own. She's going to the forest, I'm coming with you," he replied leaving no room for Heidi to argue.

"I can look after myself, but my friend needs me. I need to get to her, so if you're going to follow me, follow me fast," she yelled running to catch up with Sam.

-

Heidi found Sam huddled by a tree in a green singlet top and her school skirt. She was shaking Heidi could see this but she didn't look cold.

Will came up behind Heidi and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Give her this, she could probably use it," he said handing her the blanket they were sitting on.

Heidi went up and tried to wrap the blanket around her friend but Sam flinched at Heidi's touch and quickly moved away.

"Sam, what's happened? Why are you out here like this?" Heidi asked trying to coax an answer from her shaking friend.

"Sam, we're only trying to help you." Will walked over and sat down beside her.

Sam stopped shivering and Heidi wrapped the blanket around her and held her as Sam let it all out curse after curse, tear after tear Heidi held her until she finally stopped long enough to catch her breath.

"Its over, it's all over the love of my life and it's all gone." Sam sobbed louder.

"Ah, Will would you please excuse us? It's just probably not something you want to hear," Heidi said giving her boyfriend the eyes she knew would get her way.

"Sure sweetie," Will said giving her a kiss on the cheek, Sam saw this however and it made her cry and cry even louder.

"Sam, could you explain to me, PLEASE, why you came running in here?" She pleaded. "Because I know full well you were with Severus just before."

"We broke it off, we were in the middle of undressing and I saw it Heidi." She stopped as more tears started to fall.

"Saw what hun?" Heidi urged on she knew that if Sam stopped talking now she'd never get her started again in her state.

"The mark Heidi, he has it on his arm right there," she said jabbing herself in the forearm.

"No, he wouldn't he knows your views doesn't he?" Heidi sat dumbstruck. She knew Snape was a greasy git, but he was after all he was Sam's greasy git.

"He did, Heidi, I swear the skull and the snake tongue the lot. Clear and as black as this forest," Sam said shaking slightly.

"Do you want to go to Dumbledore?" Heidi suggested.

"Do I look stupid? Wait, don't answer that" Sam said slightly smiling.

"Well okay then," Heidi said smiling at her best friend.

"If I went to Dumbledore, not only would Snape kill me but then Bellatrix and I even have a thought Lucius Malfoy is in on it."

"Okay, so don't go to Dumbledore. Who would you go to?" Heidi asked sounding worried.

"Well there is always Professor Malfoy?" Sam said sounding slightly insane.

"No way, Sam that woman is a Slytherin. Do you have any idea what she would do if she even heard a rumor her son was a follower of that thing?" Heidi told her.

"Well I could do with a sleep. It's been a long awful day," Sam suggested.

"Fair enough come on Will and I will walk you back," Heidi said standing and helping Sam to her feet.

"Oh and Heidi? Please don't tell anyone about this its bad enough I got Crap when I started going out with him."

"Deal," Heidi replied as they all walked back arm in arm to the castle

-

Heidi and Samantha walked to breakfast the next morning with linked arms. Shannon had spent the night in Gryffindor tower with Rick and Megan and Julie were nowhere to be found.

When they entered the hall they noticed the marauders huddled down one end of the Gryffindor table, no doubt conspiring some sort of trouble.

"I hope what they're planning doesn't affect me, I'm not in the mood," Sam said grumpily. Heidi smiled at her and patted her arm. They sat down next to Heidi's Quidditch teammates.

Heidi piled her plate up with pancakes and drowned them in maple syrup. Sam sat next to her sullenly picking at her food.

"Hi guys!" Shannon exclaimed as she sat down next to them. Sam suddenly brightened up and hugged Shannon.

"Hey, Shan," Sam said brightly. Heidi just waved to her because her mouth was full of pancake.

"Guess what?" Shannon said in a sing song voice. She was giggling and grinning widely.

"What?" Heidi said after she swallowed.

"I changed my name!" Shannon exclaimed while helping herself to kippers.

"What!" Sam and Heidi exclaimed at the same time. Heidi when into a moment of shock and just sat there with her mouth hanging open.

"What – What did you change it to?" Sam asked looking scared.

"Princess Consuela Banana Hammock!" she giggled.

"What? Why?" Heidi exclaimed.

"Because it's fun and great and no-one else has that name!"

"Well, if you're going to change your name, I'm going to change mine too!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oooh, what to?" Shannon asked excitedly.

"Um, Crap Bag," Sam said. Heidi immediately burst into laughter.

"Crap Bag?" Shannon asked. "Samantha Crap Bag?"

"No, no Samantha. Just Crap Bag," Sam told her. "First name, Crap, last name, Bag." Heidi had pushed her breakfast away and had her head in her hands and was giggling uncontrollably.

-

"Sorry, Professor," Sirius said pointing his wand at Professor Vablatsky. _Petrificus Totalus!_

Sirius grabbed the pile of books off Professor Vablatsky's desk and walking calmly to the door. He looked both ways to check the coast was clear before setting off down the corridor whistling.

-

Meanwhile, Heidi was in a fit of hysterics. The people around them had looked at them weirdly before going back to their conversations. Shannon looked around suddenly and noticed a couple of first years looking at them intently. "What?" she asked them.

"Nothing," one of them said looking away quickly. Shannon, however, had different ideas. She desperately wanted to introduce herself to someone, so here was her chance.

"Hi, my name's Princess Consuela," she said smiling like a maniac at them.

"Er, my name's Sandra and this is my friend, Lauryn."

"Why don't you introduce us, Shannon?" Sam said smiling innocently.

"Okay, I will," Shannon said without moving her mouth. Heidi looked up, but was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"These are my friends, Heidi and Crap Bag." Heidi dissolved into giggled once more and hid her face from view.

"Crap Bag?" Lauryn asked, looking at Sam weirdly.

"If you want a way to remember it, just think of a bag of crap," Sam said smiling widely. Sandra and Lauryn nodded quickly and went back to their meals.

"Okay, can you go back to being Samantha Adams now?" Shannon pleaded.

"Only if you'll change yours back to Shannon Harley."

"Deal."

-End Chapter 30


	31. The One With All The Tears

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 31 – The One with all the Tears

By: Soretta and Samantha

-

Sirius Black sauntered into the third year Divination class as if nothing was amiss. Under his arm he carried the class notes that Professor Vablatsky had written. A couple of the students in the class started whispering to each other when they saw they had a different teacher.

"There will be none of that," Sirius told the whisperers. "Ten points from Hufflepuff!" Sirius grinned inwardly. It felt so great to take house points away. The two whisperers grumbled and shot death glares at the young man who was taking their class.

"Books out, please," Sirius said in a misty voice. "We will be studying moons and shit today."

One students hand shot up straight away. Sirius smiled like a maniac at the brown haired Ravenclaw and sufficed to say succeeded in scaring her to badly that she merely squeaked and went back to her work.

"Now moons tell us a lot of crap about other crap that we don't really need to know," Sirius told them. "Divination is a very wholly discipline, I don't like it very much."

Now the whole class was staring at him as if he had just escaped the closed ward at St Mungo's. Sirius seemed not to notice and headed for the window.

"Come over here and let's observe the sky."

The students were just getting out of their seats when they heard a loud voice behind them.

"Mr. Black what in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

Sirius turned to find himself face to face with Professor Malfoy.

"Hello, Professor," Sirius said grinning at the professor. "I'm filling in for Professor Vablatsky."

Professor Malfoy turned to class and said, "Class dismissed," before cocking and eyebrow at Sirius, "You put a full body bind on Professor Vablatsky and took her class notes. She did not give you permission to take one of her classes!" Malfoy said angrily. "Go to my office NOW!"

Sirius bit his lip and practically ran from the classroom with Professor Malfoy hot on his heels.

-

Heidi walked up behind Will and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who!" she called.

"I have no idea," he said sarcastically. "We need to talk, Heidi."

"That doesn't sound good," she said worriedly.

"Here, read this." He shoved the letter he was carrying into her hand. She quickly unfolded it and began reading;

_Dearest William,_

_As you know we are extremely displeased with the young lady you insist on pursuing. You must know that it is very bad for our social situation that you have been dating this filth. We expect you as our only heir to uphold the family values by not associating with that kind of witch._

_Please understand that we have your best interests at heart and expect an owl from you within the next week informing us that you are no longer seeing this young lady._

_Regards,_

_Mother and Father_

"Holy crap," Heidi breathed. "So I guess this means …" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"No!" Will exclaimed, "No."

-

Sirius walked silently next to Professor Malfoy. Many students passed them and gave him sympathetic looks.

When they reached Professor Malfoy's office she practically shoved him inside. Sirius looked around the room to avoid looking at Professor Malfoy. The wall behind her desk was covered with the Malfoy family crest. There were several pictures of her children and husband sitting on her desk. Her other walls were covered in pictures of dark creatures and expensive tapestries.

"So, Mr. Black," Malfoy said sitting behind her desk, taking out a quill and some parchment. "Care to explain yourself?"

"Well, it was a dare," Sirius mumbled. He looked down at his shoes.

"A dare?" she asked. "Who was it that dared you?"

"Can't say," Sirius said defiantly. He looked up at Professor Malfoy just in time to see a smile on her face.

"Mr. Black," she said still smiling. "What you did was wrong. Funny, yes, but wrong. I think a weeks worth of detention will do it and fifty points from Gryffindor."

Sirius nodded silently. He was going to get some death stares later on that day when the rest of Gryffindor found out he had lost them fifty points. The weeks worth of detentions were nothing to him, he had served so many that a couple more wouldn't hurt.

"You can go now, Black," Professor Malfoy said getting up and showing him to the door.

-

The still form of Tyler Anderson made a sudden shift, catching Megan's eye. She stared at him for long minutes but he didn't move again. Megan sighed. _'Perhaps I was imagining things,'_ she thought.

She was just about to get up and go to the cafeteria for lunch when she heard a grumble from his bed. She looked over to see his eyes partly open.

"Tag!" She yelled and ran back to his bed. "Tag, you're awake!" Tag merely blinked at her.

"Who –" he coughed. "Who are you?"

Megan stared at him in amazement. How could he not remember her? How could this be? "I'm M-Megan," she stammered. She looked over at him, but he still seemed to have to idea who she was.

She bit back a sob and fled the ward.

-

The next month flew by in a blur of Quidditch matches and school work. The sixth years had never had this much homework before. Heidi was feeling the strain; her relationship with Will was kept secret only her best friends knew that she was still going out with him. Between Will, Quidditch and the amount of homework they were receiving she hardly had time to breathe, let alone pick up on what was wrong with Samantha.

Samantha had rebounded from Severus Snape and was now dating every guy she could lay her hands on.

Shannon was worried about her and had tried to talk to her about it, but Samantha had laughed it off saying she was just having a bit of fun and nothing was wrong with her.

-

Samantha waited calmly in one of the stalls of the Gryffindor girls' bathroom. She tried hard to not turn around and watch the little white stick that was predicting her future.

'_This is not happening to me,' _she thought resolutely. _'No way, not happening.'_

A tiny bell ring brought her back to the world of the living again. She turned around and pick up the stick off the back of the toilet, her heart filled with dread as to what the little stick would say.

"Two lines," she said to herself. Tears poured down her cheeks as she checked what that meant on the back of the pack. "I'm pregnant."

-

"Julie, he can't remember anything!" Megan cried. Julie held Megan in her arms while she cried.

"He will eventually, honey," Julie told her. "Remember, the healers said this might happen."

This made Megan cry even harder. "But I want him to remember!" she sobbed.

"You want who to remember?" came the voice of Heidi. Behind her were Shannon and Samantha.

"Tag can't remember her, she's slightly upset," Julie told them.

"WHAT! YOU NEVER TOLD US HE'D WOKEN UP!" Samantha yelled.

"Must have slipped our minds," Julie said appearing sorry. Megan was still sobbing away on Julie's shoulder, looking for all the world as if Samantha, Heidi and Shannon weren't there.

"Slipped your mind!" Heidi exclaimed. She was livid they had been back at Hogwarts for nearly two months and in that time neither Julie nor Megan had even mentioned Tag in front of them.

"How the hell could something like that have slipped your mind!" Shannon didn't even wait for answer as she tore up the stairs to their dormitory. Samantha glared at Julie and Megan and then she and Heidi ran up to their dormitory after Shannon.

-

When they entered their dormitory they found Shannon sitting silently on her bed.

"I can't believe it!" Samantha exclaimed as she shut the door.

"I know!" Shannon said getting up and pointing her wand at the door. "_Colloportus!_"

Samantha, Shannon and Heidi found sat on Heidi's bed silently for a moment. Lost in their own worlds they didn't notice that they were crying.

"I have s-s-something to tell you guys," Samantha said whilst hiccupping. "I'm pregnant."

"What? Really?" Heidi said turning and hugging Samantha.

"Oh, dear Merlin," Shannon breathed. "Who's the father?"

"I think its Snape," Samantha blurted out.

"I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey, Sam," Heidi told her standing up and heading towards the door.

"No! I don't want anyone knowing that I'm pregnant!" Sam exclaimed.

"They're going to find out anyway!" Shannon giggled. "Pregnancy is not an easy thing to hide. Trust me, my sister has a one-year-old daughter and she hid her pregnancy pretty well from our parents, but her whole school knew about it."

Heidi nodded and in agreement and finally Samantha agreed to go to Madam Pomfrey.

"But not until tomorrow, I'm tired," Samantha told them, "Let's go to bed."

-

Where Megan and Julie slept that night, they didn't know. The spell that Shannon had put on the door hadn't been broken when they awoke in the morning.

Heidi shook Samantha and Shannon awake that Saturday morning, insisting that they leave for the infirmary when less people were around to see where they were going.

-

Megan sat vigil by Tag's bedside. Julie was on the other side of the bed.

"What do you remember, Tag?" Julie asked gently.

"I remember playing in the snow!" he said giggling like a small child. Megan threw up her hands.

"Why don't you remember me!" Megan wailed. Julie quickly got out of her seat and consoled Megan.

Tag waved to them childishly as they left the room. On their way down the hallway they passed two healers who were talking rapidly. They stopped abruptly when they noticed Megan and Julie.

"Are you Megan Docura?" one of them asked. Megan merely nodded. The healer motioned for Megan to follow her. Julie made to follow her but the other healer stopped her.

Megan looked back at Julie with a scared look on her face before disappearing into an office with the healer.

-

"Miss Adams, what can I do for you today," asked the matron, who was bustling around the infirmary checking the beds as she went past. Samantha seemed as if she had momentarily lost her voice.

"Sam took a muggle test and it said she's pregnant," Shannon spoke up. "We want you to do one, just to be sure."

Madam Pomfrey looked slightly shocked but led Samantha to one of the beds. She shooed Heidi and Shannon away and shut the curtains behind her and Samantha.

-

Heidi sat on the end of Will's bed admiring the dormitory.

"Heidi," Will said searching her face for any expression.

"Mmmm," Heidi replied as Will started to kiss her neck.

"I love you so much, Heidi. You know I want to be with you?" Will asked.

"Of course I do! It's just I've never done this before," Heidi replied blushing.

"If you don't want to do this, I totally understand," Will said, massaging her leg through her robes.

"No, I want this, it's just –" Heidi trailed off as Will moved his hands to the buttons on Heidi's shirt and started undoing them.

"You're so beautiful, Heidi," he told her while leaning down and kissing her collar bone.

Heidi placed her shaking hands on Will's shoulders to steady herself. Then slowly she moved her hands into his hair, it felt like spun silk.

She let herself be pushed slowly back onto Will's bed as he managed to carefully undo her buttons on her skirt and slide his hands down her thighs.

He kissed her stomach and then came back up and embraced Heidi in the most passionate kiss she had ever received. Slowly Will moved above her then he saw her face.

"You sure, sweetheart?" Will asked. Heidi unscrewed her face and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I love you, Will Roberts," she replied.

"Oh, okay," he said reassuring himself.

Once all Will's clothes were thrown on the floor they lay together in love and embraced in each others arms, totally oblivious to the outer. Pure and mud alike.

Just Heidi and Will in love and together.

-

Shannon flew into Defense Against the Dark Arts on Monday morning and only stopped to breathe when she reached her usual desk. It was noted that Julie and Megan were sitting on the other side of the room.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor," Shannon said breathing hard as she sat down.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Miss Harley," Malfoy told her before turning back to the blackboard.

"What are we doing?" Shannon whispered to Samantha.

"Sphinx's," Samantha whispered back to her. Professor Malfoy shot them and glare and they quickly got back to work.

-

Samantha hurried out of potions the next day like a bat out of hell. She traveled down into the castle and came to a stand still at the portrait that would give her entry into the Slytherin common room.

She hid behind a niche waiting for a Slytherin to come along. Her luck was in, a huge gorilla-like Slytherin came ambling down the corridor. He said the password (blood line) and disappeared into the dungeon common room.

Samantha waited for ten minutes before walking up to the portrait and repeating the password to it. She breathed a sigh of relief when it let her into the common room.

Dressed in black robes none of the Slytherin students paid her the slightest bit of attention. She hurried past Bellatrix Black on her way up to the sixth year boys' dormitory.

-

"Miss Docura, please take a seat," the healer told her as she sat behind her desk. Megan shakily sat down.

"Firstly, my name is Phoebe Hunter; I'm the healer that's in charge of the fourth floor of this hospital."

Megan didn't say anything but just nodded. Suddenly the door burst open and Tag's parents came in looking rather disgruntled.

"You asked to see us, Healer Hunter?" Mr. Anderson asked. Phoebe gestured for them to sit next to Megan.

"Now, as you know we've been monitoring your son and those he was with since Miss Docura found them two months ago," Healer Hunter started. "It has been decided to move Tyler to the ward for permanent spell damage."

A shocking silence followed her statement. Megan tried a few times to say something but only came off looking like a fish out of water.

"What?" Mrs. Anderson finally said, "Why?"

"It's just that all of the other victims have made considerable progress with their memories, in fact one of them has already gone home," Phoebe told them. "Tyler hasn't made any progress whatsoever."

"No!" Megan yelled and was out of her seat so fast it tipped over. "Tag's going to remember!" she burst into tears and fled the room.

-

Upon entering the dormitory Samantha found the crumpled form of Severus Snape on the floor next to his bed.

"Severus?" she called softly. Severus turned his pale face towards her slowly. He merely blinked at her with fresh tears poring down his face.

"I – I," she began, "I don't care that you're a death eater anymore, Severus. I just want to be with you!"

-End Chapter 31


	32. An End of Sorts

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 32 – An End of Sorts

By Soretta

-

"Pomfrey told Dumbledore!" Samantha exclaimed when her, Heidi and Shannon arrived at their dormitory after classes. "I knew I shouldn't have gone to her!"

"Calm down, Sam," Shannon sighed motioning for her to sit down. "Stress is not good for your baby."

Samantha half heartedly glared at her. "I bet he's going to tell my parents!"

Shannon and Heidi sat down on either side of Samantha and spent the best part of the next three hours consoling her.

-

Heidi sat in History of Magic the next day napping. Next to her Shannon had gone in some kind of trance while Samantha was making two spider's tap dance across her desk. Sirius and James where across the room in muggle sleeping bags sound asleep on their in their chairs.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and Professor Flitwick came toddling in.

"Miss Adams, Miss Singe and Miss Harley please come with me," Professor Flitwick squeaked. Heidi, who had sat bolt upright when he had knocked on the door rubbed her tired eyes and quickly followed Samantha and Shannon out the door.

-

Professor Flitwick, Samantha, Heidi and Shannon stopped in front of two great stone gargoyles.

"Mentos," Flitwick said. The gargoyles turned revealing a sweeping stairway. Flitwick motioned for them to stand on the stair. Once they were all standing on the stairs they started moving gently upwards.

The door to Dumbledore's office was open when they reached the landing and they could see Mr. and Mrs. Adams inside the room already.

When they entered the office Samantha's parents turned around and glared at the three girls as they walked past the many whirring instruments in Dumbledore's office. If they were there for pleasanter reasons, they would have stopped and had a look.

"These girls have no reason to be here," Mr. Adams said sharply.

"I have invited Miss Harley and Miss Singe here, we are more likely to have sensible discussion with Miss Adams if she is comfortable," Dumbledore told them and Heidi, Samantha and Shannon nodded fervently. "Let's get on with it, shall we?"

-

"Where are Heidi, Sam and Shannon?" Megan asked upon her return to Hogwarts. She was unwilling to talk about Tag's future even to Julie. She still held out some hope as to Tag getting his memory back, no matter what the healers at St. Mungo's say.

"I have no idea," Julie said drowsily. "They've been avoiding us for weeks now."

Megan merely shrugged and sat in front of the fire. Staring into the flames depths she was contemplating her life as of now. There would be no more Tag; she was going to have to move on from him. At the moment that was entirely impossible.

Julie had noticed something was up with Megan since she had returned from St. Mungo's but had decided not to question her about it. She knew Megan would tell her in due time.

-

"Where is the bastard who knocked up my daughter?" Mr. Adams said furiously. The seat he had been sitting on was knocked carelessly to the ground.

"I can't say!" Samantha cried. Heidi and Shannon both knew well that the father of the baby was Severus Snape, but Samantha had long since broken up with him. "I don't want him to know!"

Mr. Adams threw his hands up in frustration and returned to his seat. "Well then, if you're not going to kick Samantha out of school, this meeting is over," he said looking to his wife for support.

"I assume you're going to cast some kind of concealment charm on her until the baby is born, Albus?" Mrs. Adams asked kindly. Her husband might be prone to outbursts of anger but she wasn't.

"Oh, yes, of course," Flitwick spoke up. "Mr. and Mrs. Adams, if you'll come with me to my office, we can make arrangements for the charm."

Mr. and Mrs. Adams rose and followed Flitwick out of Dumbledore's office. Samantha, Heidi and Shannon sat in silence under Dumbledore's powerful gaze.

"Girls, you may return to your dormitory," Dumbledore said resting his head on his fingertips. "Miss Adams, Professor Flitwick will see you about the charm once he has talked to your parents."

They made a hasty exit from Dumbledore's office. They passed Megan and Julie on the way but didn't even look at them. They made it all the way up to their dormitory before Samantha let go of the tears that had been threatening to fall in Dumbledore's office.

-

It was Friday night and a week had passed since the meeting with Dumbledore. Samantha was now waiting in a niche outside the Slytherin common room. She saw Severus walking down the corridor and stepped out of the shadows.

"Ready?" he asked when he saw her. She nodded and took his hand. He put his other hand to his dark mark and they apparated away.

-

They appeared inside the Riddle manor in a cluster of Death Eaters.

"_Finite,_" he said pointing his wand at his Hogwarts robes. They slowly morphed into death eater robes and then he placed the mask over his face.

"My servants come forth," said a quiet hissing voice. Samantha followed the voice and saw a snake like man with red eyes sitting on a throne-like chair. Standing either side of him were Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black.

Samantha looked defiantly into the eyes of Lord Voldemort. He stared back as a grin played out on his face.

"Severus," he hissed. "Bring forth your visitor."

Severus and Samantha walked forward. As she walked towards him she thought how odd it was they she wasn't scared in anyway. This man was about to become her master and she thought of it only as a great step forward.

"Master," Severus said dropping to his knees before Lord Voldemort. Samantha followed suit.

"Please rise," Voldemort hissed again. The rose but kept their heads bowed. "Let us proceed."

Voldemort put his hand to his dark mark and disappeared. Severus then grabbed Samantha's hand and did the same.

-

Shannon and Heidi sat before the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Will and Rick were sitting silently by their sides.

"Where's Sam tonight?" Rick asked, breaking the silence.

"She's with Professor Flitwick," Heidi said while yawning. "Something about the extra class she wants to take next year or something."

The four of them fell into a pit of silence again. Every now and again a shower of red sparks would go across the common room. James and Sirius were entertaining first years who found every bit of magic compelling.

Heidi rolled her eyes and yawned again. "I think I'm going to head off to bed now, you coming Shan?"

Shannon agreed and they bade goodnight to the boys and left the common room.

-

A fire the size of a two storey building rose before her. She looked either side of her and saw Victoria Lestrange from Slytherin on one side and a man she had never seen before on the other. They were all dressed in white robes with no shoes.

A hissing filled the air. The three stepped into the fire together. They walked forward on hot coals. Samantha barely registered the pain as her feet started to blister.

Samantha emerged from the fire first to find Lord Voldemort and a giant snake waiting.

"Come forth my child," he hissed. She knelt before him and presented her left arm to him. She bit the inside of her cheek as she felt as she felt the mark being burnt into her arm. Pain flared and her arm felt like it was on fire.

Voldemort let go of her arm and she rose and was led away by a masked death eater.

She watched the rest of the initiation in a daze, completely unaware that Severus was the one sitting next to her. She was now a death eater.

-

A group of students were gathered around the notice board in the Ravenclaw common room. A sign had just been posted informing them of the next Hogsmeade weekend.

"Good, there are going to be auror's this time," Heidi breathed a sigh of relief. Samantha pretended to be glad too for she knew that there would be no attack on Hogsmeade that day anyway. Voldemort was too smart to attack Hogsmeade now; of course it would be crawling with auror's.

-

The rest of the week passed in a blur and pretty soon it was Saturday morning and time to go to Hogsmeade. Samantha had decided she was going to stay behind and go see Snape while Heidi and Shannon met up with Will and Rick.

She watched her friends disappear out of the gates before walking the familiar path to the Slytherin common room. What she didn't realise was that Megan was following her every step of the way.

-

Mr. Roberts grabbed his son by the scruff of the neck and jabbed his wand into the small of his back.

"_Imperio!_" he whispered. Will was filled with a floating sensation. '_Break up with Heidi_' a voice whispered in his ear. He, of course, would do anything this lovely voice told him to as long as he kept floating.

-

Shannon and Heidi waited outside the three broomsticks for Will and Rick. Finally they saw Rick approaching them from one end of Hogsmeade and Will coming from the other.

"Hey," Will said, kissing Heidi on the cheek. "Ready to go?" Heidi nodded and waved to Shannon and Rick as they headed towards Madame Puddifoot's.

Many other Hogwarts students where dining inside Madame Puddifoot's. Will and Heidi chose a little table towards the back of the tearoom.

"Heidi," Will said taking her hand.

"Yes?" she asked fondly. She was getting giddy just from holding his hand.

"These past few months have been great," he said rubbing his thumbs across her knuckles.

"I know," she mused, smiling at him.

"But, I can't see you anymore," he said and looked down.

"WHAT!" she exclaimed. "Did your parents ask you to do this?"

"No, no," Will said, "I just think we need to take a break."

Heidi was not willing to listen to anymore of what he had to say. She pushed her seat back and fled the tearoom sobbing.

-

Heidi ran blindly back up to Hogwarts, she didn't notice anyone until she ran full on into Julie.

"Heidi, are you alright?" she asked, putting an arm around her. Heidi shrugged her arm off and glared at Julie through her tears.

"Leave me alone, Walsh," she said scathingly. Julie was taken aback and actually took a couple of steps backwards. Heidi took this opportunity to run away from Julie.

-

Shannon enjoyed her time with Rick at the three broomsticks. They had joined James and Sirius and their respective girlfriends and had ended up playing truth or dare Marauder style, of course.

She was completely unprepared for finding Heidi sobbing on her bed when she returned to their dormitory that night.

"Heidi," she breathed and knelt in front of her. "What happened?"

"Will broke up with me," she sobbed.

"Oh, Heidi," she whispered, taking her into her arms. Heidi sobbed on Shannon's chest.

-

Megan was backed into a corner with Samantha glaring down at her. Both their wands were raised.

"You're a death eater!" Megan screamed when she saw the ugly dark mark on her friends arm.

"No shit, Sherlock," Samantha sneered. "_Crucio!_"

Megan crumpled to the floor in pain. Samantha laughed as the girl writhed on the ground.

"You bitch," Megan screamed as the pain began to ebb away.

"You're a blood traitor and you shall die!" Samantha laughed maniacally.

"No!" Megan cried. She tried to get away but Samantha flicked her wand and Megan landed back against the wall. "Someone, help me!"

"No one can here you, Docura," Samantha sneered. "Don't you remember when Potter and I put the silencing charms on the room for Walsh and Lupin?"

Megan only sobbed as she looked up at her ex-friend. How had so much changed in so little time. Only two months ago they were all perfectly happy. She remembered before the attack on Hogsmeade how fancy free they all were. Tag had been well back then. But that was all history now.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Samantha screamed. A jet of green light shot out the end of her wand and connected with Megan's chest. A scream of pain filled the air and she was dead before she hit the ground.

"No! Megan!" Samantha turned to find a distraught Julie standing in the doorway. "You bitch! You killed Megan!"

"I will do the same to you, if you get in my way, Walsh," Samantha said calmly.

Julie stared in amazement at Samantha. She hadn't realised her wand was in her hand it let out red sparks.

"Whoa, is ickle Julie angry?" Samantha said in a babyish voice so much so like that of Bellatrix Black. "Is ickle Julie going to hex–"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" the magic crackled in the air between them.

"No!" Samantha said throwing her hand across her middle as if to protect her unborn baby. The jet of green light hit Samantha square in the chest. She had a look of shock written across her face as she fell to the floor.

Julie looked into the dead eyes of Samantha Adams and burst into tears. _'What have I done?'_ she asked herself. Without thinking she pointed her wand at herself.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The End


	33. Epilogue

Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls

Chapter 33: Epilogue

* * *

By: Soretta

_18 June 1993_

"Mummy!" a three-year-old girl squealed as she ran up the pathway. Her mother opened her arms and enveloped her daughter in hug.

"What did you do a pre-school, today?" the woman asked.

"Painting!" the girl giggled. "Daddy has my painting. You see it?"

"Oh, yes please."

Mother and daughter walked hand in hand down the pathway were a man putting away his motorcycle. He looked up and smiled radiantly upon seeing his wife walking towards him.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said pecking her on her cheek.

"Tiffany says you have her painting." Tiffany jiggled in anticipation as her father nodded and took a child's painting out of the folder he was carrying. Her mothers face burst into a large smile when she saw the picture.

"It's beautiful, darling," she complimented her daughter.

"Yay! My show Candace now?"

"Of course, I'll take you up to the house." She said taking her daughter's hand.

"Oh Heidi," the man called. "I ran into Shannon when I was in Diagon Alley, she's coming over tonight to see you."

"Oh, goodie!" Heidi couldn't help but get excited she hadn't seen Shannon since her and Rick had had their baby a month ago. "Thanks, Will."

She was so excited that she and Tiffany skipped up the pathway together.

* * *

Shannon indeed came over that night, but what Will neglected to tell her was that Megan, Julie and Samantha were coming aswell. Julie had been working in Canada for five years now and their only correspondence was by letters. Megan was very busy all the time between mothering her three children, keeping track of Tag and holding down her job at the ministry. Heidi was surprised that Megan even had time to breathe. Samantha was another one she hadn't seen in some time, she was a hard and fast career woman hell bent on being the next minister for magic and heading pretty fast in that direction. The rest of the time she spent at home with her son. Shannon, of course, would always be around. She had lived next door to her and Will ever since they left Hogwarts up until last month when she and Rick moved into a bigger house across town.

The Ravenclaw Girls were back together at long last. It seemed just like old times the only differences being that they weren't at Hogwarts and they were no longer comparing bra sizes but baby fat and other such things.

"I'm thinking of getting rid of this the muggle way," Shannon said prodding her baby fat. Megan and Heidi looked at each other and burst out laughing. "What?"

"The muggle way? Honestly, if I had to go around for months after giving birth to Tammy being fat so do you!" Megan exclaimed. "It's only fair."

Shannon harrumphed and prodded her fat again. "I want to be thin again!" she cried. "Monique Devereaux lost all her baby fat within weeks of having Aimée"

"Monique Devereaux is a bitch; don't compare your self to her." Julie said scathingly. Heidi cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Erm, Julie, have you been keeping up with news from here at all?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because weren't not enemies with Monique anymore," Samantha explained. "With Bellatrix in prison, Monique and Angelica are completely different people. I wish I could say the same about their other friend, Victoria. But she's in Azkaban with Bellatrix."

"But-but," Julie spluttered. "They were horrible to us! Monique was sometimes meaner to us than Bellatrix was! Come on! She'd be a Malfoy if it wasn't for her father!"

Julie was getting louder and louder with every sentence until finally Heidi pulled her down and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Ssshhh!" she whispered. "If you wake Candace or Tiffany up they won't go back to sleep for hours."

"Sorry," she said calming down. "It's just that I can't believe it!"

The rest of the girls smiled at her confusion and filled her in what had been happening over the last five years.

* * *

Later that night the girls sat around in a circle in the middle of the Roberts' living room reminiscing their days at Hogwarts and what had happened since then.

Samantha tried to catch her breath. Her sides were aching with laughter and tears were poring down her cheeks.

"Remember when I made out with a snowman?" the rest of the girls nodded and collapsed in laughter.

Only one did not laugh. Heidi Roberts was remembering an event that happened after that. One that was more prominent in her mind that any other.

"I remember the dream," she said in hallow voice. The other girls immediately stopped laughing and looked over at Heidi.

"So do I," Megan said in a low voice. "I remember it as if it happened yesterday …"

* * *

_21 March 1975_

A scream echoed through the Ravenclaw dormitory. A girl threw back her bed hangings with shaking hands. She tore around her dormitory pulling back the bed hangings on the four other beds. Three were empty but one held her only surviving friend, who was sitting bolt upright in bed, looking as if Voldemort was coming to take her away.

"Where are Sam, Julie and Megan?" Heidi asked sounding tense.

"I don't know, perhaps they are with their boyfriends. What is wrong with you, Heidi?" Shannon said breathing heavily. "You scared me half to death."

"Megan, Julie and Sam are dead!" she screamed maniacally.

"You've had a bad dream, Heidi," Shannon said soothingly.

"No! No, it wasn't a dream!" Heidi's eyes were unfocused as she screamed. "I'm going to find their bodies!"

And with that Heidi ran out of the dormitory leaving a very confused Shannon behind, who, once the realisation of Heidi's words hit her, ran out of the dormitory after her.

* * *

Heidi ran along the corridor and screeched to a halt outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Cowplant," she said breathing heavily. The fat lady opened one eye and swung forwards to let her in.

She ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory and quietly opened the sixth years' room.

Snoring met her ears as she entered the room. She made a beeline to Will's bed and pulled back his red and gold bed hangings.

"Will?" she whispered shaking his shoulder. He slowly woke up and looked her bleary eyed.

"Heidi?" he said thickly. "It wasn't me, I swear."

"What?" Heidi looked confused.

"It was my father, he put the Imperius curse on me to break up with you," he explained.

Heidi's face dawned with comprehension. Whatever it was she had come to Will's dorm for was quickly forgotten. She had Will back, that's all that was important.

* * *

Heidi awoke the next morning in her own dormitory. That in itself was extremely strange considering the night before she had fallen asleep in Will's arms. Perhaps he had brought her back here. But why?

"OH DEAR MERLIN!" she exclaimed. Last nights events came flashing back to her. She had witnessed her friends dying but had been helpless to stop it. It was as if she were a god watching over mortals.

A bell sounded deep within the castle telling students that it was their last chance to go down and have breakfast before class started.

Heidi looked around. The dormitory was deserted all four beds hadn't been made. That again was strange because when she had woken up in the middle of the night all the beds were made except the one that Shannon was sleeping in.

She swallowed slowly. Slowly she reached for her clothes and got dressed before heading down to the great hall for breakfast. Shannon would be there, she would help her see sense.

* * *

The great hall was rowdy that morning. Heidi quickly found Shannon at the Ravenclaw table. There was no sign of the other three girls. A dead give away that the dream was in fact correct.

"Guess what, Heidi?" Shannon said excitedly.

"What?" Heidi said slowly.

"I've changed my name!" Heidi rolled her eyes.

"Again? What to this time?"

"What again? I've never changed my name before!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Well, what to?" Heidi asked wearily.

"Princess Consuela Banana Hammock!" Shannon giggled.

"You changed your name to Princess Consuela after we got back from Christmas break, Shannon."

Shannon looked at her with her eyebrows creased. "Today is the first day back from Christmas break, Heidi."

Heidi looked at her wearied and then gasped and jumped up from the table and ran out of the great hall.

She rushed up to her dormitory and hastily got out her diary. She knew for sure that she had written in it just the day before.

She closed her eyes and opened the diary to the page were the marker was. She could believe her eyes the last entry in the diary was one she had written two months ago:

_January 2_

_Tomorrow I'm going back to Hogwarts. Everything is going to be so weird, diary; Megan is already spending most of her time at Tag's side while he regains his memory. The healers seem certain that he will recover but it won't be for awhile yet._

_I worry about my relationship with Will, diary, his parents were very cold to me when I met them. It's all because I'm a muggleborn and they're the type of wizard that looks down upon people like me. I wish that purebloods didn't think themselves better than muggleborns. Professor Flitwick says not to worry about what other people say, and that muggleborns are just as much magical as purebloods are._

_Anyway, goodnight, diary. I have to get some sleep before spending tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express._

_Love, Heidi_

"Heidi?" Shannon asked tentatively as she opened the door. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothings wrong, Shan," Heidi said turning to face her and smiling. "I had a really bad dream last night and I must have thought it was real."

Shannon stuck her head out the door and motioned to someone who was standing outside the door. Megan, Julie and Samantha filed into the room after Shannon and sat down on Heidi's bed.

"This dream, Heidi, did Megan, Sam and I die at the end of it?" Julie asked. Heidi's mouth dropped open.

"I had that dream too!" Shannon exclaimed. More mouths dropped open.

"Mine was extremely weird, we weren't friends with Megan and Julie anymore and Tag permanently lost his memory. Then I became a death-eater and killed Julie and then Megan killed me and then killed herself!" Samantha said trying to wipe the tears that were traveling down her cheeks.

Megan started giggling despite the morbid feel to the room. Soon the other girls couldn't help themselves and joined in.

"I can't believe we all had the same dream!" Megan exclaimed once she had gotten a hold of herself.

"Let's make a pact." Heidi announced. "We all promise to not let the stuff that happened in the dream happen in real life."

"Agreed." It was unanimous. The five girls wiped their tears both from crying and laughing and headed down to their first class of the term arm in arm.

* * *

_18 June 1993_

Tears glistened in all the girls' eyes as Megan recounted the last of the fateful dream. Samantha felt a tear trickle down her cheek as the story came to a close.

"I keep thinking … what I hadn't left Snape?" Samantha questioned herself. "What if I stayed with him? Would I be a death eater now?"

"We have no way of knowing," Shannon sighed. "I think we all had that dream for a reason, you know."

Samantha nodded in agreement and said, "I think that it was a warning of what could have happened. After the dream, every time I saw Snape I would think about getting back together with him. But then the memory of the dream would surface and the feeling would go away."

The other girls smiled and nodded. "It gave me the courage to stand up to Will's parents. Look where that got me, a husband and three kids." Heidi laughed.

The others tried to keep straight faces but soon laughter was poring out of their mouths.

"Friends Forever?" Megan asked.

"Friends Forever!" They all said at once before converging into a group hug.

End Chapter 33

* * *

Author's note:

I'd like to take this time to thank you all for your continued support throughout _Lives and Loves of Ravenclaw Girls._ We authors loved reading the reviews left here by our readers. You gave us all a boost to continue writing.

I also wanted to make a couple of comments on the ending of LALORG. Just before the fateful chapter 32 was written the authors had a falling out and chapter 32 was the one the suffered. It was a very weird, salt and vinegar chip induced idea to kill of half of the main characters. A plot I later came to regret writing. Which is why I listened to one particular reader and made it a dream. I hope you can all forgive that little blunder and enjoy this chapter.

Now that LALORG is over, we hope you won't stray too far away from our works. Julie and Megan have a story coming out soon which will be fantastic and I urge you all to read it once it's released. Heidi, Samantha and I are also writing a new story which will be released very soon.

Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you all in the near future (koffREVIEWkoff)

Thanx,

Soretta (AKA Professor Malfoy from LE;AH)

* * *


End file.
